


El canto del cisne

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Traducción del fic francés Le chant du Cygne de Bonne Ame.En el Bosque Encantado, la princesa Emma es secuestrada por la Evil Queen, más negra y sedienta de venganza que nunca…¿Va a ella a poder escapar de esos sombríos lugares de tortura?





	1. Caida en la trampa

 

La oscuridad. El frío. El dolor.

Es todo lo que ella sintió cuando despertó. ¿Dónde estaba? Su cabeza le dolió terriblemente cuando abrió los ojos. Rápidamente se llevó las manos a su cráneo y notó con horror una sustancia pegajosa y aún tibia bajo sus dedos. Sangre…Pero, ¿cómo había podido herirse de esa manera? Intentó levantarse, pero todo su cuerpo parecía dolorido, y gimió de dolor. Tras un corto instante, se incorporó y dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Al final, logró distinguir el sitio donde se encontraba. Aparentemente estaba lejos de su confortable habitación del castillo.

Todo era sombrío. Solo un pequeño ventanuco dejaba pasar una débil luminosidad que le permitía distinguir las paredes de su minúsculo calabozo. En pánico, la princesa se alzó rápidamente. Pero un violento dolor en el pie derecho la hizo caer pesadamente en el sucio y húmedo suelo.

¿Cómo es que se encontraba en ese pútrido agujero? Intentaba recordar los últimos acontecimientos, pero en vano…Su cabeza le daba aún vueltas como para lograr tener el menor pensamiento coherente. Se inclinó hacia su pie y se dio cuenta del grueso grillete de metal que rodeaba su tobillo. Era una prisionera.

 

Emma Charming podría ser la princesa del reino, pero eso no era obstáculo para que fuera valiente y aventurera. Desde su nacimiento, veintiocho años antes, sus padres le habían ofrecido la educación de una princesa, sin, sin embargo, refrenar la naturaleza apasionada que siempre había demostrado. Había aprendido diferentes lenguas, a coser y a bordar, mientras estudiaba con pasión la política del Reino, equitación y el arte de la guerra, consciente de que un día sería ella quien reinaría el gran Reino que sus padres habían erigido.

Ese día, como de costumbre, había decidido partir temprano de caza. Nada como cabalgar temprano por la mañana para poner a una de buen humor. Lejos del fasto y de las encorsetadas etiquetas del castillo, solo en esos momentos degustaba la libertad.

Los recuerdos de la mañana le venían poco a poco, y sus dolores de cabeza comenzaban a calmarse. Emma pudo, finalmente, poner las cosas en orden.

¿Qué había pasado para que acabar en ese calabozo húmedo y frío? Se veía cabalgando al galope en el bosque, sus amigos August y Ruby a su lado, uno cabalgando, la otra siguiéndoles corriendo bajo su forma lobuna. Aunque era hija única, a Emma jamás le había faltado la compañía de otros niños de su edad. Muy sociable y dotada de un carácter gracioso y amable, había hecho amistad desde muy pequeña con todos los niños de la corte. La diferencia de sangre no molestaba a nadie, y Emma podía divertirse con sus amigos, mientras estos respetaran su rango principesco. Con sus dos amigos más cercanos, August, el hijo del carpintero, y Ruby, la nieta licántropo de la cocinera del castillo, rivalizaban inventando travesuras para sacar de los nervios a los adultos encargados de su educación.

Al convertirse en adultos, su amistad no se había roto. Y continuaban viéndose y pasando buenos ratos juntos. La caza era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos…

Ante esos recuerdos felices, la princesa sonrió, pero un ligero chillido proveniente de una esquina de la celda la volvió a la realidad.

«Formidable, ahora, hay ratas…» gruñó

Continuó concentrándose, el dolor de su cabeza ya había casi desaparecido. El bosque, el olor del roció sobre los arbustos por la mañana, el viento en sus cabellos y ese grito…Emma de repente recordó: había escuchado un grito de lobo. Después una voz. Una voz humana que gritaba. ¡Y esa caída! Armas que chocaban…ruido de hojas…¡Ruby! ¡August! ¿Dónde estaban ellos ahora?

Todo le venía ahora: ¡habían caído en una emboscada! Justo antes de su caída del caballo, Ruby tuvo que notar el olor de los enemigos y habría querido prevenir a sus amigos. Pero era demasiado tarde, August no había tenido tiempo sino de gritarle a Emma que huyera antes de caer él mismo del caballo. En pánico, Emma había lanzado una mirada tras ella y cuando se hubo dado la vuelta, se había encontrado de cara con un escudo negro precipitándose hacia ella. Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, había recibido la placa de metal sobre el rostro y un horrible dolor la había atravesado.

Se había desmayado antes de tocar el suelo.

 

Calmadamente, Emma analizó la situación. Sus amigos y ella habían caído en una trampa. Sin embargo, siendo la única que estaba en esa celda, nada demostraba que sus amigos hubieran sido también secuestrados. Esperaba que ellos hubieran logrado escapar. La única esperanza que tenía residía en el hecho de que era la princesa, mientras que ellos no eran más que plebeyos. Sin duda ellos no tendrían valor para sus secuestradores, y esperó ser la única en haber sido secuestrada. Siempre le habían dicho que su rango de princesa la ponía constantemente en peligro. Ella no se tomaba ese riesgo a la ligera, pero había logrado vivir casi con normalidad con esa amenaza constante como una espada de Damocles.

Sin embargo, hoy, alguien había tenido éxito. Alguien había logrado secuestrar a la princesa heredera del reino.

Emma pensó en todos los enemigos de sus padres: los ogros, los magos, los reyes rivales y envidiosos…Ninguno de esos enemigos habría cometido la estupidez de romper  los tratados de alianza secuestrando a la princesa. El culpable no podía ser otro que…Emma se detuvo en seco. Había comprendido. Era evidente. ¿Cómo no había pensando inmediatamente en ella? La que le hacía la guerra a su familia desde siempre, la enemiga jurada de su madre…

Estaba en los calabozos de la Reina Malvada…

 

Emma siempre había tenido un carácter combativo. Saber que estaba en el castillo de la Reina Malvada no facilitaría su liberación, pero al menos sus padres no perderían un tiempo precioso buscando al culpable. Tenía confianza. Su liberación no sería sino cuestión de horas.

Pero cuando el frío y el hambre comenzaron a retorcer sus entrañas, su optimismo se esfumó. Una mirada al pequeño ventanuco le indicó que el sol ya se había puesto.

Tras largos minutos, escuchó pasos provenientes del fondo del pasillo. La profunda oscuridad no le permitía distinguir la más mínima silueta así que se concentró en el ruido. Los pasos eran pesados y lentos. Algunos instantes más tarde, un débil y tembloroso resplandor fue agrandándose y Emma pudo, finalmente, lograr ver acercarse a ella, con una antorcha en la mano, un guardia todo vestido de negro, cubierto con una cota de malla y con un yelmo que le cubría completamente el rostro.

«La princesa está despierta, se diría…» dijo más para él que para entablar la menor conversación

Emma dio un salto y, a pesar del grillete que le rodeaba el tobillo dolorido, se puso de pie y se acercó lo más posible a los barrotes.

«¡Sacadme de aquí, INMEDIATAMENTE!» rugió ella, determinada a no dejar ver el miedo que la atenazaba.

El guardia apenas prestó atención a la voz de la joven y rio bajo el yelmo.

«Eso es, eso es…»

«Lo vais a lamentar. ¡Mis padres vendrán a buscarme! ¡Haríais mejor en soltarme antes de tener que probar su venganza!»

Sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto. Como única respuesta, el guardia hizo pasar por una pequeña abertura de la puerta una escudilla de madera que contenía un líquido poco apetecible.

«Comed. Ella os quiere en forma» dijo él con una risa contenida

Aunque el hambre le estaba retorciendo el estómago, Emma no obedecería a su carcelero por nada del mundo y rechazó la escudilla con una patada, haciendo que el contenido se derramara en el suelo.

«Allá vos. Cuando tengáis demasiada hambre, siempre podréis lamerlo del suelo»

Y sin una mirada, salió del calabozo, dejando, poco a poco, a Emma en la oscuridad. En un asalto de rabia, Emma gritó y se removió tirando de la cadena. No consiguió nada más que hacerse más daño en el tobillo. Así que, perdiendo la esperanza por primera vez, se derrumbó y dejó caer lágrimas silenciosas.

 

Emma ni habría podido decir cuánto tiempo se quedo ahí, abatida, acostada en la fría piedra. Su cuerpo entero gritaba de tormento. Sus botas y su cota de caza, empapados, se habían pegado a su cuerpo, el frío y la humedad habían entumecido sus miembros, y apenas sentía sus dedos. Su tobillo le parecía hinchado y le costaba mucho moverlo sin gritar de dolor. El resto de su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas y agujetas.

Pero lo que más le hacía sufrir era el hambre. Aunque sabía hacerse la dura, sabía luchar y montar a caballo, Emma nunca había conocido el hambre, esa que torturaba el cuerpo y la mente. En su lujoso castillo, siempre había tenido todo al alcance de la mano. Le bastaba un estallido de dedos para obtener lo que deseara, desde un sencillo tentempié hasta los platos más refinados. Ahí, en ese calabozo, sentía el hambre por primera vez en su vida. Casi esperaba el regreso del guardia. Estaría dispuesta a tragarse esa mezcla sin protestar si eso podía calmar los dolores de su estómago.

Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida, Emma apenas se dio cuenta de los ruidos que anunciaban la llegada de alguien. Solo fue cuando la luz de la antorcha comenzó a iluminar débilmente su celda a través de los barrotes que alzó la mirada.

No era el guardia.

 

«Y bien, bien…» susurró una voz almibarada «Heme aquí satisfecha… La princesa en persona me hace una visita. Estoy halagada, Princesa»

Petrificada de miedo, Emma retrocedió hasta el fondo de la celda, sin duda alguna temerosa sobre el resultado de ese cara a cara. Si la Reina Malvada en persona venía a verla a esa celda, es que sin duda pensaba matar con sus propias manos a la hija de su peor enemiga.

Vestida con un suntuoso vestido negro, ricamente bordado y por el que estaban diseminadas piedras preciosas, la reina del Reino Negro  la observaba con una sombría mirada, un pequeño rictus de alegría plasmado sobre sus labios. Con esa vestimenta, enarbolaba tal carisma y tal prestancia que Emma comprendió inmediatamente el rumor que decía que era la más bella del Reino…

La más bella, pero también la más cruel. La soberana del Reino Negro era famosa  a través del país por sus crímenes, sus malas artes y sus torturas, unas más inmundas que la otra. Emma supo en ese instante que su última hora había llegado. Pero, en un atisbo de coraje, y por no querer ofrecerle a esa reina malvada el placer de matarla sin combatir, se incorporó y la desafió con la mirada a través de los barrotes.

«Soltadme. Mis padres enviaran a su ejército y vos…»

«Ja, ja, ja, ja» la interrumpió con una carcajada demente «¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo de esos dos idiotas y de su ejército de marionetas?»

Ante esas palabras, la reina se acercó más a los barrotes de la celda y dijo en un inquietante murmullo

«Que vengan…Tendré un enorme placer en recibirlos…»

Escalofríos de terror atravesaron la columna vertebral de Emma. ¿Qué sucedería cuando sus padres se dieran cuenta de que la Reina Malvada tenía a su única hija? ¿Qué pasaría cuando decidieran venir a liberarla? ¿Y si ellos también caían en una trampa? En ese instante, Emma casi deseó que no fueran a liberarla.

Aún de pie tras los barrotes, la reina extendió un brazo a través de estos. Replegada al fondo de su celda, Emma no temía nada. La reina no podría alcanzarla. Pero Emma recordó que además de ser una soberana, era también una formidable hechicera. Y entonces apenas se sorprendió cuando sintió su cuerpo ser despegado de la pared y atraído por una fuerza invisible hacia la malvada reina. Aunque se resistiera, no podría luchar contra esa fuerza demoniaca. La reina enarbolaba una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos estaban negros. Parecía disfrutar con su poder, manipulando a la pobre princesa como si esta no tuviera ninguna voluntad.

La cadena en su tobillo le impidió avanzar más, pero a la reina eso no le preocupó. Con un rápido movimiento de su otra muñeca, la hizo desaparecer y pudo tirar de Emma hasta los barrotes contra los que ella estaba apoyada. La boca de la bruja no estaba sino a escasos centímetros de su oído, y podía sentir su aliento repugnante contra su piel. Todo su cuerpo luchaba para deshacerse de esa atracción mágica, pero de nada valía. Quería deshacerse de esa cercanía tan grande con la malvada reina a todo coste pero permanecía patéticamente quieta. Pero sobre todo, quería masajearse tu dolorido tobillo. Ahora liberada de la cadena, el sufrimiento que había terminado por olvidar se hizo sentir de nuevo.

La reina notó los esfuerzos que hacía la princesa por soltarse del hechizo que la envolvía, y eso la hizo reír.

«No luches, bella princesa…» le dijo al oído «todos tus esfuerzos serán inútiles frente a mi poder»

Después, con un rápido movimiento, acercó su rostro a los cabellos de la cautiva e inspiró profundamente. Emma estaba aterrada. Sus miembros estaban fijos, pero su asustado corazón latía a toda velocidad.  ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? La mirada de la reina era de alguien loco. Un brillo de excitación y de poder brillaba en sus ojos.

«Estás a mi merced, y haré contigo lo que me plazca» le susurró al oído.

Después, sin decir nada más, cesó  el hechizo y Emma cayó al suelo, aplastando con su cuerpo su tobillo herido. Como no quería, a ningún precio, dejar transparentar su sufrimiento, se tragó el grito que quería salir de su garganta. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se alzó y le dijo a la reina mirándola fijamente a los ojos

«No obtendréis nada de mí. Prefiero morir»

«Como gustes…» le respondió en tono ligero «De todas maneras, debes saber que siempre obtengo lo que quiero»

Después, añadió en un susurro que hizo temblar a Emma de arriba abajo

«Y eres _tú_ a quien quiero…Así que prepárate, pues te tendré»

 


	2. Sucia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, este capítulo será clasificado M. En palabras de la autora nos encontraremos con escenas poco agradables, pero necesarias para comprender la personalidad de Regina, que ya anticipo no nos caerá nada bien al principio. Sí, tendrá a Emma, pero no será por las buenas. Este fic no comienza como un cuento de hadas ni mucho menos. Para las que os lo preguntéis, Emma tiene 28 años y Regina está en la treintena, no ha envejecido, y más adelante sabremos por qué.
> 
> Bueno, os dejó con esta Regina Malvada.

 

«Haré contigo lo que quiera…» las inmundas palabras de la bruja resonaban aún en los oídos de Emma, aunque la reina había abandonado los calabozos ya hacía largos minutos. La asaltaban pensamientos aterradores, el primero menos cruel que el siguiente: ¿iba a ser torturada, asesinada, devorada, hechizada…? Evidentemente Emma había escuchado los rumores que corrían sobre la Reina Malvada. Numerosos de sus súbditos habían sido secuestrados, y pocos eran los vivos que pudieran testimoniar sobre la crueldad de la reina. La perspectiva de su futuro en esas mazmorras no era realmente optimista.

Descorazonada y aterrada por lo que le iba a ocurrir, Emma se dejó caer al suelo. Cuando se marchó, la reina volvió a ponerle la cadena en el tobillo, provocando un dolor aún más intenso. Ya no podía apoyarse sobre el pie derecho. Emma sabía, gracias a los escasos rudimentos de medicina que había adquirido a través de su preceptor, que si no era curada inmediatamente, las consecuencias para su pie serían irreversibles. Pero su tobillo era el menor de sus problemas. Ahora temía por su vida.

 

Emma no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la visita de la reina: ¿algunas horas, días…? En ese oscuro calabozo, había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Le parecía que había dormido poco, como parecía probarlo la presencia de una escudilla llena delante de ella. ¡Al diablo el orgullo! ¡No se diría que Emma Charming había muerto de hambre sin combatir! Además, si sus padres necesitaban algo de tiempo para ir a rescatarla, ella debía estar con vida.

Así que, se lanzó como un animal hambriento sobre la escudilla y la vació de su contenido poco apetecible. La sopa era clara y no tenía gusto a nada, pero el estomago vacío de la princesa gritaba para ser saciado. Olvidó por un instante los buenos modales y trago ruidosamente el contenido del plato. Ya no tenía ninguna voluntad, solo mandaba su instinto de supervivencia.

Instigado por el ruido que hacía la princesa, un guardia se acercó a los barrotes. ¿Era el mismo de la última vez? Emma hubiera sido incapaz de confirmarlo, y a decir verdad, no le importaba. Como el anterior, estaba cubierto con una cota de malla y un yelmo que escondía la integralidad de su rostro. Habiendo recuperado algo de fuerza, Emma se levantó y se encaró con el guardia. Si iba a morir, no lo haría sin luchar.

«¿Qué habéis hecho con mis amigos? ¿Dónde están Ruby y August?»

Caminando de arriba abajo delante de la puerta, el guardia no se tomó la molestia de contestar. Apenas le dirigía una mirada. Emma volvió a decir con un tono de voz más firme

«Pero, ¿se puede saber qué queréis de mí? ¿Me queréis convertir en moneda de cambio? ¿Queréis un rescate? ¡RESPONDEDME!»

Una vez más ninguna respuesta le llegó. Emma no soportó ese desprecio, así que comenzó a gritar. Gritó de rabia, grito de dolor, gritó de miedo…Solo cuando se agarró a la cadena y tiró de ella con las pocas fuerzas que había encontrado,  el soldado se dignó a girarse hacia ella.

«¡SILENCIO!» le gritó

«¡Gritaré si quiero! ¿Qué me vais a hacer? ¿Matarme? Bien, ¡venga!»

Y Emma comenzó a gritar su desesperación. Extrañamente, la potencia de ese grito saliendo de su frágil cuerpo le dio valor. Y cuanto más gritaba, más esperanza sentía renacer en ella, como si su propio grito le devolviera la vida.

Al límite de la paciencia, el soldado sacó su espada de su vaina y la apuntó a través de los barrotes hacia la garganta de la princesa.

«¿Te vas a callar?» soltó él, hundiendo unos milímetros la punta de la hoja en la tierna piel del cuello de Emma.

Notando la seriedad del guardia y temiendo que hundiera su arma más profundamente, esta cesó inmediatamente su grito. La sensación de una gota de sangre deslizarse por su cuello la mantuvo quieta en el sitio. Ya no se atrevía a hacer un gesto, petrificada por el miedo. El guardia y la princesa se quedaron así algunos largos segundos hasta que una nube de humo violeta apareció de repente dejando ver a la reina que parecía estar dominada por una inmensa cólera.

«¿Quién te ha dado permiso para amenazar a mi prisionera, miserable?» rugió ella avanzando hacia él, amenazadora.

Rápidamente el guardia envainó su espada y bajó la cabeza.

«Perdón, mi reina» respondió, avergonzado y aterrado «Estaba gritando y no quería que os molestase durante vuestro descanso…»

«Nadie decide la suerte de mis prisioneros. Nadie decide lo que es bueno para mí…»

«Pero, mi reina…» retomó él, sin haber alzado los ojos una sola vez desde la aparición de la reina

«¡Y sobre todo, NADIE ME CONTRADICE!»

El rostro de la reina estaba ahora deformado por la rabia. Sus ojos de un negro tenebroso parecían lanzar rayos. Aunque había sido amenazada por él pocos minutos antes, Emma sintió empatía hacia el guardia. Sabía en su interior que su vida pendía de un hilo. Y en efecto, con un simple gesto de la mano y sin una mirada hacia el desgraciado, la bruja lanzó al guardia hacia la otra punta del pasillo donde acabó empalado en un barrote de extremo puntiagudo. Su rugido de agonía resonó en los oídos de Emma que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, horrorizada.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, la reina estaba de pie frente a  ella, con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Un largo escalofrío se deslizó por toda su columna vertebral.

«¿Qué queréis de mí?» preguntó sin mostrar el terror que le inspiraba.

«Pero, ya te lo he dicho…A ti, por supuesto» respondió sencillamente, acercándose a los barrotes de su celda.

Para gran sorpresa de Emma, cuando la bruja llegó ante los barrotes, continuó avanzando y su cuerpo atravesó literalmente el metal, adentrándose en la celda. Emma ya había visto la magia, la brujería no le era desconocida. Pero el poder de esta bruja la sorprendía. Nunca nadie le había mostrado una magia tan poderosa y tan oscura.

Emma retrocedió y se encogió en una esquina de la celda, sin desviar su mirada de la reina. Esta no dejaba de avanzar hacia la prisionera. Cuando la tuvo totalmente acorralada, la reina dijo en un tono de voz meloso.

«No sirve de nada huir, bella princesa…Eres mía y hoy, pretendo aprovecharme de eso…»

Esas palabras helaron por un momento la sangre de Emma. ¿Y si la reina no quería matarla? ¿Y si quería aprovecharse de ella de otra manera? Intentó no pensar en lo que le estaba reservado, pero su corazón desbocado, latía a un ritmo irrazonable.

De repente, sin pestañear, la bruja se lanzó sobre Emma y la aplastó contra la fría pared. Sin embargo, la princesa estaba decidida a defenderse, así que, a pesar de las pocas fuerzas, se debatió. Pero la magia y la fuerza de la bruja combinadas pudieron más que todo el deseo de la princesa y se encontró rápidamente inmovilizada contra la pared.

«Me gusta que te rebeles» murmuró la reina «Es mucho mejor…»

Emma sintió las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. Impotente, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse torturar por esa bruja. ¡No, eso no podía suceder así! En un último intento, tensó todos sus músculos y dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen de su enemiga, que, sorprendida, retrocedió en shock.

«¿Cómo te atreves?» susurró con el rostro deformado por la cólera

A continuación, añadió, con una risita, pero los ojos aún oscuros

«Pues voy a tener que castigarte…»

Ante esas palabras, Emma sintió sus muñecas ser apretadas y aplastadas contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. En cuanto a sus piernas, estaban ahora sujetas por la reina que presionaba sus muslos con sus rodillas. Ahora se veía incapaz de ningún movimiento. El rostro de la soberana se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de la princesa, y no pudo evitar que su seductor perfume llegara hasta su nariz. Esa intimidad impuesta la asqueó.

«¿Qué queréis de mí?» repitió Emma en un sollozo «Os lo suplico, no me hagáis daño…»

Emma no podía mantener la ilusión durante más tiempo. Su orgullo desapareció y dejó que su miedo estallara en sollozos y súplicas. La princesa había comprendido en ese momento. No iba a ser asesinada…pero sin duda lo habría preferido. Los rumores que circulaban por el Bosque Encantando entonces eran verdad: la Reina Malvada disfrutaba divirtiéndose con las jovencitas. Emma retuvo como pudo las nauseas que la invadieron cuando imaginó las manos de la bruja sobre su cuerpo. Entonces, dejó caer las lágrimas sin intentar retenerlas.

La reina, toda poderosa, disfrutaba con su dominación. A pesar de las súplicas y las lágrimas de Emma, no le dirigió ni una mirada. Su sonrisa depredadora traicionaba su excitación, y sus ojos vagabundeaban alegremente por el cuerpo que tenía a su merced. Después, sin aguantarse más, apoyó las manos sobre las caderas de su prisionera. Su mirada se impregnó de la locura de la excitación, y sus gestos se hicieron más rápidos. Sus manos se perdieron en los pechos y el vientre de Emma. Cuando finalmente deslizó sus largos dedos por el cuello de la princesa, su respiración se volvió pesada.

Emma, impotente, giró la cabeza ante el asco. Se negaba a mirar a esa bruja mancillando su cuerpo. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Sobre todo, que su mente no se quedara en ese inmundo lugar…Su castillo, el campo en primavera, el canto de los ruiseñores por la mañana cuando partía a cazar con sus amigos…sus amigos…Ruby, August…¿Qué habrá sido de ellos…?

Ese pensamiento la trajo a la triste realidad. ¿Estaba ellos también prisioneros de esta infame bruja? ¿Estaban sufriendo la misma suerte? Emma no pudo contener un sollozo.

«Llora, pequeña princesa…Eso no me hará parar…»

«¿Dónde están mis amigos?» preguntó ella, intentando abstraerse de las manos que se deslizaban en ese momento por su torso, llegando a la parte alta de sus muslos.

«Chuuttt…» susurró ella en un abyecto aliento cálido «Te devolveré  a tus amigos, no te preocupes…Así como a los dos idiotas que dicen ser tus padres…Pero primero, tengo que ocuparme de ti. Voy a tener que mancillarte, Emma….»

Tras esas palabras, la reina arrancó con un gesto brusco el peto masculino de Emma, desvelando sus dos pequeños pechos blancos.

«Magnifico» dijo la bruja, que no podía apartar la vista del pecho descubierto

Con horror, Emma vio a la reina hundirse en su pecho y lamerla con ávida lengua. Eso fue demasiado para Emma. Cuando sintió la mano de la reina posarse en su entrepierna, se giró hacia ella y le escupió en la cara.

La Reina Malvada no se esperaba eso. Se limpió el rostro con un gesto rabioso y dijo con furia

«¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?»

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la furiosa locura en los ojos de su asaltante cuando ya el brazo de esta se había hundido en su pecho. Emma sintió de repente cortarse su respiración. La visión del brazo de la bruja en su propio pecho casi la hace desmayarse. Pero más fuerte aún que la sorpresa, fue la repugnancia al sentir una mano extraña apretar su propio corazón. Rápidamente, la bruja sacó la mano de la caja torácica y en su palma estaba el palpitante órgano. Con el rostro deformado por el odio, hundió sus ojos negros en los de su prisionera.

«Aquí, mando yo. Yo hago, tú padeces. Es tan simple como eso. ¿Lo has entendido bien?»

Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, había apretado con sus dedos el corazón. Emma nunca había sentido tal dolor. Le parecía que todo sus ser iba a estallar y romperse en mil pedazos. Las lágrimas perlaban sus mejillas  sin que se diera cuenta. No necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba explicaciones. Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si la bruja se decidía a apretar un poco más fuerte su corazón. Apenas capaz de respirar, no podía pronunciar la más mínima palabra, así que asintió simplemente con la cabeza, dispuesta a aceptar todo para que la reina interrumpiera su tortura lo más rápido posible.

Tras un corto instante, la reina metió de nuevo su mano en el pecho de la princesa. Con la misma sensación de cuando se da un gran respiro después de una inmersión, Emma se sintió de nuevo  viva en cuanto su órgano estuvo en su sitio inicial. Estaba centrada en su corazón, jamás había estado tan feliz de sentirlo latir en su interior. La reina aprovechó entonces el estado febril de Emma para lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo. Esta vez, nada ni nadie perturbaría sus oscuros deseos.

Solo cuando sintió una mano en su ropa interior, Emma recobró el raciocinio. Con una mano, la reina oscura mantuvo los brazos de Emma por encima de su cabeza, y con la otra, se afanaba en acariciar el sexo de la princesa. Resignada, ella decidió dejar de luchar, para que su verdugo acabara con su suplicio rápidamente. Inmovilizada por el peso del cuerpo de la reina, solo los sollozos elevaban su pecho. No podía sino sufrir…y esperar.

Y esperó mucho tiempo…largos, muy largos minutos…La opulenta cabellera negra de la reina se encontraba ahora sobre su pecho y Emma podía sentir con horror la lengua devorar sus senos, mientras que los detestables dedos habían encontrado la entrada hacia su intimidad. Emma gimió de dolor cuando comenzaron a penetrarla sin ninguna dulzura. Solo la respiración ronca de la reina se escuchaba. Ninguna de las dos pronunciaba la más mínima palabra. ¿Qué importancia tenía de todas maneras? La reina tenía lo que quería, ahora poseía a la princesa y saboreaba su venganza, al fin…Emma no deseaba sino que acabase. Hablar no haría sino retrasar su liberación.

Finalmente, tras un tiempo que le pareció interminable, la reina se incorporó y miró a Emma a los ojos. El brillo negro había desaparecido. Por un momento, Emma creyó ver a su amiga Ruby justo antes de sus transformaciones, por las mañanas: el ojo negro y depredador que daba paso, poco a poco, al ojo humano. Esa imagen despareció tan rápido como había aparecido cuando la reina se incorporó totalmente, sobrepasando el cuerpo medio desnudo. Se recolocó su ropa de un negro jade y los mechones de cabello que se le habían salido del moño. Después dijo, despreciativa

«Para ser una princesa, me esperaba algo mejor. Espero que sepas ofrecerme otra cosa la próxima vez»

Emma no tuvo la fuerza de sostener su mirada. Enderezándose sobre la pared, se apoyó ligeramente sobre el tobillo herido y no pudo contener un pequeño grito de dolor. La reina lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a su herida y sonrió.

A continuación, desapareció sin una palabra en una nube de humo violeta. Sucia, asqueada, dolorida, Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse hacia un lado y vomitar todas sus entrañas.

 

 

 

**Lo dije. Esta Regina es hasta el momento la peor Regina que he traducido. Va a costar cogerle cariño, eso lo digo desde ya. Pero a quien le guste la Evil Queen en todo su esplendor gozará con este fic.**

 


	3. Un aliado

«Pero, ¿has perdido la cabeza, hija mía?» preguntó el anciano, rojo de cólera, que estaba de pie delante de la reina, sentada ante su tocador.

«¡Silencio, no os permito hablarme en ese tono!» lo interrumpió la soberana bruscamente, interrumpiendo su meticuloso cepillado del cabello «¡Acordaros a quién os estáis dirigiendo! ¡Sé lo que hago y nada me detendrá!»

El hombre bajó la cabeza, confuso, parecía estar buscando las palabras. Tras un corto momento de reflexión, renunció a hablar, así que, sencillamente, se acercó a ella y le agarró sus manos. La Reina bajó la mirada hasta sus manos unidas y las miró sin reacción. Ante el contacto de esas manos en las suyas, se relajó, pero su mirada continuó negra de cólera.

«Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar, Regina, pero nadie aquí es capaz de decírtelo. Así que, por favor, escucha al menos a tu anciano padre…»

Ante esas palabras, la Reina se ablandó y hundió su mirada en la de su padre, que continuó

«Sientes rencor hacia Snow, puedo comprenderlo. Pero, por piedad, no dejes que el odio se apodere de tu corazón y oscurezca tu juicio…No sabes a dónde puede llevarte esto. ¿Quién sabe a dónde puede llevarnos la escalada de la venganza? Esa pobre princesa no ha hecho nada, no puedes hacerle pagar los crímenes de su madre»

«Es la hija de Snow» escupió la soberana con rabia y desprecio « Y eso basta para hacer de ella mi enemiga. ¿Esa desgraciada me lo robó todo y ha tenido el derecho de vivir feliz con el imbécil de su marido, y su amable hijita? No, pagará por lo que me ha hecho, ya sea en sus propias carnes o a través de su hija. Los Charming pagarán de una manera u otra…»

«Pero, ¿has pensado al menos por un instante en las consecuencias de tus actos? ¿Cómo vas a…?»

«No os atreváis a decirme lo que está bien para mí…» respondió ella, amenazadora «Tuvisteis en otro tiempo la oportunidad de protegerme, pero no la aprovechasteis. ¡Ahora, es demasiado tarde para querer hacer de mí alguien de bien!»

«Regina…» suspiró, resignado

«¡Y no me llaméis más así!» rugió ella «¡No me llaméis JAMÁS así! Ya no soy Regina, soy la Reina Malvada y deberéis acostumbraros. Y ahora, ¡fuera de mis aposentos!»

Él sabía que cuando su hija entraba en ese estado de profunda cólera, nada ni nadie podría oponerse. Así que decidió  dejar para más adelante esa conversación. Retrocedió a regañadientes, y le hizo una inclinación a su hija

«Bien, Vuestra Majestad…»

Ella no le lanzó sino una rápida mirada cuando él abandonó la habitación para adentrarse en el dédalo de pasillos del castillo.

 

Henry Mills estaba preocupado. Siempre había querido a su hija. Cuando ella había perdido a su amor de juventud, él había estado presente para sostenerla. Cuando ella había sido desposada  a la fuerza, había sido su oreja amiga y el hombro sobre el que ella podía llorar. Incluso ahora que las tinieblas invadían, poco a poco, el castillo y el espíritu de su adorada hija, no había abandonado nunca lo que le era más querido que su propia vida.

Pero hoy, se inquietaba. Habitualmente, lograba razonar con su hija. Tras un crimen o una horrible sesión de tortura, lograba hacerla entrar en razón y hacerle prometer que no volvería a comenzar. Pero ahora, el estado de su hija le preocupaba. Jamás la había visto así, tan determinada a hacer el mal. Cuando supo lo del secuestro de la princesa, inmediatamente supo que la reina había franqueado otro umbral en el camino hacia la oscuridad de su corazón.

Mientras erraba por los oscuros pasillos, se hizo una promesa: haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para razonar con la reina y hacer entrar a su hija en razón.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, solo volvió en sí cuando la oscuridad se hizo más intensa y el frío más acuciante. Curioso por descubrir a dónde lo habían conducido sus pasos, parpadeó para guiarse en la oscuridad, en esa parte desconocida del castillo. Había llegado al fondo de un corredor y, frente a él, se alzaba una impotente puerta de hierro de la que se escapaban gritos. Puso la oreja y finalmente comprendió. Los gritos de desespero y los ruidos de cadenas no podían inducir a error: había llegado a la entrada de los calabozos.

 

Encogida sobre sí misma al fondo de la celda, Emma ya no luchaba. ¿Para qué le habría servido, ya que las evidencias le mostraban que estaba a merced de la reina malvada y de su locura? Así que, resignada a morir, ella esperaba. Los horribles recuerdos de la visita de la reina la atosigaban y las horribles sensaciones no abandonaban su mente. Aún sentía los dedos extraños sobre ella, tocando la más mínima parcela de su cuerpo, penetrándola con violencia. Pero el dolor físico no era nada. Emma había aprendido a ser fuerte. Había sobrevivido a cosas peores: heridas de guerra cosidas en carne viva, fracturas, caídas de caballo…

No, en ese momento, sola, destrozada y desesperada, Emma ya no sentía dolor físico. Solo un inmenso pesar moral la invadía completamente. Jamás había estado tan desesperada, tan perdida y sabiendo su fin próximo. Había sido humillada y violada. Sabía que no saldría nunca de esos calabozos…Así que, esperaba que el fin fuera rápido, encogió las piernas sobre su torso y se plegó sobre sí misma.

Siguiendo su curiosidad, Henry Mills continuó su camino por el corredor de la prisión del castillo. Sin antorcha para iluminarse, caminó a ciegas durante algunos minutos. Después sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo finalmente discernir lo que le rodeaba. Y lo que vio le produjo un frío en la espalda: a lo largo de un gran pasillo se alineaban celdas, encarcelando aquí un soldado enemigo, allí a una aldeana…todos esos prisioneros parecían heridos y débiles, como lo testimoniaban las heridas sanguinolentas que muchos tenían. La mayoría estaban inconscientes, y apenas reaccionaron ante la presencia del hombre que pasaba delante de ellos…Solo débiles gemidos entrecortados a veces por ahogados gritos de sufrimiento, rompían el silencio. Manteniéndose lo más alejado posible de los barrotes, avanzaba con repugnancia. No habría sabido decir qué buscaba en ese sitio, pero quería llegar hasta el final, quería observar por él mismo todos esos rostros, sentir la pena de esas personas…

Henry nunca antes había puesto los pies en ese terrible lugar. Evidentemente había escuchado hablar de él, así como los innumerables rumores sobre lo que podía hacer allí la reina, pero siempre había rechazado entrar. Verlo con sus propios ojos le habría dado la prueba de los horribles actos de su hija. Y hasta hoy, jamás había estado preparado para hacerles frente.

«Oh, hija mía…¿en qué te has convertido? ¿Qué les has hecho a estas pobres gentes…?» se lamentaba Henry en su fuero interno, desesperado por los actos de su hija que le saltaban a la vista, y cada vez más horrorizado a medida que se adentraba en ese pasillo oscuro.

Pasaron largos minutos. Emma ya no sentía nada: ni frió, ni hambre, incluso su desesperación parecía haber desparecido. Le parecía casi que su alma iba finalmente a volar lejos de ese sitio de desgracias. Apenas percibió los pasos ligeramente renqueantes que se acercaban despacio hacia ella.

Al llegar finalmente al final del corredor, Henry se detuvo. Una celda ligeramente más grande que las otras se erigía frente a él. Se acercó despacio y divisó una delgada silueta encogida sobre sí misma. Inmóvil, con el rostro girado hacia la pared, hubiera sido incapaz de decir si  el hombre estaba vivo o muerto. Estaba vestido con ropa masculina que, en otro tiempo, debió haber sido beige. Pero el polvo y la suciedad del sitio la había cubierto de una espesa capa de mugre negra. Él no sabía por qué, pero se sentía terriblemente atraído por ese prisionero. Así que, intentando captar su atención, carraspeó tímidamente. El prisionero no se movió. Decidido, Henry elevó entonces la voz y lo llamó

«Joven hombre, ¿se encuentra bien?»

Se dio una bofetada mental ante la estúpida pregunta. Evidentemente que no, no estaba bien. Si solo llevaba unos minutos en esos calabozos y ya sentía el frío carcomer su piel, ¿qué sentiría un prisionero que llevara días y días encerrado ahí?

«¡Oh, joven, despiértese!» volvió a hablar Henry, acompañando sus palabras con golpes en los barrotes de metal.

Voces lejanas que parecían llamarla sacaron a Emma de su torpor. Entonces, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia la misteriosa voz.

Ante el rostro que ahora lo miraba, Henry comprendió inmediatamente su error. Ese prisionero no era cualquier prisionero. ¡Se trataba de la princesa Charming en persona! Pero ese rostro lívido de facciones cansadas no era sino una pálida copia del de la orgullosa Emma Charming. ¡Qué lejos quedaba ese día de cumpleaños en el que la bella princesa había celebrado sus dieciocho años ante los representantes de todos los reinos! Los recuerdos de ese bello día le volvieron a la memoria. Enviado por su hija al Reino Blanco donde se negaba a pisar, para que la representase, Henry Mills había sido muy bien acogido. Aunque hubiera ido como representando del reino de su peor enemiga, los Charming se habían mostrado corteses. Pero sobre todo, Henry había salido encantado con la frescura y la belleza de la joven princesa. De apariencia orgullosa, determinada, y con un carácter firme y recto, sería una formidable reina, algún día…

Sin embargo, hoy, Henry descubría a otra Emma completamente diferente. Estaba sucia, despeinada, las ropas rasgadas y sus facciones irreconocibles. Todo su ser emanaba dolor, y el miedo se leía en sus ojos. El corazón de Henry se partió.

«Emma…¿Sois vos, princesa?» preguntó dulcemente

Al escuchar su nombre, la interesada retrocedió violentamente y se encogió en una esquina de la celda. ¿Qué le iría a hacer ese hombre ahora que sabía el valor que ella tenía? ¿No había sufrido ya bastante…?

«No» decidió negar con voz ronca «No soy nadie»

Su mentira no engañó a Henry, que continuó

«Miradme, princesa. No sé por qué os encontráis aquí, pero os prometo hacer todo lo que pueda para sacaros de aquí…¿Comprendéis lo que digo?» se inquietó ante la ausencia de reacción de la princesa.

Emma aún estaba escondida en el fondo de la celda, con las piernas replegadas sobre sí misma como un lamentable escudo. ¿Debería creer en sus palabras? ¿Y si no era sino una trampa lanzada por la Reina Malvada? Emma tenía muchas dudas. Pero debía intentarlo. Así que dijo

«¿Quién sois?»

«Me llamo Henry Mills. Soy el pa…el embajador de la reina. Me visteis en la ceremonia de entronización, cuando cumplisteis los dieciocho años y…»

«Me acuerdo de vos…» le respondió sin darle tiempo a terminar.

«Princesa, escuchadme. La reina no sabe que estoy aquí. Os prometo que voy a ayudaros. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones con vos, pero sabed que no permitiré que a causa de vuestro secuestro ella se arriesgue a comenzar una guerra entre los dos reinos»

Parecía de verdad sincero. Emma ya no sabía qué hacer. Tener un aliado en ese maldito castillo le parecía imposible, pero una pequeña parte de ella necesitaba, quería creerlo.

«Demuéstremelo. Demuéstreme que está de mi lado» le ordenó

«Muy bien…¡Tomad!»

Sacó de su bolsillo una roja manzana que había guardado en previsión de sus pequeños ataques de hambre nocturnos y se la tendió a través de los barrotes.

«Creo que lo que más necesitáis en estos momentos es comida, así que cogedla»

«¡Muy divertido! Le señalo que vuestra manzana tiene un pequeño gusto a _déjà vu_ …» gruñó Emma, descorazonada por haber creído por un momento en ese anciano

«Emma…» suplicó este ultimo «Os lo suplico, recobrad fuerzas. A este ritmo, no aguantareis tres días…Mirad, no está envenenada. Os lo juro»

Y él mordió la fruta. El anciano no pareció sufrir el menor indicio de nada tras ese mordisco tragado. Después de todo, pensó Emma, ya que iba a morir, mejor morir envenenada, sería rápido. Así que, al límite de sus fuerzas e incapaz de ponerse en pie por culpa del dolor que ya empezaba a ascender a su pantorrilla, solo pudo arrastrarse hasta los barrotes. Henry se agachó a su altura y le deslizó la fruta en las manos.

«¿Por qué hace esto?» preguntó ella, agradecida a pesar de la sospecha latente.

«Os lo he dicho: no quiero correr el riesgo de una guerra entre nuestros dos reinos»

«Sabéis tan bien como yo que vuestro ejercito es mucho más poderosos que el nuestro. Ganaríais sin combatir. ¿Cuál es la verdadero razón?»

Después de todo, él podía muy bien decírselo. Tenía que ganarse su confianza, y el mejor modo era decirle la verdad.

«Tengo miedo por mi hija…»

Ante esas palabras, Emma abrió los ojos incrédula

«Sí, soy el padre de la reina. Y temo que esté tomando un camino incontrolable. Si limito sus malvados actos, espero poder frenar su caída hacia las tinieblas. Solo espero que ya no sea demasiado tarde…»

Con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, Henry se levantó y continuó

«Mantened nuestro secreto, y sobre todo…no perdáis la esperanza. Sed fuerte, Emma»

Emma asintió, su corazón henchido de gratitud. En cuanto él le dio la espalda y desapareció por los corredores, devoró ávidamente la manzana.

 

La noche apenas acababa de caer. Los últimos resplandores del día aún enrojecían el cielo a lo lejos. Regina siempre había amado ese momento, cuando la luz decaía tan dulcemente que apenas se daba cuenta hasta que tenía que encender una vela. Desde hacía algunos años, se deleitaba con la noche. Su oscuridad autorizaba las locuras y conservaba los secretos. Y eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Asomada el balcón de sus aposentos reales, observaba. ¡Cómo de pequeños le parecían sus hombres, vistos desde ahí! Pero era gracias a ellos- y a su increíble sentido estratégico-que su reino se extendía ahora más allá de donde alcanza la vista. Ella era poderosa. Era una vencedora. Y desde hacía algunos días, finalmente saboreaba su venganza. Todo era perfecto.

Una  brisa de aire fresco penetró en la habitación, así que entró a regañadientes. Se habría quedado perfectamente ahí toda la noche, pensando en nada, solo degustando su felicidad.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir, pensó en Emma. ¡Cómo había disfrutado ese momento…cómo de dulce  era su piel y delicioso su cuerpo! Ninguna otra joven del reino le llegaba a las suelas de los zapatos. Cuanto más pensaba en su abrazo, más su respiración se entrecortaba. Finalmente, su venganza se había consumado. Finalmente, Snow había pagado. Su querida hija estaba mancillada, y nunca más sería la misma. Una sonrisa de satisfacción nació en los labios de Regina.

Sin embargo, cuanto más reflexionaba, más su venganza se alejaba. Solo era una venganza, quería convencerse Regina. No lograba comprender que, más que la venganza, simplemente había deseado a la princesa. La había querido, y la había tenido. Y era eso lo que la había alegrado hasta ese punto.

El cerebro de Regina se embaló, y pensó en el secuestro. Lo había premeditado durante días. Para un hombre como su cazador, acompañado de una decena de caballeros negros, secuestrar a la princesa no había sido más que un juego de niños. Lo había reflexionado durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué venganza reservar para la que detestaba desde hacía más de treinta años? La muerte de su hija sería demasiado fácil…No, ella debería devolvérsela diferente, mancillada…La idea de la violación rápidamente le había venido a la cabeza, y la había disfrutado de antemano. Una vez mancillada, la princesa habría sido tirada en el bosque, avergonzada y violada.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se le hacía evidente que la idea de liberarla no era viable. Cuando había visto a Emma por primera vez, con sus magníficos cabellos de oro, su cuerpo atlético y su rostro angelical, le había gustado. Loca y violentamente. Había deseado a esa mujer como nunca antes a nadie.

Así que jamás la soltaría. Y le daba igual si tenía que entablar la guerra para mantenerla.

 

Desde el fondo de la celda, Emma reflexionaba. ¿Había sido sincero ese hombre? ¿Sería realmente el padre de la reina? En ese caso, ¿por qué tomaba partido en contra de su propia hija? ¿Debería confiar en él? Emma se torturaba la mente sopesando los pros y los contras.

Después de todo, su manzana era perfectamente comestible, y a través de ella había mostrado su buena fe. Pero sobre todo, Emma necesitaba creer en él. Saber que tenía un aliado entre esos muros no solo le henchía su corazón, sino que le era vital. Seguramente él no lo sabría, pero Henry Mills no solo acababa de darle comida, acababa de devolverle la esperanza.

Poco a poco, el corazón de Emma volvió a latir y sus ganas de vivir tomaron la delantera. Pocos bebés, si nos remontamos atrás en el tiempo, habían gritado tan fuerte al nacer. Desde su más tierna infancia, sus allegados admiraban en ella su alegría de vivir. Y hoy, adulta, sus amigos admiraban esa furia por vivir, tanta que impresionaba incluso a sus enemigos. Emma Charming era fuerte, e iba a luchar por sobrevivir, como siempre lo había hecho. No, ella no moriría ese día, no antes de haber visto a sus amigos, a su padre y a su madre…

Esbozó una débil sonrisa al pensar en su querida madre. ¿Se estaría preocupando? ¿Estaría pensando en ella en esos momentos? Emma se refugió con felicidad en sus recuerdos de infancia, recordando los juegos, los abrazos, los cuentos y las canciones que habían compartido.

Las canciones…Su canción…Emma no la olvidaría nunca. Esa sencilla, tan sencilla canción que su madre le tarareaba mientras la acunaba para dormirla, o para calmarla cuando tenía pesadillas. Esa canción tenía el don de tranquilizarla inmediatamente. Nada más que pensar en ella, ahí, lejos del calor acogedor del castillo de Reino Blanco, una suave tranquilidad invadió a la princesa.

Entonces, fue como si el canto tomara las riendas de su propia voluntad. Emma abrió apenas la boca y la dejó escapar.

La esperanza había vuelto.

 

Con sus largos cabellos de azabache sueltos por su espalda, Regina se acercó al gran espejo que decoraba una de sus paredes. Tenía que verla una última vez antes de irse a dormir. Su propiedad. Su juguete. Su fantasía. Un día, Emma la miraría a los ojos cuando le hiciera el amor, un día Emma la tocaría como ella la había tocado. Se lo prometió a sí misma. Después de todo, ¿no era ella la más hermosa de los dos reinos? ¿Quién podía resistírsele?

«Espejo, espejito mágico…¿Quién es la poseedora de la perfecta y pura belleza?»

Antes esas palabras, un rostro se formó en el espejo y tomó la palabra.

«Célebre es vuestra belleza, mi reina. Nadie puede retroceder ante ella»

«Bien, bien…» saboreó ella esas palabras «Muéstrame a la princesa»

«A vuestras órdenes, mi reina»

El rostro se volatilizó y en su lugar apareció Emma, sentada en la celda. Parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas, a pesar de su tobillo hinchado que cada cierto tiempo la hacía poner una mueca de dolor.

Regina la observó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Escrutó su silueta, delgada y deseable, sus cabellos, admiró su rostro…Durante largos minutos, la reina se deleitó examinando sin la menor vergüenza a su joven prisionera.

«¡Qué hermosa es…! Y es mía, mía sola…» se encontró pensando con una sonrisa posesiva.

Tras un largo momento a la reina le pareció ver que los labios de Emma se movían con regularidad. Eso la intrigó. ¿Habría perdido ya la razón y hablaba consigo misma? Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de decepción, habiéndola creído mucho más fuerte…

Pero, centrando su mirada en los labios de su prisionera, Regina comprendió que no estaba hablando. Parecía más bien recitar algo…¿Oraciones, un poema…? La curiosidad de la reina estaba bien viva. Quería saber lo que salmodiaba su prisionera. Así que, con un rápido movimiento de la mano, cambió su ropa de noche por un magnifico vestido de seda negro y con un segundo movimiento desapareció en una nube violeta.


	4. Recobrar las esperanzas

La nube mágica desapareció y la Reina se materializó en un rincón de los calabozos, al abrigo de las miradas. Desde ahí, podía ver sin ser vista y era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer esa noche. Lo primero que la impresionó fue la calma que emanaba de ese sitio. Esas prisiones que, habitualmente, resonaban con los gritos de sufrimiento o de quejas desesperadas, parecían esa noche extrañamente tranquilas. Ningún grito, ningún gemido rompía la serenidad ambiental…Por un momento, la soberana creyó que todos sus prisioneros habían logrado escaparse. Pero una sola mirada bastó para probarle lo contrario. Todos sus condenados estaban ahí, encadenados como ella los había dejado. ¿Qué ocurría entonces para que estuvieran tan tranquilos? Algo que no comprendía se le escapaba a su control y eso no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto…Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por los nervios.

La Reina entonces prestó atención, curiosa e intrigada. Y fue en ese momento que comprendió. Proveniente de la celda de la princesa, una agradable melodía se escuchaba. La voz dulce acompañaba la ligera melodía, y por un instante, creyó que el tiempo se había detenido. Como por magia, su enfado se volatilizó rápidamente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir con delectación por el melodioso sonido. Jamás había escuchado tan bella melodía. Jamás una voz había sido tan clara. Con el solo poder de su voz, Emma había logrado serenar los sufrimientos de decenas de prisioneros.

Regina no sabía qué hacer. Hubiera querido tanto enterrarse en una esquina y escuchar la voz durante horas…Extrañamente, no deseaba nada más que dejarse acunar por la pureza de la música canturreada por la princesa.

De repente, el aullido de un lobo en la lejanía rompió el silencio de la noche. Emma  detuvo inmediatamente su canto. Los efectos apaciguadores de la canción se dispersaron enseguida. Frustrada con esa interrupción, Regina sintió cómo el enfado la ganaba de nuevo.

Saliendo de su escondrijo, se acercó a la celda de la princesa y dijo secamente

«¡Continúa!»

Emma se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa de ver a la reina aparecer ante ella. ¿Cuánto hacía que estaba ahí? ¿Había escuchado su canto? Pasada la sorpresa, se incorporó sin apartar los ojos de la reina.

«¡Continúa!» repitió esta, de forma más amenazadora

«¿Continuar qué?» preguntó Emma, sinceramente intrigada por la extraña petición

«¡Canta!»

¿La Reina exigía que cantara? ¿Solo se trataba de eso? Emma se quedó intrigada ante esa petición. Pero después de todo, se había preparado para lo que pudiera pasar, consciente de que la reina en su locura podía exigirle cualquier cosa.

Pero la princesa estaba preparada. La visita de Henry la había despertado. Nunca más obedecería a la Reina. Nunca más tendría miedo de ella. Así que, su respuesta salió casi sin haberla reflexionado, y se escuchó a sí misma decir con audacia.

«No»

La sangre de la reina hirvió de rabia. Sus ojos se hicieron negros como la brea y su respiración se aceleró.

«¿Sabes que te encuentras en _mis_ calabozos y a _mi_ merced?»

«Absolutamente»

«¿Eres consciente de que tu vida no pende sino de un hilo? ¿Sabes que puedo decidir tu suerte con un chasquido de dedos?»

«Soy perfectamente consciente. Pero no tengo miedo de vos. Si me quisierais muerta, ya lo habríais hecho»

«Oh, mi dulce princesa, debes saber que puedo hacer cosas peores que matarte» susurró mirándola con ojos oscuros y brillantes «No sabes de lo que soy capaz»

«Estoy preparada. Haced conmigo lo que deseéis. Mi cuerpo quizás sea vuestro prisionero, pero jamás tendréis mi mente. Nunca me someteré a vos. Podréis torturarme, violarme, humillarme…  no me dais miedo»

Mientras hablaba, Emma se puso de pie, equilibrándose lo mejor que pudo para aliviar su herido tobillo. Se acercó a los barrotes y se detuvo cuando la cadena le impidió avanzar más. Ahí, se enderezó, recta, orgullosa, y miró a su enemiga a los ojos. Solo estaban separadas por unos diez centímetros, pero emanaba tal tensión de cada una de ellas que podían sentir el aire vibrar.

Tras un corto instante, la joven rompió el contacto visual y se dio la vuelta hacia el fondo de la celda, ignorando el estado de rabia en el que acababa de poner a la soberana. Esta última hervía. Y explotó

«¡NO LE DES LA ESPALDA A TU REINA!»

«Vos no sois mi reina» le respondió sin dirigirle una mirada.

Después, con una provocativa lentitud, la princesa finalmente se dio la vuelta. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, como un desafío lanzado contra su enemiga, le dijo calmadamente

«Nunca más me daréis miedo»

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para la Reina. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarla? ¿Cómo no podía estar aterrada? Una gran cantidad de emociones contradictorias se mezclaban en la cabeza de Regina. La exasperación se mezclaba con la rabia de ver que alguien se le resistía. Habría podido hacer que esa joven insolente se callara con un chasquido de dedos. Habría podido reducirla a cenizas, arrancarle el corazón, romperle todos los huesos con un solo movimiento. Pero la verdad, ella adoraba eso. Se deleitaba viendo a su víctima enfrentársele. Todo con lo que soñaba en ese momento era hacer callar a esa joven idiota pegando violentamente sus labios contra los de ella.

Así que, sin decir nada, atravesó los barrotes y en menos de dos pasos, cogió a Emma por la garganta y la estampó contra la pared. La sorpresa cortó la respiración de la princesa, que inmediatamente se tensó

«Nadie me desafía. Nadie me da la espalda. Nadie me responde. ¿Está bien claro?»

La voz susurrada en el oído de la princesa era aún más amenazadora que todos los gritos que pudiera dar. A costa de un gran esfuerzo, Emma se obligó a no temblar. Cuando la Reina retomó la palabra, sus ojos negros de cólera se hundieron en los suyos. Brillaban con un cólera contenida…Pero además de cólera, Emma vislumbró en ellos un extraño resplandor…No tuvo tiempo de profundizar su examen pues, con un rápido movimiento, la reina pegó sus labios a los de la princesa.

 _«¡No! ¡Esto no sucederá más!»_ gritó interiormente Emma

Así que, a pesar de la mano que aún apretaba su cuello, reunió todas sus fuerzas y empujó violentamente a su asaltante. Regina aterrizó brutalmente contra los  barrotes de la celda. No habría sabido decir si en la vida ya había sentido tan fuerte irritación.

«¿Cómo…? Yo…voy a…» balbuceó, incapaz de decir la más mínima palabra con sentido

Una sorda cólera llenó todo su ser. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. La frustración, la cólera, el odio, el deseo…La Reina nunca había sentido tal ráfaga de emociones. Esa sensaciones la invadían, y poco a poco tomaban posesión de todo su ser. Solo tenía un deseo: hacer callar a esa imbécil, poseerla y hacerla sufrir, por haberse atrevido a faltarle el respeto de esa manera. Nadie se lo impediría. Podría matarla, torturarla, reducirla al silencio. Se sentiría mucho mejor después. Podría jugar con ella hasta que la muerte llegara, podría contemplar su cuerpo sin vida…Tantos años de tortura le habían enseñado mucho…Habría sentido tanto placer…

Pero, sin comprender por qué, la Reina estaba petrificada. Quería lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la pobre princesa, pero no podía. Apenas podía pensar. Así que, con un rabioso gesto, se volatilizó y desapareció.

 

«¡CAZADOR! ¡CAZADOR!»

Graham corrió inmediatamente en cuando los gritos de su soberana llegaron a sus oídos.

«Sí, mi reina…» dijo respetuosamente, entrando en la habitación de Egina

Ella caminaba de arriba abajo, rodeando la cama desde hacía unos diez minutos. Graham jamás había visto su rostro tan deformado por la cólera. Sus ojos parecían lanzar rayos, y su  tez era de un rojo profundo. En cuanto lo vio pasar por el umbral de la puerta, se lanzó sobre él.

«Cazador, lo necesito ahora. Traedme una…»

«Mi reina, se hace tarde y…»

«¡AHORA, Graham!» gritó ella, mirándolo con ojos feroces «Y no hagáis que me decepcione. Sabéis cómo la quiero, hoy…»

«Bien, mi reina…»

El cazador se dio la vuelta educadamente antes de desaparecer por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Ora se sentaba en el tocador, ora se levantaba y se ponía a caminar de arriba abajo, la reina era presa de la impaciencia. La espera le pareció una eternidad antes de escuchar unos débiles golpes a la puerta.

«¡Entrad!»

Al lado del cazador había una joven asustada. En la veintena, rubia y ojos de un verde apagado, rápidamente hacía pensar en la joven princesa prisionera. La reina la miró dando vueltas a su alrededor, sin una mirada a su hombre de confianza. Con su mirada depredadora la detallaba, y la desnudaba con la mirada. Una fina sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro.

«Sí…Muy bien…Me conviene. Podéis marcharos, Graham»

«Gracias, mi reina…» respondió él antes de salir de la habitación.

 

«¿Cómo te llamas?» preguntó a la joven

Toda huella de enfado había desaparecido. Su rostro, en ese momento, no dejaba ver sino un ligero rictus de satisfacción. La reina se deleitaba con su captura. Como un animal jugando con su presa, ella apreciaba particularmente el momento en que las jóvenes, demasiado asustadas para resistírsele, bajaban la mirada y podía sentir el temblor de sus miembros.

«Isor, vuestra alteza…»

«¿Te gusta jugar, Isor?»

«Sí, vuestra alteza…»

«Voy a enseñarte un juego. Ya verás lo divertido que es…»

Tras esas palabras, la reina se lanzó contra ella dándole un beso desprovisto de toda ternura. Acompañó su beso con caricias impúdicas en el pecho de la joven.

«Emma…» susurró cuando sintió los pechos de la joven endurecerse bajo sus dedos.

Isor no respondió. Sabía a lo que se arriesgaba si se oponía a la reina oscura. Así que, cerró los ojos y sufrió los asaltos sin protestar. Después de todo, la vida en la aldea no era fácil, y si tenía que sufrir tales actos, prefería que vinieran de parte de la poderosa reina antes que de violentos aldeanos. Y además, quizás eso la haría obtener un puesto en el castillo. Criada, cocinera…todo le valdría, con tal de abandonar la pobreza de su aldea.

«Bésame, Emma…» escuchó que la reina le susurraba, cuando estuvieron finalmente acostadas lado a lado en el lecho.

Isor se acercó al rostro de la reina, pero esta la detuvo.

«No, ahí no…Más abajo…»

Y la empujó hasta su entrepierna, que con un rápido movimiento de magia dejó a la vista.

Regina cerró los ojos ante los asaltos de la lengua de la joven. Cuando los abrió, lo que vio le cortó el aliento: una cabellera rubia estaba enfrascada entre sus piernas y le proporcionaba un placer impresionante. El rostro de la princesa Charming se impuso en su mente. No pudo evitar gemir

«Oh, sí así Emmaa…continúa…»

Isor no comprendía aún por qué la reina se obstinaba en llamarla por un nombre que no era el suyo, pero continuó con sus movimientos de lengua en la intimidad de la soberana.

No le hizo falta sino pocos minutos para alcanzar el éxtasis, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en una última ráfaga de placer. Orgullosa de ella, Isor se incorporó y se acercó al rostro de la reina, impaciente por besar los labios de su soberana. Pero cuando ella divisó su rostro, Regina hizo una mueca

«¿Qué quieres?»

Isor se sorprendió ante el cambio de la reina. Acababa de satisfacerla, pero parecía haberlo olvidado ya todo.

«Besaros, mi reina…»

«Sal de esta habitación» suspiró, cansada, antes de darle la espalda.

Intrigada, pero sin decir nada más, Isor salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella.

 

¿Era el frescor de la noche o bien ese cara a cara con la reina que repasaba sin cesar lo que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche?

Por eso cuando escuchó los pasos del guardia trayéndole su comida diaria casi se puso contenta de tener compañía.

«Buenos días, princesa»

Emma, sorprendida, se conmovió por la visita. Henry estaba frente a ella, y  en lugar de su sopa habitual, tenía en sus manos un llamativo plato guarnecido de comida, así como un trozo de pan y un vaso lleno de agua. Habiéndosele abierto el apetito por el delicioso olor, se acercó a Henry y lo saludó

«¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana?»

«Podría ir mejor…» respondió ella sin demora

Henry se conmovió ante el pudor de la princesa y le dijo

«Os podéis quejar, princesa. Nadie os juzgará….Sois fuerte, lo sabéis…Otros ya se habrían derrumbado antes que vos»

Frente a ese hombre amable y sus reconfortantes palabras. Emma bajó la guardia por primera vez…Las lágrimas comenzaron a perlar sus ojos, pero las apartó con la mano.

«Vi a la reina ayer…Vino, me amenazó, pero le dije que ya no tenía miedo de ella. Creo que no lo soportó»

«¿Habéis hecho eso?» preguntó Henry, admirado «Solo puedo felicitaros por vuestra fuerza de carácter, princesa. Pero os lo ruego, poned atención, no la provoquéis»

«Ella me pareció…no sé…extraña…o al menos, perdida. Me esperaba tener que sufrir alguna violencia, pero se marchó sin decir una palabra»

«Eso no es de ella. Espero que no piense haceros pagar esa afrenta. Prometedme que seréis prudente, Emma…»

«No me doblegaré ante ella, yo…»

«Prometédmelo…» la cortó

«Os lo prometo…» suspiró Emma, resignada.

Henry la miró unos minutos, y después se golpeó la frente.

«Ay, ¿dónde tendré la cabeza? Casi me olvidó…

Sacó de sus alforjas de cuerpo un tarro que contenía una extraña mezcla de olor particular, y un trapo de lino blanco. Emma observaba al anciano con curiosidad.

«Acercad vuestro tobillo a los barrotes. Voy a curaros como pueda…»

Sin una palabra, Emma extendió su pierna y bajó la parte alta de su bota. El dolorido tobillo estaba hinchado y azul. Henry pasó las manos a través de los barrotes y con delicadeza, aplicó el ungüento, después vendó la articulación con el trapo limpio. El dolor del tobillo no era nada en comparación con el calor que nacía en el corazón de Emma.

«Gracias…»

Ese simple «gracias» contenía en él toda la gratitud del mundo.

«Esconded vuestra herida. La reina no debe ver que os estoy curando. Volveré mañana…»

 

Emma comenzó a sentir cómo, rápidamente, el dolor del tobillo menguaba. Con el estómago lleno, cerró los ojos, y se quedó apaciblemente dormida…Le pareció haber cerrado los ojos apenas unos instantes cuando escuchó un grito animal atravesar el ventanuco de su celda. Se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

El grito resonó de nuevo. Emma lo conocía, estaba convencida. Al contrario que el lobo de la noche anterior, ese lobo no era un lobo común. No quería darse falsas esperanzas, pero habría reconocido entre mil el aullido de su amiga.

El aullido del lobo se acercó cada vez más, y se hizo poco a poco más suave. Emma se acercó lo más posible al ventanuco. Ahí, se colocó lo mejor que pudo y susurró hacia el exterior.

«¿Ruby? Rub’, ¿eres tú?»

Pequeños pasos sordos parecieron acercarse rápidamente

«¡Ruby, soy yo! ¡Soy yo, Emma!» dijo, levantando un poco la voz

«¿Em’? ¿Estás ahí?»

«¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy aquí, Ruby!  Escúchame…ve avisar a mis padres. Pero diles que no comentan ninguna tontería. El ejercito de la reina es más fuerte y ellos sin duda no podrían ganar una guerra contra ella»

«Se lo diré. Pero, ¿cómo estás tú?»

«Podría estar mejor…¿Y tú? ¿Y August?»

«Estamos bien, ellos no tenían nada contra nosotros, así que pudimos escaparnos fácilmente…tu madre está como loca desde hace días…»

«Me lo imagino…»

«¡Espera, calla!» la interrumpió la joven licántropo

Las dos mujeres tendieron la oreja. Unos pasos se dirigían hacia Ruby.

«Emma, tengo que irme. Alguien se acerca. No pierdas la esperanza, estamos aquí…¡Vendremos a buscarte!»

«¡Gracias Ruby!»

Pero la loba ya se había ido en dirección al Reino Blanco.

 

Desde su llegada a esos calabozos, jamás el futuro le había parecido tan rosa a Emma. Tenía un aliado que la curaba y la alimentaba, su amiga la había encontrado y se había atrevido a enfrentarse a la reina. Su liberación no sería sino cuestión de tiempo…

Así que, tranquilamente, se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar sentada y se puso a cantar, serena…

 

 

 


	5. Eterna juventud

Los primeros rayos de sol mañaneros se posaron sobre la mejilla de la soberana. Sonrió bajo la caricia tibia y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Asediada por sus obsesivos sueños, su noche no había sido muy calmada. Apenas en pie, no pudo evitar pensar en la que había invadido su noche. ¡Cómo la deseaba, cómo la quería…!

Pensó en su enfrentamiento de la víspera: nunca nadie había mostrado tanto valor para resistírsele como ella había hecho, nunca nadie le había plantado cara con tanto aplomo.

El coraje de la princesa la subyugaba,  la obsesionaba. Tenía tal carisma y tal fuerza de espíritu que Regina estaba completamente confundida. Siendo sinceros, por primera vez en su vida, estaba desconcertada ante una adversaria de su talla. Y eso le agradaba. Así que sí, tenía que aceptarlo, la princesa Charming le gustaba gracias a su físico más que exuberante, pero sobre todo estaba atraída por su fuerza de carácter, tan combativa.

En cuanto hubo abierto los ojos, la reina solo tuvo un deseo: realizar todos los sueños que había tenido esa noche, y repetir ese cuerpo a cuerpo sexual que había tenido la víspera con…¿cómo se llamaba? Regina ya lo había olvidado…

Pero una pequeña voz la machacaba. Algo muy ligero y muy pesado la alentaba con la orden de no forzar a la princesa. Nada le impedía bajar a los calabozos. Habría podido ir a satisfacer sus deseos como bien le pareciera. Pero no podía.

En realidad, no lo deseaba. Por primera vez en su larga existencia, no quería darse placer en sentido único. Deseaba terriblemente que Emma también lo deseara, y ese insatisfecho deseo la volvía loca…

Con la atención perdida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a sus irrealizables pulsiones, se sentó distraídamente ante su espejo mágico.

«Espejo, espejito mágico…¿Quién posee una belleza perfecta y pura?»

Como de costumbre, el rostro apareció y respondió

«Celebre es vuestra belleza, mi reina. Nadie puede resistírsele…Sin embargo…»

«¿Sin embargo?» preguntó la reina con una cólera contenida

«Sin embargo, Vuestra Alteza, en vuestros calabozos se encuentra la joven princesa…»

«¿Y bien? ¡Continúa!»

«Solo un carácter como el de ella puede oponerse a una orgullosa reina…»

«¿Qué quieres decir, espejo? Explícame en lugar de soltar enigmas a lo largo del día…» replicó Regina, molesta de que su espejo hubiera comprendido su frustración hacia su prisionera.

«Lo que quiero señalar es que puede que haya llegado el día en que vuestro poder cese. Vuestra gran belleza no puede rivalizar con tal personalidad»

«Deja de decir tonterías, me agotas» respondió ella, hastiada. «Muéstramela, venga…»

«A vuestras órdenes, Vuestra Alteza. Pero sabed que todo tiene un fin en algún momento…»

Tras esas palabras, el rostro se difuminó, dejando aparecer la imagen de la joven princesa sentada en su celda, con los ojos medio cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Ella cantaba.

Inmediatamente, el enfado invadió a Regina. Entonces, ¿nunca dejaría de ser fuerte? ¿Haría falta que la dejara sin comer, que la torturara o que la violara de nuevo para que finalmente suplicara? Deseaba tanto que Emma le implorase que la liberara, que le suplicase y que la habitual luz de terror que amaba tanto ver en los ojos de sus enemigos brillara en los de ella. Se deleitaría concediéndole su piedad, como un favor que le diera.

Pero no, la princesa Charming no era una de esas vulgares campesinas que olvidaban todo orgullo y que gritaban de miedo o de dolor. Todo eso era tan banal….Emma, en cambio, se salía de lo común. No suplicaba, no gritaba, no imploraba. Habitualmente, Regina adoraba sentir el sufrimiento y escuchar el dolor. Con Emma, una parte de su placer desaparecía. Regina no quería confesarlo, pero admiraba esa fuerza de carácter extraordinario. Con ella, no podía disfrutar de su poder. Ella no podía apreciar su superioridad y leer el terror en sus ojos. Todo enfrentamiento cara a cara perdía su interés.

Sin embargo, otra cosa comenzaba a gustarle. Lejos de los gritos de sufrimiento y de miedo que ella provocaba habitualmente, con Emma quería otra cosa. No comprendía por qué, pero por primera vez en su vida, quería leer otra cosa que no fuera miedo en sus ojos, sentir otra cosa que no fuera el asco en su mirada…Y ella no lo comprendía.

 

Rodeada de tres camareras que se afanaban en prepararle su baño matutino, Regina no podía dejar de pensar en Emma.

«¿El azul o el rojo, mi reina?» preguntó una de las criadas

«¿Perdón?»

«Lo siento, mi reina. Os preguntaba qué vestido queríais poneros hoy para vuestro consejo de ministros»

«Da igual, Rowena. Prepáreme el rojo»

«Bien, mi reina»

Regina observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de su tocador. Sus camareras le habían soltado el pelo y su rostro aún no estaba maquillado. Incluso al natural, la reina era una belleza cautivadora. Sus grandes ojos negros y su boca roja habían conservado la luz de su juventud. Todo lo atrás que se remonte el recuerdo, la belleza de la reina no había cambiado nunca. Mientras que el común de los mortales crecía, envejecía y moría, la reina, al contrario, se hacía más bella cada día. Y eso duraba desde hacía años. Todo el reino entero conocía los poderes extraordinarios de su soberana y su juventud eterna era la prueba más hermosa de su poder. Nadie se preguntaba cómo realizaba ese prodigio, solo algunas de sus camareras conocían el secreto.

«Quiero una esta mañana, Rowena» dijo repentinamente Regina, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo, observando con asco las pocas arrugas aparecidas en los laterales de sus ojos.

Hoy y más que nunca, quería ser la más bella…para Emma.

«Bien, mi reina…Os la hago llegar enseguida»

Discretamente, hizo una seña a una de las criadas para que preparara una bañera, mientras que ella desaparecía de la habitación.

«¿Ya habéis asistido a esto, jovencitas?» preguntó Regina dirigiéndose a dos jóvenes criadas enfrascadas en prepararle el baño

«No, mi reina»

«En ese caso os aconsejo que salgáis»

«Bien, mi reina…» respondieron ellas antes de salir, con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirarla

Algunos minutos más tarde, la criada reapareció en la habitación, acompañada de la joven Isor. Regina la reconoció rápidamente.

«Vaya, pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?» dijo ella, con una cruel sonrisa

«He pensado que esta os serviría, Vuestra Majestad» respondió Rowena

«En efecto, valdrá perfectamente. Comenzad el ritual»

Antes esas palabras, la criada comenzó a desvestir a la aterrada joven. Regina, aún sentada en su tocador, se deleitaba con el espectáculo. Una vez la joven desnuda, Rowena se dirigió hacia una puerta escondida en la pared de la habitación. Al abrirla, apareció una extraña estancia sin ventana, en el centro de la cual había una mesa llena de muchos utensilios bastante extraños, que ella se dispuso a preparar. Al lado de esa mesa, había una curiosa jaula. Al contrario de las jaulas que la reina empleaba para encerrar a los prisioneros o a sus animales, la estrechez de esta, así como su altura, no permitía a la persona sentarse. Y finalmente, situada bajo los barrotes de esa jaula, una gran cubeta estaba unida a una bañera por un largo tubo de metal negruzco.

Solo la mesa, la jaula y la bañera amueblaban esa estancia, que rápidamente provocó escalofríos de terror a Isor. Todos esos objetos la inquietaban. No sabía explicarlo, pero un pavor sordo comenzó a tomar posesión de ella.

Completamente desnuda, con sus largos cabellos rubios cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, Isor intentó esconder su desnudez como pudo. En un impulso de valor, se atrevió a preguntar

«¿Qué queréis de mí…?»

«Oh, sencillamente quiero que me ayudes» replicó Regina en un tono dulce, acercándose a ella «Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?»

Regina elevo delicadamente su mentón y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba suavemente la mandíbula de la joven.

«Sí, Vuestra Majestad, haré lo que queráis…»

«Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar»

Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Regina dejó caer a sus pies la única prenda de ropa que la cubría. Enteramente desnuda ella también, sin vergüenza alguna, tomó a la joven por la mano y la llevó a la estancia secreta. Una vez las tres mujeres dentro, la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

 

«¿Emma? Em’, ¿estás ahí?»

La voz de su amiga despertó a la princesa con una sonrisa. Se precipitó hacia la estrecha abertura.

«¿Ya estás de vuelta? ¿Qué ocurre?» susurró

«Tus padres quieren venir a buscarte, Emma. ¡Solo es cuestión de horas!» respondió la loba, alegre

«¡No! No hagáis eso, vais a hacer que os masacren…»

«No, créeme, creo que tenemos posibilidades: ¡mi familia se ha aliado el Reino Blanco! Y pensar que después de tanto tiempo peleándonos, ha bastado tu secuestro para que nos aliemos en…»

«Rub…no sé si es una buena idea…»

«Emma, confía en nosotros. Si he vuelto poniendo en peligro mi vida, es porque sé que tenemos posibilidades. Confía»

«Confío en vosotros, pero ella es fuerte, ya sabéis…No sé si podréis…»

«Emma, yo lo creo, tus padres lo creen. Solo tienes que creerlo tú también…Por cierto, toma, tengo un mensaje para ti»

«¿Un mensaje? Pero, ¿cómo…?»

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase, una piedra voló a través del ventanuco y aterrizó a sus pies. Alrededor del proyectil había un pergamino firmemente enrollado.

«Biennn, lo he logrado a la primera» escuchó a su amiga decir alegre al otro lado.

La alegría de Ruby hizo estallar de felicidad el corazón de Emma, que, por primera vez desde hacía varios días, sonrió de dicha.

«¡Gracias, Rub, ahora, lárgate! Y dile otra vez a mis padres que no es una buena idea, te lo ruego…»

«El mensaje será transmitido, pero no te garantizo nada…» respondió ella antes de transformarse y escapar discretamente.

 

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los diversos instrumentos que había en la estancia, Isor se puso a temblar de miedo. La mesa rebosaba de instrumentos de tortura y la jaula que se erigía en el centro de la estancia no anunciaba nada bueno. Incluso la calma de la reina no lograba tranquilizarla. Su vida ahora solo parecía pender de un hilo.

Cuando Isor fue colocada delante de la gran mesa, Regina cogió una pequeña aguja y se acercó a ella.

«¡Qué comience el hechizo!» declamó

Entonces alargó la mano y picó a la joven en el dedo. Una gota de sangre brotó, y ella se quedó observándola con inquietante admiración. Isor no comprendía. ¿Por qué la reina la miraba de esa manera? ¿Qué podía significar todo eso? ¿Por qué estaban desnudas?

Todos los cuestionamientos que la asaltaban callaron cuando sintió, con horror, a la reina lamiendo la sangre que se escapaba de su dedo. Tomada por el pánico, intentó apartar la mano, pero la reina se la agarró tan fuerte que no logró escapar de su agarre. De repente, sintió dos brazos rodearla por la espalda y arrastrarla hacia la jaula.

No pudo evitar gritar, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Regina, que limpiaba la sangre que se había quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

«Ahhhh, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a comprender…»

«¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué hacéis?» preguntó Isor, debatiéndose en vano entre los brazos de Rowena.

«Te lo he dicho, me vas a ayudar…Pero para eso necesito de tu bien más preciado»

«Os lo ruego» sollozó ella «Os daré cualquier cosa, ¡pero no me matéis!»

«Ah, estoy apenada mi pequeña, pero no es compatible…En efecto, voy a tener que matarte…»

Regina retrocedió entonces y con un gesto de magia, elevó el cuerpo de Isor por los aires. Esta última estaba aterrada, pero no podía hacer el menor movimiento. Todo su cuerpo estaba controlado por el poder de la hechicera. En un instante, aterrizó en la jaula cuya puerta fue cerrada inmediatamente.

«Vuestra Majestad, si deseáis comenzar…» le dijo la criada tendiéndole un cuchillo.

El terror ya había invadido por completo a la joven. Gritaba, se debatía en la jaula, pero de nada valía, la reina caminaba hacia ella, impasible, con su cuchillo en la mano y un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

Sin una palabra, sin una vacilación, la reina hundió su arma en la pierna de Isor. Los gritos de terror cambiaron a gritos de dolor. Pero ni la soberana ni la criada parecían turbadas. Rowena preparaba las armas y se las pasaba a Regina que las hundía sin emoción en el cuerpo de la prisionera. A la prisionera le parecía que los gestos eran mecánicos como si esa tortura ya hubiera sido infligida numerosas veces. Cuando las piernas estuvieron completamente cortadas, Regina atacó su torso y sus brazos. Con lentitud y precisión, cada corte seccionaba perfectamente una arteria de donde la sangre salía a borbotones.

Cuando el cuerpo entero estuvo cortado, Regina dejó sus armas y se acercó a la jaula. Hundió entonces sus manos en la cubeta. Con horror, Isor vio que las sacaba enteramente impregnadas de su sangre y se la aplicaba sobre el rostro. La hechicera, repentinamente, parecía haber entrado en un estado de trance. Su cuerpo temblaba, un aura de magia se difundía desde su rostro ensangrentado que acabó por rodear la totalidad de su desnudo cuerpo. Aún rodeada de ese halo, entró en la bañera llena de agua.

Sus piernas ya eran incapaces de sostenerla en pie. Isor se dejó caer en la jaula, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco. Justo antes de desmayarse, finalmente comprendió, pero demasiado tarde, para qué servían la cubeta y el extraño tubo que la unía a la bañera.

La reina, bañándose en el agua enrojecida con su sangre, fue la última visión que tuvo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

 

Emma, con prisa, desató el pergamino y comenzó a leer

_«Mi querida hija, nos hemos enterado, con horror, de tu secuestro y de tu permanencia en los calabozos de la Reina Oscura. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para liberarte. Cuando leas estas letras, un acuerdo con la tribu de los licántropos habrá sido firmado. Con ellos tenemos todas las posibilidades de salvarte._

_No pierdas la fe, querida Emma. Siempre has sido fuerte y combativa. Sabemos que puedes resistir a los poderes de esa bruja. Sé valiente como siempre lo has sido. Pronto estarás entre nosotros de nuevo._

_Tu padre y tu madre, que te aman»_

 

El corazón de Emma se hinchó de felicidad ante la lectura de esas palabras tan esperadas. Se sabía protegida y amada. Y si había tenido dudas esos últimos días, ahora tenía entre sus manos la prueba de que su familia estaba actuando en la sombra para liberarla.

Sin embargo, la alegría dio paso rápidamente al abatimiento. Emma conocía bien a los licántropos. Ruby, a menudo, le había hablado de su tribu, y no ignoraba la independencia reivindicativa de ese clan.  ¿Qué les había prometido su familia para que aceptaran tomar parte en una guerra que no les concernía? ¿Podían poner todas sus esperanzas de victoria en esa tribu?

Emma sabía que sus padres harían todo para salvarla, incluso saltarse una o dos reglas de seguridad, como jamás dar completamente su confianza ciega a viejos enemigos…

Emma no quería que su familia arriesgara su vida por ella. Así que decidió hacer todo lo posible por escaparse antes de la llegada de ellos al Reino Negro.

Al salir de la bañera, Regina nunca se había sentido tan bella. La pureza mágica de la sangre de la joven había hecho su efecto. Ninguna arruga más, los cabellos más negros y espesos que nunca, y la piel firme hasta hacer empalidecer de celos a una adolescente…Regina suspiró de satisfacción…

«Emma me amará, ahora…soy y seguiré siendo la más bella de los dos reinos» pensó con satisfacción

Tras quitarse las últimas huellas de sangre, Regina se vistió rápidamente. Rowena la peinó y la maquilló. El reflejo enviado por el pequeño espejo de su tocador jamás había sido tan halagüeño.

«Estáis magnífica, mi reina» le dijo Rowena «Pero, ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?»

«Di…» respondió ella, curiosa

Ella sabía que la sirvienta nunca se arriesgaría a pasarse de los límites. Estaba al servicio de la reina desde hacía más de diez años y nunca había traicionado su confianza. Regina sabía también que podía confiar en ella, y que sus secretos estarían bien guardados. Realmente, Rowena era su única amiga.

«¿Por qué hoy, mi reina?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Hoy no necesitabais ese hechizo. La última vez no se remonta a tanto tiempo atrás…»

«Tenía algunas arrugas en los ojos» replicó secamente

«Aún sois la más bella. Esas arrugas realmente no se veían…Podría haber esperado…»

«Haz tu pregunta, Rowena. Venga»

Rowena abrió desorbitadamente los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo había adivinado que tenía una idea en la mente? Después de todo, no debería asombrarse, la reina la conocía y leía en ella como en un libro abierto. Así que continuó

«¿Por quién hacéis esto, Majestad?»

«Por…»

 _«Emma…»_ pensó rápidamente…antes de responder

«…nadie. Sé que soy la más hermosa del reino y eso me basta»

«Pero…»

«Para con tus preguntas. ¡Y ahora abróchame el vestido!»

Rowean asintió y obedeció. Una vez completamente preparada, Regina salió de su habitación, dejando a la criada para que hiciera desaparecer toda huella de la carnicería que había dejado tras ella.

 

El ruido de los pasos resonando por el corredor sorprendió a Emma, que se dio prisa en esconder el pergamino en un bolsillo de su chaleco. El sonido no se parecía al de los soldaos, ni al de Henry. Supo entonces quién venía a hacerle una visita y se puso en guardia.

Cuando la reina apareció ante ella, vestida con un largo vestido rojo ciñéndose a sus perfectas curvas, Emma no pudo sino admirar la visión. Un largo corsé delineaba su cintura y ricos encajes decoraban su escote transparente. Sus cabellos de un negro aún más profundo que el habitual estaban recogidos en un moño que caía por su espalda. Emma observó con estupor que la belleza de la reina rivalizaba fácilmente con su crueldad.

Pero lo que más impactó a la princesa fue la belleza de la reina. Su tez parecía tener la frescura de sus veinte años y sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor juvenil. Durante sus otras visitas a la celda, Emma no recordaba haberse fijado en tal belleza. Subyugada, intentó recobrarse y dijo, a la defensiva

«¿Qué deseáis de mí?»

«No temáis, princesa…» le respondió con una sonrisa «Hoy estoy de bastante buen humor. Venid conmigo, quiero enseñaros algo»

 

 

 

**A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo leí ese guiñó a la Condesa Barthory, y me encantó, porque adoro esa historia. Sé que también nos choca ese lado un tanto vanidoso de la reina, pero sabemos que la Reina Malvada es una persona solitaria, sin amor, y se ha refugiado en lo que tenía a mano, su apariencia y su maldad. Pero poco a poco esto va a cambiar.**

 


	6. Un favor

La primera sensación que golpeó a Emma fue un profundo dolor. Después de días en la semi oscuridad, estar en contacto directo con la luz del día la hizo sufrir y tardó unos minutos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la fuerte luminosidad.

Algunos minutos antes, la reina la había ido a visitar a su celda. Y sin comprender lo que le había sucedido, estaban ahora en una inmensa habitación. Solo una ligera nube de humo violeta que casi ya se había difuminado testimoniaba la magia que las había conducido a las dos a ese lugar. Poco acostumbrada a usar ese medio de transporte inhabitual, la princesa titubeó contenido una arcada.

«¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? ¿Qué me vais a hacer?» soltó, con el cuerpo doblado y en guardia, dispuesta a defender encarnizadamente su piel.

«No temáis, princesa. Os lo he dicho, estoy de buen humor, hoy…» le respondió la soberana con una sincera sonrisa

Emma no se creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba de verdad en los aposentos de la Reina Oscura? Ese inmenso lecho, ese tocador…incluso ese enorme espejo, todo era según los rumores que corrían sobre ese lugar maldito. Entonces rápidamente reflexionó. Tenía que aprovechar esa ocasión que no se produciría nunca más sin duda. Debía huir. Pero, ¿iría muy lejos con su herido tobillo? ¿Y estaba preparada para sufrir una eventual venganza de su secuestradora? El cerebro de Emma daba vueltas como loco…

«Acercaos, princesa, quiero ofreceros algo» retomó la palabra Regina, que se encontraba ahora de pie junto al espejo ricamente ornamentado.

«¿Y por qué haríais eso?»

«Porque lo deseo» respondió ella, guardándose muy bien de añadir _«y para satisfaceros…»_

Desconfiada, Emma avanzó, sin embargo, hacia el espejo. Su caminar renqueante no pasó desapercibido a la reina que la observó con curiosa mirada. No obstante, ninguna de las dos hizo el menor comentario. Emma ni siquiera gimió, aunque el dolor se hacía casi insoportable.

Ella posó sus ojos en el espejo y Regina se colocó a su lado. Estando las dos lado a lado, la princesa podía sentir la presencia de la reina pegada a ella. Extrañamente, no estaba asustada. No habría sabido decir por qué, pero sabía que, en ese instante, la hechicera era sincera y no le deseaba ningún mal.

«Espejo, espejito mágico…» entonó Regina

En ese momento, bajo la mirada incrédula de Emma, el reflejo de las dos mujeres sobre el cristal desapareció para dejar paso a un rostro humano.

Regina retomó la palabra dirigiéndose a Emma

«Este espejo es un espejo mágico. Conoce la verdad y puede contestar a todas las preguntas…También puede enseñarme lo que ocurre en ese momento en cualquier sitio del reino. Podrá enseñaros lo que deseéis…»

Emma no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué la reina le ofrecía tal favor? ¿Qué hechizo escondía esto? Sin embargo, incluso hundiendo sus ojos en los de la soberana, no vislumbró ninguna malicia. ¿Podía acordarle tan fácilmente su confianza?

«He pensado que desearíais ver a vuestra familia…» añadió ella en voz baja, sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Emma

Emma fue tomada de improviso. Ya no comprendía. La que la víspera le habría hecho sufrir la peor de las torturas, se encontraba ahora delante de ella, concediéndole el increíble favor de usar su espejo mágico…

«Os lo agradezco» fueron las únicas palabras que logró pronunciar.

«Espejo, espejito mágico…Enséñame a la familia Charming del Reino Blanco»

«A vuestras ordenes, Majestad»

Rápidamente, el rostro se disipó haciendo aparecer un lugar bien conocido por la princesa. La sala del trono, sin embargo, jamás le había parecido a la joven tan sombría: pocas velas alumbraban el sitio, y grandes cortinas pardas oscurecían el ambiente. Cuando su mirada se posó sobre los dos tronos, Emma sintió su corazón encogerse. Sentados en sus sillas reales como tenían la costumbre de hacer para escuchar las quejas de su pueblo, el rey y la reina del Reino Blanco parecían haber envejecido diez años. Ninguna sonrisa iluminaba sus rostros y sus ojos estaban rodeados de profundas ojeras oscuras. La tez pálida de sus rostros denotaba la inquietud y su falta de sueño. Sin embargo, fingían ante su pueblo, que solicitaba audiencia. Emma, aunque sabía que no era responsable de su secuestro, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de que estuvieran en tal estado.

Ante ese espectáculo, sintió las lágrimas ascender a sus ojos. Pero se negó a darle el placer a la reina de verla llorar, así que las enjugó con el dorso de la mano.

«Quiero hablarles» ordenó, intentando el todo por el todo

«Es imposible. El espejo enseña, es todo. Estimaos ya dichosa con lo que os he permitido…»

Después, con un gesto del brazo, hizo desaparecer la imagen, dejando a Emma plantada delante del espejo, pensativa. Aún no se había recobrado de lo que acababa de ver. Sin embargo, salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos al ver que la reina se había alejado algunos pasos de ella. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía que intentarlo.

Regina solo le había dado la espalda unos instantes. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, solo vio la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras la princesa. Gritó su rabia y abrió la puerta violentamente, haciéndola golpear contra la pared provocando un ensordecedor ruido.

«¡MISS CHARMING!» gritó llena de cólera.

Emma ya se encontraba al final del pasillo. A pesar de su andar renqueante, había tomado mucha delantera, olvidándose, como podía, de su insoportable dolor. Antes de tener tiempo de dirigirse a las escaleras, Regina alargó el brazo e inmovilizó desde la distancia a la pobre princesa. Después, aún manteniéndola inmóvil, se acercó a ella con un caminar felino.

«¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¿Esperas de verdad escaparte? ¡Qué ingenuidad…!»

Incapaz de moverse, e incapaz también de hablar, Emma solo podía sufrir el hechizo de la bruja y observar.

«Estoy decepcionada, princesa, verdaderamente decepcionada…Me esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, sobre todo tras haberte concedido este favor esta mañana…Peor para ti, sufrirás las consecuencias»

La dulzura que Emma había creído ver hacia pocos minutos en los ojos de Regina ahora había desaparecido por completo. No podía arrepentirse de haber intentado escapar, pero algo en ella le susurraba que había actuado mal.

Cuando la reina llegó a su altura y casi pudo tocarla, sintió que la sensación de hacía un momento la volvía a envolver. La nube violeta se disipó y se encontraron de nuevo en la húmeda y fría celda.

«Quiero creer que ahora te portarás con juicio. No sé lo que me retiene de no hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho» dijo con desprecio, tras haberse asegurado de que Emma estaba de nuevo atada a la pesada cadena.

Esta última no se atrevía a decir nada, por miedo a que la reina decidiera efectivamente vengarse. No obstante, más que la decepción de no haber logrado escaparse, Emma sentía una ligera vergüenza. Sentía vergüenza por haber quebrado la confianza que comenzaba precisamente a nacer ente ellas.

«Espero que hayas aprovechado bien la visión de tus padres» retomó ella «Pues será la última vez que los veas en mucho tiempo»

Y tras esas palabras, la dio la espalda a Emma y despareció en su nube violeta.

 

Sentada en su mesa del consejo, Regina tenía la mente en otra parte. No lograba concentrarse en el orden del día. Como todas las semanas, el chambelán, el capitán de la guardia y su cazador personal se habían reunido con el fin de exponerle un informe de las batallas y de otras conquistas que se producían en su nombre en su territorio y más allá de las fronteras. Pero la política exterior no lograba apasionarla. Ella, que de ordinario participaba activamente en los planes de ataque y en la dirección de su ejército, hoy parecía ida.

Los tres hombres, por supuesto, se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de la reina, pero no expresaron ninguna queja. Ninguno se habría atrevido a llamarla al orden y exigirle su atención. Todos sabían lo que conllevaría molestar a la reina. Así que continuaron con su exposición, como si no pasara nada, lanzando cada cierto tiempo, pequeñas miradas de reojo hacia la soberana.

«…y amenazan con atacarnos»

«Sinceramente, sería un suicidio. Pienso que no se atreverán»

«No obstante, los exploradores me han informado de que han levantado a su ejército. Están dispuestos a todo por salvar a la princesa…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina pareció volver en sí. Miró al hombre que acababa de hablar

«¿Qué habéis dicho, cazador? ¡Repetid!»

«Nuestro exploradores y yo mismo hemos estado en los alrededores del castillo del Reino Blanco, y hemos constatado lo mismo: los Charming preparan un ejército»

«Y la única razón válida…» continuó el capitán  de la guardia, una hombretón rubio de voz grave «es que se preparan para atacarnos para recuperar a su princesa»

«Pf…que lo hagan» respondió la soberana, despreciativa «Eso les hará hacer algo de ejercicio a sus caballeros. Los aplastaremos como moscas. Y además nada prueba de momento que se estén armando contra nosotros. Esperemos…»

La amenaza no era tal. Incluso hoy una guerra contra su peor enemiga la aburría…Todo lo que Regina deseaba, en ese momento, era despedir a esos molestos hombres y volver a la celda con Emma.

«Majestad…» dijo el chambelán «con todo respeto, creo que esa amenaza no debe tomarse a la ligera. El Reino Blanco estará dispuesto a todo por rescatar a su princesa heredera»

«Y yo sencillamente soy la más poderosa» respondió ella, cansada «Que vengan si eso les satisface…»

Lo que se estaba aburriendo…¿Para qué servía, entonces, esa reunión?

«Vuestra Alteza…» tomó la palabra el capitán «tengo el deber de señalaros, sin embargo, la presencia de licántropos en su ejército. Eso no se ha visto desde hacía años, pero parece que los Charming han logrado establecer una alianza con ellos…Sabéis de lo que son capaces esos seres…»

«Y ellos…» lo cortó, ahora de verdad irritada «ignoran de lo que yo soy capaz. Ahora, dejadme»

«Pero, Su…»

«¡DEJADME! Este problema no es tal. Si unos cientos de torpes caballeros y algunos perros sarnosos os asustan, id a entrenar. Os vendrá bien. Y ahora, salid. Necesito estar sola»

Con la cabeza gacha, los tres hombres se levantaron de sus sillas ricamente esculpidas y retrocedieron hacia la puerta. Cuando se disponían a salir, la reina habló.

«Vos no, Graham. Quedaos»

El cazador avanzó de nuevo y se arrodilló ante su reina.

«¿Sí, Vuestra Majestad?»

«Cuando la princesa fue secuestrada, al contrario de lo que vos me informasteis, no estaba sola» dijo en tono dulce, caminando alrededor de su presa como un tiburón rodeando a su futura víctima.

«Mi reina, yo…»

«¿DÓNDE ESTÁN ELLOS? ¿Les dejasteis escapar?»

«Vuestra Alteza» respondió él sin atreverse a mirarla «en efecto, la princesa estaba con  sus amigos de infancia: la licántropo Ruby y el tal August…»

Graham sentía despuntar la cólera de la reina. Mentirle aquel día no había sido la mejor de las ideas que había tenido…

«¿Y AHORA OS ASOMBRA QUE UN EJÉRCITO DE LICANTROPOS SE HAYA ALIADO A LOS IDIOTAS DEL REINO BLANCO? ¿Cómo vais a reparar este error, imbécil?»

Regina ya estaba furiosa. No temía para nada al ejército de lobos, solo la mentira del cazador la ponía fuera de sus cabales. Con  los ojos desorbitados, lo cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a ella.

«Mi reina…no quería, perdón…»

Ella no se tomó la molestia de responderle. Sin mirarlo, hundió su brazo en su pecho y sacó su corazón con un gesto rápido. Habría podido apretarlo y castigar a ese miserable por traición, pero tuvo una idea mejor. Retrocedió hasta una mesa de donde sacó un pequeño cofre y metió en él el palpitante órgano. Con la respiración aún pesada, se acercó una última vez al hombre y le susurró

«De ahora en adelante, me obedecerás. Todo lo que hagas, lo sabré. Y si, por casualidad, decides un día traicionarme de nuevo, apenas tendrás tiempo de lamentarlo, porque ya estarás muerto. Ahora, fuera de mis vista»

Sin protestar, el hombre caminó hacia la puerta y salió rápidamente.

 

Emma se lo reprochaba. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para intentar esa desastrosa huida destinada al fracaso desde el principio? Había perdido todas sus oportunidades. La reina ya no volvería nunca más a concederle el menor favor. Lo había estropeado todo…

Sin duda la reina le habría permitido salir más a menudo, tomar el aire, ver la luz del día…En todo caso, ya no lo haría más, ahora que Emma y su impulsividad lo habían arruinado todo.

Pero si era honesta consigo misma, Emma debía confesar que se lo reprochaba por otra razón completamente diferente. El mismo día en que Regina la hacía salir de su prisión y le concedía un extraño favor, ella rompía esa naciente confianza con un irreflexivo gesto. Pensó entonces en Regina. Pensó en su sonrisa cuando la había llevado ante el espejo, pensó en sus ojos alegres cuando ella la había mirado…Volvió a ver esos mismos ojos, negros de cólera y con una chispa de decepción, y se lo reprochó aún más…

Y la cereza del pastel era que el esfuerzo demandado a su tobillo durante esa carrera la estaba haciendo sufrir más que nunca, impidiéndole mantenerse en pie.

Resignada y maldiciéndose interiormente, Emma se recostó en el frío suelo y ya no se movió.

 

Sentados cada uno en un extremo de la gran mesa, Regina y su padre almorzaban. Los delicados platos desfilaban, uno menos suculento que el siguiente. Con los ojos en sus platos, ninguno osaba tomar la palabra, los dos conscientes de que el primer tema sería una vez más Emma. Sin embargo, Henry se decidió a romper ese pesado silencio.

«¿Cómo ha ido el consejo de guerra de esta mañana?» preguntó como si nada

«Bien…Los idiotas se han aliado con los licántropos» rio Regina «Si creen que me van a detener con una panda de sarnosos cambiaformas…»

«No deberías tomar esas amenazas a la ligera, Regina…Los licántropos son un ejército poderoso y…»

«Lo sé, lo sé» dijo ella, hastiada «Me vas a decir, como todo el mundo, que no se habían aliado al Reino Blanco desde hacía años, etc…»

«Me preocupo por ti, Regina. Lo que hago es solo por ti…» respondió él honestamente cruzando la mirada de su hija

Ante la mirada sincera de su padre, Regina sintió invadirle la emoción. Henry Mills había sido y era aún hoy el único ser sobre la tierra que se preocupaba por ella. Nunca se lo diría, pero era la única persona a la que ella amaba. Verlo inquietarse de esa manera le henchía el corazón.

«Lo sé, padre. Es solo que ellos no me dan miedo. Mi ejército es grande y está my bien entrenado, y mi magia es poderosa. Sé que podría hacerles frente»

«Espero que sepas lo que haces…» dijo él hundiendo su cuchara en su postre «Y a propósito de…»

«¿De?»

«No, nada, olvida, no es importante»

«Padre» insistió ella «¿A propósito de…?»

«Emma» soltó él repentinamente, y le daba igual si provocaba la cólera de su hija.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Regina reviró los ojos

«¿Qué pasa con Emma?» dijo, más nerviosa de lo que hubiera querido transparentar.

«¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?»

«¡Me la quedo, menuda pregunta! No la he secuestrado para liberarla unos días más tarde…»

«¿Ni siquiera para evitarnos una guerra?»

«Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de esta pseudo-guerra. Combatiré, si hace falta, pero a la princesa me la quedo. Además, con lo que me ha hecho esta mañana…Le concedo el favor de usar mi espejo, mi espejo personal, y ¿sabes lo que hizo? Intentó, penosamente, escapar. Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? ¿Había olvidado que se encontraba en el castillo de la hechicera más grande de los dos reinos?»

Regina había soltado su discurso de un tirón, casi más para ella misma que para informar a su padre. Finalmente dejaba libre su enfado de esta mañana…Henry no respondió enseguida. Alzó su mirada del postre y escruto el rostro de su hija.

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella

«Esto va más allá de un simple secuestro, ¿verdad?» dijo él con un tono de indirecta.

«¿Cómo?»

«Regina…eres mi hija, te conozco»

«¿Pero qué quieres decir?»

«¿Nutres sentimientos por la princesa?» terminó por soltar, aguardando su reacción con impaciencia

Regina se quedó atónita durante un momento, y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada. No pudo evitar reír durante largos minutos.

«Definitivamente, eres impagable…¿Sentimientos por la princesa? ¿De verdad crees que soy tan débil como para eso? ¿Apasionarme por esa…rubia?» respondió ella, ya más calmada

Después, como si hablara para sí misma, retomó la palabra, en un tono más doloroso

«¿Desde cuándo tengo sentimientos por alguien más que no sea yo?»

 

Ese canto…otra vez ese canto…En cuanto bajaba a los calabozos, ese mismo persistente canto la acogía, como una invitación a sentarse y escucharlo. Tras haberse asegurado de que nadie podía verla, Regina cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por la voz de la princesa. La misma agradable sensación de serenidad la invadió entonces, como lo había hecho la primera vez. A pesar de sus grandes conocimientos en magia, se preguntaba sobre el extraño poder que ese canto ejercía sobre su cuerpo. Aunque Emma no era hechicera, poseía un arma que Regina nunca había visto: con el solo poder de su voz lograba calmar y serenar todo su cuerpo. Habría incluso jurado sentir su corazón latir un poco más rápido, un poco más fuerte…

Cuando Emma interrumpió su melodía, Regina se acercó lentamente a la celda y carraspeó para señalar su presencia. La prisionera se dio la vuelta hacia ella y la miró sin el menor miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué entonces Regina se sentía incómoda? ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzada de estar a ese lado de los barrotes mientras que la princesa estaba sucia, dolorida y cansada, encerrada en esa celda?

Regina borró esos extraños pensamientos y dijo

«Quedó un poco de faisán del almuerzo»

Tenía que encontrar a toda costa una excusa válida, así que continuó, de forma poco convincente

«Normalmente, doy los restos a mis perros, pero necesito que estéis en forma, así que comed»

Emma no debía mostrar su hambre ni su boca que comenzaba a salivar. Entonces habló desdeñosamente

«Dejadlo ahí»

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? La reina jamás habría permitido que nadie le hablara de esa manera. Pero sin comprender por qué, se agachó y dejó el plato en suelo, haciéndolo deslizar tras los barrotes. Emma era tan fuerte, tan determinada. No se dejaría morir, ni dejaría de luchar. Regina admiraba tanto su valor…

Tras una última mirada, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Pero tras algunos pasos, dio la vuelta y se dirigió derecha a Emma, atravesando los barrotes y agachándose a la altura del cuerpo estirado de su prisionera. Sus rostros no estaban separados sino por algunos centímetros.

Emma no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

«¿Qué…? ¿Qué queréis?» balbuceó

«Chutt…dejadme» respondió sencillamente Regina

Acercó entonces sus manos a su tobillo herido e hinchado. Un dulce calor anaranjado emanó de sus manos y rodeó la articulación. Inmediatamente, la hinchazón despareció y Emma dejó de sentir cualquier dolor. Desorbitó los ojos ante la sorpresa. No estaba intrigada por los poderes de la reina, ya que sabía que era muy poderosa. No, no comprendía por qué…

«¿Por qué me habéis curado?»

«No lo sé» respondió simplemente Regina, que ya se había levantado y miraba a Emma desde arriba

Después sin añadir una palabra, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado.   Emma se alzó y se acercó lo máximo que pudo a los barrotes y gritó

«¡Esperad!»

Regina detuvo su camino y se dio la vuelta. A pesar de la oscuridad, Emma habría jurado haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos.

«Gracias» dijo Emma, que se sorprendió dándoles las gracias por segunda vez en el día

Regina simplemente le sonrió, antes de que la princesa volviera a hablar dulcemente

«¿Cómo va a acabar todo esto?»

«Yo tampoco lo sé…»

 

 


	7. La delegación

Durante los días siguientes, la imagen opresiva de sus padres atormentó el alma de Emma. No podía evitar verlos, sentados en el trono, impotentes y débiles, y esa visión la torturaba. No lograba pensar en otra cosa, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberlos colocado en ese estado. Las lágrimas venían a menudo, y las dejaba caer. Sentir el calor de esas gotas en sus mejillas le recordaba que aún estaba viva.

Cuando no pensaba en sus padres, su mente se veía invadida por Regina. No la comprendía y eso la perturbaba. Si solamente supiera lo que la soberana pensaba hacer con ella, habría podido anticipar los golpes y luchar. Pero su extraño comportamiento intrigaba a la princesa. ¿Por qué la había torturado si poco después la iba a curar? ¿Por qué mantenerla encerrada si le permitía usar su espejo personal? Y sobre todo…¿qué significaban esas extrañas miradas en cuanto la reina ponía sus ojos en ella?

También pensaba a menudo en su intento de huida fallido. Maldecía esa impulsividad que siempre la había caracterizado. Su carácter resuelto a menudo le había sido útil, pero no aquí, en ese castillo. Tendría que haber disfrutado de la confianza naciente que la Reina le dedicaba para estudiar el enredo de puertas y escaleras en lugar de saltar a ciegas sin ninguna estrategia.

Sus reflexiones solo se veían ocasionalmente interrumpidas por algún grito de algún prisionero, por el paso de un guardia o, más raramente, una visita de Henry llevándole comida, agua, o sencillamente conversación. Esas visitas eran indispensables para el equilibrio mental de Emma, que no perdía oportunidad para agradecérselo y aconsejarle prudencia, lo que, una noche, hizo reír al anciano.

«¿Vos  me aconsejas que sea prudente?» dijo riendo

«En efecto, ¿quién sabe de lo que la reina sería capaz si se entera de que me ayudáis?»

Henry se puso entonces serio antes de responder

«Sé lo que hago, Emma. Si me río es porque me siento conmovido por vuestra bondad. Vos arriesgáis mucho más que yo, y lo lamento, creedme. No pensáis en lo que vos estáis arriesgando, y me aconsejáis que sea prudente cuando sois vos la encerrada en estos calabozos. Estoy conmovido, princesa…»

La bondad de la princesa había atravesado reinos. El rumor de su extrema amabilidad mezclada con un sentido agudo de la justicia había llegado hasta el Reino Negro, pero Henry parecía descubrirlo cada día. Y cada día, estaba más convencido: esa princesa sería la que salvaría a su hija.

Se había convencido una mañana cuando había querido curar su tobillo herido.

«Ya no vale la pena» había dicho Emma, quitándose la bota para enseñárselo

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible? No puede ser que mi ungüento…»

«No» había reído ella «No sé explicarlo, pero parece que vuestra hija, ya que no es una buena soberana, es una buena sanadora»

Henry había tardado un momento en comprender, pero cuando hubo alzado la mirada, ya no tenía la menor duda: Regina nunca habría hecho eso por ninguno de sus prisioneros. A ojos de su hija, Emma era especial, única…Y eso era lo que la salvaría.

«¿Te dijo algo: una palabra, una explicación…?» había preguntado él, con la esperanza invadiéndole su corazón.

«No dijo nada en absoluto…Pero sí dijo que no sabía por qué lo hacía»

Ese día, Henry se había marchado con el corazón más ligero.

Cuando Henry no venía a hacerla pensar en otra cosa, Emma dormía, comía, pensaba. Todos los días y todas las noches eran iguales.

Ya hacía una semana que Emma no había visto a la reina.

 

Ya hacía  una semana que Regina se negaba a ir a visitar a la princesa.

Se moría de ganas por volver a su lado, desde ese agradecimiento sincero cuando la hubo curado. Pero sabía que el dolor al verla sería demasiado fuerte. No podría estar de pie junto a ella y tratarla como  a una prisionera.

Después de todo, ella era la reina, habría podido forzarla de nuevo, habría podido atarla y poseerla una y otra vez. Pero se negaba a ello. No era así como quería tocarla y besarla. Quería que Emma la tocara y la besara por ella misma, sin ser forzada.

 _«¿Tienes sentimientos por la princesa?»_ la sencilla pregunta de su padre rondaba en bucle por su cabeza, como una pequeña y discreta voz, pero omnipresente. La ingenuidad de su padre la hacía sonreír. ¿Sentimientos? Imposible…El amor era una palabra desterrada de su vocabulario desde hacía años, y de eso ella se vanagloriaba. Jamás se rebajaría a sentir algo tan vulgar como el _amor._ Eso estaba bien para los campesinos, no para una reina. Una reina cogía lo que quería, sin ponerse como obstáculo esas agotadoras sensaciones.

Sin embargo, Regina no lograba convencerse a sí misma. La pequeña voz le susurraba a la oreja que ella apreciaba su fuerza, y que admiraba su coraje. ¿Por qué no la había matado cuando intentó escaparse? ¿Por qué la había curado? ¿Por qué su mirada esmeralda viajaba hasta su lecho para invadir sus sueños?

 

Una mañana, Emma fue despertada por ligeros golpes en los barrotes de su celda. Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo la agradable sorpresa de descubrir a un contento Henry Mills.

«¡Princesa, despertaos! He venido en cuanto me he enterado: ¡vuestros padres están de camino! Mi hija acaba de enterarse por uno de sus mensajeros…»

Con los ojos aún pesados por el sueño, Emma recobró rápidamente consciencia al escuchar esas palabras.

«¿Qué? Pero…¿cómo?»

«Dejan una última oportunidad al Reino Negro. ¡Antes de declarar la guerra, envían una delegación esta tarde para discutir los términos de un posible tratado de paz! ¡Todo va a acabar bien, Emma, estoy seguro!»

«Así lo espero» dijo,  menos convencida

Durante todo el día, Emma dio vueltas por su celda, con el corazón galopando y el cerebro en ebullición. ¿Qué podía hace ella para facilitar el éxito de esa misión diplomática? Si Ruby lograra darle información y una acción a realizar…Se sentía tan inútil, en el fondo de esos calabozos.

La delegación anunció su llegada algunas horas más tarde por tres toques de olifante lanzados delante del castillo. Rápidamente, el puente levadizo se bajó y cuatro caballeros seguidos de un magnifico lobo gris se hundieron en el corazón de la fortaleza.

El rey y la reina del Reino Blanco, en armaduras plateadas resplandecientes, grabadas con los emblemas de su monarquía, descendieron de sus monturas, y fueron imitados por los dos caballeros que se apostaron tras ellos en una actitud protectora. Los cuatro emisarios deslumbraban en belleza y juventud. Vestidos con sus cascos, nadie podía adivinar las facciones tensas debido al cansancio y la preocupación. Solo se desprendía una impresión de poder, acrecentada aún más por la luz del sol que se reflejaba en sus corazas.

Al llegar ante el trono de la reina, uno de los guardias miró al lobo y dijo

«Estos animales no son tolerados en la sala del trono. Dejadlo aquí»

«Este lobo forma parte de la delegación. Ha hecho el viaje hasta aquí, entrará con nosotros» replicó Snow dando un paso hacia delante en dirección a las puertas de entrada.

Pero apenas había hecho un movimiento cuando los dos guardias se cuadraron delante de la pesada puerta, cruzando sus lanzas, impidiéndole dar un paso más.

«Ese…lobo…no…entrará»

Snow se disponía a responder cuando el príncipe tomó la palabra.

«Muy bien. Ya que es así…»

Ante esas palabras, se giró hacia el lobo y movió rápidamente la cabeza. El animal comprendió inmediatamente y se sentó, inmóvil, mientras que los cuatro humanos franquearon las pesadas puertas que acababan de abrirse provocando un ruido sordo.

 

Si la delegación del Reino Blanco resplandecía de luz, la reina del Reino Negro era exactamente su contrario. Resplandeciente en su sombría belleza, se erigía en pie delante de su trono, el cuerpo ceñido en un vestido del mismo negro que sus cabellos y sus ojos. Snow y Charming contuvieron su respiración ante la aparición. No habían visto a la soberana hacia años y les parecía que no había cambiado un ápice. Tan carismática y tan bella como en sus recuerdos, Snow sintió sus terrores de infancia tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente. Charming, al sentir el nerviosismo de su mujer, le tomó la mano y continuaron avanzando hacia el trono, desde el que Regina los miraba, con ojos penetrantes y una imperceptible sonrisa  en los labios. Su posición elevada le proporcionaba un carisma suplementario, y aunque estaban confiados al pasar la puerta de la sala, cuanto más avanzaban hacia el trono, más su seguridad se esfumaba.

«Snow, Charming…¡Qué agradable sorpresa…!» dijo ella, irónica, con voz poderosa «¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? Imagino que no es una visita de cortesía»

«Regina…» comenzó Charming con un tono que pretendía que fuera firme «Venimos enarbolando la bandera blanca para proponerte un tratado de paz»

«¿Un tratado de paz?» preguntó irónicamente la reina «Pero si la guerra ni siquiera ha comenzado aún…»

«Si podemos evitarla, lo haremos. Una guerra no dejaría nada bueno a ninguno de nuestros pueblos. Pero con una condición…»

«¿Con una condición? ¿Acaso pensáis que estáis en condiciones de fijar los términos?» lanzó Regina, negándose a perder las riendas de esa discusión «Hablemos un poco de números, si queréis…¿Cuántos soldados tenéis? ¿Un millar…dos? Yo tengo el doble. No tenéis ni la mitad de su poderío militar…»

«Los licántropos se han aliado al Reino Blanco» cortó Snow «Con ellos a nuestro lado, no podréis…»

«¡Ja, ja, ja!» estalló ella en carcajadas «¿De verdad creéis que una banda de perros sarnosos puede rivalizar con mi magia? Has debido olvidar hasta qué punto es poderosa, pequeña Snow…» dijo ella bajando del trono y acercándose a paso lento hacia la delegación.

El corazón de la reina blanca se embaló, y se petrificó de miedo. Se obligó a recobrarse y a recordar el fin de su visita al corazón del Reino Negro.

«Nuestra condición, entonces, es recuperar a nuestra hija sana y salva. Esa es nuestra condición, y solo con esa condición no os declararemos la guerra…»

«¡Cómo ha crecido…! ¿Dónde está la pequeña niña asustadiza que conocí?» se burló Regina que ya se encontraba a un paso de su adversaria.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, las cuatro personas comenzaron a retroceder imperceptiblemente.

«Años sin verte y hete aquí completamente transformada…Estoy decepcionada, me perdí todos estos años a tu lado. Habrías podido aprenderlo todo, habríamos podido compartir tanto…¡Hubiera podido destruirte de la misma manera que tú me destruiste!»

Regina en ese momento gritaba, ante los ojos asustados de su antigua enemiga, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento. Ella continuó

«¡Pero ahora, ya nada tiene importancia, pues finalmente tengo mi venganza! ¡Destruiré la felicidad de tu hija como tú destruiste la mía!»

«Regina, no éramos sino niñas, no mezcles a mi hija en esto» suplicó Snow que no podía evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen.

«¡Éramos unas niñas, pero tú destruiste mi vida! ¡Y por eso, no te perdonaré nunca!»

Snow se arrodilló ante la reina y en un torrente de lágrimas, imploró

«Entonces, en ese caso cógeme  a mí. Libera a mi hija, y tómame a mí en su lugar»

La propuesta era tentadora, se sorprendió pensando Regina.

«Hum…» fingió estar pensando «Es interesante. Pero voy a tener que declinar ese ofrecimiento. Tu hija me proporciona muchas más alegrías de lo que tú podrías hacerlo. No eres tan joven ni bonita como ella…»

Si tenía que ser honesta, Regina tenía que confesarse que la perspectiva de soltar a su dulce Emma no se le había pasado por la cabeza ni un solo instante. Y su venganza era mucho mejor cuando veía en qué estado de sufrimiento dejaba a su enemiga de siempre.

«Te lo suplico, Regina, libera a mi bebé…»

«Tu bebé, tu bebé…Si mis recuerdos son exactos, con lo que ya le he hecho, ya no es realmente un bebé…»

Regina sabía cómo hacer el mal y se regodeaba particularmente en ello. Al comprender lo que su pequeña había sufrido, Snow se derrumbó a los pies de Regina. Fue demasiado para el príncipe, que saltó y acercó su daga a pocos centímetros de la garganta de la reina que ni pestañeó.

«¿Debo recordarte que estás en mi castillo, rodeado por mis guardias, y que estoy en plena posesión de mi magia?» dijo calmadamente «¿Eres un inconsciente o simplemente un suicida?»

«¿Qué le has hecho a nuestra hija?» siseo él «Devuélvenosla o…»

Y sin acabar su frase, apoyó la hoja contra el delicado cuello de la soberana, en el cual apareció una gota roja. Sin precipitarse, ella llevó una mano a la su garganta y observando el rojo de su dedo, dijo

«Ts-ts-ts, esto no deberías haberlo hecho, Príncipe…»

Después, todo se desencadenó. Con un movimiento de una rapidez que los sorprendió a todos, ella elevó los brazos, enviando al príncipe contra la pared del fondo del salón del trono. Al momento, la puerta se abrió y uno de los guardias gritó

«¡El lobo se ha escapado, Majestad!»

«¿El lobo? ¿Qué…?»

Después, comprendiendo finalmente, gritó, como presa de un ataque de demencia.

«¿HABÉIS DEJADO ENTRAR A UN LICÁNTROPO EN EL CASTILLO, IMBECILES?»

«Mi reina, no sabía, perdón…»

Pero todas las excusas del mundo no habrían podido rectificar los actos irreflexivos del soldado que no escuchó sino un grito rabioso antes de caer redondo al suelo. Estaba muerto antes de tocar el pavimento.

La reina tenía las mejillas rojas por la cólera y sus ojos estaban aún más negros que al llegar al salón. Suavemente, elevó la mano y dejó caer las cenizas del corazón del desgraciado soldado, mirando a los ojos a la pareja real.

Retomó la palabra con un tono dulce pero que no engañaba a nadie, la cólera deformando sus rasgos.

«Imaginemos, y digo _imaginemos,_ que ese lobo se haya escapado sin vuestro consentimiento y no está siguiendo vuestras órdenes. ¿Debería yo entonces tomármelo como una traición? ¿O bien consideráis _esto_ como una declaración de guerra?»

Antes esas palabras, una bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha. Snow y Charming apenas tuvieron tiempo de echarse hacia delante cuando esta ya había sido lanzada contra uno de sus dos fieles caballeros. El cuerpo del pobre hombre estalló en miles de pedazos carbonizados.

«Ya que es así, la guerra os será declarada mañana a primera hora» dijo Charming, deseando permanecer en un tono oficial a pesar del miedo que le roía las entrañas.

«Será un enorme placer…»

 

 


	8. Intrusión

Inconsciente del drama que se estaba desarrollando al otro lado del castillo, Emma canturreaba sentada en su celda. Su dolor desaparecido gracias a la reina, su hambre saciada gracias a Henry, y la esperanza recobrada gracias al anuncio de la llegada de la delegación, la princesa tenía el corazón ligero. Estaba convencida de que todo saldría bien y de que los dos Reinos llegarían muy rápido a un tratado de paz. Sin embargo, cada cierto tiempo se veía atravesada por una punzada de inquietud. Emma sabía que sus padres estarían dispuestos a todo para salvarla. Y no ignoraba que podrían intentar cosas insensatas…

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo en su celda, intentando apartar, más mal que bien, sus inquietudes. Todos los escenarios posibles le vinieron a la cabeza, del más probable al más increíble. Si al menos supiera lo que estaba pasando arriba, en la sala del trono…Si pudiera hacer algo…

De repente, un extraño ruido se escuchó.  No era un ruido de pasos, ni el chillido de una rata. El ruido era más  sordo, y avanzaba a ritmo regular hacia ella.  Emma detuvo inmediatamente todo movimiento y puso la oreja. El suave ruido se acercó, cada vez más, y más…Pero no veía nada. ¿Sería la reina? No, ese ruido no era un ruido humano…Parecía más…¿un animal?

«¿Ruby?» susurró Emma, con el corazón en la garganta

Nadie le respondió. Emma se encogió de hombros, maldiciendo su imaginación que sin duda le habría jugado una mala pasada, De repente, cuando iba a ponerse a otra vez a andar de arriba abajo, un magnífico lobo gris salió de la oscuridad y apareció ante los barrotes de su celda.

«¡Rubyyy!» gritó de alegría

Repentinamente recordó el lugar donde se encontraba y retomó la palabra, susurrando

«¿Pero estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido meterte en la garras del lobo de esta manera?»

¿Era el doble sentido de la frase o la alegría de volver a su amiga? Fuera cual fuera la razón, Emma se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente, liberando así del horror de todos esos días de cautiverio. Entonces, ante los ojos llenos de esperanza de la princesa, el hocico del lobo comenzó a recortarse, los largos pelos grises a oscurecerse, y el animal se incorporó finalmente sobre dos largas y finas piernas. En lugar del lobo ahora estaba de pie una magnífica joven de largos cabellos negros azabache. En su mirada subsistía una chispa amarilla, único recuerdo del animal que había sido pocos minutos antes.

«Hola Emma» dijo con una sonrisa

«¡Qué contenta estoy de verte, Rub! Pero francamente, ¿qué habéis hecho? ¿Crees que vas a poder liberarme así como así? Solo vas a lograr que te atrapen a ti también…¿Y qué sería de ti…? Eres todo un caso, ¿sabes?»

«¡Chuut, Emma! ¡Para! Sé lo que hago. ¿Recuerdas el juramento que hicimos cuando teníamos once años: _Somos amigas en la vida, en la muerte…_?»

«Por supuesto, Rub’…» dijo ella, recordando con emoción su amistad de infancia «Pero teníamos once años, éramos unas chiquillas»

«Ah, ¿tú no sabías que un lobo cuando da su palabra en un juramento es para toda la vida?»

«Pero Rub’, esto no es un juego» respondió ella duramente «¡Te estás jugando la vida!»

«¡Bueno, de acuerdo, ya que te pones así, me voy!»

Y Ruby le dio la espalda a Emma y caminó hacia la entrada de los calabozos. Al cabo de varios pasos, se giró y miró a su amiga echándose a reír a carcajadas.

«¡Ja, ja, ja, la cara que has puesto! ¡No te iba de dejar! ¿Te lo has creído? ¿De verdad?»

Y Ruby siguió riéndose. Emma no se lo creía. ¿Cómo podía Ruby ser tan despreocupada, cuando se encontraban las dos en los calabozos de la bruja más poderosa de los dos Reinos, y estaban arriesgando sus vidas? Pero la ligereza de su amiga le llenó el corazón de alegría. La había echado tanto de menos…

«¡Eres imposible!» gruñó «¡Bah, ya que estás aquí, intenta hacer algo, y suéltame!»

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Regina no había sentido tal rabia. Desde la llegada de Emma al castillo, no había sentido esas ganas de hacer sufrir que la caracterizara en el pasado. Pero ante la incompetencia de sus guardias, la tontería de los Charming y sobre todo la intrusión de la amiga licántropo de su prisionera, la reina negra estaba que echaba furia por los ojos. Su magia hervía en sus venas, se contenía para no hacer explotar todos los objetos que tenía a mano.

Regina sentía el pánico apoderarse de ella. No, no estaba preparada…Emma no podía escapársele de entre los dedos tan rápido. La idea de saber a la princesa lejos de ella le retorció el vientre. No era posible…La quería mantener a su lado, para ella. Estaba dispuesta a todo para mantenerla un poco más.

Algunos minutos después de la marcha de lo que quedaba de la delegación del Reino Blanco, y tras haber ordenado volver a alzar el puente levadizo y cerrar todas las salidas del castillo, salió precipitadamente de la sala del trono dando un violento portazo.

«¡GRAHAM!» gritó, su voz resonando por los inmensos pasillos vacíos y helados «¡GRAHAM! ¡CAZADOR!»

Desde su pequeña habitación al otro extremo del castillo, el hombre sin corazón sintió en lo más profundo de su ser la llamada de la reina. Entonces, todo vestido de negro corrió hasta perder el aliento.

«¿Majestad? A sus órdenes…»

«Los dos idiotas han entrado en mi castillo con un licántropo. Seguramente la nominada Ruby. Busca en cada rincón del castillo y encuéntrala. Esta noche, cenaremos lobo…» añadió con los ojos iluminados por la sed de venganza.

Graham se disponía a partir, con su arco ya en las manos, cuando Regina lo atajó

«¡Graham, espera! No toques a Emma, ¿has entendido bien? Tienes mi autorización para matar al animal, pero si le ocurre algo a la princesa, pagarás con tu vida. ¿He sido clara?»

«Perfectamente, Majestad»

«¡Ahora ve!»

Una vez Graham se hubo marchado, murmuró para sí misma

«Aunque yo tengo una idea del sitio donde puede encontrarse»

Y tas decir esas palabras, desapareció en su esposa nube de humo violeta.

 

Mientras eso pasaba, Ruby se afanaba sin éxito desde hacía varios minutos con la gruesa cerradura de la gran puerta de hierro. En previsión de su plan de huida, había llevado consigo un conjunto bastante completo de llaves, clavos y otras herramientas metálicas que podían servir para forzar una cerradura.

«Pero, ¿cómo has hecho?» preguntó Emma, curiosa ante la proeza de su amiga.

«Fue fácil, ellos no vieron sino lo que quisieron ver. Entré en el castillo con tus padres en mi forma animal, y no tuve más que…»

«Espera, ¿quieres decir que mis padres están aquí? ¿Han entrado? Pero entonces, ¿esa asunto de la delegación?»

«Eran ellos, la delegación, junto con Lancelot e Yvain. Han venido en persona para rogar por tu causa y salvarte»

«Pero…¿son unos inconscientes…?» lamentó Emma sacudiendo la cabeza

«¡Sabían muy bien que su petición tenía pocas probabilidades de triunfar, así que me pidieron que te ayudara a escapar!» respondió ella, toda orgullosa, con la nariz metida en la cerradura que se le resistía.

«Estáis locos» resopló Emma, que parecía completamente agobiada «Pero, ¿sabíais las posibilidades de éxito antes de poner en marcha este plan o eráis completamente ignorantes del peligro? Entiéndeme bien, Rub’ estoy verdaderamente feliz de ver hasta qué punto os preocupáis por mí, pero me niego a poneros en peligro de esta manera. ¡Todos os habéis puesto en peligro! Si os pasa algo, nunca me lo perdonaría…»

«Oh, está bien ya, estamos a salvo, todo va bien, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Tú casi estás fuera!»

Tras esas palabras, su rostro se iluminó con una inmensa sonrisa cuando la cerradura se abrió con un pequeño clic liberador. La joven abrió la puerta y se precipitó hacia su amiga.

«¡Qué bien sienta tocarte, princesa…» dijo Ruby pegada al cuerpo de su amiga, y el rostro hundido en sus cabellos rubios

El pudor de Emma le impedía decirle a su amiga toda la gratitud que sentía por ella en ese momento. También ella la había echado tanto de menos…Entonces, para relajar la atmosfera, y sobre todo para evitar llorar, eligió bromear

«Heu, Ruby, entre nosotras se acabó, ¿lo sabes, eh?»

Las dos amigas rieron ante el recuerdo de esa corta historia que habían vivido hacía unos años. Hoy no quedaban entre ellas sino una fuerte amistad, pero desprovista de sentimientos amorosos que algún tiempo atrás habían desarrollado la una por la otra.

«Venga, a por el tobillo y nos vamos!»

Y Ruby se precipitó rápidamente a la cadena que rodeaba el pie de Emma.

Acababa de comenzar cuando una voz masculina se escuchó. Ruby apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse en un rincón sombrío de la celda cuando vio aparecer a un hombre mayor, caminando tan rápido como le permitía su pierna coja.

«¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Acaba de suceder algo!»

La sangre de Emma se heló: ¡sus padres! ¡Le había sucedido algo a sus padres!

«¿Henry? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Decídmelo!»

«¡Vuestros padres han entrado con un lobo en el castillo, seguramente un licántropo. Mi hija no está segura, pero piensa que se trata de vuestra amiga!»

«Lo sé, Henry…Pero, ¿y mis padres? ¿Cómo están ellos?»

«Han regresado a su campamento. Pero…¿no os sorprendéis ante la llegada de vuestra amiga?»

«Para ser sincera, Henry, ya estoy al corriente»

Después, girando la cabeza hacia su amiga aún escondida, continuó

«Puedes salir, Ruby, confío en él. Henry es un amigo»

Con paso vacilante, Ruby salió de su escondrijo y saludó al hombre con un discreto gesto de la cabeza. Henry contó entonces a Emma en detalle lo que acababa de pasar en la sala del trono. Escondido tras una puerta, lo había visto y escuchado todo. Su mirada se veló con las lágrimas cuando llegó al momento en que su hija se había dejado llevar por la cólera y su magia había hecho nuevas víctimas.

Mientras escuchaba ese relato, Emma se conmovió por la emociones de ese padre devastado. Sintió su pena y extrañamente, comprendió a la reina. No le perdonaba sus actos, pero comprendía perfectamente lo que la había llevado a usar una vez más su devastadora magia. Se había sentido traicionada. Regina nunca habría usado la violencia si la delegación hubiera sido honesta y no le hubiera pedido a Ruby que se escabullera para buscarla.

Discretamente, en su fuero interno, Emma comenzaba a comprender cómo actuaba la reina. Sus reacciones podían ser violentas, pero solo si se sentía traicionada. Regina no soportaba la traición. Y era eso precisamente lo que su madre acababa de hacerle una vez más.

«Señorita Ruby, debéis partir rápidamente. Creo que ella no tardará en comprender que vos estáis aquí. Huid…»

«No» se negó la joven «No me iré sin Emma. Le he prometido a sus padres que me la llevaría, así que lo haré»

«No seas tan obstinada, Ruby» dijo Emma, saliendo de sus pensamientos

Emma sabía que la venganza de la reina iba a ser destructiva. No quería meter a Ruby en esa situación. La quería mucho para dejarla sufrir lo que ella misma había sufrido.

Además, y de forma extraña, un sentimiento que no entendía se insinuaba poco a poco en ella: no quería ser liberada tan pronto. Sentía la necesidad de hablar una última vez con la reina. Quería comprenderla.

Y otra cosa, aunque nunca se lo confesaría a Ruby, pero el relato de Henry la enfrentó a un hecho que se había negado a ver: ella y sus padres habían roto la confianza de la reina. Y extrañamente, los culpaba un poco por eso.

«Ruby» retomó la palabra siendo lo sincera posible «te quiero mucho para hacer que arriesgues una vez más tu vida por mí. Es evidente que ella llegará de un momento a otro, así que no quiero que te suceda nada»

«Pero, yo quiero verla…» respondió ella, en tono divertido «Me gustaría mucho saber si es tan bella como dicen…»

Ante esas palabras, Emma sintió que se ponía rápidamente roja. Y además, ¿qué significaba esa pequeña punzada en su corazón? ¿Eran celos? Emma volvió en sí, y dijo en tono firme

«Ruby, para, no es el momento de jugar. Date prisa en marcharte de aquí, mientras aún estás a tiempo»

«Haríais bien en escuchar a vuestra amiga, querida…»

Los tres amigos, en un gesto brusco, giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la aparición y se petrificaron de terror.

 

«Re…Regina» balbuceó Henry

Emma no sabía qué hacer, su mirada viajaba entre Henry, Ruby y la reina, a la que nunca había visto tan encolerizada. Ruby, por su parte, sabía que su última hora había llegado. Estaba petrificada, los ojos desorbitados, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Todo el sarcasmo y el orgullo del que hacía gala unos instantes atrás habían desaparecido.

Regina tenía el rostro deformado por la cólera y su vestido negro, imponente, reforzaba su prestancia. Se acercó a los tres amigos y los miró a la cara uno a uno, con el ceño fruncido. Emma estaba quieta, aterrada. Pero, ¿de verdad era solo eso? Regina era tan carismática y tan bella…

«¿Padre? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó ella suavemente, como si ya conociera la respuesta, y solo estuviera buscando asustar a su pobre padre.

Su tono calmado y relajado era aún más aterrador que si hubiera gritado, pensó Emma

«Yo…»

«No, no me digas nada, si me vas a mentir una vez más. Tenía mis dudas desde el comienzo. Sabía que alguien ayudaba a la princesa. Ahora, tengo la prueba de que tú, mi propio padre, me has mentido, ¡me has traicionado! ¿Crees que no vi la venda en su pie? ¿Crees que no veía la comida que desaparecía de mis propias cocinas?»

La calma de la reina desaparecía poco a poco, dejando aparecer la violencia de su cólera. Comenzó a gritar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

«¡PUSE EN TI MI CONFIANZA!»

Los sollozos deformaron la última palabra, dándole aún un mayor peso. Henry bajó la mirada, avergonzado…Emma y Ruby no podían sino asistir a ese combate verbal, impotentes. La princesa sintió su corazón encogerse.

«Yo te quería…» retomó la reina dulcemente

«Yo también te quiero, hija…»

«¡MENTIRA! ¡TODA MI VIDA HAS FALLADO EN AYUDARME…y en quererme…! Nunca lograste defenderme contra madre, dejaste que aquella malvada destruyera mi vida…¿Cómo puedes hacerme creer que me quieres?»

«¡Y sin embargo es así!» retomó él, desesperado «Te quiero desde que naciste. Quizás no haya sido el padre ideal, pero te he querido a mi manera. Incluso te que he apoyado y aún estoy aquí, a tu lado, ahora que te has vuelto…»

«¿QUE ME HE VUELTO QUÉ?» gritó ella, aún incapaz de escuchar la verdad

«Ahora que te has vuelto…este monstruo» se atrevió él a decir bajando la mirada

«Yo…»

Regina no ignoraba la monstruosidad de sus actos. Pero escucharlo de la boca de su propio padre le rompió el corazón. Era un monstruo…

«Pero sé que ese monstruo no eres tú. Aún puedes cambiar, hija mía, puedes volver a ser la chica dulce y amable que eras. No está todo perdido, lo sé, lo veo en tu interior»

«No, no es verdad» dijo ella repentinamente, alzando los ojos «Ya no soy esa chiquilla ingenua»

Ella era un monstruo. Nada podría cambiarla. Nada ni nadie…Ahora debía hacer tabla rasa de su pasado, y nunca más dejar que su amor por alguien la volveira débil. Debía acabar con eso. Así que retomó la palabra, determinada y con la cabeza alta.

«¡…nunca más me traicionarás!»

Sin dar tiempo a que Henry hiciera el menor gesto de protección, Regina hundió la mano en el pecho de su padre. Este último bajó la mirada y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

«Si necesitas hacer esto para comprender, hazlo, hija…Solo no olvides nunca que siempre te querré. Ahora le toca a otro protegerte…»

Diciendo esas palabras, él giró la cabeza hacia Emma, quien, horrorizada, no había dicho una palabra desde el comienzo de ese cara a cara. Esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero en los que ella no vislumbró ninguna huella de rencor,  la sacaron del trance, y entonces dijo

«Majestad, no lo hagáis, os lo suplico»

Sin una palabra ni una mirada, Regina extirpó el brillante corazón de su padre y lo observó con atención. Después, un sollozo sacudió su pecho y algunas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

«Majestad, miradme, ¡MIRADME!» gritó Emma, presenciando con horror el gesto de la reina

Regina alzó los ojos y se cruzó con la mirada implorante de la princesa. Emma se sintió turbada con lo que vio. No vio ni odio, ni cólera. Solo una inmensa desolación que le rompió el corazón.

«Me ha traicionado, Emma, me ha traicionado, como todos los demás…Tengo que hacerlo…»

Acompañó sus palabras con una ligera presión sobre el palpitante órgano. Rápidamente el anciano emitió un grito de dolor, que se mezcló con los gritos de horror de Ruby y Emma.

«Emma…» logró susurrar Henry «Emma será quien te salvará»

Henry se derrumbó en el suelo, mientras que la mano de su hija se abría, dejando escapar un fino polvo negro. Regina se arrodilló y estalló en llanto, estrechando contra ella el cuerpo sin vida del último ser que contaba para ella.

 

Emma y Ruby asistían, impotentes, al espectáculo de la reina en llanto. ¿Qué había querido decir Henry?, se preguntaba Emma. ¿Por qué  sería ella la que la salvaría?

Se lo preguntaba sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué ahora la escena de su verdugo en llanto le partía el corazón?

Regina alzó el rostro un instante y vislumbró a Ruby que aún estaba ahí, de pie, en el mismo sitio desde la llegada de la reina a los calabozos.

«Marchaos…» dijo finalmente

«Yo…no entiendo…»balbuceó

«Marchaos, o seréis mi cena de esta noche» respondió duramente alzándose

Ruby pareció plantearse por un momento el favor de la reina, pero volvió a recobrar su valor un instante para decir

«No me marcharé sin Emma»

Regina se acercó entonces lentamente hacia ella, y al llegar a  escasos centímetros de su rostro, le susurró

«Acabo de matar a mi padre. Comprenderéis fácilmente que no me importaría continuar con una sucia licántropo que ha entrado en mi castillo sin mi autorización»

«Ruby, vete…» subrayó Emma sin atreverse a mirarla

«Pero…¿y tú?»

«No te preocupes por mí. ¡Vete!»

Ruby lanzó una última mirada a su amiga y salió poniendo pies en polvorosa. Una vez segura de que su amiga estaba a salvo, Emma miró a Regina, sin decir una palabra. Esta última sostuvo su mirada durante largos minutos. Parecían estar descubriéndose por primera vez. Entonces, sin comprender lo que le sucedía, Emma extendió la mano, invitando a la reina a estrechársela entre las suyas.

¿Era un apoyo? ¿Era otra cosa? Emma habría sido incapaz de decirlo. Solo sabía que, en ese momento, ese pequeño gesto, sencillamente las ayudaba a ambas.

 

 


	9. Una luz entre las tinieblas

 

Los calabozos nunca antes habían estado tan silenciosos desde que la muerte se había abatido sobre ese lugar. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, las dos mujeres no se atrevían a mirarse, y mantenían sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo sin vida del pobre hombre que yacía a sus pies.

Henry Mills parecía dormir. Con los ojos cerrados, la boca dibujando una ligera sonrisa, se podría decir que iba a despertarse de un momento al otro. Solo el enorme agujero en su pecho atestiguaba el horror que acababa de suceder.

¿Cuánto tiempo se habían quedado ellas de esa manera? Ninguna podría haberlo dicho. Quizás si se quedaban así, la muerte acabara por acogerlas, a ellas también, y las alejaría finalmente de la crueldad de ese mundo.

Tras un instante, Regina alzó los ojos hacia su prisionera y, tal y como lo habían hecho algunos instantes antes, las dos mujeres, aún dadas de la mano, sostuvieron sus miradas. Lo que turbó a Emma no fueron las lágrimas que aún perlaban aquellos ojos oscuros. No, lo que la turbó fue algo mucho más extraño…Emma no discernía en ellos ninguna huella de oscuridad. Pero, ¿dónde estaba la terrible soberana que tanto la había hecho temblar? En los ojos de Regina, Emma no vio sino un inmenso dolor, y hizo le retorció las entrañas.

«Fue el único que me amó. Ahora, ya no tengo a nadie…»

La voz de Regina sacó a Emma de su trance. Soltó rápidamente la mano de la reina y retrocedió un paso. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza? Esa mujer la había violado, era la enemiga de su pueblo…¿Por qué Emma le había tendido su mano, reclamando de esa forma su dulce contacto? Después de todo, que haya matado a su padre no tiene nada de sorprendente, una bruja como ella no podía sino hacer reinar el mal y el terror…Debía mostrarle que no iba a caer en su trampa. Era ducha en detectar cuándo las personas no eran sinceras, y sabía que la reina escondía bien su juego. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Pensaba que enmascarando su oscuridad bajo una pretendida tristeza lograría ablandar a Emma? Nunca se dejaría pillar…Así que, respondió, decidida a mostrarle que no se dejaría cautivar por esos bellos sentimientos

«¿Acaso creéis que él os apoyaba? Os tenía miedo…»

El ataque verbal de Emma sorprendió a Regina, que desorbitó los ojos.

«No…» replicó ella, comenzando las lágrimas a descender otra vez por sus mejillas

«Por supuesto que sí. Tenía miedo de vos, como vuestro pueblo también os teme. ¿Creéis que dejareis un recuerdo de buena gobernante? ¿Creéis que vuestro pueblo os recordará de alguna otra manera que no sea como una déspota tirana y sanguinaria? No sabéis sino extender el reino del terror y hacer correr la sangre. ¿Quién podría amaros? ¡Él era el único ser bueno y amable en este castillo y lo habéis hecho desaparecer! ¡VOS NO ERAIS DIGNA DE ÉL!»

«¡NO OS PERMITO QUE HABLEIS DE ÉL!» gritó la soberana, que rápidamente recobró su combatividad «Vos no los conocíais, no sabíais nada de él. Y no sabéis nada de mí. ¡Así que guardaos vuestros juicios de valor para vos!»

Regina seguía mirando a Emma, pero sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Un negro de cólera apareció, poco a poco, en sus pupilas. Pero su rostro reflejaba otro sentimiento. Emma vio algo parecido a la tristeza. Sentía que, en ese momento, la reina estaba conmovida por su discurso. Pero, bien decidida a empujarla hacia sus límites, continuó

«Verdaderamente, ¿sabéis qué, mi reina…?» replicó en tono irónico «Solo sois como habéis sido siempre. Matáis para daros la ilusión de poder, pero no sois nada. Estáis vacía. Estáis sola…Y lo peor, ¡es que vos lo habéis buscado y os lo merecéis!»

«Callaos…Ya no quiero escuchar nada…»

Sin ya ninguna voluntad, el cuerpo de Regina se dejó caer al suelo. Ella sabía que Emma no decía sino la verdad, pero escucharlo de su boca era demasiado duro, demasiado violento. Así que en un gesto de autoprotección, se encogió y se tapó los oídos.

«No, no me callaré. Os negáis a escucharme porque sabéis que es la verdad. Henry no quería sino vuestra felicidad, y ¡acabáis de matarlo! Acabáis precisamente de demostrar que él se equivocaba al creer en vos, nos merecéis sino estar sola…»

«Parad, os lo suplico…»

Regina temblaba de arriba abajo, pero Emma, impasible, continuaba sus ataques. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que expulsar toda la rabia acumulada en esos días. Tenía que gritar su sufrimiento. Pero no había previsto que lo haría ante una reina en el suelo y llorando copiosamente. Pero tenía que continuar, así que lo hizo, aunque más suavemente.

«Pensáis que haciendo reinar el terror como lo hacéis la gente no vería que vos sois esta patética abominación que nadie quiere. Pero no sabéis nada de la vida…No sabéis nada del amor…Vos…»

«¡STOP!» grita Regina, incapaz de escuchar más…«Stop, parad…»

Ya no era la reina poderosa y carismática la que estaba delante de Emma, sino una mujer herida y torturada. Ante esa visión, el corazón de Emma saltó de su pecho. Se sentía mucho mejor, ahora que le había dicho lo que de verdad pensaba…Todas esas semanas de cautiverio habían salido en palabras y Emma se sentía aliviada.

Sin embargo, un dolor se insinuó en ella. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Ver a Regina tan débil le partió el corazón. Despreciarla de esa manera acababa de hacerle comprender que eso era lo último que Regina necesitaba, y sobre todo que era lo último que ella quería hacerle sufrir. En realidad, Emma más que despreciarla, la compadecía. Aunque no sabía nada de su pasado, sentía que esa mujer estaba rota.

Le había dicho a la reina todo lo que pensaba de ella…Pero no obstante, Emma sentía en su interior más profundo que no le había dicho _todo_ lo que pensaba de ella. Un pequeño y extraño sentimiento comenzaba a aparecer y cada día se hacía menos discreto, ahora que la reina estaba debilitada a sus pies.

Ahora sabía que quería _proteger_ a la reina…

Así que, en un gesto de perdón, Emma se arrodilló y posó su mano en el hombro de Regina.

«Os pido perdón…He ido demasiado lejos»

«No, tenéis razón» dijo Regina, mientras se levantaba y alisaba su vestido ahora con enormes manchas de grisácea suciedad «Soy un monstruo…Mi padre tenía razón. Y he perdido a la única persona que intentaba salvarme de mi oscuridad. Ahora, todo está perdido»

Ante esas palabras, las últimas de Henry vinieron a la mente de Emma, _«Emma será quien te salve…»_ ¿Qué quería decir él con eso? No tuvo tiempo de interrogarse, pues Regina acababa de lanzarle un hechizo, y empujarla contra el frío muro de la celda.

«¿Qué hacéis?» gritó Emma luchando

«¡Soy un monstruo!» le respondió Regina en un acceso de demencia, intentando desvestir a la princesa «¡Hago lo que quiero, y esto, lo he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo!»

Regina ya no tenía nada que perder. Tras haber perdido a su último apoyo, nunca más sería juzgada. Y además, si estaba destinada a ser un monstruo, entonces nada la detendría. Y peor para Emma…

En realidad, Regina nunca había conocido otra cosa que la violencia. Desde su infancia y su adolescencia, la traición y la muerte guiaban sus pasos. Daniel, su primer amor, le había sido arrancado al comienzo de su idilio. Y desde entonces, siempre se había negado a entregar su corazón a nadie. Sus relaciones amorosas se construyeron entonces con violencia. Le gustaba eso, le permitía estar desligada y buscar solo el placer físico sin que los sentimientos estuvieran presentes. Pero es que en realidad no sabía hacerlo de otro modo. Amar y ser amada eran conceptos desconocidos. Así que tomaba y rechazaba. Y eso le bastaba.

Con el rostro de Emma a pocos centímetros de suyo podría cerrar la distancia que las separaba y apoyar violentamente sus labios contra los tan deseables de su prisionera. Pero se perdió en la mirada verde que sondeaba su alma. Bajó los ojos y retrocedió un paso.

«Perdón, ya no quiero hacer esto…No así…»

Jamás, en toda su vida, Regina había sentido vergüenza. Jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento de incomodidad mezclada con el de arrepentimiento. Pero lo que había estado a punto de hacerle sufrir a Emma de nuevo la hundía en los abismos de la vergüenza. Hoy, ya no quería obligarla a hacer nada contra su voluntad.

«Regina…» dijo suavemente la princesa «no sois así…lo sé, lo veo en vos»

Regina retrocedió un paso, y la miró, intentando discernir la mentira de la sinceridad. ¿Era Emma honesta? ¿Realmente confía en ella? Sin darle tiempo a responder, la princesa se acercó a ella y le dijo

«No he sido completamente sincera con vos. Henry os tenía miedo, es verdad, pero también confiaba en vos. Una inmensa confianza. Él sabía que no erais un caso perdido, y que  merecíais volver a ser tan buena y tierna como lo fuisteis. Ese camino que cogisteis no es de sentido único. Podéis volver atrás…»

 _«Emma será quien te salve»_ si esas palabras significaban algo, Emma tenía que creer en ellas.

«Yo creo en él y estoy convencida de que tenía razón. Cuando os vi por primera vez, no vi sino a la reina sanguinaria que queréis mostrar…Pero también me habéis mostrado que sois otra cosa aparte de eso. Quizás es que no sabéis cómo hacerlo…Dejadme que os ayude…»

«¿Por qué hacéis esto después de todo lo que os hecho pasar?» preguntó Regina, con la mirada aún baja

«Porque creo que hay bondad en todo el mundo, incluso en lo más profundo de los seres más perdidos…»

«No lo merezco. Soy un monstruo…Mi padre lo ha dicho…»

Emma tenía la impresión de que, en un instante,  la grandiosa reina se había metamorfoseando en un niña asustada. Ella tenía que protegerla, aunque eso significara protegerla de sí misma. Se acercó lentamente y le tomó la mano, que estrechó entre las suyas. La sensación era extrañamente agradable. Y Emma se sorprendió de nuevo gustándole.

«Canta para mí, Emma…»

«¿Pe…perdón?»

«Por favor, Emma, canta para mí…»

Emma no comprendía por qué la reina le pedía una cosa tan particular, en ese preciso momento, pero decidió dejarse llevar por la suavidad del momento. Dejó que su voz saliera a través de sus labios y su dulce nana se apoderó de la celda.

Regina sentía cómo todo se ser se serenaba. El poder de la canción de Emma era infalible. Las notas vibraban en todos sus órganos y sus músculos se relajaron. Su alma pudo por un instante evadirse lejos de la miseria de ese mundo.

«Ahora estoy sola» susurró Regina, con los ojos cerrados.

Ella no esperaba respuesta. Era solo una constatación. La soledad y la tristeza de su reinado saltaron a los ojos de Emma. Henry quizás no había sido un padre muy presente o un buen consejero, pero estaba presente cuando la reina necesitaba un hombro, un amigo, o una persona que no la juzgara. Hoy más que nunca, su soledad sería difícil.

Emma tenía muchos súbditos que la respetaban, sirvientes y camareras que la protegían…pero sobre todo tenía una familia amorosa y amigos sinceros. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si no los hubiera tenido? ¿Se habría convertido en la joven fuerte y amable que era hoy? Y sobre todo, ¿en qué se habría convertido Regina si también ella hubiera conocido todo eso? Una vez más el corazón de Emma se encogió.

«Sois fuerte, Regina. Os levantareis como siempre lo habéis hecho»

Imperceptiblemente, las dos mujeres se acercaban la una a la otra.

«Quizás…Seguramente…Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Asentar aún más mi poder sobre víctimas inocentes? Podría. Después de todo, ya no tengo nada que perder…»

«Regina…miradme» ordenó Emma con voz dulce, pero firme

Las dos miradas se encontraron rápidamente y ya no se apartaron. Emma continuó

«Podríais, pero no lo haréis. Porque sois fuerte y no dejareis que vuestras tinieblas tomen las riendas sobre la persona que veo aquí, en este momento…»

«¿Y quién es la persona que veis?»

«Una mujer fuerte, luchadora, que se enfrenta a sus demonios y que los vencerá, pues es poderosa. Sois poderosa, Regina, de eso no hay ninguna duda. ¡Usad ese poder para salir de las tinieblas, y mostrad al  mundo que sois esta mujer!»

«¿Para que se rían en mis narices y ya no me teman? Entonces, ¿cómo aseguraría mi poder?»

«Dejad de engañaros, no porque os teman, os respetan, Regina. Estoy segura de que vuestro reino no será puesto en peligro, aunque os convirtáis en esta magnífica mujer que veo aquí, delante de mí…»

Las dos mujeres no habían apartado sus miradas. Sin darse incluso cuenta, sus cuerpos ya no estaban sino a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Solo cuando notaron el cuerpo de la otra, detuvieron sus movimientos, por miedo a romper la irreal magia de ese instante. Perdida en los ojos verdes, Regina avanzó muy lentamente su boca hacia la de Emma.

«¿Qué es lo que veis delante de vos?» murmuró a escasos milímetros de la boca de la princesa.

Emma se sonrojó ante lo que acababa de decir. ¿Realmente había dicho que Regina era una magnífica mujer? ¿Y por qué no podía retroceder? Bajó la mirada hacia la boca de la reina. Sus labios eran tan atrayentes…Si los saboreaba solo una vez, ¿sería condenable? Después de todo, ¿quién lo sabría? No podía apartar los ojos, como hipnotizada.

«Veo…a un mujer fuerte…» respondió ella también en un murmullo

Regina se acercó un poco más.

«No, no ess lo que habéis dicho…Habéis dicho que veíais…»

«A una magnífica mujer» completó Emma en un susurro que acarició la boca de la reina.

Regina ya no podía resistirse. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. La princesa era demasiado bella y estaba demasiado cerca para poder resistirse a ella. Avanzó lentamente la cabeza y sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los de Emma. ¡Qué dulce era ese contacto! ¡Qué esperado había sido ese beso! Regina no se atrevía a moverse, por miedo a que la princesa se despertara de su sueño y la rechazara para siempre.

Pero al cabo de una eternidad, Regina comprendió que no estaba siendo rechazada. Las manos, que habrían debido empujarla y luchar, rodeaban tímidamente su cintura. La boca, que habría debido morderla o escupirla, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

Emma ya no se hacía preguntas. No comprendía en absoluto cómo había llegado ahí. Todo lo que sabía era que se encontraba bien.

 

La noche fue corta y agitada para las dos atormentadas mujeres. Sus sueños no habían parado y ninguna de las dos había podido olvidar, por un instante, la sensación de los labios de la otra o la conversación que había precedido a ese extraño beso.

Con los ojos enrojecidos, los cabellos enmarañados, Regina se levantó y se colocó delante de su espejo mágico. Sin tener necesidad de escuchar la petición de la reina, este supo lo que quería ver. No era un voyerismo mal sano, ni una curiosidad molesta. No, ese mañana, para sentirse mejor, Regina tenía la necesidad de ver a Emma. Era tan sencillo como eso.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente, pero a Regina le traía sin cuidado. Solo prestaba atención a lo que veía: una joven fuerte, que, a pesar de su estado de abatimiento y cansancio, había logrado encontrar las palabras para serenarla, y que había leído en ella como nadie lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía dejarla encerrada de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? ¿Ejecutarla para vengarse de una buena vez de su madre? Sencillamente eso ni se lo planteaba…¿Liberarla y que divulgara en territorio enemigo todas las debilidades de la reina negra? Impensable….¿Obligarla a quedarse a su lado sin tener que estar encerrada? Eso sería imposible…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó a Rowena empujar la puerta de la habitación como hacía todas las mañanas. La criada se acercó a la reina sin un ruido y observó a su espalda. ¡Cómo había cambiado últimamente! Era menos fría, menos autoritaria. Pero, aunque más sonriente, le parecía que Regina estaba más inquieta. Ese mañana, Rowena tuvo una revelación. Ante su espejo, Regina ya no era la Reina Malvada, no era sino una mujer triste que buscaba consuelo observando la imagen en el cristal de una de sus prisioneras.

«Mi reina, aquí estoy…» dijo para remarcar su presencia y romper ese incómodo momento

Regina hizo desaparecer rápidamente con un movimiento de mano la imagen de Emma y se giró hacia su criada. Se sentó en su tocador, sin dirigirle una palabra.

«Os deseo un buen día, Vuestra Majestad. Hace un día muy bueno hoy…»

Como la reina no respondía, ella continuó

«¿Qué peinado deseáis hoy?»

«Da igual, Rowena…Algo sencillo»

«Bien, Vuestra Majestad»

Ningún ruido, ni una palabra vino a turbar el religioso silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Solo al cabo de largos minutos, Regina abrió la boca.

«Rowena…¿soy un monstruo?»

Con los ojos alzados hacia su criada reflejada en el espejo, Regina esperó la respuesta que no tardó en llegar

«Oh no, mi reina…» respondió la criada que comenzaba a temblar

«Quiero una respuesta sincera, Rowena. Dime: ¿tienes tú miedo de mí?»

«No, mi reina…Yo no…tengo miedo, no…Nunca tendría miedo de vos…Sois buena, mi reina…»

El tono vacilante de la criada revelaba angustia. ¿Quién sabe qué le haría si confesaba que siempre que le dirigía una palabra se aterrorizaba? Pero Regina estaba tan calmada que Rowena se atrevió a continuar, con la mirada fija en la cabellera morena que seguía peinando

«Sin embargo, Vuestra Majestad…si puedo permitirme añadir…»

«Venga, Rowena, te escucho» respondió ella en tono alentador.

«Mi reina, estoy a vuestro servicio desde hace años, os he conocido en vuestro esplendor…Nunca me habéis tratado mal. Nunca me ha faltado nada. Pero…»

«¿Pero…?»

«Si queréis una respuesta sincera a la pregunta, no fuisteis un monstruo una vez» dijo Rowena de un tirón por miedo de no poder decírselo si esperaba demasiado tiempo.

«¿Qué quieres decir?» preguntó ella sin ninguna animosidad

«Yo…no comprendo en qué os habéis convertido, mi reina»

«Explícate, necesito entenderlo…»

«No sois más que la sombra de lo que erais. Vuestro deseo de venganza ha oscurecido vuestro corazón, y os habéis convertido en una mujer cruel…»

Rowena tomó rápidamente consciencia de lo que acababa de decir, e inmediatamente se disculpó

«Perdón, mi reina, no quería decir eso…»

Pero Regina no se lo estaba reprochando. Se giró y tomó las manos de su criada entre las suyas, antes de decirle tristemente

«Gracias por haber tenido el valor de decírmelo, Rowena…Ahora, por favor, termina ese peinado…»

 

Las palabras de Rowena no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, cuando no eran las de su padre o las de Emma. ¿Realmente había sido una mujer diferente en otro tiempo? ¿Se había convertido hasta ese punto en una mujer tan malvada que todo el mundo le tenía miedo, incluido su propio padre?

Pensó en su vida, en su reinado y en todos los crímenes que le habían permitido llegar ahí. ¿A qué precio había construido su reino? El horror de su vida le saltó a los ojos. ¿Por qué no se había dando cuenta mucho antes?

Su padre había sufrido su furia criminal. Su propio padre, a quien ella amaba más que a nadie. Sí, se había convertido en un monstruo, una abominación…Había matado con sus propias manos al único ser que la amaba porque se había atrevido a ayudar a una de sus prisioneras. Su acto era abyecto, su vida era abyecta.

Debía acabar con eso.

Regina abrió la ventana y avanzó hacia el balcón. Rowena tenía razón, hacía buen tiempo esa mañana. El sol comenzaba lentamente a calentar la atmosfera aún fría. Las nieblas matinales se disipaban despacio, dejando aparecer las magníficas explanadas verdes del Reino Negro. El día iba a ser agradable.

Muy despacio, sin precipitación, se acercó a la barandilla y pasó tranquilamente hacia el otro lado. Solo sus manos, que se sujetaban firmemente a la balaustrada, impedían que se abalanzara decenas de metros al suelo.

Sería fácil. Le bastaba con abrir los dedos y todo habría acabado. La caída sería larga, sin duda, pero unos segundos después, todos sus sufrimientos habrían terminado. Volvería a ver a su padre y todo iría mejor.

En cuando a Emma… _Emma_ …La imagen de la bella princesa le vino a la mente, la dulzura de sus manos, el sabor de sus labios…No, no podía hacer esto. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la barandilla con la energía de la desesperación. No podía abandonar de esa manera sin una última palabra, una ultima mirada a la princesa. De repente, pareció tomar consciencia de qué  iba a hacer y comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo. Finalmente, en un impulso de supervivencia, volvió a pasar al otro lado de la barandilla. Y se derrumbó en el suelo, su cuerpo temblando de terror.

Emma la había salvado. No directamente, pero ella lo sabía, Emma la había salvado y la salvaría aún más…Debía tener confianza…¿Por qué no lo había comprendido mucho antes? ¿Por qué Henry había tenido que morir para que ella comprendiera esa sencilla idea? Emma la salvaría. Henry tenía razón, siempre había tenido razón…

La muerte de Henry, al menos, le había aportado una cosa magnífica: gracia a él, había comprendido que quería cambiar. Ya no quería hacer sufrir a los que quería. Y si le había fallado a su padre, no le fallaría a Emma.

 

La declaración de guerra llegó temprano esa mañana, como se había prometido. Las primeras banderas negras fueron enarboladas poco después de salir el sol, y todo el campo del Reino Blanco se agitó, anticipándose con angustia a la batalla que vendría.

Regina no sentía miedo, ni angustia. Había tomado su decisión.

El consejo de guerra se había reunido, más por costumbre que por real necesidad. Todos los hombres presentes, comandantes y tenientes, sabían que el combate seria rápido y mortal. El Reino Negro no solo era superior en número, sino también estaba mejor entrenado, y la reina poseía una poderosa y destructora magia. Las estrategias fueron rápidamente puestas en común y las conversaciones tomaron pronto un tono más ligero, los hombres bromeaban sobre el botín de guerra que iban a poder hacer.

Los soldados reían ruidosamente cuando la puerta de la sala del consejo se abrió dejando aparecer a una Regina en el máximo de su belleza. En el umbral de la puerta estaba la reina, con los ojos hinchados, apenas maquillada, pero de una belleza desconcertante. Hubiera llevado una sencilla ropa de campesina y habría tenido ese mismo resplandor de su belleza natural. Pero ahí, ceñida en su vestido azul, parecía sencillamente una aparición divina.

Todos los hombres, una vez repuestos de su sorpresa, se levantaron ante la aparición y bajaron sus miradas. La belleza de su soberana no les era desconocida, ciertos mercenarios, incluso, habían confesado que habían entrado en el ejército del Reino Negro por la belleza de la reina. Pero esa mañana, no habrían sabido decir por qué, su soberana les parecía cambiada. Seguía siendo tan carismática y regia, pero un aura diferente parecía emanar de su cuerpo. Un aura de serenidad.

«Parad todo» ordenó ella, sin tomarse la molestia de sentarse a la mesa del consejo

«Disculpe, Vuestra Majestad…» dijo Graham, cuya incomprensión reflejaba la de los soldados presentes.

«Parad todo: las estrategias, los entrenamientos, los combates…Ya ha habido demasiadas muertes inútiles en esta guerra…»

«Pero, Majestad, si se me permite» habló «¿Qué queréis hacer? La guerra ha sido declarada por el enemigo. Tenemos que responder. Es una cuestión de honor…»

«Sé cómo detener esta guerra antes incluso que comience»

«Vuestra Majestad» continuó la voz fuerte y segura del comandante del ejército negro «Ganaremos este combate, os lo aseguro. Aplastaremos al Reino Blanco en menos que canta un gallo y…»

«Eso es precisamente lo que no ocurrirá. Nadie morirá. Pronto todo habrá acabado»

«Pero, ¿cómo pensáis hacer eso? No veo cómo vos…»

«Ese es mi problema, Comandante» le cortó ella en tono glacial «No olvide mantenerse en su lugar»

«Disculpad»

«Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, tenéis permiso. Aprovechadlo, pues no se volverá a producir»

Sin añadir una palabra, los hombres salieron de la sala, asombrados y sin comprender aún el comportamiento de su reina. Ella nunca rechazaba un combate, sobre todo si estaba ganado de antemano…

Regina se encontró sola en la sala de Consejo. Lanzando una mirada a través de la ventana, observó a sus propios hombres ordenando sus armas. Después, dirigió su mirada a lo lejos. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Nadie más moriría inultamente…Y ella no haría sufrir a Emma un minuto más.

Con un rápido movimiento de brazo, se rodeó en una nube violeta y desapareció.

 

«Emma…»

La princesa giró la cabeza hacia la reina que acababa de aparecer ante ella, y una sonrisa involuntaria iluminó su rostro.

«Vuestros padres han declarado la guerra esta mañana. Están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por salvar la vuestra…»

«Son idiotas, van a hacer que los maten…» suspiró Emma, sinceramente inquieta «Yo los había prevenido, ¡qué testarudos son…!»

«No» respondió Regina suavemente

«¿No qué?» Por supuesto que sí, vuestro ejército es más poderoso que el de ellos. Son conscientes de eso, pero…»

«No, eso no pasará»

Regina sonrió dulcemente. Sin una palabra, elevó una mano y una bola de fuego apareció en el hueco de su palma. Emma comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Así que Regina iba a acabar con ella antes de acabar con sus padres? No debería haber dudado de que todo acabaría así.

«¿Qué hacéis?» preguntó retrocediendo inconscientemente hacia la pared

Sin responderle, Regina lanzó violentamente la bola de fuego contra la cerradura, que se abrió rápidamente. Después, aún muda, entró en la celda y lanzó otra bola contra las cadenas de su tobillo.

Emma alzó la mirada, muda ante la incomprensión. Aunque hundía sus ojos en los de Regina, no leía nada, no comprendía nada. ¿Era una trampa? ¿La iba a dejar escapar para tener el placer de capturarla de nuevo?

«No volveré a cometer el mismo error. Henry me hizo comprenderlo, princesa…»

«¿Qué queréis decir?»

«Pensaba sinceramente que era feliz. Pensaba tener todo lo que deseaba. Pero me equivocaba. Profundamente. La vida no vale la pena ser vivida si está vacía. Tenéis razón, Emma…No quiero pasar de lado por mi vida, y ya no quiero impedir que los otros vivan la suya. Ya no quiero vivir así. Así que, marchaos, Emma…»

«Regina, yo…»

«Habría podido masacrar al Reina Blanco, habría podido masacrar a vuestros padres y a vuestros amigos licántropos. Pero hoy, y por primera vez en mi vida, decido hacer lo contrario de lo que la Reina Malvada habría hecho. Y me produce una enorme satisfacción…»

Con una sonrisa, Regina posó una mano en el hombro de Emma. El contacto las hizo estremecerse a las dos, pero ninguna pareció incomoda, perdidas en los ojos e la otra.

«Ayer perdí a alguien a quien quería. No quiero que hoy eso se vuelva a producir…»

«¿Qué…?» preguntó Emma, que no comprendía aún a dónde la reina quería llegar.

«Si tomara la decisión de atacar a vuestros padres, me perdería para siempre»

Regina bajó la mirada antes de continuar, más bajo

«Y sobre todo, os habría perdido…»

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. No comprendió por qué. Pero la reina, sonriente y confiada delante de ella, la hacía sencillamente feliz. Así que, sin entenderlo, tendió los brazos y estrechó el cuerpo de la reina contra su cuerpo. ¡Qué lejos quedaban esos ataques bestiales que tanto la habían asqueado…! La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era otra diferente a la que había abusado de ella. La Reina Malvada había desaparecido, se había volatilizado al mismo tiempo que su padre. Ahora, Emma estrechaba en sus brazos a Regina, una mujer, sencillamente una mujer que comenzaba a aprender a amar.

Emma retrocedió unos centímetros, solo lo suficiente como para encontrarse con los labios terriblemente atrayentes de la morena. Emma comenzaba a acercarse cuando esta última retrocedió, y dijo con una sonrisa triste

«Deberíais marcharos. Vuestros padres deben estar preocupados…»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de responder. Sus brazos ya estrechaban una nube de humo violeta.

Ante ella, la puerta de la celda estaba abierta de par en par. Y al otro extremo del corredor, una luz cegadora brillaba.

Tras una última mirada a su celda, Emma salió

Hacia la libertad.

 


	10. La batalla de los dos ejércitos

La luz del sol matinal…El suave calor que emanaba de ella y calentaba el cuerpo…Como un recién nacido que acabara de venir al mundo, Emma redescubría la vida a medida     que avanzaba por los pasillos cada vez menos sombríos del castillo. Apenas remarcaba la presencia de los hombres armados diseminados por todos lados. Solo contaba el aliento cálido de la libertad.

Sin saber ni lo que hacía, sus pasos la guiaron hacia la planta baja y cuando sus ojos recobraron el contacto con la realidad, comprendió que había llegado ante el puente levadizo. Una decena de hombres armados la observaban con curiosidad, y los cuchicheos se mezclaban con las miradas interrogadoras. Ella misma no parecía comprender de verdad lo que hacía allí. Todo parecía transcurrir al ralentí, desde su salida de los calabozos hasta su llegada ante el portón bajado. No se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de odio del caballero de alto rango que la observaba con desprecio. Incluso la orden gritada de bajar el puente levadizo y volver a levantar el portón le parecía lejana. Cuando el paso estuvo finalmente libre, avanzó con paso mal asegurado hacia el puente de madera.

De lo alto de la almena, la Reina negra observaba a la joven princesa. Una única y solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, traicionando su tormento interior. Regina había olvidado hasta qué punto un corazón herido podía doler. Sus súbditos la nombraban muy a menudo “la reina sin corazón”. ¡Qué idiotez…! Obligatoriamente tenía un corazón, ya que acababa de romperse…

 

Emma nunca se había sentido más feliz al sentir la suavidad de la hierba bajo sus pies en toda su vida. Sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento hacía eco en su interior. Algo la retenía en ese castillo…Una extraña sensación de algo inacabado…Así que no pudo resistirse a la necesidad de girarse una última vez hacia la imponente fortaleza. Su mirada la guió  instintivamente hacia la ventana más alta de la almena. Una silueta parecía observarla, inmóvil. Era muy consciente de que no era visible a esa distancia. Sin embargo, sus labios esbozaron por su propia voluntad una pequeña sonrisa.

No era un adiós, solo la promesa de un hasta luego…

Emma se culpaba a sí misma…Se culpaba por marcharse tan rápido, por no haberle dicho a la reina todo lo que hubiera querido decirle, se culpaba por culparse…Pero sobre todo, se culpaba por no apreciar su libertad como debería hacerlo.

Entonces, se obligó a pensar en sus padres que se preocupaban por ella. Solo unos minutos más y los vería. Las tiendas resplandecientes del Reino Blanco diseminadas por el campo de batalla brillaban a lo lejos bajo los rayos del sol matutino.

Emma apuró el paso. Nadie había reparado en esa extraña joven rubia que corría hacia el campamento. A unos metros de las primeras tiendas, ya podía escuchar claramente los ruidos de los caballos que ensillaban y de las armas que afilaban. Tenía que llegar a tiempo…el Reino Blanco no podía partir a la guerra ahora que había sido liberada…Emma echó a correr.

Ensimismada con la alegría de ver a su familia, Emma no escuchó el galope decidido de un caballo que llegaba por su derecha. Tampoco escuchó el sonido de un garrote silbando en el aire. Todo lo que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en la cabeza antes de caer al suelo.

 

Los minutos precedentes a los combates tienen ese algo de angustia porque cada hombre sabe que podrían no regresar nunca del mismo. Entonces un extraño soplo de vida parece tomar posesión de los hombres, como si, finalmente, tomaran consciencia del valor de su propia existencia. En el campo, los caballos resoplaban, los hombres calentaban sus cuerpos. Los escuderos corrían por todos lados, aquí afilando una hoja una última vez, allá colocando una armadura. Los licántropos se metamorfoseaban. Lobos y hombres surgían de todos lados. Una tensión angustiosa emanaba de esa agitada algarabía.

El centenar de hombres detuvo todo movimiento cuando la voz de su príncipe se elevó.

«¡Caballeros! ¡Compañeros lobos! ¡Hoy es un gran día! La batalla que vamos a emprender no es una batalla como las otras. No queremos más territorios, no queremos subyugar a un pueblo, no…¡Hoy vamos a combatir por nuestra heredera!»

El príncipe tenía una elegante prestancia sobre su caballo blanco y vestido con su armadura plateada. Conocía personalmente a cada uno de sus caballeros y les dirigía a todos una mirada alentadora al pronunciar su arenga. A su lado, sobre su inmaculada montura estaba la reina blanca, con la mirada fija y la mandíbula apretada. Tomó entones la palabra, con tono fuerte y alentador.

«¡Mis amigos! No os mentiré, la batalla será cruenta. Sí, hoy lucharemos contra los soldados del ejército de la Reina Malvada. Sí, el ejército negro es poderoso. ¡Pero ganaremos! Ganaremos porque tenemos que hacerlo. ¡Qué no se diga que el Reino Blanco se deja humillar sin luchar!»

Gritos entusiastas y aullidos de lobos se alzaron, y puños armados hendieron el aire. Snow retomó la palabra, con voz más fuerte, intentando cubrir los gritos

«¡A los caballos, mis amigos! ¡Qué este día permanezca en el recuerdo como aquel en el que vamos a liberar a mi hija…Vuestra princesa: ¡Emma Charming!»

Y como un hombre solo, el centenar de soldados emprendió la marcha. Irían al infierno por la familia real. Aunque, ellos lo sabían, numerosas vidas se perderían, salvarían a su princesa.

 

«Ahh, aquí estás, nuestra bella durmiente finalmente se despierta…»

Una voz suave y grave. Una voz desconocida…Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Emma abrió los ojos. La luz agredió sus párpados y su dolor de cabeza se hizo más intenso. Cuando quiso tocar su herida, sus manos no la obedecieron. Un último esfuerzo le hizo comprender que estaba atada a un árbol, con las manos a la espalda, reducida a la inmovilidad.

«Joder, otra vez no» gruñó con voz cavernosa

Mirando a su alrededor pudo comprender que no estaba en los calabozos, y que la Reina Malvada no era la responsable de ese secuestro, esta vez. Se encontraba en un bosque, no muy alejado del castillo negro. Desde su árbol, podía distinguir fácilmente a lo lejos el castillo, y una explanada vacía: el campo de batalla…Finalmente divisó al hombre que estaba a su lado. Todo vestido de negro, su armadura brillaba como un ágata al sol. Sin ninguna duda, formaba parte de los de alto rango, por el resplandor de su coraza y la presencia de piedras preciosas en la vaina de su espada.

«¿Qué queréis de mí? ¿No estáis al corriente de que vuestra soberana me ha liberado? Pedazo de imbécil…»

El insulto no gustó al hombre que elevó una imponente mano contra Emma. La princesa bajó la mirada cuando llego la bofetada, y, mirándolo con determinación, le escupió en la cara. El caballero negro apreció aún menos eso y enarboló  su espada hacia la princesa antes de detenerse a unos centímetros de su cuello.

«Tenéis suerte de que aprecie mi vida, princesa…» dijo él, insistiendo en el palabra «princesa» como si fuera un insulto «Si fuera por mí, hace tiempo que vuestra cabeza habría sido separada de vuestro cuerpo…»

Poco a poco, Emma se ubicaba, y su dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Entonces pensó. ¿Qué quería ese hombre de ella? Se trataba de un caballero negro, así que forzosamente tenía que saber que Regina la había liberado. Entonces  tenía que estar actuando por su propia voluntad. ¿Por qué entonces había desobedecido deliberadamente a su reina? Mientras reflexionaba, comprobaba la resistencia de las ataduras. Pero aunque tirara, nada pasaba. Debía reconocer que si no fuera soldado, a Emma no le costaría imaginárselo como marinero.

«¿Qué queréis? ¿Una recompensa? Sí, estoy  segura de ello…Un miserable como vos solo puede correr tras el oro. ¿Vuestra reina no os paga suficiente?»

«No seáis vulgar…¿Por qué hablar de dinero cuando puedo tener mucho más…?»

Un brillo de locura lucía sus ojos. Emma se calló, picada por la curiosidad.

«No, lo que quiero, querida…es simplemente la guerra»

Ante esas palabras, plantó su mirada en la de su prisionera y lanzó con tono malvado

«Quiero que vuestra familia sea masacrada. Mi reina no tiene el valor de ir hasta el final. Se ha negado a que yo lleve el mando de esta batalla. Eso no es de ella. Pero yo, ¡yo sé lo que ella quiere! Sé que quiere ver a vuestro reino enteramente asolado, ¡así que lo será!»

Y el comandante acompañó sus palabras con una risa sardónica que hizo temblar a Emma. Por supuesto…Era así de simple…Le bastaba con secuestrar a la princesa para que el Reino Blanco atacara al ejercito negro y corriera hacia su perdición. Emma comenzó a sentir pánico. ¿Qué podría hacer ante un hombre tocado por la demencia? Ningún argumento sensato lo convencería…Decidió hacerle sentir miedo.

«¡Parad enseguida! ¡Soltadme! Intercederé ante la reina para implorar su piedad. No seáis estúpido, no os arriesguéis a morir»

«La muerte no me da miedo…Tengo tantas ansias de que mi reina me vea finalmente. ¡Cuando comprenda que lo he hecho por ella, me dará las gracias en su cama real! Ahh, mi reina, seréis por fin mía…»

Emma no pudo evitar que esa horrorosa visión se insinuara en su mente: Regina con ese…gusano lascivo. Le dieron arcadas. Ahora no tenía la menor duda, ese hombre estaba loco»

«¡Pero la guerra es precisamente lo que ella no quiere!» dijo ella con más fuerza «¡Me ha soltado para que ponga fin a este combate! ¡No os amará jamás si provocáis esta guerra!»

«¡YO SÉ LO QUE ELLA QUIERE!» la cortó el comandante «¡La conozco como nadie! Quiere la guerra, siempre la ha querido. Y sé también que es por vuestra culpa, sucia perra, que ella ha cambiado»

«¿Qué queréis decir?» preguntó Emma, que comenzaba a hacerse preguntas

¿Podría ser que Regina hubiera cambiado hasta ese punto? ¿Lo que veían en sus ojos no era fingido? El corazón de Emma se hinchó ante ese pensamiento.

«Nunca habría dejado pasar bajo sus narices una victoria tan fácil, antes…No sé lo que le habéis hecho, pero ella ya no es como antes, no es nuestra reina sanguinaria que tanto me hacía soñar…»

«¡Stop! No quiero saber…» gritó Emma «Entonces, ¿qué queréis?»

«¿Lo que quiero? ¿Lo que quiero?» rió en un acceso de locura «Quiero que ella vuelva  a ser mi Regina, la reina a la que sirvo y amo. Vos la habéis cambiado, así que veréis a vuestra familia morir, y después moriréis. Y de esa manera…¡Regina será enteramente mía!»

Emma no sabía lo que la asqueaba más en ese momento: el despreciable secuestro que él acababa de perpetrar o la idea de que ese patético hombre pusiera las manos sobre la Reina. Ante ese pensamiento, las nauseas la asaltaron. A su pesar, la imagen del cuerpo perfecto de la soberana se impuso en su mente…Sus piernas interminables, sus redondos pechos, su dulce piel, el azabache de sus cabellos…Y sobre ese idílico cuerpo, unas manos curiosas acariciaban la carne, acompañadas de los suspiros de placer de la reina. El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente…Cuando posó su mirada en el hombre, no pudo reprimir un gruñido. ¡Estaba loco si se atrevía a esperar a tener el menor contacto con Regina! Mientras ella viviera, jamás permitiría eso…

¡Qué extraño pensamiento…! Regina no le pertenecía, nunca lo había hecho…Entonces, ¿por qué un odio tan fuerte la devoraba en cuanto posaba sus ojos en ese despreciable caballero?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por unos ruidos inquietantes. A lo lejos, en la llanura, se escuchó un grito, rápidamente seguido de un ruido de galope de caballos que cargaban y armaduras que chocaban. Ya estaba, la batalla había comenzado.

 

Apoyada en la ventana de su sala del Consejo, Regina observaba al ejército blanco avanzar rápidamente hacia el castillo. Al ver que el campamento blanco no estaba recogiendo sus armas, había reunido por precaución a su Consejo y los jefes militares para hacerles partícipe de su nueva estrategia. Ahora se trataba, para el Reino Negro, de defenderse de los ataques. Aunque no comprendían bien las motivaciones de su soberana, los soldados estaban listos para obedecerla ciegamente.

«¿Y dónde está ese imbécil de comandante cuando se le necesita?» gruñó Regina caminando de un lado a otro, alrededor de la mesa redonda «¿Alguien lo ha visto?»

«No, mi reina…» respondieron los hombres sentados a la mesa

«¡Pero esto es increíble! No ha podido desaparecer así como así…»

«¡MAJESTAD!» la cortó Graham «¡El Reino Blanco está a nuestras puertas! ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!»

Regina corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana. En efecto, el ejército enemigo no estaba sino a algunos metros de su castillo.

«Esperad…dejad que se acerquen un poco más» respondió ella con los ojos fijos en los enemigos

Tras un breve instante, en un fluido movimiento, Regina elevó los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de bajarlos enérgicamente. Un hechizo invisible salió entonces de sus manos, esparciéndose en una onda brillante. La onda se extendió rápidamente y golpeó a los lobos y caballeros que cayeron a tierra. Sin embargo, eso no los desmoralizó. Bajo la orden de su Reina, todos volvieron a subir a sus monturas y galoparon de nuevo hacia el castillo. De nuevo, Regina lanzó el hechizo y la onda desestabilizó a los caballeros blancos. Tres veces, cuatro…Nada parecía tumbar la voluntad del ejército blanco.

Regina no comprendía su actitud. ¿La liberación de su princesa no les había bastado? ¿Eran tan idiotas hasta el punto de atacar un ejército mucho más poderoso? Habría sido fácil para Regina destruir al ejército blanco. Uno solo de sus poderosos hechizos habría podido destruirlos en minutos. Pero Regina se negaba a hacerlo. Por Emma…Por Henry…Por ella misma…Así que se divertía con los caballeros que, como soldaditos de plomo, se movían a voluntad de la reina. A veces, les hacía retroceder, a veces los mandaba por los aires, a veces incluso se divertía obligándolos a combatir entre ellos. Ese último hechizo le gustaba particularmente, sobre todo cuando un caballero incapaz de controlar sus movimientos hería a uno de sus más grandes amigos.

«¡Mi reina!»

«¿Quién osa interrumpirme cuando estoy defendiendo nuestro castillo?» dijo ella, odiosa y frustrada por haber sido molestada en pleno juego

Se giró hacia sus hombres, que se habían quedado en silencio hacía unos minutos.

«Soy yo, mi reina, Sidney. ¡Sé dónde se encuentra vuestro comandante!»

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de la reina se entrecerraron y sintió cómo su interior hervía. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia el gran espejo que decoraba la sala del Consejo, olvidando completamente sus juguetes delante del castillo.

«¿Dónde está? ¡Muéstramelo!» rugió

Ante sus ojos desorbitados, Sidney hizo aparecer entonces al comandante en el bosque que estaba al lado del castillo, y a su lado, una joven rubia encadenada a un árbol. Incrédula, se acercó al espejo, queriendo estar segura de la identidad de la joven. Cuando no tuvo ninguna duda, alzó la cabeza y lanzó un grito de rabia. Su tez cogió una coloración escarlata, y una bola de fuego apareció en su mano derecha. Seguía con la mirada fija en el espejo cuando se dirigió a sus hombres.

«¡GRAHAM, SEREIS EL COMANDANTE EN ESTA BATALLA! ¡ASEGUAROS DE CONTENER AL EJÉRCITO DE BLANCA PERO SIN HERIRLOS! ¡AHORA SALID! ¡SALID TODOS, INMEDIATAMENTE!»

Los caballeros no se hicieron de rogar y pusieron pies en polvorosa, contentos de escapar a la cólera de su soberana.

Regina elevó las manos y una espesa nube morada la rodeó por entero.

 

«¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MISERABLE INSECTO?»

Regina acababa apenas de materializarse gritando de furia. El comandante, sorprendido por la aparición, no tuvo tiempo de intentar balbucear alguna explicación. Las bolas de fuego lanzadas por su soberana le hicieron temblar de miedo. Emma, al contrario que el comandante, había visto la nube violeta y cuando la reina empezó a verse delante de ellos, su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Iba a ser salvada.

Una extraordinaria prestancia emanaba de la reina. Regina era hermosa, pero la hermosura de la Reina Malvada la sobrepasaba. Vestida con unos pantalones de cuero de un resplandeciente negro profundo, acompañado de un jubón de terciopelo burdeos, nunca había estado tan imponente. Emma se perdió en la contemplación del magnífico cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos ascendieron por todo su cuerpo, su boca se entreabrió ante la visión del atrevido escote, resaltado con un lujoso colgante. Su recorrido acabó en el regio rostro. Por supuesto, Emma reconocía a Regina, la Regina a la que quería proteger, la que la había conmovido por sus debilidades. Pero los trazos deformados por el odio y los ojos oscurecidos por la cólera no eran los de esa Regina. Y eso le hizo recordar a Emma esas sombrías horas en los calabozos.

La Reina Malvada no le dirigió una mirada a Emma, demasiado ocupada en continuar con su presa. El hombre corría de izquierda a derecha, intentando evitar las bolas de fuego. A menos que ella fallara a propósito, buscando únicamente asustarlo…tras unos minutos de carrera, un hechizo inmovilizó al caballero en el sitio.

«¿Crees que te vas a poder escapar así?» dijo fríamente la reina que avanzaba hacia el hombre con un caminar felino «¿Lo crees de verdad? Si no estuviera tan encolerizada, podría reírme de tu tontería»

«Pero, pero, mi reina…Yo…»

«¡Cállate, imbécil!» lo cortó ella alzando la mano y obligándolo a hacerlo «No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus ridículas explicaciones. Todo lo que veo es que has traicionado el deseo de tu soberana. Y eso, eso merece la muerte»

Asustado, el hombre sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Con un hábil giro de muñeca, Regina lo alzó por los aires. Su garganta se cerraba. Era como si una cuerda invisible lo estuviera sosteniendo de un árbol. El hombre había asistido a numerosas ahorcamientos, pero vivir uno era muy diferente…Se ahogaba…Iba a morir.

«Pero antes, voy a divertirme un poco…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano derecha. Un pequeñísimo gesto, pero que bastó para mover la pierna izquierda del hombre que tenía delante. Esta formó un ángulo extraño y un crujido siniestro se escuchó. El hombre abrió la boca, un dolor extremo dibujándose en su rostro.

«¡Ah, sí, es verdad…Dejemos que vuelva tu voz, es mejor con sonido!»

Rápidamente el grito del hombre resonó en el bosque. Regina, a continuación, elevó su mano izquierda, y a su vez la pierna derecha del hombre crujió al revés. Su grito redobló de intensidad. Emma asistía, impotente, a esa tortura. Regina no la había visto, no le había dirigido una mirada, estaba completamente inmersa en su odio y venganza. No la reconocía y esa Regina la aterraba mucho. ¿Qué le haría a ella cuando acabara con el caballero? Los gritos de dolor vibraban en sus orejas, y  tuvo que cerrar los ojos, horrorizada ante la visión de hombre desarticulado suspendido en el aire.

Tras las piernas, Regina pasó a los brazos. En dos rápidos movimientos, los dos brazos se encontraron rotos con un horrible crujido. Como una marioneta desarticulada, el hombre, aun suspendido en el vacío, ya no gritaba. El insoportable dolor lo había hecho desmayarse. Pero Regina no atendía a razones.

«Oh, no, mi hombrecito…sería demasiado fácil…¡Despiértate!»

Acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento vivo hacia su pecho. El hombre se despertó en un momento, los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas perlando su rostro al ver a la reina a unos centímetros de él, con la furia leyéndose en su rostro…pero sobre todo, ¡con su corazón en su mano!

«Ves, esto es un anticipo de lo que les hago pasar a los traidores» le murmuró ella al oído «Tienes suerte, pues hoy estoy algo atrasada. Así que tu sufrimiento se para aquí…»

«¡Esperad!» gritó él en un último esfuerzo «¡Mi reina, lo que he hecho, lo que he hecho por vos! ¡Para daros la gran victoria que os merecéis contra el Reino Blanco!»

«Pero, ¿quién eres tú para decidir sobre mis operaciones militares? ¿Tengo que recordarte que solo estás aquí para obedecer mis órdenes?»

«Creía que era lo que vos habríais querido…» confesó tristemente bajando la mirada

Regina no se tomó la molestia de responder, una risa de desprecio lo hizo en su lugar. Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, le dio la espalda a su víctima.

«¡Y sobre todo, sobre todo…nadie-toca-a-Emma!» susurró ella para sí misma

Sin una mirada hacia su víctima, aplastó el brillante órgano. El cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo pesadamente antes de que las cenizas se las llevara el viento.

«¿Emma?»

La interesada abrió los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz que la llamaba. Aún temblorosa, no se atrevía a mirar a la bruja a la cara, por miedo a sufrir la misma suerte que el caballero.

«Emma, mírame…»

Lentamente, alzó hacia ella sus asustados ojos. La misma Regina que la había dejado hacía unas horas antes estaba delante de ella. La Reina Malvada había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que su comandante.

Regina soltó las manos de Emma con un rápido hechizo, y la princesa, que ya no estaba sostenida por el árbol, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Regina se arrodilló cerca de ella y apoyó su mano en su hombro. ¡Cómo de dulce y cálida era esa mano! ¡Qué agradable era ese contacto! ¿Era de verdad la mano que acababa de romper todos los huesos y aplastar el corazón de un ser humano? Emma no podía borrar la visión de ese hombre siendo torturado, y retrocedió. El miedo se leía en sus ojos.

«No tengas miedo» dijo calmadamente Regina

Pero ni el tono tranquilo, ni la dulce sonrisa en su rostro calmaron a Emma. Incapaz de controlar su miedo, se levantó y corrió en dirección al campo de batalla. Debía parar esa guerra. ¿Cuántas vidas iban aún a perderse  por culpa de esa bruja?

 

Los caballeros blancos llevaban luchando varios minutos. Sin embargo, esa batalla era la más extraña de toda su carrera militar. Jamás habían tenido unos adversarios tan raros, que no respondían a los ataques, sino que se conformaban con parar los suyos. ¿Por qué la Reina Negra no luchaba? ¿Había decidido jugar con ellos antes de destruirlos de una vez cuando estuvieran agotados?

Aunque los lobos sacaran los colmillos y los caballeros atacaran con las armas en ristre, no sucedía nada. Pero los Charming no se descorazonaban tan fácilmente. Habían ido a liberar a su hija y lo lograrían, aunque tuvieran que morir de agotamiento. David estaba ocupado golpeando a un caballero negro cuando un rayo de sol le hizo apartar la mirada. Por un breve instante, giró la cabeza hacia el bosque. En ese momento lo divisó. Mientras seguía golpeando al enemigo, le gritó a su mujer

«¡Snow, mira!»

La reina blanca siguió con sus ojos la dirección que le mostraba el príncipe. A lo lejos, saliendo del bosque, una joven rubia corría hacia ellos.

«¡Pero…es…EMMA!»

Haciendo caso  solo de su amor materno, espoleó a su caballo hacia su hija. Al llegar a su altura, saltó de la silla y sin tomarse tiempo para observarla, la estrechó en sus apasionados brazos.

Emma se dejó caer a tierra, estrechando a su madre contra ella. Finalmente, volvía a verla. Su pesadilla había terminado. La princesa olvidó por un instante que era una adulta, y lloró serenamente en los brazos de su madre.

«Ha acabado, mi princesa, ya acabó…» la acunaba Snow, llorando también.

David Charming no había desviado sus ojos de la escena. Cuando estuvo seguro de que su hija había vuelto, dejó de combatir.

Algunos instantes más tarde, hacía sonar el toque de retirada.

 


	11. Cuestionamientos

El largo viaje de regreso de los caballeros hacia el Reino Blanco pareció transcurrir a una endiablada velocidad. Felices por haber combatido, por primera vez en su vida de soldados, sin tener que lamentar la mínima pérdida humana, cantaban con la cabeza alta y reían ruidosamente. La pareja real no dudaba en mezclarse con ellos y entonaban con alegría los cantos demasiado licenciosos de sus hombres. Solo Emma no estaba con ánimo de fiesta. Se alegraba de haber vuelto con su familia, sana y salva. Estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a sus amigos y estrecharlos en sus brazos.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lado…Cuanto más se alejaba el grupo del castillo negro, más el corazón de Emma se encogía. Así que, sin comprender lo que le sucedía, se obligaba a enarbolar una sonrisa de fachada y una expresión alegre. Pensaba con emoción en Regina, de la que había huido en el bosque, ella que acababa de salvarla de las garras de aquel monstruo enloquecido. Pero su mirada era tan ardiente…Sus diabólicos gestos tan precisos que no podían negar años de tortura…¿Qué habría podido hacerle a ella? ¿Y si el deseo de abusar de nuevo de ella la acometía? Ya lo había hecho, ¿por qué se habría de privar? No, había hecho bien partiendo así…se consolaba la princesa.

 

Regina se había dado cuenta del terror que había inspirado a Emma. Conocía de memoria las miradas bajas y los cuerpos temblorosos que ella provocaba. Habría podido disfrutar de eso. Habría debido disfrutarlo, como siempre lo hacía. Ver el terror que provocaba en los otros le ofrecía, normalmente, un dulce éxtasis. Pero en ese día no. No con Emma. Oh, no…El terror que había leído en los ojos de la princesa era lo último que quería ver. Había querido protegerla y tranquilizarla. Pero su huida no le había dado tiempo. Si al menos hubiera podido demostrarle que podía ser otra cosa aparte de ese demonio…

Pero, ¿de qué valdría ahora? Emma había desaparecido y nunca volvería. Henry estaba muerto. Había perdido autoridad ante su ejército entero al pedirles que no combatieran. Tenía que recobrarse. La Reina Malvada no había dicho su última palabra.

 

Durante semanas el estado de las dos mujeres se degradó. Regina hubiera podido consolarse observando a Emma  en la distancia a través del espejo, pero eso no hubiera logrado sino herirla un poco más. No lo comprendía. Lo que había sentido junto a la princesa no era algo común en ella. ¿Cuántas veces le habían repetido que el amor era debilidad? Desde su más tierna juventud, su corazón había aprendido a no atarse. Ya había pagado las consecuencias de ello, nunca más la convencerían para que entregara su corazón.

Sin embargo, esa tristeza que sentía en el fondo de ella le era extrañamente familiar. Aunque Daniel había desparecido muchos años antes, el frío en su pecho no le era desconocido. Como un acompañante fiel, venía a poblar sus solitarias noches.

¿Cómo amar a otro cuando uno mismo se odia? Regina se detestaba, detestaba sus sentimientos, detestaba al mundo entero…Así que, para gran desesperación de su sirvienta Rowena, tan impotente como sobrepasada por la situación, se encerró en sí misma y se hundió en la violencia, la única compañera que nunca la había decepcionado.

Se dejó invadir por su rencor y retomó sus costumbres de Reina Negra. Volvió a sembrar el terror en el reino, secuestrando a numerosas jóvenes a las que nunca más se veía o aterrorizando a familias enteras de campesinos porque no habían pagado por completo sus tributos, o porque no habían abastecido suficientemente al castillo. Cualquier excusa era buena para la Reina Negra. Todo lo que pudiera hacerle olvidar a Emma.

 

En su habitación real, Emma daba vueltas de arriba abajo. Se sentía vacía, se sentía inútil. Ella, que antes amaba ocuparse de la política interior o de la gestión del reino, ya no le encontraba gusto a nada. Pasaba su tiempo hundida en una depresión  y no comprendía por qué. Sus padres habían llamado a los mejores sanadores  del reino, que habían logrado hacer desaparecer toda huella física de su secuestro.

Pero no era su cuerpo lo que tenía que ser curado. Emma era fuerte, y había pasado por otras. No, lo que ella necesitaba era encontrar su serenidad mental. Cuando pensaba en su verdugo, se sentía mancillada, destruida…Y de una manera muy extraña viva al mismo tiempo. La pareja real se daba cuenta perfectamente de que su hija no era más que la sombra de sí misma, y lo lamentaban. Muchas veces habían intentado hablar con ella, o le habían pedido a sus amigos Ruby y August que le hicieran compañía. Pero nada devolvía la sonrisa a la joven.

A menudo, su mente volvía a Regina. Realmente, en cuanto se encontraba sola, pensaba en ella. A veces, una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pensaba en sus manos rozándose, o sus ojos buscándose. Pero más frecuentemente, la cólera la invadía, y se culpaba por pensar en esos momentos con emoción. ¡No, no podía sentir eso! Su corazón no tenía el derecho de latir más fuerte. Esa bruja era la Reina Malvada, ¡había matado sin piedad a un hombre delante de sus ojos…! ¿Cómo había logrado engañarla de esa manera? ¿Cómo le había hecho creer en su bondad? Había visto cómo su verdadera naturaleza ascendía al galope. Nunca podría cambiar. ¿Cómo ella había podido ser tan tonta para creerlo por un solo instante…?

 

Sin embargo, a cada día que pasaba, Emma rememoraba esos últimos momentos de cautividad. Y siempre lo que le venía en un primer momento era la amable mirada que Regina había posado en ella cuando la había liberado. Esa mirada tan dulce, tan sincera…El corazón de Emma se encogió ante ese recuerdo. Después el hilo de sus recuerdos la conducía invariablemente a ese comandante y a sus lujuriosos sueños, y cada vez, unas intensas nauseas la invadían. Veía las sucias y peludas manos de ese hombre sobre el fino y delicado cuerpo de la reina, imaginaba las pieles acariciarse. Esas visiones le provocaban dolor y la turbaban. ¿Por qué esas visiones la asediaban hasta tal punto? ¿Por qué cuando el rostro del hombre se acercaba al de la Reina ella se imaginaba en el lugar de él? ¿Y por qué se alegraba de su muerte?  «No pueden ser celos» intentaba auto convencerse «No deben ser celos»

Emma se negaba a hablar de esos tormentos con su familia y mucho menso con Ruby. No comprenderían. Así que se guardó todo para ella, y las visiones de Regina mirándola, de Regina cogiéndole la mano, de Regina en sus brazos…poblaban sus días y poseían sus noches.

 

Una última cosa la atormentaba. Pensaba a menudo en el ejército blanco que había ido al completo, acompañado de la manada entera de Ruby, para salvarla. Y cada vez, la culpabilidad volvía a asolarla.

Cuando estaba con ánimo fuerte, se consolaba recordando que todos se habían salvado. Pero a pesar de las diferentes versiones que había escuchado de sus padres, aún no comprendía cómo el ejército había logrado no acabar diezmado por completo ese día. Una extraña idea había germinado en su mente desde hacía algunos días. No había hablado de ello con nadie y esa hipótesis, poco a poco, había tomado un lugar tan importante que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Decidida a calmar su corazón, salió del castillo y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros. Una decena de soldados estaban precisamente entrenando con un maniquí. Emma se acercó despacio al terreno y observó a sus hombres entrenarse. Las lanzas golpeaban los escudos del muñeco de paja con habilidad, y gritos de alegría se escuchaban en cuanto un hombre lograba evitar la carga lanzada a toda velocidad.

Emma llevaba observándolos durante unos minutos, apoyada en la barrera, cuando sintió una presencia tras ella. Se giró y sonrió a su amiga.

«¡Hola Rub’! ¿Cómo estás?» preguntó en un tono que pretendía ser alegre

«Bien…Pero soy yo la que debería hacerte esa pregunta, Emma…»

«¿Qué quieres decir? Todo ha terminado, estoy bien…» replicó, como para convencerse a sí misma.

Ruby la miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando leer en ella como siempre había podido hacerlo desde que eran jóvenes.

«Para con eso, Rub’. Ya te he dicho que todo está bien» le respondió secamente

«Ok, ok…Espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿eh? Bueno, ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Estás echándoles un ojo a los caballeros mientras entrenan? No te reconozco, Emma…»

«Muy divertido» respondió sin alegría

«Ok, bueno, ¿sabes qué?» retomó Ruby, molesta «Tanta amabilidad y simpatía al mismo tiempo es mucho para mí. Creo que te voy a dejar…»

«Espera Ruby…» respondió Emma dándose la vuelta hacia su amiga «Perdóname, he estado un poco seca, lo admito…»

«¿Solo un poco? Está bien, ¿qué te ocurre?»

«Hay algo que no comprendo»

«Eh, ¿sobre qué?»

«Mi liberación»

«Cuenta…»

«¿Cómo es que los caballeros están todos sanos y salvos cuando atacaron al ejército más poderosos de los dos Reinos? ¿A qué se debe ese milagro? Es por eso que he venido al campo de entrenamiento. Quería hablar con alguien que hubiera estado en la batalla…»

Emma tenía una pequeña idea de la razón, pero quería estar segura. Debía escucharlo de boca de otra persona que no fuera ella misma para no considerarla más una idea loca.

«No lo sé, Emma. No comprendíamos nada. Los caballeros negros no respondían a nuestros ataques. No hacían sino parar nuestros golpes»

«¿Pero estás segura de que solo se defendían? Es extraño…¿Por qué no atacaban? Ellos sabían que eran superiores, tenían todas las posibilidades de ganar y de…»

«…aplastarnos, sí» completó Ruby «Sí, es realmente extraño…¿Ves ese muñeco de paja sobre el poste? Pues bien, ellos estaban tan activos como él»

«¿Y crees que…?» comenzó Emma, vacilante

Ella tenía que saber si Regina estaba detrás de todo eso. Así que, se lanzó, decidida.

«…que podría ser que se les hubiera dado orden de no atacarnos? Quiero decir…¿una orden de bastante arriba?»

«.¿Una orden de la reina? Escucha, no lo sé. ¿Por qué lo habría de hacer? Con el tiempo que lleva soñando con atacar al Reino Blanco, y lo tenía ahí, en bandeja con el rey y la reina como extras…»

«Bueno…quizás por la misma razón por la que me liberó, Ruby…» replicó Emma, en un tono de confirmación

Ruby reviró los ojos. Ya está, Emma estaba delirando. Desde su regreso, había contado esa historia muchas veces, ante los ojos desencajados de sus padres y de sus amigos. Al principio, habían pensado que deliraba y se le pasaría, una vez que estuviera mejor. Pero no dejaba el asunto y eso comenzaba a molestar a Ruby.

«Emma, no vas a empezar otra vez con esa historia…Los sanadores te lo han dicho: solo es fruto de tu imaginación. La reina no te liberó. Sabes que es imposible porque en cuanto atravesaste el puente levadizo, te secuestró de nuevo»

«¡No fue ella Ruby! Me he hartado de explicároslo desde que llegué…»

Ruby no comprendía lo que había empujado a la Reina Malvada a soltar a su cautiva, y  le echaba en cara un poco a Emma, aunque fuera por su estado de shock, que encontrara circunstancias atenuantes al comportamiento de la reina malvada. No quería discutir con su amiga, así que la dejó hablar sin interrumpirla, a pesar de todo.

«Te lo vuelvo a decir, por enésima vez, me dejó marchar, y fue su comandante quien me capturó. Y ella vino a liberarme de nuevo. Así que, me preguntaba si era posible que fuera ella la que ordenó no atacar a nuestro ejército»

«Escucha, Emma…Si fue su comandante, forzosamente estaba ejecutando sus ideas…»

«¡NO ESTOY LOCA!» se enervó la princesa «¡Sé lo que viví, Ruby!»

Emma, exasperada por la desconfianza de su amiga, le dio la espalda y se apoyó en la barrera que delimitaba el terreno de entrenamiento. Algunos instantes más tarde, un joven moreno con expresión maliciosa se acercó a las dos mujeres. Llevaba una larga espada, que parecía más grande que él.

«Mis respetos, princesa. ¡Hola Ruby!»

«Hola chico» lo saludó Emma

«Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación así, pero…»

«No pasa nada, habíamos terminado de todas maneras» replicó Emma lanzado una atravesada mirada a su amiga

«Perdón, Vuestra Alteza, pero lo que voy a decir está relacionado con vuestra conversación. Puede que haya escuchado lo que hablabais hace unos instantes»

«No hay problema, ¿de qué quieres hablar…?»

«Princesa, os preguntáis por qué los caballeros negros no atacaban…Creo que sé por qué»

«¡Dime!» respondió ella, impaciente

«Yo estaba limpiando las armas de mi caballero, justo antes de que la batalla comenzara y escuché a uno de ellos gritarle a los otros: ¡Nada de atacar! ¡Solo defensa! ¡Orden de la Reina!» o algo así»

Ante esas palabras, Emma se giró enérgicamente hacia el joven y le agarró por los hombros. Se esforzó por ignorar a su corazón que comenzaba extrañamente a latir más deprisa.

«¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Él dijo «Orden de la Reina»?»

«Euh…sí, creo…o bien…«Bajo orden de la Reina», ¿eso cambia algo?»

«¡No, es perfecto! ¡Gracias, chico! Entonces, ¿ves? ¡No estoy soñando, Rub’!» dijo ella con la sonrisa en los labios, girándose de nuevo hacia su amiga.

«¿La Reina Negra eligiendo deliberadamente preservar al Reino Blanco? Perdona, Emma, pero yo no me lo creo…» gruñó ella

 

Tras la conversación con el pequeño escudero, Emma se sintió mucho mejor. Finalmente tenía la prueba de que Regina aún tenía bondad en ella. No había querido la batalla, no había querido masacrar al ejército blanco. Solo de pensarlo el corazón de Emma estaba más ligero. Había tenido razón en confiar en ella.

Regina había cambiado. Había liberado a Emma, y ella ahora estaba segura de algo, había decidido dejar con vida a sus enemigos de siempre. La joven, repentinamente, tomó consciencia de la situación en la que se había colocado la reina negra. Voluntariamente había tomado el riesgo de perder autoridad, su reputación, su prestigio…por ella, Emma.

Cuando pensaba en esa reina herida, y que había querido salvarla, todo su ser se llenaba de alegría. Nadie a su alrededor comprendía ese milagro, pero todos observaban con alegría la sonrisa que, poco a poco, volvía a ella y le daba ganas de vivir.

Ya que no podía abordar el tema con Ruby, decidió hablar con sus padres, una noche

«Mamá, papá, me gustaría hablar de una cosa con vosotros…» dijo, tímidamente

Sus padres alzaron la mirada, sorprendidos y felices. Se felicitaban por el hecho de que su hija estuviera mejor, hasta el punto de volver a querer confiarse a ellos, como siempre había hecho.

«Te escuchamos, cariño» respondió dulcemente Snow

«Quería hablar de la batalla de los dos ejércitos y de lo que pasó ese día…»

La expresión alegre de la reina se borró en un momento. Pensaba que Emma habría querido hablar de otra cosa, pero no. Volvía otra vez a esos duros sucesos. Sin duda lo necesitaba para mejorar, así que decidió escucharla con atención. David no decía nada, pero su rostro reflejaba los mismos tormentos que el de su mujer.

«A ver. He hablado con un escudero, y me ha dicho que la orden de no atacar provenía de la misma reina. Vosotros que tenéis conocimientos militares algo más desarrollados que los de ese chico, ¿pensáis que es posible? Quiero decir…¿Sería posible que ella hubiera dado la orden de no atacar a nuestro ejército? Necesito estar segura»

«Emma» respondió David con tono grave «Todo es posible cuando se lidera un ejército. Pero, cuando se es la Reina Malvada, gobernante del Reino Negro y enemiga jurada de tu madre y de toda tu familia, es sencillamente imposible. Jamás ella habría decidido perdonarnos la vida…»

«Pero, entonces, ¿cómo explicar que los soldados no fueran atacados?»

«Hay muchas razones, Emma» continuó su madre «Quizás ella estaba esperando la ocasión en que estuviéramos menos atentos o más cansados para atacarnos, quizás estaba ganando tiempo para preparar un hechizo…Hay muchas razones que podrían explicar eso…»

«¿Y cómo explicar entonces que me hubiera liberado?» replicó Emma, que no soltaba el anzuelo

«Emma…por favor, no vuelvas con lo mismo. Tu cerebro te juega malas pasadas. La Reina Malvada te secuestró, te hizo daño. No te liberó, ni ha salvado a nuestro ejército, Emma. La Reina Malvada no hace eso…Sé que duele escucharlo, pero tienes que comprender que ella es nuestra enemiga. Pero te prometo que ese horrible acto por el que te hizo pasar será castigado. Emma, te juro que lo pagará»

«Mamá…escúchame. Quizás sea extraño para vosotros, pero esa persona de la que hablas, yo no la conozco. Sí, me hizo daño, sí me secuestró, pero al cabo de cierto tiempo, conocí a una persona diferente…Asustada, débil…destruida en su interior…»

Con los ojos en el vacío, Emma describía a una mujer que pocos conocían. Y sobre todo los Charming.

«Emma» la interrumpió su padre con un tono que no pretendía que saliera duro «La Reina Malvada seguramente te ha lanzado un hechizo. Un día, volverás a nosotros, estarás completamente curada y comprenderás que te has equivocado desde el principio. Pero de momento, intenta solo descansar, dejar de pensar en todo eso…»

«Y deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de la Reina Malvada» concluyó Snow con una mirada incendiaria.

 

Una mañana Emma se hartó de las continuas preguntas. Tenía que estar segura. En lo más profundo de su corazón, ella estaba segura de que Regina la había salvado, pero necesitaba escuchárselo decir. Así que, corrió hacia los establos, se montó en su caballo y partió al galope.

La brisa matinal golpeaba su rostro y su frescor le quemaba las mejillas. El paisaje desfiló durante horas sin que el cansancio la sorprendiera. Las verdes extensiones del Reino Blanco precedieron a los paisajes rocosos de los confines del reino. El paisaje comenzó entonces a cambiar. El caballo se elevó, el aire se enfrío y las arboladas montañas del Reino Negro aparecieron finalmente antes sus ojos. Emma parecía conocer el camino de memoria. Jamás se habría aventurado sola tan lejos de su reino, pero sabía a dónde se dirigía. Con el corazón lleno de alegría, Emma estaba convencida que su entusiasmo no era sino debido a la alegría de ver finalmente que sus preguntas tenían respuesta. ¿Pero era solo eso?

Al cabo de algunas horas, sus ojos asombrados distinguieron finalmente la forma tan reconocible del castillo negro en la lontananza. Emma sabía que no sería prudente presentarse en la entrada así vestida. Puso entonces pie en tierra, se puso una capa gris groseramente cortada de un tejido roído y se subió la capucha sobre sus dorados cabellos.

«¿Qué quieres, campesina?» gruñó el guardia que estaba de pie junto a la entrada del puente levadizo

«Traigo el pago mensual para nuestra reina, señor» respondió ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo

Sin añadir una palabra más, él entreabrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Emma y su montura. Una densa muchedumbre se aglutinaba en los bajos del castillo. Hombres armados, campesinos, gallinas, perros y animales de todo tipo se mezclaban en un griterío ensordecedor.

La princesa dejó su caballo en los establos y, aprovechando esa muchedumbre, se dirigió discretamente con paso apurado hacia el torreón.

 _«¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy metiendo en la guarida del lobo…_ » pensó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de la locura que acababa de hacer.

Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, así que se hundió en los corredores sombríos de alojamiento real.

 

El castillo negro era más grande que el de los Charming, pero una arquitectura militar era igual en todas partes, así que fácilmente se orientó por los corredores. Felizmente, pocos caballeros se encontraban ahí. Solo algunas sirvientas deambulaban, pero estaban muy ocupadas como para divisar a la intrusa. Y aunque, a veces, una mirada de asombro se posaba en ella, la princesa no tendría ningún remordimiento en inventar una mentira lo suficientemente creíble para justificar su presencia en esos pasillos. Algunos minutos de caminata y se encontró en el pasillo que buscaba. La hubiera reconocido entre miles: la puerta al fondo del corredor era la de los aposentos de la Reina.

Con la respiración cortada, Emma posó la mano en el pomo y entreabrió la puerta.

«¿Quién osa entrar sin pedir permiso?» la acogió la voz fría y autoritaria.

Rápidamente un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Esa voz…esa voz grave que tanto la había hecho temblar salía de quién sabía dónde. Emma no distinguía a nadie en la habitación: la cama, inmensa, presidía el centro de la estancia, y a su lado un tocador repleto de joyas y un biombo que lindaba con la puerta vidriera. En la pared de enfrente estaba colgado, como una obra de arte de un reputado pintor, el gran espejo mágico. La atmosfera de la estancia era extrañamente calurosa, debido a las cortinas rojo burdeos que estaban aún corridas, a pesar de la avanzada hora que era.

Emma estaba aún preguntándose dónde estaba la Reina cuando esta salió de detrás del biombo. Estaba rabiosa. Jamás nadie se había atrevido a entrar en sus aposentos reales de esa manera y Regina no iba a empezar a aceptarlo ese día. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, listo para destrozar al intruso. Pero Regina no tuvo necesidad de ninguna bola de fuego, Emma ya estaba fulminada en el sitio.

Lo que le impactó más fue la ropa de la Reina Negra. Jamás la había visto así. O lo había olvidado. O se quedaba con la boca abierta ante cada uno de sus vestidos. Regina llevaba puesto un vestido de un negro tan intenso que se confundía con el negro de sus cabellos peinados en un voluminoso moño. Su esplendido rostro estaba enmarcado en una gran gorguera de plumas de cuervo. Como era su costumbre, su vestido ceñía su cuerpo a la perfección, pero sobre este, un fino ribete plateado resaltaba sus curvas y hacia resplandecer su perfil. Un carisma de un endiablada fuerza emanaba de la menor parcela de su ser. La boca de Emma comenzó repentinamente a secarse.

«¿Em…Emma?»

Al descubierto, la susodicha se bajó la capucha, dejando resbalar por sus hombros su dorada cabellera. Toda la cólera de Regina despareció inmediatamente y sus ojos se abrieron de incomprensión. A la vista de su sonrisa alegre, el corazón de Emma dio un pequeño brinco en su pecho. Regina dio un paso hacia delante, antes de recobrar el sentido y detener todo movimiento.

«Hola…» le respondió la princesa con una ligera sonrisa avergonzada

Es simple saludo no era lo más profundo que Emma había dicho en su vida, pero no había podido encontrar nada más inteligente, ya que estaba aún en shock por la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué actitud adoptar. Les parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Regina reaccionó en primer lugar y avanzó hasta ella para cogerle las manos

«¡Emma! Pero…¿cómo has hecho? ¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Qué quieres…? Oh…lo siento…»

«Solo quería saber una cosa» la cortó Emma, apartándose bruscamente sus manos, como quemada ante el contacto.

 _«Sobre todo, no te dejes distraer. Has venido para tener las respuestas a tus preguntas, solo eso_ » intentaba convencerse

«¿Tú…has hecho todo este camino para…«saber una cosa»?» repitió Regina, circunspecta «¿Qué cosa?»

«¿Es verdad que deliberadamente vos prohibisteis que vuestro ejército atacara al nuestro? ¿Es verdad que nos habéis salvado a todos…después de haberme liberado?»

Regina observó a la joven inquisitivamente. ¿Se había escapado de su reino, recorrido el país durante horas a caballo, introducido en su torreón…únicamente para eso? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su risa resonó por la habitación. Aunque algo burlona, era sobre todo una risa liberadora, una risa de alegría: Emma había vuelto. Emma había encontrado un lamentable pretexto para volver. Pero Emma estaba ahí.

Ella no comprendía la risa de la reina. ¿Se había equivocado? Alzó los ojos en los que brillaba una chispa de desafío. No, la Reina Malvada no se burlaría más de ella. Ella ya no lo aceptaba. Le gritó que parara, pero nada consiguió. Había que hacerla callar a cualquier precio, no soportaba más el desprecio, no quería más la humillación.

Así que, con un corto movimiento, Emma hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente. Se lanzó al rostro de la Reina y la besó en plena boca. Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la estancia. Con las bocas en contacto, las dos mujeres se quedaron quietas. Ninguna quería moverse, sin duda por miedo a romper lo extraño del momento.

Los cuestionamientos comenzaron otra vez en la mente de Emma. ¡Qué dulce era esa boca! Un deseo de posar sus manos en sus mejillas la invadió. Pero, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, retrocedió.

«No…No puedo hacer esto» dijo, más para ella misma que para ser escuchada

«¿Hacer qué?» preguntó Regina inocentemente

«¡Yo NO puedo!» gritó Emma «¡Sois la Reina Malvada, y yo la princesa del Reino Blanco! ¡No puedo desearos! ¡No tengo ese derecho! ¿Por qué siento esto?»

Regina la miró con ternura. Comprendía perfectamente sus tormentos.

«Me he hecho las mismas preguntas, Emma…A veces, creo que no necesitamos comprenderlo todo»

«¡Me habéis secuestrado, torturado, humillado…! ¡Incluso me habéis violado! Sí, Regina, lo digo porque ya no tengo miedo de vos. ¡Me violasteis! Vais a comprender lo que acarrea meterse conmigo…Ahora, vais a pagar»

Daba igual si no iba a tener las respuestas a sus preguntas, al menos tendría su venganza. Sin darle tiempo a Regina para reaccionar, Emma se lanzó sobre ella con fuerza. Sus manos rodearon la fina cintura y su boca devoro ávidamente la de la reina. Sin la menor advertencia, aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Regina e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Regina parecía no comprender lo que le estaba pasando y cuando Emma la empujó contra el tocador, comenzó a gemir ruidosamente.

La princesa parecía poseída, subyugada por la necesidad de venganza. ¡Regina iba a comprender lo que eso era! Lo iba a lamentar. Entonces, avanzó aún más, encerrando a Regina entre el mueble y ella misma. Se tomó un breve momento para observarla con ojos depredadores y metió una de sus piernas entre los muslos de la reina. Regina no se creía lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Emma la deseaba tanto como la deseaba ella? La sensación de la rodilla de la princesa sobre su entrepierna comenzó a hacerla jadear. Con su corazón latiendo anárquicamente, acercó sus manos a la cintura de Emma. La tenía que sentir más pegada a ella, se había convertido en una necesidad. Pero Emma no era de la misma opinión. Agarró las muñecas de la reina y las alzó por encima de su cabeza. Incapaz de moverse, Regina no podía sino sufrir los asaltos de la pierna de Emma que presionaba cada vez más fuerte sobre su punto sensible.

Regina nunca había conocido tales ataques. Normalmente, ella se ocupaba de su propio placer y no aceptaba que la tocaran si no lo pedía. Finalmente, encontraba una adversaria a su altura. Esa inversión de roles no le disgustaba, al contrario. La humedad en su entrepierna podía demostrarlo.

Manteniendo aún las muñecas de la morena en lo alto, Emma se hundió de nuevo sobre sus labios y los devoró ávidamente. No comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. No comprendía tampoco que pudiera vengarse de esa manera. Eso no era propio de ella…Tras haber sufrido una violación, ¿iba ella ahora a violarla? Se asqueaba. Pero el cuerpo de la rubia parecía actuar por sí solo, respondiendo a los gemidos de la reina ante sus asaltos cada vez más fogosos. Su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el profundo escote ascendiendo hasta las mejillas. ¡Qué suave era la piel bajo sus dedos…!

Sin poder soportarlo más, bloqueó a Regina contra el tocador. El pequeño gemido de dolor que ella soltó la excitó más. Entonces, empujó  todos los ungüentos, frascos y joyeros que cayeron al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo. Regina se encontró sentada sobre su tocador, con los dedos de Emma rodeando su cuello con delicadeza. Apartó su cabeza hacia atrás unos centímetros  para murmurar

«Emma, espera, qué…»

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pues la boca de Emma se cerró sobre la suya violentamente. No tendría explicación de momento, así que decidió dejarse ir en esos brazos tan deseados. La violencia de la que hacía gala Emma la sorprendía un poco, pero estaba disfrutando mucho y no era momento para hacerse preguntas.

Por falta de aire, las bocas se separaron, y Emma hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la reina, mientras que sus manos intentaban desanudarle el corpiño del vestido. La tarea era difícil para Emma, que gruñía entre lengüetazo y lengüetazo en su cuello. Regina quería sentir las manos de la princesa en su piel desnuda, lo más rápido posible. Entonces ella misma comenzó a desanudarse el corpiño que cayó rápidamente al suelo. Ella ya no podía más, Emma tenía que tocarla, le era vital. Regina tomó una mano de Emma y la llevó hacia su sexo. Pero Emma la retiró y dijo con voz grave

«No. Decido yo. Te haré lo que yo quiera»

La voz grave y los ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo tan inhabitual en Emma derritieron a Regina. Su corazón latía al galope, y su intimidad se empapaba cada vez más. Sin poder hacer nada, cerró los ojos y se abandonó contra el cuerpo de Emma.

«Emmaaaa…» gimió

Con una sonrisita orgullosa, la susodicha abandonó el cuello ahora enrojecido por sus dientes y su lengua, y observó a la reina. Estaba resplandeciente. La visión de Regina, entregada, los ojos cerrados, no debía haberla visto mucha gente, y Emma apreció el favor que ella misma se había concedido al introducirse en los aposentos reales. Ese pequeño juego de dominación le gustaba cada vez más. Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, ver que Regina sentía tanto placer como ella, la enorgullecía y eso le gustaba. Los gemidos reales finalmente la arrebataron y le arrancó la gorguera con gesto brusco.

«¡Miss Charming!» dijo la reina, asombrada «¡Una gorguera completamente nueva de plumas de cuervo salvaje!»

«¡Cállate!» respondió ella poniéndole la mano en la boca

Su corazón estaba completamente encabritado. Saberse dueña de la situación ante una Regina sumisa le provocaba sensaciones inéditas e increíblemente poderosas. Como para exorcizar su propia violación, dirigir la situación la tranquilizaba, pero sobre todo la excitaba. Y la manera en la que ella la acababa de llamar había inflamado su entrepierna. Pero no debía derrumbarse, ahora no.

El cuello ahora completamente al descubierto era una invitación a los besos. Emma no se hizo de rogar y se hundió en ese escote que mordisqueó y lamió a consciencia. En cuanto a sus manos, estas, curiosas, se posaron en sus pechos. Emma saboreaba finalmente su venganza. La saboreaba aunque sintiera su propia intimidad empaparse cada vez más rápidamente. Emma se obligó a olvidar la sensación más que agradable e hizo bajar a la reina de su tocador. Mientras la empujaba hacia la cama, se puso a desvestirla. Su vestido acabó en el suelo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

La visión que se le ofreció ante sus ojos subyugó a Emma. Regina, enteramente desnuda, la miraba con aplomo, como desafiándola.

«¿Estás segura de que te estás vengando de mí? Tengo la impresión de que aprecias mucho lo que estás viendo…»

¿Había una respuesta a esa pregunta? ¿Podía Emma confesárselo a ella misma? No se tomó el tiempo de responder, se abalanzó sobre esos erectos pechos. Mientras se quitaba su chaleco y su camisa, lamía ávidamente los endurecidos pezones. Su sabor la envolvió. Sin ninguna voluntad, comenzó a succionarlos, alentada por los suspiros de Regina. Esos pechos eran tan dulces, tan tiernos, que Emma cerró los ojos de placer.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, la princesa empujó los hombros de Regina, que cayó hacia atrás sobre el colchón con una ligera risa de sorpresa. En un instante, ella se quitó las botas y se encontró también desnuda.

«Date la vuelta, y acerca la cabeza al borde de la cama» ordenó Emma

La reina no se hizo de rogar, y se giró, con la cabeza inclinada en el vacío delante de la cama. Con un caminar felino que empapó aún más el sexo de la morena, Emma se acercó a su víctima. Regina veía el sexo rubio acercarse a su rostro, cada vez más cerca. Cuando los efluvios íntimos de la princesa llegaron a su nariz, comenzó a jadear de deseo. Finalmente, Emma pasó una pierna a cada lado de la cabeza y se sentó sobre el rostro de Regina, que agarró sus muslos y los acarició.

En toda su vida, Regina había conocido tal voluptuosidad. Su boca entró rápidamente en contacto con el sexo de Emma y su lengua se adentró en los pliegues. Si Emma no hubiera estado tan mojada, Regina habría comprendido su excitación por los intensos gemidos que dejaba escapar. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que Emma había estado le había producido tal efecto. Al cabo de largos minutos de presión sobre la boca de la reina, sintió que sus piernas pronto iban a dejarla caer, así que se posicionó a cuatro patas por encima del cuerpo de Regina, tomando cuidado de no romper el contacto con la boca que le producía tanto placer.

Regina jamás había esperado tanto antes de ser satisfecha y esa tortura la estaba volviendo loca. El perfume del sexo rubio mezclado con el sabor tan agradable no podía refrenar sus ardores. Emma tenía que tocarla, o se volvería loca.

«¡Emma, tócame!» suplicó Regina entre lamida y lamida

Pero Emma estaba bien decidida a no ceder a los deseos de la reina. Así que, no respondió nada y jadeó más fuerte bajo la intrusión de la lengua de Regina, que se hacía cada vez más firme y se introducía más profundamente en ella.

Comprendiendo que Emma no la aliviaría, Regina llevó su mano hacia su propio sexo y, ayudada por la abundancia de flujo comenzó a penetrarse. Pero Emma seguía estando decidida a no otorgarle la menor satisfacción, entonces cogió la mano de Regina y se la llevó a la boca. Lamiéndole los dedos, dijo

«Gozarás cuando yo quiera. Hoy, soy yo la que decide»

Ese juego lo iba a enloquecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tener que esperar? Regina ya no podía más. Pero esa Emma que le era desconocida la excitaba como nunca. Y extrañamente le gustaba eso. Emma cogió un pañuelo de seda, y ató las manos de Regina juntas, impidiéndole el menor contacto. A pesar de su frustración, Regina  no había abandonado el sexo que tenía encima de ella y se entretenía ahora a penetrarla profundamente con su endurecida lengua. La secreción le resbalaba por la garganta y testimoniaba el gozo de la princesa. De repente, el corazón de Emma se encabritó, sus pulsaciones palpitaron en su intimidad y sintió cómo llegaba el gozo. Rápidamente se retiró diciendo

«No quiero gozar tan rápidamente. Quiero aprovecharme de ti mucho más, como tú te aprovechaste de mí»

Emma tiró de las piernas de Regina, la arrastró al centro de la cama, y se lanzó sobre ella. Sin ninguna dulzura, separó sus piernas y la vista del sexo brillante por la humedad la excitó aún más.

«¡Emma, tócame!» repitió la reina

Aunque Emma soñaba con ello y sabía que no iba a resistirse mucho más tiempo, continuó con su juego.

«Entonces, vas a tener que suplicarme» dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

¡Qué hermosa era esa mujer! ¡Cómo le gustaba hacerla languidecer!

«La Reina Negra no le suplica a nadie» respondió ella con su prestancia de reina que, en esa situación, podía parecer completamente fuera de lugar, pero que hizo latir el corazón de Emma más fuerte.

«Bueno, pues peor para ti» replicó Emma, comenzando a alejarse

«¡Vale, muy bien, muy bien! Por favor…»

«¿Por favor qué?»

Ese pequeño juego comenzaba de verdad a gustarle. Tener a la reina a su merced era no solo perfecto para una venganza, sino que el espectáculo de esa magnífica mujer le agradaba de verdad. Emma sabía que lo había logrado: la haría gozar como nadie nunca la había hecho gozar, y se deleitaba con eso. Por un corto instante, Emma se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento. ¿No quería ella solo su venganza? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto en darle placer a la reina? Después de todo, después de todo el mal que le había hecho, no merecía ser satisfecha…Pero los hermosos ojos suplicantes de Regina convencieron a Emma para poner fin a esa tortura.

«¡Por favor, Emma!» gritó «¡Tócame!»

Emma entonces pasó delicadamente un dedo en la empapada entrada y la acarició de arriba abajo, mientras que su otra mano se aplicaba en pellizcar suavemente los endurecidos pezones.

«¡Más fuerte! Emma…»

Ella presionó un poco más fuerte, pero sin acelerar el ritmo. Iba a volverla loca. Regina elevaba y bajaba su pelvis. Necesitaba más…Ese pequeño juego continuó algunos minutos, excitando a las dos mujeres a la vez. Sin soportarlo más, la princesa se sentó sobre la entrepierna de la reina. Sintieron como una corriente eléctrica al entrar sus dos intimidades en contacto. Emma, sentada, apretaba contra su pecho la pierna extendida de Regina y efectuaba movimientos de pelvis para intensificar sus sensaciones. Al principio,  lentas, las presiones  se intensificaron y se volvieron más rápidas.

La estancia se vio envuelta con los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, pronto transformados en bufidos, después en gritos cuando la rubia introdujo sin advertencia dos dedos entre sus empapados sexos. La respiración jadeante, los corazones latiendo frénicamente, Emma y Regina se derrumbaron la una sobre la otra en un último grito de placer. La princesa y la reina se acurrucaron tiernamente y cerraron sus ojos, agotadas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Regina no era la sonrisa de la Reina Malvada.

 

Emma se despertó algunos minutos más tarde, en estado de pánico. El horror de su venganza le saltó a la cara. Había hecho experimentar a la reina lo que ella misma había pasado días en superar. Su comportamiento era vergonzoso. Había actuado como un animal salvaje, que no sabía resistirse a sus pulsiones. Ya no podría afrontar esa mirada…

Así que, sin un ruido, recogió su ropa y por un breve momento, sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la reina dormida. Su impresionante belleza le saltó a la cara. Pero, más allá de la perfección de sus trazos, Emma vio sobre su rostro adormecido una especie de fragilidad. Una dulce fragilidad que la volvía humana. Emma contempló a la reina, serena. ¿Cuántas personas habían tenido ese privilegio? ¿Cuántas podían deambular por la habitación de la reina así dormida y observarla tan vulnerable?

Poco a poco, una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emma y una pequeña voz se insinuó en su mente. No, no había actuado únicamente por venganza. Había querido ese momento. Y Regina lo había apreciado tanto como ella.

_«Dios mío, ¿en qué berenjenal me he metido…?»_

 

«Emma, espera»

La princesa casi había traspasado la puerta de la habitación cuando escuchó es débil voz que la llamaba. Se acercó a Regina que sostenía un libro en su mano.

«Cógelo» le dijo tendiéndole el objeto

«¿Qué es?»

«Un libro, Miss Charming. Tiene páginas y palabras escritas en él. Se puede leer esas palabras y ellas cuentan cosas. Ya verás, puede ser quizás muy interesante…»

¡Regina bromeaba! Su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos risueños estrecharon el corazón de Emma. Definitivamente, en su presencia, la Reina Malvada estaba bien lejos…

«Cuando te sientas sola, te será útil» añadió ella recobrando su seriedad

«Euh…gracias…Yo…Voy a marcharme ahora» dijo Emma

«Sí, lo comprendo»

¿Habría que hablar de lo que había ocurrido? ¿Deberían un día abordar el tema? Parecía que de momento ninguna de las dos era capaz de ello. Emma avanzó rápidamente hacia la puerta y la entreabrió, dispuesta a partir.

«Sí» dijo dulcemente Regina

Emma alzó la cabeza, inquisitiva

«¿Qué quieres decir con ese “sí”?»

«Respondía a tu pregunta. Sí, os he dejado vivos. Deliberadamente»

Los ojos de Regina brillaban con una nueva intensidad. El corazón de Emma se aceleró. Las dos mujeres  dieron un paso, la una hacia la otra. Nadie sabía qué hacer, pero una extraña tensión emanaba de sus cuerpos, ahora uno junto al otro. Inconscientemente, se miraron los labios, después alzaron sus cabezas  y sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad.

«Emma, yo te…»

«Para. No digas algo que para lo que después vas a esperar una respuesta que no llegará. Yo no te amo»

Las palabras se habían escapado de la boca de Emma sin que pudiera tener el menor control sobre ellas. Demasiado rápido para que fuera totalmente sincero.

«Lo sé» respondió ella, finalmente, entristecida.

Sin añadir una palabra más, Emma dio media vuelta y traspasó la pesada puerta de la habitación.


	12. El libro mágico

 

Emma apenas había abandonado la habitación cuando Regina llamó a su cazador, con el corazón aún latiéndole por los recuerdos del momento compartido con la princesa. Algunos minutos más tarde, Graham corrió, listo para atender las órdenes de su reina.

«Graham, te confío una misión. A partir de ahora, te vas a convertir en la sombra de Emma Charming. Quiero que la sigas. De lejos, pero en todo momento. ¿Has comprendido bien?»

«Sí, mi reina. Os informaré de todos sus pasos. Ningún detalle de su vida os escapará»

«No, no es eso lo que pido» replicó ella, insegura «No quiero espiarla…»

Regina dudó en continuar. Pero, ante la mirada avergonzadamente baja del cazador, prosiguió. Sabía que su corazón en una caja era un compromiso de fidelidad. Nunca la traicionaría. Podía confiarle esa misión, sabía que nadie aparte de ellos dos estaría al corriente.

«No, nada de espionaje…sobre todo quisiera que la protegieras» dijo en voz baja

«Bien, Vuestra Majestad. En mi presencia, ningún mal le será hecho. Os lo juro»

Si Graham se sorprendió ante esa extraña e inusual petición, no dejó transparentar nada y asintió cuando su reina ordenó

«Ahora puedes marcharte…»

Pero apenas había abierto la puerta cuando Regina lo volvió a llamar

«¡Y sobre todo…que ella nunca se dé cuenta ni te vea!»

«Bien, Vuestra Majestad»

En cuanto hubo atravesado la puerta, Regina, aliviada, se dejó caer en la cama. Finalmente sola, sin la mirada de sus soldados, de sus súbditos o de sus criados, pudo por fin dejarse ir. Solo en esa habitación podía dejar hablar a sus emociones. Finalmente liberada de su postura de reina, que le pesaba cada vez más y que a veces sentía ganas de quitársela como uno se quita un uniforme, pudo dejar expresarse a su verdadero ser. Sola, ya no tenía necesidad de esconder su verdadera personalidad, ni los sentimientos por Emma que cada vez se hacían más evidentes.

Con la mirada perdida en las visibles vigas del techo, pensaba en Emma. Emma y sus rizos rubios, Emma y sus dulces caricias, los ojos de Emma, los dedos de Emma, el sabor de Emma…La sonrisa en sus labios se borró bruscamente cuando pensó en lo que le había dicho antes de marcharse _«Yo no te amo»_ Cuatro palabras, pero cuán dolorosas…Aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, se recompuso: era evidente que sus sentimientos no eran compartidos. ¿Cómo podría siquiera haberlo imaginado? En su alocada venganza, ella solo había pensado en hacérselo pagar a la idiota de su madre. Jamás había pensado un momento en el horror que le estaba haciendo pasar a una inocente. La culpabilidad de su acto la enfermaba. Los sentimientos que ahora sentía estaban ahí seguramente para castigarla por haber cometido ese atroz acto. Como sea, pensaba, se lo tenía merecido. Merecía sufrir.

 

Emma estaba feliz, sonreía a los niños, bromeaba con sus amigos, charlaba con sus súbditos. Incluso a veces Ruby la encontraba sonriente sin razón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Su estado alegraba a sus padres, felices de volver a tener a su despreocupada hija. Solo su amiga se inquietaba al verla tan cambiada, tan rápidamente. Así que un día, le dijo

«Emma, vas a tener que explicarme lo que ocurre…Te lo juro, estás tan feliz que se diría que eres tu madre. Y eso me da miedo de verdad…»

La princesa alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, interrogativa. ¡Córcholis! ¿Era tan evidente? Puso cara de no comprender.

«Vega. Estas más radiante que nunca. Creo que la última vez que te vi de esta manera fue…eh, bueno…»

Ruby pensó por un momento, y luego continuó

«…bueno, cuando estábamos juntas. Así que, ¿acaso…?»

Se calló, estupefacta ante la lógica de su propio razonamiento.

«¿Has conocido a una chica?» preguntó velozmente «¿La conozco? ¿Cómo es? ¡Dime, dime! ¿Me la vas a presentar?»

La excitación de su amiga habría hecho reír a Emma si esta precisamente no hubiera metido el dedo en la indecible verdad. Emma tenía que confesárselo a sí misma, su estado se debía enteramente a Regina. Pero jamás lo confesaría, ella no lo comprendería. Así que, por primera vez en su vida, mintió a su mejor amiga.

«Pfff, te equivocas por completo…Estoy curada, estoy mucho mejor y estoy feliz de haber vuelto con vosotros, es todo»

«Creo que te has recuperado verdaderamente rápido» respondió ella, más calmada «No digo que no sea algo bueno, pero lo encuentro extraño. Hace apenas unos días, te torturabas la mente con lo de tu liberación, y hoy se diría que ya no te importa nada, como si lo hubieras borrado todo de tu memoria y ya no fuera para nada contigo. Y ahora, sin razón aparente, hete aquí aún más despreocupada que antes. Entiende que me haga preguntas…»

«Ruby» dijo ella amablemente «Te aseguro que todo va bien. Ya no quiero molestaros con mis problemas, eso es todo. He decidido pasar página»

A pesar de la mirada suspicaz de su amiga, no demoró más en el asunto y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De ahora en adelante, tendría que prestar atención. Aunque no se reprodujera más, nadie debería saber lo que había pasado con Regina.

 

Desde hacía días y días, Regina se hundía en una depresión. Nada conseguía sacar a Emma de su cabeza. Normalmente era ella quien perturbaba y hacia girar las cabezas. Pero desde su primera mirada compartida con la heredera del Reino Blanco, se sentía poseída, como hechizada. Ningún Consejo de ministros, ninguna prueba de vestidos suntuosos, ninguna conversación con su espejo…nada le sacaba a Emma de la mente.

Ese sufrimiento y esa añoranza era la peor de las torturas. Sin embargo, se negaba a esperar la menor cosa de Emma. No tenía el derecho de imponerle sus sentimientos. Así que ella los padecía, indigna para siempre de compartirlos. Incluso se había prohibido observarla en su espejo. Hubiera sido muy fácil, no obstante. Pero estaba decidida a no traicionar la tácita confianza que se había instaurado entre ellas. Espiarla habría traicionado esa lealtad y se negaba a ello.

Sin embargo, una noche, Regina no pudo más. La añoranza era demasiado pesada. A pesar de su decisión, corrió hacia su espejo. Como un adicto que reclamaba su dosis, se derrumbó y le pidió a su espejo que le enseñara, solo por un instante, nada más que un momento, la imagen de la princesa.

Casi instantáneamente, Emma se le apareció, sentada a la mesa con sus padres y algunos de sus más allegados consejeros. La princesa tenía la mirada perdida, y la cabeza apoyada en un codo, parecía aburrirse terriblemente. A veces lanzaba extrañas miradas hacia sus padres, acompañadas de algunas palabras. Regina se perdió en la contemplación de la princesa. Su chaleco masculino azul noche contrastaba con el color crudo de su camisa, y le daba un aire regio. Algún día seria una magnífica reina.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó las lágrimas perlar sus ojos. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro cuando acercó su mano al rostro de la princesa y la apoyó sobre la superficie lisa, fría y sin vida del espejo.

«Emma…» susurró dulcemente, cerrando los ojos

En ese mismo instante, la princesa alzó bruscamente la cabeza. Un extraño llamado había resonado en su cabeza: su nombre susurrado por una voz dulce, que no le era desconocida. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la sosa conversación de sus padres.

«Emma…» repitió la soberana, un poco más firmemente

Esta vez no lo había soñado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Por qué esa voz resonaba en ella? Los escalofríos que le recorrieron la espían dorsal no mentían: esa voz era la de Regina. Presa del pánico y dudando de su salud mental, la joven se levantó de su asiento de un salto, y corrió hacia su habitación, tras una rápida excusa a la sorprendida concurrencia.

Con el corazón a mil, Emma sentía su piel ponerse de gallina y el sudor perlarla. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo. ¿De verdad iba a hundirse en las tinieblas de la demencia? ¿Sería el precio a pagar por haber sucumbido a sus deseos con la reina negra? Como lo hacía durante sus pesadillas infantiles, se sentó en el borde de la cama y intentó calmarse, respirando profundamente « _No es más que una alucinación»_ se decía « _Quizás me quedé dormida en la mesa y lo soñé. Eso es, lo he soñado…»_

Pero ella no era ingenua, y no ignoraba que la voz de la reina no era para nada un sueño. La había escuchado tan claramente como escuchaba a sus padres en aquel mismo momento. No comprendía lo que le estaba pasando. Todo debía ser seguramente producto de la magia negra. ¿Y quién mejor que Regina conocía la magia negra? Si pudiera hablarle ahora. Pero los conocimientos de Emma en materia de magia eran bastante limitados y nunca le permitirían entrar en contacto con una persona que estaba tan lejos. Necesitaba terriblemente hablar con alguien…¿Ruby? Imposible. ¿Sus padres? Aún menos…Se encontraba sola.

¿Sola? Ante ese pensamiento, las últimas palabras de Regina le vinieron a la mente: « _Cuando te sientas sola, te será útil_ » ¡El libro! ¿Dónde lo había metido? No sabía por qué, pero una vocecilla le decía que el libro poseía la clave del misterio. Hurgó sin gran precaución en su armario y lo encontró, al fondo de sus estantes.

No se tomó la molestia de volver a sentarse, y abrió bruscamente la portada. El libro estaba vacío. Blanco. Inmaculado. Nada, ni una palabra, ni una letra ennegrecían las páginas. Pasó rabiosamente las páginas, una tras otra, pero todas estaban perfectamente vírgenes. La decepción la invadió y se dejó caer al suelo. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, lo observó con más atención. Realmente, ella no lo había observado detalladamente. En cuanto había vuelto de su escapada a casa de Regina, lo había escondido y no lo había vuelto a sacar. Nunca lo había mirado, pero la portada también está exenta de palabras. Solo una delicada ornamentación en hilos de oro rompía el negro profundo del cuero curtido.

 _«¿Para qué me vas a servir, eh? Me pregunto lo que Regina tenía en mente_ …» pensó ella,  la cabeza perdida en sus recuerdos la llevaba al lado de la reina. Regina y su risa, Regina y su fabuloso cuerpo, la voz de Regina, los ojos de Regina, Regina y su particular manera de llamarla _«Miss Charming…»_

De repente, el libro se iluminó con un intenso resplandor. Pareciera que estaba siendo consumido por el fuego. Sorprendida, Emma lo soltó y este cayó al suelo, abierto. Algunos instantes más tarde, recompuesta de su estupefacción, se acercó para recogerlo, y entonces, ante sus desorbitados ojos, vio con incredulidad cómo las palabras ennegrecían una página. ¡Las palabras se escribían solas en el libro! Emma lo recogió y comenzó a leer

_«¿Acaso os sentís un poco sola, Miss Charming?»_

Entonces era eso, ¿Regina había hechizado el libro para permitirles a ellas poder hablar? Se culpó por no haberlo abierto mucho antes. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, comenzando por la voz en su cabeza…Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Se precipitó hacia su escritorio y mojó una pluma en el tintero.

«¿Qué le has hecho a este libro?»

_«Lo he encantado, sencillamente…Magia elemental…Yo tengo su gemelo entre mis manos en este momento: los dos reaccionan cuando sienten que sus propietarias tienen la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Presienten la soledad, de alguna manera»_

«Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada cuando me lo diste?»

_«No podía, debías sentir una verdadera soledad por ti misma y…»_

«…tener tanta necesidad de mí como yo de ti» quiso añadir, pero levantó su pluma antes de hacerlo

«¿Y?»

_«Nada. Simplemente estoy feliz al ver que has comprendido su funcionamiento»_

«Regina, tu voz hace un momento, ¿lo he soñado o…?»

_«No, Emma. Yo estaba ahí. Veo que aún te queda mucho por aprender de la magia. Es lo que se llama telepatía»_

Las líneas de palabras se escribían a una loca velocidad, con la vivacidad de una verdadera conversación. Emma podía fácilmente imaginar a Regina con una risueña y penetrante mirada. Hablaron de esto y de aquello: del regreso de Emma con su familia, de los problemas administrativos del Reina Negro, de Henry, de los Charming, de sus vidas desde que se habían separado…

Extrañamente, Emma nunca se había sentido tan serena. Las palabras se encadenaban y le provocaban sonrisas o que su corazón latiera más fuerte. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan bien, pero decidió dejar de hacerse preguntas de momento. Le parecía que Regina estaba delante de ella, y apreciaba de verdad poder hablarme tan libremente. Un solo pequeño detalle le faltaba para que la visión de Regina fuera completa.

«Regina, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta…?»

_«Por supuesto…De todas maneras, si me molesta, no te responderé, y cerraré este libro sin un adiós»_

Una sonrisa enternecedora nació  en los labios de Emma. Se imaginaba perfectamente la expresión de falsa altanería de Regina. Se lanzó

«¿Qué llevas puesto en este momento?»

El corazón de Regina latió tan fuertemente al leer esas palabras que le pareció que este podría escaparse de su prisión corporal sin dificultad. ¿Quería ella  jugar a eso? Muy bien, Regina no se haría de rogar para entrar en su juego…Mañana, lo sufriría, lo sabía, pero no podía resistirse. La ausencia física de Emma le permitía audacias que no se habría permitido frente a ella. Pero ahí, escondida tras su libro, a kilómetros de distancia, el alejamiento físico acercaba los corazones y se sentía más cerca de ella que nunca.

Con los ojos fijos en el libro, Emma esperaba con impaciencia la respuesta de la reina. La respuesta le importaba poco, se obligaba a pensar « _Es solo para poder imaginarla sin errores_ » Pero su corazón no parecía estar de acuerdo con su cerebro y latía al galope, mientras los interminables minutos de espera desfilaban.

Tras una eternidad, la tinta negra apareció sobre la página y leyó

« _Es de noche, me disponía a acostarme…así que, ¿quieres saber lo que me pongo para dormir, Emma?»_

La boca de la princesa se secó y tuvo que tragar varias veces para volver a encontrar la humedad, que parecía haber migrado instantáneamente mucho, mucho más abajo. Se esforzó en redactar una respuesta que pretendía que fuera lo más neutra posible

«Me gustaría, sí. Solo para poder imaginarte de verdad»

_«Por supuesto…Entonces, llevo…»_

«¿Sí?» escribió ella, sin esperar

¡Cómo le gustaba ese juego! Y aunque no se lo confesara, sabía que Emma también lo disfrutaba. Así que decidió hacerla languidecer. Esa noche, ella controlaría la situación. Tenía una revancha que tomarse.

_«¿Impaciente, eh? Bien, vas a tener que adivinar. ¿Ok?»_

«¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?»

_«Imagina algo que me vaya bien…»_

«Un vestido de noche de un intenso negro con un corpiño de cuero» soltó sin tomarse el tiempo de pensar, sus pensamientos estaban de verdad alocados

_«Incómodo. Prueba otra vez»_

«Una camisa y una falda blancas. Todo en encaje transparente»

_«Me quedaría bien, pero no»_

La imaginación de Emma se embalaba a toda velocidad: una ropa más extraordinaria que la otra inflamaba su mente. De todas maneras, todo le iba bien: todas las formas, todos los colores, todos los cortes…el cuerpo de Regina era sublime siempre. E incluso desnuda, era de una belleza que cortaba el aliento.

_«¿Y? Estoy esperando…»_

«Y si te dijera»

Después nada más.

 

El ligero golpe en la puerta hizo sobresaltar a la princesa, que rápidamente escondió el libro en un cajón. Snow entreabrió la puerta y pasó la cabeza.

«¡Toc, toc! ¿Puedo entrar, cariño?»

Con las mejillas aún sonrosadas por la conversación con Regina, la princesa asintió y las dos se sentaron en la enorme cama de baldaquino.

«¿Estás bien? Sabes que nos ha asustado al levantarte de esa manera…¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, estoy bien…Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza» mintió

«Es verdad que estás un poco roja. ¿Crees que tienes fiebre?» preguntó su madre apoyando su mano en su frente

La legendaria amabilidad de su madre la conmovía. Estaba ahí porque se inquietaba por ella y Emma lo apreciaba…¡pero no era el momento! Se mostró lo más tranquilizadora posible y le dijo algo bruscamente

«Estoy bien, mamá. Voy a acostarme y mañana estaré mejor. ¿Quieres?»

Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto señalando la puerta. Snow comprendió la implícita demanda de abandonar su habitación y obedeció. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se giró y le dijo

«Espero que no me escondas nada…Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?»

«Por supuesto, mamá. Hasta mañana» replicó ella cerrando la puerta

Se precipitó a su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó el libro, lo abrió. Una nueva línea de palabras había aparecido.

_«Ya que parece que has desertado de la conversación en el momento más interesante, voy a dejarte reflexionar. Pero como soy juguetona, voy a darte una pista: **todas** las telas me sofocan para dormir»_

La imaginación de Emma no tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para imaginarla desnuda en su cama, el cuerpo deslizando con voluptuosidad sobre sus sábanas de satén. La cuestión, que en un principio creía inocente, finalmente se había convertido en un juego más que placentero. Y ver que Regina aceptaba las reglas tácitas y que incluso llevaba las riendas de la partida, excitaba a Emma como nunca. Cogió la pluma y escribió

«¿Regina? Regina, ¿estás ahí?»

Pero ninguna palabra apareció. Decepcionada, frustrada, cerró el libro y maldijo a su madre por haber estropeado ese mágico momento-literalmente-con la reina negra. Tras una rápida higiene, se acostó, sus pensamientos aún puestos en Regina. No lograba sacarse de su mente la imagen de la reina negra desnuda. Sus redondos pechos, sus interminables piernas, sus caderas tan suaves…Como una fantasía, la imagen del cuerpo de la soberana poblaba su mente, y le prohibía pensar en cosas más inocentes.

En realidad, Emma no quería pensar en otra cosa. Ese cuerpo era demasiado perfecto, ese rostro demasiado magnífico como para poder olvidarlos. Dejó entonces que su imaginación vagabundeara por el cuerpo de la reina. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, después descendieron por sus brazos. Rozaron el vientre, y volvieron a ascender hacia sus pechos. Su boca se acercó a los pechos perfectos y su lengua jugueteó con sus pezones. Podía casi sentirlos endurecerse bajo su lengua. Con el corazón al galope, posó sus manos en sus propios pechos y los masajeó dulcemente. Con su mente aún ocupada en tocar a la reina, sus manos se encargaban de su propio cuerpo. Una de sus manos abandonó su pecho y se dirigió hacia su intimidad, ya muy húmeda, y comenzó a frotar su clítoris. La descarga que sintió rápidamente la hizo gemir

«Regina…»

Con los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta, entre sueño y realidad, Emma lamía el cuerpo de Regina y Regina acariciaba el sexo de Emma. Cuando la tensión se hizo demasiado intensa, Emma abandonó su clítoris e introdujo dos dedos en ella sin ceremonia. Los movimientos de vaivén que se infringía hicieron que su corazón se acelerara aún más. Una fina capa de sudor cubrió su piel y sus gemidos se acrecentaron en intensidad. Aceleró la cadencia, los dedos entrando y saliendo de su sexo provocando un ruido de succión apenas cubierto por el sonido de sus gemidos y el nombre susurrado de la reina. Su otra mano abandonó su pecho y se precipitó hacia su clítoris que frotó sin comedimiento. Su orgasmo estuvo acompañado por la mirada orgullosa de Regina, sonriéndole a la princesa.

Emma se quedó dormida pronto, con una sonrisa alelada en sus labios.

 

Durante días, las dos mujeres se escribieron mediante el libro. Jamás habían convenido una hora o un momento particular, pero ambas sentían cuando la otra necesitaba hablar. Aunque Emma había ignorado el poder de la magia, su coordinación perfecta hubiera sido prueba evidente de ella. ¿Se debía solo al poder del libro? ¿O bien era otra cosa? Pero las dos mujeres siempre sentían cuando tenían que aislarse con sus libros. Y siempre que sucedía, la otra estaba al otro lado.

Los esposos reales ya no se asombraban de ver a menudo a su hija poner como excusa un dolor de vientre, una migraña o cualquier otra dolencia que la obligaba a quedarse a solas. ¿Cuántas veces había abandonado el entrenamiento o una comida en familia? Los soberanos sabían que su hija les ocultaba algo, pero habían decidido no hacerle preguntas. Se hicieron la promesa: algún día, descubrirían lo que ocurría…

En cuanto a Regina, no conocía mejor momento en su día que aquel en que se aislaba para hablar con la princesa. Incluso podía abandonar el Consejo de ministros o una sesión de quejas para ir a encontrarse con Emma. Aunque conocía evidentemente la vida de su madre de cabo a rabo, no sabía nada de la vida de Emma. Su camino se había separado del de Snow el día de su matrimonio, y nunca había tenido sobre la hija sino la poca información que había conseguido gracias a los espías. Así que estaba muy feliz por conocer su infancia: su amistad con Ruby y August, sus lecciones impartidas por aburridos preceptores, su primer momento de libertad cuando se le autorizó a salir a caballo sola por primera vez…Regina se sentía feliz, pero sobre todo halagada. Lo que Emma le revelaba no eran secretos de estado, pero se sentía afortunada por compartir esos momentos íntimos de la vida de la princesa.

Emma nunca obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta sobre la ropa de noche de la reina, pero todos los otros temas encontraban su sitio. Emma descubrió que Regina era una ferviente lectora y conocía perfectamente la lírica cortés. La bruja le enseñó incluso algunos rudimentos de magia elemental: hechizos para abrir puertas o para hacer que los perros volasen, pociones para hacer crecer las legumbres o volverse invisible….Regina recibió a cambio por parte de Emma algunas lecciones de caza y todas las técnicas para atrapar las presas ya no le fueron desconocidas.

Rio a mandíbula batiente cuando la reina le contó un episodio de su vida particularmente divertido, o se enfadó cuando se enteró de lo que su madre le había hecho. En total empatía con ella, Emma incluso lloró cuando Regina le habló de su infancia. Todas las dificultades que había sufrido le partieron el corazón.

Con cada una de sus conversaciones, un lazo parecía tejerse entre las dos mujeres, un extraño vínculo que se hacía más fuerte cada día. A la vez que aprendían a conocerse, aprendían a apreciarse…Sinceramente. Duraderamente.

Un día, Emma y Regina llegaron a la última página de sus libros. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre la mejor manera de montar a caballo: a pelo, en silla o a lo amazona. Cada una estaba dando sus argumentos: « a pelo, te hace daño en las nalgas» «¿a lo amazona? ¿No hablas en serio? Cada cinco minutos estamos en el suelo…» «La silla, es para los holgazanes» cuando Emma se inquietó

«¡Para! ¡Regina, he llegado a la última página de mi libro! ¿Tú también?»

_«Sí, también…¡Te recuerdo que tenemos libros gemelos, y  que se van llenando de la misma manera!»_

«¡Stop! ¡Para de escribir! ¡No hay que malgastar el espacio! ¿CÓMO VAMOs A HACER PARA HABLAR?»

Regina sonrió tiernamente. El pánico de Emma la conmovió. Pensara lo que pensara, estaba unida a ella. Solo el miedo de no poder seguir hablándole lo demostraba. Ante ese pensamiento, el corazón de Regina se hinchó de felicidad. Era tiempo de anunciarlo.

_«¡Cálmate, Emma!»_

«¡ESTOY CALMADA! ¡Pero no queda espacio! ¡Pronto no voy a poder hablarte!»

Emma hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse, respiró. De todas maneras, si no podía usar el libro, iría al Reino Negro. No podía plantearse pasar de esas conversaciones que le hacían tanto bien.

_«No te he dicho todo sobre este libro. Lee bien y haz lo que voy a explicarte. Creo que estás preparada»_

«Pero, ¿de qué hablas?»

_«Posa las dos manos abiertas sobre dos páginas del libro abierto, cierra los ojos y piensa en mí»_

«Pero, si hago eso, ¿qué va a pasar?»

_«¿Confías en mí?»_

«Sí» escribió sin dudar

_«Entonces, venga. Apoya las manos, concéntrate y piensa en mí»_

Emma sentía en su interior que Regina era sincera y que podía confiar en ella. Así que, confiada, obedeció. Posó sus manos en el libro, cerró los ojos y pensó en Regina.

En un momento, sintió una extraña sensación: como tirada por la cabeza, su cuerpo entero se despegó de su silla. Incapaz del menor movimiento, no podía sino ver con estupefacción su habitación, su castillo, su reino entero desaparecer bajo sus pies. Un momento más tarde, su cuerpo cayó con pesadez sobre una mullida alfombra que, felizmente, absorbió el golpe de su caída.

«Evidentemente, al principio, el aterrizaje no es de los más agradables…»

Aún atontada, Emma alzó la mirada. Regina, sonriente, le tendía la mano, con una magnífica sonrisa en el rostro.

«Bienvenida, Miss Charming…»

 


	13. Reencuentro

Aún atontada por su viaje, Emma tuvo que concentrarse por un breve instante antes de recobrar completamente el sentido. Su cabeza le daba vueltas tan fuerte que la desagradable visión del castillo bailando antes sus ojos le provocaba nauseas. Una imagen familiar nació ante sus ojos que daban vueltas: esas paredes negras, esas cortinas, esa alfombra…Esa cama…Cuando se dio cuenta del sitio al que había llegado, se levantó enérgicamente, provocando un lacerante pinchazo en su cráneo. Antes mismo de haber podido decir una palabra, el dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos y se tambaleó. Si Regina no se hubiera acercado rápidamente, si no la hubiera estrechado contra ella, seguramente se habría encontrado de nuevo en el suelo.

Entonces el tiempo pareció detenerse. La dulzura de los brazos de la morena estrechando sus hombros le hizo olvidar por completo el mundo. Sus vértigos desaparecieron y un aturdimiento mucho más agradable los sustituyó velozmente. Con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de la reina, su perfume cosquilleaba en su nariz, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

Regina, con los ojos cerrados, aspiraba el delicado perfume de los rizos dorados. Se hubiera podido quedar horas así, estrechando a la princesa contra ella y volviendo a la vida en sus brazos. Tras una eternidad, ella se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en su frente. La princesa, como despertada por ese beso, pareció finalmente volver a la realidad y se soltó de esos acogedores brazos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguna palabra podría describir lo que leían en los ojos de la otra.

Finalmente cara a cara, las dos mujeres se redescubrían. Tras días de conversación durante los que habían aprendido a conocerse, se veían ahora con ojos diferentes. Emma tenía ahora delante de ella a una reina rota, cuya crueldad no había sido sino el resultado de una vida marcada por la infelicidad. Habría querido tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía. ¿Era el miedo? ¿El pudor? Bien es verdad que volver a ver a Regina en ese momento, tras tantas confesiones compartidas y secretos intercambiados, la impresionaba hasta tal punto que se quedó petrificada, con los ojos perdidos en los de la reina.

Cuando Regina había decidido regalarle aquel libro mágico a Emma, era consciente de estar ofreciéndole una posibilidad de volver a verse. Pero el hecho de que hubiera ocurrido tan perfectamente y hubiera funcionado tan rápidamente hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Si había funcionado tan bien, era, y lo sospechaba, porque Emma también lo había deseado tanto como ella. Y ese sencillo pensamiento hizo nacer una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Los océanos esmeralda que la contemplaban temblaban, dubitativos. Sin esperar más, Regina se acercó de nuevo a Emma y acarició tiernamente su confuso rostro. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, la besó por toda la cara afectuosamente. Sonriendo de felicidad, multiplicó los besos, que se hacían cada vez más conquistadores.

«¡Cómo…te…he echado…de menos!» logró pronunciar

Emma había cerrado los ojos ante esas caricias. Hubiera querido tanto perderse y olvidarse en esos besos…Pero tenía tantas cosas que decirle…Así que, se apartó a regañadientes del abrazo. Regina no escondió su frustración, y volvió a atrapar a la princesa estrechándola contra ella, impidiéndole que huyera de nuevo.

«Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte, Emma» susurró en su oído «No me rehúyas…»

El cálido aliento hizo erizarse todo su vello. No podía retroceder, pero tenían que hablar.

«Espera, tenemos que hablar, Regina…»

«¿Hablar de qué?» respondió ella recomenzando con sus besos, que empezaban a migrar hacia su cuello.

La sensación era tan agradable que Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de resistirse a los asaltos. Regina la besaba ahora con toda su boca, su lengua deleitándose con el sabor ligeramente dulce de la piel de Emma. Entre suspiros de éxtasis, logró de todas maneras responder.

«No podemos hacer esto, Regina…»

«Me parece que tu cuerpo tiene una opinión diferente, princesa…» bromeó ella, sintiendo ahora las manos de la rubia aferrarse a su cintura y acercarla hacia ella.

«Espera…aahhh…Re…Regina, de verdad tenemos que hablar…»

«Oh, pero…podemos hablar al mismo tiempo. Te escucho, haz tus preguntas…» respondió ella cubriéndola de besos amorosos, cada vez más abajo, deslizándose por el escote de su camisa.

«Yo…¿Cómo has hecho para hacerme llegar hasta aquí?»

« _Yo_ no te he hecho venir…» respondió ella, sibilina «Lo hemos hecho _juntas_ »

«¿Co…cómo es eso? Yo no quería volver…»

Regina resopló de frustración, molesta por la falta de discernimiento de la princesa. Abandonó su escote y retrocedió un paso. Recobró su seriedad antes de añadir

«Mis libros, además de sentir la soledad de sus propietarias, comprenden sus deseos más profundos. Nada hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos sentido lo mismo en el mismo instante»

«¿Quieres decir que…?»

«Quiero decir que nunca habríamos podidos escribirnos, y sobre todo, jamás habrías podido llegar hasta aquí si nuestras ansias más profundas no lo hubieran deseado. Lo que quiero decir es que, pienses lo que pienses, lo querías tanto como yo…»

Ante esas palabras, se lanzó de nuevo sobre el cuello de Emma que comenzó a cubrir de besos y de lamidas bien dadas.

«¿Lo vas a negar?» susurró con voz asombrosamente grave.

Emma pareció reflexionar durante un instante. Sabía que la reina tenía razón. En realidad, incluso no tenía necesidad de decírselo. Emma sentía en su interior más profundo que había deseado volver a verla desde el mismo momento en que la había dejado. Su relación había comenzado de forma extraña, pero ahora sentía que estaban a la par, dispuestas a tomar un nuevo comienzo.

Emma había comprendido: las heridas que se habían infringido había tenido tiempo de cicatrizar. Entonces abrió los ojos, y observó a Regina durante un breve momento. Con ella, Regina nunca más sería la Reina Malvada. En sus brazos, Regina sería para siempre esa mujer herida. Esa mujer a la que ella quería proteger. Los ojos negros la contemplaron, y Emma leyó en ellos tantas emociones que su corazón dio un vuelco. No, no podía negarlo, evidentemente que no…Así que, se lanzó a su vez a los labios rojos sangre y los besó con pasión.

 

«Emma…por favor, ábreme…Soy yo»

Ruby golpeaba la puerta de su amiga desde hacía unos minutos, sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Sabía que el sueño de su amiga era pesado, pero aún era temprano y dudaba de que ya estuviera acostada. Lentamente, volvió a hacer lo que hacía de niña, cuando se encontraban tarde por las noches y cometían tantas travesuras que la misma reina tenía que levantarse para llevar a la loba a su  pequeña alcoba. Empujó la pesada puerta de la habitación de la princesa.

«Em’, ¿duermes? ¿Puedo hablarte de una cosa?» susurró ella por si su amiga de verdad estaba dormida

Mientras la llamaba, se acercó a la cama principesca. Ninguna huella de Emma. Las sábanas ni siquiera estaban deshechas. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, pero la princesa visiblemente no estaba ahí. Ruby suspiró débilmente.

«Pfff…estaba segura. La señorita duerme fuera de casa y no informa ni a su mejor amiga…Verás mañana. ¡Esto no va a quedar así!»

El enfado de Ruby no era tal. Le hubiera gustado que su amiga confiara en ella, si sus sospechas de una nueva novia se confirmaban. Pero comprendía que tuviera necesidad de tiempo y se sentía sencillamente feliz de que ella se sintiera mucho mejor para aventurarse en una nueva aventura amorosa.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación con el corazón ligero cuando su mirada recayó en el libro abierto dejado en el escritorio. Movida por la curiosidad, se acercó despacio. Pasó las páginas y lo que leyó en él le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza. No creía lo que estaba viendo: ¡Emma mantenía una correspondencia con la Reina Malvada! ¡Su sangre se heló! ¿Cómo su amiga había podido ocultarle un secreto tan grande? ¡La Reina Malvada! ¡Su enemiga, la que la había secuestrado, la que la había torturado y que sin duda le habría hecho algo peor si ellos no se la hubieran arrancado de sus garras!

Ruby sentía cómo su cólera hervía. ¿Qué buscaba ella con esa bruja? ¿Planeaba una venganza? En ese caso, ¿por qué no le había hablado a su mejor amiga? ¿O escondía otra cosa, mucho más grave, mucho más inconfesable?

Decidida a obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas, se hundió en la lectura de esos intercambios entre la reina y la princesa. Las conversaciones eran cordiales y agradables, ningún rencor se leía en las palabras de las dos mujeres, y Ruby se asombró. Finalmente, su enojo se calmó poco a poco. Y cuando la sensación de estar inmiscuyéndose en la vida privada de su amiga fue demasiado fuerte, cerró el libro.

Sin embargo, Emma no se escaparía de una gran conversación. Tendría que explicarle lo que significaba todo eso. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación, tuvo un presentimiento. Sentía que nadie más debería estar al corriente, sobre todo Snow. Entonces, antes de abandonar la habitación, escondió el libro en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

 

Su corazón latía anormalmente rápido, pero decidió ignorarlo. Prefería concentrarse en la dulzura de la piel real. Sus manos, que se habían hecho ardientes, se afanaban en acariciarle las mejillas con devoción. Había abandonado por un corto instante la boca de Regina y prefería por el momento observar el perfecto rostro. Emma parecía estar descubriéndola. El rostro que la admiraba con ojos golosos le era desconocido. Por supuesto, ya la había contemplado, admirado incluso…Conocía de memoria ese hermoso rostro que poblaba sus noches más agitadas. Pero nunca se había hundido en él tan profundamente. Y jamás había leído en él tanto amor de vuelta. Y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar.

Sus dedos resbalaban por la mandíbula, rozaban el puente de la nariz…Sus ojos temblorosos detallaban el magnífico rostro. Aquí un lunar, allí una pequeña cicatriz…Todos los detalles se imprimían en la memoria de Emma. Como una invitación, los ojos cerrados, maquillados de un negro profundo, la incitaban a continuar con sus leves caricias Cuando su índice rozó la boca cuyo lápiz labial rojo casi había desaparecido, Regina lo besó, tan dulcemente que Emma notó su corazón encabritarse.

«¿Qué nos está pasando, Regina?» murmuró ella

«No lo sé. Ya no me hago ese tipo de preguntas…»

 _«Te amo, es todo…»_ casi añadió, pero la boca de Emma que se había pegado a la suya le impidió hacerlo. Y sin duda, era mejor así.

Los actos violentos y rabiosos que habían compartido la última vez no eran más que un lejano recuerdo. Tras días y noches de mensajes manuscritos, tenían la extraña sensación de que finalmente se reencontraban. Como si todo hubiera sido borrado.

Las dos lenguas encontraron fácilmente el camino hacia la otra. Su endiablada danza, acompañada de los cuerpos que se enlazaban, hizo crepitar fuegos artificiales en sus vientres. Sus gemidos se amplificaban, las dos mujeres habrían podido quedarse horas así. Pero la falta de aire las obligó a separarse por un breve instante. Ante los ojos de Emma,  inhabitualmente oscurecidos de deseo, Regina no pudo resistirse más. La empujó hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó en sus rodillas. Iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra su boca cuando Emma la detuvo con mano dulce, pero firme.

«Regina, espera…»

«Ya he esperado demasiado» gruñó besándola en la nuca, las manos masajeando sus pechos.

«Mírame» ordenó ella agarrándole el rostro entre las manos

«Soy la Reina. La única que da órdenes aquí soy yo» la pinchó con ojos resplandecientes

«Hablo en serio, Regina»

Dubitativa, la reina obedeció, y Emma continuó en voz baja

«Yo…Me gustaría que digamos que es nuestra primera vez juntas, esta noche…»

La voz baja, la mirada agachada y ese pedido tan singular derritieron el corazón de Regina. Se asombró aún más del poder de Emma, capaz de derretir su corazón que supuestamente creían de piedra. Ella alzó su rostro poniendo un dedo bajo su mentón y se enterneció ante la visión del tímido rostro, casi infantil que tenía delante, sonrojándose.

Si le había gustado particularmente el momento en que Emma había cogido las riendas de su encuentro amoroso, le gustaba también.-y quizás mucho más-cuando la princesa se mostraba asustada y avergonzada.

Pero sobre todo, las mariposas en el vientre de Regina aletearon de felicidad cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba para ellas. Emma aún no podía confesárselo, pero le hacía comprender que la quería mucho más de lo que quería mostrar. Todos sus errores estaban perdonados. Tácitamente, sin poder formularlo, Emma abría su corazón a Regina y les daba una nueva oportunidad.

Finalmente, alguien confiaba en ella. Finalmente alguien no la temía. Ante ese pensamiento, lágrimas de alegría nacieron en los ojos de la reina.

«Es nuestra primera vez esta noche, Emma. Y te prometo que será inolvidable…»

Confiada, Emma entonces se abandonó y hundió su cabeza en el escote escandalosamente pronunciado de Regina. Mientras besaba cómodamente los dos pechos, sus manos encontraron rápidamente el camino hacia los botones de su vestido. Lentamente, fue desabotonándolos, uno a uno. La mirada oscurecida de Regina traicionaba sus ansias de ir más rápido, pero dejó que la rubia fuera a su ritmo. Cuando finalmente le dijo con voz grave «Pon tus manos sobre mí, Regina…», esta no se hizo de rogar y deslizó delicadamente sus manos bajo la camisa de la princesa.

Emma no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió los dedos sobre su musculado vientre. Involuntariamente, acercó el cuerpo de Regina al suyo. Finalmente, todos los botones del vestido fueron desabotonados. Regina solo tuvo que hacer un movimiento para quitarse las mangas, y encontrarse con el torso desnudo frente a Emma, que se mordió el labio de deseo.

«¿Te gustan?» la pinchó Regina

Como única respuesta, la princesa posó tímidamente sus palmas sobre los pechos. El suspiro que soltó Regina le provocó una péqueña sonrisa. Lentamente, Emma masajeó los pechos mientras le acariciaba los pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse bajo sus pulgares. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más pesadas, y Emma sintió su intimidad humedecerse muy rápidamente. La dulzura de sus gestos contrastaba con la violencia de la última vez. Al ver que la reina se esforzaba en ralentizar la cadencia para no incomodarla, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma más frenética.

«Tú me gustas» respondió ella

«Oh, Emma…»

Regina no lo soportó más. La confesión casi formulada le había provocado una ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, y no pudo resistirse por más tiempo. Hundió una última vez sus ojos en los de Emma. Sí, estaba lista y también lo quería. Así que, pasando la camisa de Emma por encima de su cabeza, ella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó estupefacta ante la belleza de la mujer sobre la que estaba echada. El vientre musculado, los pequeños pechos, los fuertes brazos…¿Cómo había podido hacerles daño de la manera en que lo había hecho? ¿Cómo podría perdonárselo un día? Y sobre todo, ¿qué mujer perfecta era Emma como para aceptar confiar en un monstruo como ella?

Emma pareció leer la duda en los ojos de Regina, pues ella sonrió, con una sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora. Pasó afectuosamente sus brazos alrededor del torso de la reina y la estrechó contra ella.

«¿De qué tienes miedo?» le preguntó dulcemente, entre beso y beso

Regina no dijo nada por un momento, pero al final contestó

«De mí…Tengo miedo de mí»

«Yo, yo no tengo miedo de ti»

«Deberías. No sé hacer otra cosa sino el mal. Emma, no deberías confiar en mí…»

«Shuttt» la hizo callar con un beso «Soy lo bastante grande para saber en quién confiar y en quién no. Y tú me has abierto lo bastante tu corazón para ver que no eres la que todo el mundo cree conocer, y que eres una mujer en que se puede confiar. En quien yo puedo confiar…»

Ante esas palabras, Emma rodeó la cintura de Regina con sus piernas. El corazón de Regina ya no sabía dónde estaba. Con cada palabra de la princesa, se aceleraba mucho más, despertando un amor que se fortalecía a cada momento. Ya que no tenía el derecho de decírselo, iba a demostrarle su amor. Y ella lo haría como nunca lo había hecho. Ni siquiera con Daniel…

«Cierra los ojos, mi pequeña…»

Lo más delicadamente posible, deshizo el lazo del corpiño de la princesa y lo hizo deslizar hasta sus tobillos. Ante sus ojos, Emma era una visión divina: las largas y finas piernas remarcaban aún más el perfecto torso. La morena besó sus pies, sus tobillos, después ascendió lentamente por sus gemelos e interminables muslos. Las caricias de una ternura loca sorprendieron a Emma. Ya era consciente de eso, pero volvía a tener una vez más la prueba de la dulzura de la reina. Enloquecida por las tiernas atenciones, le dio las gracias por no haberle quitado su última prenda, ya que su humedad alcanzaba ahora un estado particularmente crítico. Finalmente, Regina posó su mano sobre la intimidad aún cubierta por el sencillo tejido blanco. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco más cuando sintió la empapada tela. Su propia ropa interior tenía que encontrarse en el mismo estado, pensó mordiéndose el labio.

Alentada por lo suspiros de Emma, besó su vientre mientras presionaba delicadamente su clítoris. Las braguitas se empaparon aún más y Regina comprendió que era hora de quitárselas. Emma comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de la reina, y sin poder resistirse por más tiempo, ayudó a Regina a hacer deslizar la prenda hasta el suelo.

«Ámame, Regina…Por favor» le suplicó Emma, cuando vio a Regina esperar demasiado tiempo

«Te amaré, princesa, te lo prometo»

El futuro es a menudo el pudor del presente. Regina solo se permitía un sencillo «Te amaré», era demasiado pronto para un «Te amo»

Jamás en sus sueños más locos, hacerle el amor a Emma Charming había sido tan dulce. Incluso sus suspiros eran más hermosos y excitantes. Pícara, su lengua jugueteaba con el pequeño botón de carne húmeda. Regina se dedicaba de forma lenta a él cuando sintió el placer de la princesa. Como conectadas, Emma apenas tenía necesidad de decir «Sí, ahí» o «más rápido, Regina» para que la reina supiera qué ritmo adoptar. Jamás había experimentado tal conexión con una de sus conquistas, y jamás podría tener otra conquista que no fuera Emma Charming.

Con la cabeza hacia atrás, la princesa jadeaba, gemía y resoplaba el nombre de su amante al ritmo de los lengüetazos tan certeros. Se concentró para no dejarse invadir por el placer demasiado pronto, pero la visión de la cabeza de la reina del Reino Negro entre sus piernas era tan erótica que sintió que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo.

«Entra…en mí, Gina…» susurró Emma, casi sin respiración

La reina no se hizo de rogar e introdujo dos dedos en la rubia vulva. Sus vaivenes fueron, al principio, tímidos para acostumbrar a la rubia a la presencia de esos dedos extraños en ella. Al ver que su respiración se volvía cada vez más errática y entrecortada, fue acelerando poco a poco. Sus humores resbalaban abundantemente sobre sus dedos, y su olor la excitó más. No hizo falta mucho más para que el cuerpo entero de Emma temblara en una última ráfaga. Regina ascendió a su altura, se echó a su lado y la besó tiernamente en la frente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, los de la reina la contemplaban con amor. Su cuerpo estaba aún demasiado sensible para poder moverse, pero su mano se deslizó entre los dos cuerpos y encontró rápidamente el sexo de la reina.

«¿Puedo?» preguntó, más por respeto que por miedo a que no le apeteciera.

«Oh sí, puedes…» dijo ella con voz ronca.

Emma no se hizo de rogar y con la reina ahora recostada sobre ella, introdujo dos dedos en la empapada abertura. Sin esperar, entró en su vagina y comenzó unos rápidos movimientos. Su palma golpeaba con cada embestida su clítoris, y hacía que Regina perdiera la razón. Devorada por la necesidad de sentirla aún más profundamente, llevó sus manos a los pechos de la princesa. La sensación de los pezones endurecidos bajo sus palmas y los dedos en ella le hacían girar la cabeza. Los jadeos y los gemidos que dejaba escapar deleitaban enormemente a Emma, que sentía nacer su propio deseo.

Con su mano libre, Emma entonces agarró una mano de Regina y la llevó hacia su sexo. Al mismo ritmo, las dos amantes se penetraron. Jadeantes, con sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor, se hundieron en los ojos de la otra. Parecía que a cada momento se acercaban más.

Regina sintió el orgasmo llegar cuando hundió su lengua en la boca de Emma. Cuando las paredes de la vagina aprisionaron sus dedos, Emma no pudo resistirse más tiempo, y su cuerpo se retorció de nuevo bajo otro orgasmo.

Sus nombres gritados se encadenaron en gritos casi bestiales cuando Regina se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de Emma.

 

Los primeros resplandores del alba despuntaban suavemente en el horizonte cuando Emma abrió los ojos entre las sábanas de satén. El sol se infiltraba por las gruesas cortinas rojas y bañaba la estancia con una luz enrojecida. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. El canto mañanero de los pájaros nunca le había parecido tan hermoso. Regina estaba en sus brazos. Su noche había sido fabulosa, y ese despertar también lo estaba siendo.

El cuerpo aún dormido de la soberana acurrucada en el pecho de Emma era una visión magnifica al despertar. Emma, aún un poco entumecida, se estiró suavemente. Su movimiento hizo moverse a Regina: con los ojos cerrados, y palpando, parecía estar buscando el cuerpo caliente y acogedor de la princesa que se había alejado un poco. Cuando encontró el contacto, se acurrucó de nuevo contra ella y pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Emma sonrió al descubrir que la reina dormida era tan adorable.

Sin embargo, Emma sintió que algo oscurecía ese hermoso cuadro: tenía que volver al Reino Blanco. Tendría que partir. Oh, por supuesto, volvería, pero el más mínimo segundo alejada del Reino Negro era como un desgarro. Como si lo hubiera escuchado todo, la reina le susurró en voz grave

«Quédate…»

«Si pudiera» le respondió Emma apartando de su rostro algunos mechones negros que se lo tapaban

Regina comenzaba poco a poco a despertarse. Emma jugueteó con sus pies y acarició los suyos. La reina tembló ante el contacto. Solo entonces, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Emma, apoyada en un codo. La luz del sol embellecía su tez y hacia brillar sus ojos. ¡Qué hermosura…!

«Podría acostumbrarme a tener en todas mis mañanas esta visión…»

Emma sonrió tiernamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el desnudo cuerpo, pasando por sus hombros, rozando los brazos…a veces, su boca entraba en el juego y depositaba leves besos en los hombros desnudos. La belleza perfecta de la reina la seguía sorprendiendo como siempre.

«Eres tan bella…»

Regina sonrió, enternecida. Los dedos de Emma acariciando su cuerpo también calentaban su corazón. Cerró los ojos como un gato que ronronea.

«Tal belleza no puede ser humana» bromeó Emma «Estoy segura que tienes un secreto…»

Por supuesto que tenía un secreto. Pero se sentía tan avergonzada que no podría confesárselo. Y Emma no podría soportar esos horrores. Así que, respondió, misteriosa

«Creo que no estás lista para escucharlo…»

Emma no comprendió verdaderamente lo que había querido decir, pero no estaba dispuesta a romper la magia del momento insistiendo, así que se calló, sus dedos continuando sus amorosas caricias.

De repente, sin preparación, de un golpe, como si hubiera estado retenido por mucho tiempo, Regina soltó

«Te amo»

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, ella siguió hablando ante su mirada asombrada

«No espero nada de ti, Emma. Pero quiero que lo sepas. Te amo. Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie»

Saber algo y escucharlo pronunciar son dos cosas muy diferentes. El corazón de Emma ya conocía el amor de la reina, se lo había dicho, y lo sentía, con todas las evidencias. Pero aún no estaba lista para responderle, y poner en palabras sus propios sentimientos. ¿Tenía incluso derecho a enamorarse de la Reina Malvada?

Regina se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la habían perturbado, así que para cambiar de tema, saltó de la cama y dijo en tono ligero

«Esta mañana hace un muy buen tiempo. ¿Qué dirías de una pequeño paseo por mi parque?»

 

Como todos los martes por la mañana, el Consejo de ministros  reunía alrededor de la pareja real a todos los altos dignatarios del Reino Blanco. Como todos los martes por la mañana, debatían alrededor de una gran mesa, sobre política exterior, impuestos, el estado de futuras cosechas y hacían un balance de la semana pasada. Como todos los martes por la mañana, la sesión se alargaba durante horas.

Pero ese martes por la mañana, faltaba alguien a la mesa real. La princesa, que normalmente no ocultaba su entusiasmo en participar en esos debates, no estaba representada sino por una silla vacía. Los pocos minutos de retraso se habían transformado en una larga media hora, haciendo nacer la inquietud en Snow.

Aprovechando la conversación particularmente animada sobre las tasas de impuestos a los campesinos, ella llamó a uno de sus guardias con un gesto discreto. Le susurró algo al oído y este desapareció rápidamente. Regresó unos minutos después, y solo la reina comprendió el movimiento de negación de su cabeza.

Snow ya no logró disimular su turbación. Los recuerdos del secuestro de su hija le vinieron a la mente y el dolor de esos días la asaltó de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia el oído de su marido y le susurró discretamente, queriendo transparentar tranquilidad.

«Voy a buscar a Emma. Sin duda, se ha olvidado del consejo de esta mañana. Continuad sin mí»

Sus pasos la condujeron rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hija. Su ausencia le encogió el corazón. Ruby sabría, sin duda, dónde estaría Emma. Retomó su camino y llegó frente a la péquela buhardilla de la loba.

«¡Ruby! ¿Estás ahí?» preguntó ella, con voz ligeramente angustiada

La susodicha abrió la puerta a su reina, sorprendida

«Majestad…» la saludó respetuosamente

«¿Sabes dónde está Emma? No está ni en su habitación ni en el consejo de ministros. Eso no es normal en ella…»

El cerebro de Ruby comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. Así que, ¿aún no había regresado? ¿Debía decirle lo que había descubierto, corriendo el riesgo de traicionar a su amiga? No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, pues la reina le metió prisa.

«Te lo suplico, si estás al corriente de algo, dímelo…Anoche ella no parecía estar muy bien, así que me pregunto si…»

«Ahora que lo decís…» la interrumpió Ruby, por miedo a que la reina acabara su frase con «me esconde algo» a lo que ella no sabría qué responder «Creo que ayer me dijo que quería aprovechar el buen tiempo mañanero para sacar a su caballo»

Emma le deberá mucho más que una sencilla conversación, se juró su amiga. Estaba mintiendo deliberadamente a su soberana para cubrirla. Ruby no sabría decir por qué, pero sentía que no debía decirle a Snow lo que había descubierto la noche pasada.

«¿Decís que es martes? Pero sí, es verdad…» dijo ella, fingiendo sorpresa, golpeándose la frente, como si la memoria le volviera «Creo que ha debido olvidarlo…»

La reina pareció aliviada. Emma no era de las que olvidaban un consejo de ministros, pero podía suceder. Sobre todo tras las pruebas que  acababa de pasar. Le sonrió a Ruby y continuó

«Ya sospechaba que no era nada…Pero soy una madre, ¡sin duda me preocupo demasiado! En todo caso, si la vez antes que yo, dile que venga a verme, por favor…»

«No me olvidaré» concluyó Ruby, esperando poder interceptarla antes que su madre.

 

Lejos, muy lejos del Reino Blanco, Emma, efectivamente, se había olvidado del consejo de ministros. Disfrutaba, efectivamente, de la dulzura de la mañana. Pero  no era verdad que lo hacía en compañía de su caballo…

Las dos mujeres caminaban, lado a lado, deleitándose con la belleza del cielo y la frescura del viento. Cada cierto tiempo, una de ellas se acercaba a la otra y sus corazones latían al unísono. Aunque conocían de memoria sus cuerpos desnudos, temblaban extrañamente al menor contacto con un trozo de tela movida por la brisa.

Al llegar al borde del lago, se sentaron en un banco. Sin saberlo, deseaban que la dulzura del momento jamás se detuviera. Sin apartar los ojos del azulado lago, Regina posó su mano en la de la princesa. Pareció dudar por un corto instante, pero acabó por entrelazar sus dedos. Sin decir una palabra, Emma cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Regina. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Entre los labios de Emma, la dulce melodía que tanto amaba Regina comenzó a escucharse. Emma apenas era consciente, pero las notas acabaron por serenar el corazón de la reina, que se acurrucó un poco más contra Emma. Con los ojos cerrados, las dos mujeres se dejaron acunar por la ligera música. Cuando llegó a su término, la princesa susurró, como angustiada por poner en palabras lo que le estaba pasando

«¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo, Regina?

«Una tontería, creo. Pero nunca he sido una reina muy razonable, lo sabes bien» respondió sonriendo.

Emma no tuvo tiempo de añadir nada, pues Regina había apoyado sus labios sobre su boca. Emma seguía sin creérselo: cuanto más besaba a esa mujer, más ganas sentía. ¿Eso nunca se detendría? Maldijo a su cuerpo por provocarle tal estremecimiento cuando Regina le mordisqueó el labio. ¡No, no podía amarla! ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Qué diría el Reino Blanco entero? Pero después de todo, nadie estaba al corriente, nadie las veía….y esos labios eran tan dulces…Ante su contacto, Emma dejó de cuestionarse si estaba bien o mal. Guardó sus preguntas en una esquina de su cerebro y entreabrió la boca. Regina no esperó mucho tiempo para deslizar su lengua que comenzó a acariciar la de ella tiernamente. Era tan bueno que se abandonó y hundió sus manos en la cuidada cabellera, acercándola más a ella.

Cuando el aliento les faltó, se separaron y se miraron. Era casi más intenso que besarse. No había nada que decir. Todas las palabras habrían sido vanas. Ellas se amaban.

Abrazadas, se podrían haber quedado sentadas en ese banco durante horas, si un cisne un poco curioso o un poco territorial no se hubiera acercado a ellas. El animal salió del agua y caminó renqueando con paso decidido hacia las dos mujeres. Al principio, intrigadas, lo miraron acercarse con curiosidad. Pero el cisne, que parecía haber encontrado en Emma una enemiga a su altura, le pellizco los gemelos con encarnizamiento.

«¡Ay! ¿Pero que le ha dado? Duele mucho» gruñó Emma agitando los pies para hacerlo huir.

Regina rio suavemente por la desgracia de su compañera.

«¡Parece que te has hecho un nuevo amigo, Emma!»

Su risa se hizo más fuerte cuando la princesa se vio obligada a levantarse del banco y salir corriendo, perseguida por el ave.

«¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No sé lo que le has hecho pero te quiere mucho!»

Regina avanzó lentamente hacia el cisne y su víctima asustada que corría intentando evitar los picotazos. Con un breve movimiento de mano, lanzó un hechizo que devolvió al agua al ave que parecía no comprender bien lo que le pasaba. Al llegar a la altura de la princesa, la tomó en sus brazos.

«Pero puedo comprenderlo…Tampoco yo sé lo que me has hecho, Swan…»

«¿Cómo me has llamado?»

«Swan…¿te queda bien, no? No sé lo que me has hecho, pero yo, al contrario que él, no quiero volver a hacerte daño nunca más…»

Las palabras de Regina eran el mejor bálsamo del mundo. Las heridas del cisne ya no le dolían, ya que estaba en sus brazos. El huracán que resoban en su corazón seguramente haría destrozos. Pero era demasiado potente para que intentara oponerse a él. Ya no podía luchar.

«Yo… Yo te…»

«Shutt» la hizo callar Regina con un beso «Aún no estás lista. Me lo dirás cuando lo sientas. Mientras, yo estaré aquí»

Conmovida más de lo que quería mostrar, Emma no podía responder a eso. La confianza y el amor que le prodigaba la reina eran tan emotivos que no supo qué añadir. Solo tras un largo momento dijo, con la mirada gacha

«Sería mejor que volviera…Mis padres van a preocuparse»

«Por supuesto…Y no querría que sospecharan de mí» bromeó Regina

Pero Emma pareció no disfrutar la broma. Su triste mirada traicionaba su deseo de quedarse en los brazos amados. Pero sacudió la cabeza, haciendo comprender a la reina que estaba lista.

Ninguna necesidad de un «hasta luego». Los ojos se comprendían a la perfección. Cuando la princesa vio formarse las primeras volutas de humo violeta y rodear su cuerpo, se lanzó a los labios de Regina. Un instante más tarde, había desaparecido, dejando a la reina con el corazón acelerado, y la mano sobre sus labios que dibujaban ahora una ligera sonrisa.

«Hasta pronto, Swan…»

 


	14. El secreto desvelado

Un instante después de haber dejado los brazos de la reina, Emma ya estaba de vuelta en el Reino Blanco. La poderosa magia violeta se dispersó rápidamente y dejó aparecer a una princesa perdida en sus pensamientos y con el corazón acelerado. Su boca dibujaba un ligera sonrisa, y le llevó un tiempo comprender que estaba de regreso en su habitación, en el mismo sitio que la noche anterior. Si las últimas brumas mágicas no flotaran aún en el aire, Emma hubiera podido jurar que había soñado los dulces momentos de esa noche.

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Se esforzó en convencerse de que estaba así a causa del viaje mágico. Pero sabía en su yo interno que Regina no era ajena a ese estado. Aún aturdida, se dejó entonces caer en la cama.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio. Sentada tranquilamente en un sillón cerca de la puerta, parecía esperarla. Su rostro estaba serio y los brazos cruzados en una posición de desafío. Emma se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa y se incorporó inmediatamente.

«¡Ruby! ¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¡Me has asustado!»

Su amiga no le respondió. Se conformó con mantener los brazos firmemente cruzados observando a Emma de los pies a la cabeza con ojos temblando con una cólera contenida. ¿Había visto a la aparición de Emma? ¿Había comprendido a quién pertenecía esa magia? Emma rogó en su fuero interno para que no hubiera visto nada, pero la actitud de su amiga demostraba lo contrario.

La princesa se acercó a ella, pero cuando quiso abrazarla, fue violentamente rechazada.

«Pero…¿qué te ocurre, Rub’? ¿No estás bien?»

«¿Tú me preguntas lo que me ocurre? ¿Es eso, Emma? ¿He comprendido bien?» dijo finalmente Ruby en un tono que Emma no le conocía.

Emma se sorprendió tanto de la reacción de su amiga que no supo qué responder, y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría al corriente de todo? Pero, ¿cómo se habría enterado?

«¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultármelo, Emma?» continuó ella, mirándola a los ojos

«Pero…¿de qué hablas?»

 _«Tengo que ganar tiempo a cualquier precio_ », pensaba Emma _«Quizás no hable de Regina. Sobre todo, no confesarle algo que ignora…»_

«¡NO ME TOMES POR UNA IDIOTA!» gritó Ruby, dejando traspasar su cólera «¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRME QUE TE COMUNICAS CON LA REINA MALVADA?»

Ante esas palabras, ella se precipitó hacia el escritorio y sacó el libro mágico. El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido cuando comprendió lo que tenía en las manos. ¿Cómo había descubierto el libro? ¿Habría hurgado en sus cosas? Emma no sabía lo que la enfadaba más: que Ruby hubiera descubierto su secreto o que se hubiera entrometido en esa parte tan inconfesable de su vida privada.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ruby continuó con sus grandes gestos, agitando peligrosamente el libro ante el rostro de la princesa.

«¿Sabes qué? Lo que me apena más es que no te haya parecido bien contármelo, y que no hayas tenido la suficiente confianza en nuestra amistad para compartir este secreto conmigo, Emma…»

Incapaz de pronunciar la más mínima palabra, Emma bajó la mirada. Sí, debería habérselo contado, pero ¿cómo habría podido hacerlo si ella misma no sabía lo que hacía?

Pero aún había tiempo para hacerse perdonar. Alzó la mirada, dispuesta a enfrentar a su amiga y confesarle todo.

«Ven aquí» le ordenó suavemente sentándose en la cama

Ruby parecía desconfiada, pero estaba decidida a saberlo todo, así que obedeció.

«Antes que nada, Ruby, quiero que sepas que no me gusta para nada que hurguen en mis cosas. Ese libro es privado y si hubiera querido enseñártelo, lo habría hecho»

«Pero, ¿por qué no me has hablado de él? Se trata de la Reina Malvada…No estamos hablando de cualquiera…»

«¡Precisamente para evitar este tipo de escena, Ruby!»

«Pero…»

«Pero dejemos eso» la interrumpió Emma agitando las manos «Lo hecho, hecho está, y después de todo,  quizás sea mejor así. Así que sí, hablo con Reg…la Reina Malvada»

Ella hizo una mueca al decir ese apelativo. Ante sus ojos, la Reina Malvada había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, y ese apelativo ya no le iba. Pero extrañamente, se sentía mejor compartiendo ese secreto con una oreja amiga.

«Sí, ella me dio ese libro» continuó ella «Sí, nos hablamos por medio de él…Y…»

«¡Pero Emma!» la interrumpió Ruby, asombrada «¿Nunca has pensado por un instante que quizás ella podía estar espiándonos? ¿Aprovecharse de ti para alcanzarnos a nosotros y hacernos caer? ¿Has visto todo lo que le has dicho? Todos esos detalles de tu vida…»

«No, sé que ella no está haciendo eso» respondió Emma, confiada «Sé que no habla conmigo para traicionarme después…»

«Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar segura, Emma? ¡Estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada!»

«Bien, precisamente por eso. ¡No, no estamos hablando de la Reina Malvada!» retomó ella más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado «¡Hablamos de Regina!»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…! Ya veo…»

Ruby se llevó sus manos a su boca. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. No se creía lo que estaba escuchando.

«¿Ves qué?» preguntó Emma, que comenzaba a sospechar con angustia lo que podía poner a Ruby en ese estado

«No me digas eso, Emma…Te lo ruego…¡No me digas que te has encaprichado de…de esa…bruja!»

El asco se leía en el rostro de Ruby. Apenas pudo esconder su repugnancia ante las imágenes que acababan de formarse en su mente.

«¡Ella NO es una bruja!» se enfadó Emma

Fue la frase que colmó el vaso. Ruby se salió de sus casillas y dejó estallar todo el odio que sentía hacia la soberana del Reino Negro.

«¿Te das cuentas que arriesgamos nuestras vidas por arrancarte de sus garras?» gritó ella «¡Todos pusimos nuestras vidas en peligro por salvarte!»

«En realidad, no…Ella os dejó sanos y salvos a propósito…» precisó Emma, bajando la voz

«¡Para! ¡Para con ese delirio! ¡La Reina Malvada no perdona la vida a nadie y lo sabes! Pero bueno, después de todo, hemos sido muy tontos…Habríamos hecho mejor dejándote con ella, seguramente debías estar en su cama, ¿no? ¿Se ponía ella arriba o eras tú? Humm, déjame pensar...¡debía ser ella! Ella solo debe sentir placer dominando a los demás, ¿no? ¿Tenías derecho a tocarla al menos? Si no es así, sería realmente una pena…»

«¡Cállate!»

Al escuchar esas palabras, la respiración de Emma comenzó a acelerarse, y la cólera deformó su rostro. ¡No podía dejarla decir esos horrores! Pero el odio parecía haber tomado posesión de Ruby y ella continuó, atacando a Emma con su verborrea.

«Y pensar que todos nos arriesgamos por ti…Mientras tú te lo pasabas bien…No sabía que eras de las que te gustaban que te tomaran por la fuerza, Emma…Debiste aburrirte mucho conmigo…»

«¡PARA, RUBY! ¡PARA!» gritó Emma, cogiéndola por los hombros

«Escúchame, Emma…» retomó ella, amenazante

«¡PARA! ¡ESCÚCHAME TÚ!» la interrumpió ella con un grito desesperado «¡Basta! ¡Stop!»

Ella tomó su rostro en sus manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Ruby no se resistió. Como aliviada por la violencia de sus propias palabras, se calmó y la miró. Lamentó haber perdido los nervios de esa manera, pero Emma parecía no tenérselo en cuenta. Ella la miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos, y los labios temblorosos.

«Soy consciente de que habéis arriesgado la vida para salvarme y nunca os lo agradecerá bastante. Os lo deberé durante toda mi vida. No vale la pena que me culpes, ya lo he hecho yo por todos vosotros»

Ante la mirada baja de Ruby, ella continuó

«No sé lo que me pasa, ya está…¿Estás contenta de escucharlo?»

«Joder, pero, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Pones a todo nuestro reino en peligro por un polvo!»

«¡NO SE TRATA DE UN POLVO!»

Rápidamente, Emma comprendió lo que acababa de decir. Por supuesto que no, no era eso. Desde el comienzo, Emma sabía que su atracción por Regina no era sencilla atracción sexual. Y, desgraciadamente, Ruby también lo comprendió.

«Entonces, ¿qué es, Emma?» le preguntó, con voz temblorosa, inquieta por la respuesta que vendría

«No lo sé. Creo que…»

«¿Qué…? ¡Dilo, Emma!» la presionó Ruby, obligándola a mirarla

«NO PUEDO, RUBY…No puedo…»

«La amas»

No era una pregunta. Ruby lo había comprendido todo. Emma aún no era capaz de confesárselo, pero el amor que sentía por la reina negra saltaba a los ojos. Ruby incluso se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes.

No sabía si tenía que echárselo en cara o tenerle lástima. Pero ver a Emma tan débil, con  lágrimas en los ojos y la espalda curvada le encogió el corazón.

«Sí, eso es. ¿Estás contenta? ¡Ahora, vas a poder denunciarme ante mis padres e intranquilizar a todo el reino! ¡“Mirad, mirad, la princesa Charming se acuesta con la reina negra, y amenaza a todo el reino”!»

Ruby observó a Emma, y no pudo reprimir un sollozo que murió en su garganta.

«¿Crees que es eso lo que quiero hacer? ¿Es de verdad lo que piensas de mí?»

Emma bajó la mirada, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos, pero no quería retirar sus palabras. En su cólera, había dejado que las palabras sobrepasaran su pensamiento. Pero las palabras de Ruby daban vuelta en su cabeza y no podía apartarlas. También ella había ido demasiado lejos.

Por supuesto que Ruby no sería capaz de denunciarla. Pero, verdaderamente, no sabía lo que Ruby sería capaz de hacer.

«He mentido a tu madre para protegerte, Emma…»

Ante la mirada incrédula de Emma, ella le explicó calmadamente la inquietud de Snow ante la ausencia de Emma en el último consejo de ministros. El corazón de Emma se hinchó de alegría y le dio las gracias con una sonrisa.

Por un breve instante, las dos mujeres se miraron. Se conocían de memoria, así que no les costaba nada leer el arrepentimiento en sus rostros. Las dos habían ido demasiado lejos y eran conscientes de ello. Y las dos lo lamentaban.

«Perdón Ruby por haber dudado de ti. Eres una verdadera amiga…No sé qué hacer para darte las gracias…»

«Para comenzar, vas a empezar desde el principio, lenta y calmadamente. Y después, quizás podría intentar comprenderte. Y digo bien: ¡intentar!»

Emma, entonces, contó a Ruby todo lo que llevaba en su corazón. Y el peso que soportaba en soledad desde tanto tiempo parecía que, poco a poco, se aligeraba. Al final de su relato, Emma tenía los ojos húmedos, y estrechaba las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

«Ya no sé qué hacer, Rub’…Estoy perdida»

Ruby tenía el corazón encogido. Sentía el amor de Emma por Regina tan fuerte que sabía que era sincera. Jamás la había visto así. Jamás le había parecido tan enamorada. Y además, las amigas están para apoyarse, ¿no es verdad?

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se equivocaba? ¿Qué pasaría si la Reina Malvada de verdad había decidido aprovecharse de ella para invadir el Reino Blanco?

«¿Eres consciente de que tus padres están intentando buscar represalias contra el Reino Negro en este momento?»

Completamente alejada de los asuntos del Reino desde que frecuentaba a Regina, Emma  no estaba al corriente de lo que preparaban sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza, asolada por el peso de sus decisiones.

«No lo sabía… Por favor, intenta que entren en razón…»

«Lo intentaré…» suspiró ella

Después añadió, incapaz de creer lo que estaba a punto de decir

«No comprendo cómo logro decirte esto, pero escúchame bien. Haz lo que quieras con esa bru…reina. ¡Pero te prevengo, si te traiciona, no solo devoraré su corazón, sino que también te mataré a ti!»

La broma hizo sonreír a Emma, pero Ruby, muy seria, continuó

«Mientras, te cubriré delante de tus padres»

Sin añadir una palabra, Emma se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga y la estrechó contra ella, incapaz de pronunciar nada.

«Presiento que lo voy a lamentar…» murmuró Ruby entre dientes.

 

Por muy lejos que se remonte la memoria, jamás el Reino Negro había conocido tantos días de paz. Desde hacía semanas, los campesinos vivían sin temer perder la vida o sus cosechas. Jamás habían vivido tanto tiempo sin que uno de ellos desapareciera o sin que sus aldeas fueran quemadas por las tropas de la reina. Corrían rumores. Algunos afirmaban que la reina estaba muerta, otros que se había vuelto loca y estaba encerrada en su castillo…Su pueblo no la había visto desde hacía varias semanas y los habitantes del reino negro comenzaban de verdad a esperar poder vivir así de tranquilos por el resto de sus días.

Para ser sinceros, la reina ya no tenía ánimos para luchar. Sembrar el terror es útil cuando se debe probar su fuerza. Matar es necesario cuando se debe afirmar su poder. Pero la fuerza, el poder…Regina ya tenía todo eso. ¿Para qué seguir masacrando sin parar? En otro tiempo, Regina no se habría hecho tantas preguntas. Para matar al enemigo o simplemente porque le daba la gana, habría reagrupado sus tropas y habría atacado una aldea. Era violento, pero sencillo. Su alegría duraba el tiempo que duraba la masacre, después su interés iba en otra dirección.

Hoy en día, todo había cambiado para Regina. La muerte de su padre le había hecho tomar consciencia de la vulnerabilidad de la vida. La confianza que él siempre había puesto en ella, y que ahora encontraba en Emma la había transformado profunda y duraderamente…Ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se aceleró.

¿Por qué masacrar para hacerse respetar cuando ella leía el más grande de los respetos en sus grandes ojos esmeralda? ¿Por qué saquear cuando se sentía rica como nunca entre sus brazos?

Por supuesto, sus consejeros le recordaban a menudo que un pueblo atemorizado es un pueblo sojuzgado y que estaría bien recordar al Reino que aún ella era su soberana, pero Regina no les hacía mucho caso. Ya no quería esa parte de sí misma. Ya no quería ser esa reina malvada que torturaba a sus súbditos. Y qué más daba si por eso se arriesgaba a una revolución. De todas maneras, cuando estaba con Emma, ya no era una reina, una soberana o la Reina Malvada. No era más que Regina.

Como todas las mañanas, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío, los pensamientos enfocados en Emma, ella se sentó mecánicamente en su tocador. Se soltó delicadamente sus cabellos que cayeron en una larga y sedosa cascada negra.

 _«Eres tan bella…»_ las palabras de Emma resonaban en su mente y la obsesionaban. Por supuesto que era hermosa, se había procurado los medios para ello, desde hacía años. Sentada frente a su espejo, se observaba, se escrutaba. ¿Era de verdad hermosa? La imagen de Emma apareció ante sus ojos y Regina no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. ¿Por qué su corazón le decía que Emma era mucho más bella que ella? Se observaba: esa frente ancha, esos labios carnosos, esos ojos de un negro profundo, esa pequeña cicatriz, esos altos pómulos…Sí, era bella, objetivamente hablando. Pero su belleza era lisa, helada. Emma, por el contrario, tenía un no sé qué más: ojos resplandecientes de vida, una sonrisa maliciosa…

Regina comprendió: Emma vivía. La belleza de la princesa reflejaba la vida, la alegría, la tristeza…Todo se leía en el rostro de Emma y eso la hacía magnífica. Su propia belleza, por el contrario, estaba fija eternamente. Su perfección la transformaba en una obra de arte, pero no estaba vivía. Desde hacía años, estaba petrificada en esa juventud helada y se deleitaba en ello.

Durante un corto instante, su mirada se posó en una minúscula arruga, una minúscula pata de gallo en sus ojos. Regina ya no se reconocía. En otro momento cualquiera, habría pedido a una de sus súbditas y la habría desangrado para usar su sangre para hacer desaparecer las huellas del tiempo. Pero hoy, su asco habitual dio lugar a una ligera y enternecida sonrisa. La miró, la tocó…Esa pequeña arruga no era una vulgar señal de decrepitud. Era una huella de vida.

En ese momento, Regina decidió que, de ahora en adelante, respetaría la vida. Comenzando por esas pobres campesinas.

Hoy, quería vivir. Quería vivir como Emma, por Emma y con Emma. Y al Diablo las imperfecciones. De todas maneras, bajo la mirada de ella, estas no existían.

Emma había logrado el más increíble de los retos: le había devuelto el gusto por la vida.

 

Ayudadas por la fidelidad de Ruby, Emma y Regina no pasaban un día sin verse. Ya fuera por media hora, o varias horas o una noche entera, no podían pasar un día sin sentir la presencia de la otra a su lado.

Emma, que, en su confianza ciega, no le escondía nada a Regina, le había confesado que Ruby había descubierto su secreto. Aunque no le había dicho que su amiga no confiaba completamente en ella, estaba feliz de saber que la reina no ignoraba nada de su amistad con Ruby. Regina, por su parte, estaba aliviada al saber que no se arriesgaba a que los idiotas del Reino Blanco descubrieran dónde su hija pasaba la mayor parte de sus noches.

Algunas veces Emma pretextaba un dolor de cabeza, otras, una noche con Ruby, e incluso otras veces simplemente pedía no ser molestada. Todas las veces, su amiga tomaba su sitio en su habitación para frenar cualquier intrusión parental. Cuando Emma no volvía durante la noche, tenía el derecho de dormir en su cama. Se habían vuelto tan inseparables que sus padres empezaron a pensar que habían vuelto a retomar su relación. Y aunque era falso, eso les convenía, y les evitaba tener que contestar a preguntas indiscretas.

El corazón de Emma se hinchaba de felicidad siempre que su amiga la acompañaba y asistía a su partida mágica hacia el Reino Negro. Pero latía aún más fuerte cuando, un instante más tarde, aterrizaba en una nube violeta en la habitación negra.

Esa noche estaba particularmente fresca. El invierno sería rudo, pensaba Regina, acodada en su chimenea, con los ojos en el vacío. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no escuchó el ligero crujido mágico que anunciaba la llegada de Emma. Pero su corazón se disparó cuando sintió una fría mano en su nuca, y un cálido aliento en su oído

«Buenas noches, mi reina…»

El frescor de la noche parecía haber desaparecido instantáneamente. Un dulce calor había calentado su cuerpo entero en cuanto la voz de la princesa había alcanzado sus oídos. Sin darse la vuelta, retrocedió ligeramente para sentir el cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de la princesa.

«Buenas noches, Swan…»

«Tengo un nombre, sabes» dijo Emma besándole el cuello

«Buenas noches, Emma, mi dulce princesa…»

Como un gato cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la dulzura de las manos de Emma que habían abandonado su nuca y se aventuraban ahora por su cintura y caderas. Ellas no vivían sus días, los sobrevivían. Y todas las noches, tras una jornada sin alegría, volvían a la vida en los brazos amados.

El perfume de Regina inundaba la habitación y Emma, con la boca en el cuello de la reina, se dejaba poseer por los dulces efluvios. Los suspiros de Regina tenían el don de volverla loca. Sus manos dejaron entonces sus caderas y ascendieron hacia los pechos que masajeó delicadamente.

«Me vuelves loca, Regina» susurró a su oído «Quiero pasar…»

Pero Emma no pudo continuar su frase, de repente petrificada ante lo que iba a decir

«¿Quieres pasar qué?» la alentó Regina, curiosa

Emma posó sus manos en las caderas de la reina e hizo que se girara. Las más grandes decisiones son, a menudo, tomadas durante un impulso; a veces hay que saber no mirar atrás. Ella estaba preparada.

Jamás había hablado tan en serio cuando confesó, mirándola a los ojos

«Quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Quiero amarte y vivir contigo. Ya no quiero estos secretos, ya no quiero tener que escondérselo a mis padres. Quiero que nos amemos y que envejezcamos juntas ante la mirada de todos. Hasta el fin…»

Mientras que pensaba que su amor no podía ser más fuerte, Regina sintió su pecho estallar de felicidad. Fuegos artificiales estallaron en su corazón, e inflamaron todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta. Tomó las manos de su princesa y las posó en su acelerado pecho.

No era un «Te amo», era mucho mejor…

«Oh, mi amor…Es lo que también yo quiero»

Se lanzó a la boca de Emma y su beso jamás había sido tan apasionado. Retrocedió y dijo

«Pero antes, tengo que enseñarte una cosa»

La reina blanca estaba lejos de ser una idiota, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar Regina. Con la mente ocupada en su perfecta venganza contra Regina, no había visto rápidamente el cambio de comportamiento de Emma. Pero desde hacía unos días, estaba percibiendo que no la veía tanto, y que, cuando estaba, parecía ida.

Sabía que su hija no era de las que se dejaba abatir por un dolor de cabeza. También sabía que su aventura con Ruby no había sido sino una experiencia, y que nada podía dejar presagiar que volverían a estar juntas. Pero sobre todo, nada ni nadie había logrado apartar a Emma de los asuntos del Reino. Aunque estaba físicamente en los numerosos consejos y audiencias, su mente no estaba ahí, y Snow lo había notado.

Sin embargo nada parecía sospechoso, ya que las dos amigas habían tomado la máxima de las precauciones para que sus escapadas pasaran desapercibidas. Pero ella no sabía explicarlo, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento, la extraña sensación de que su hija le escondía algo particularmente indecible.

Esa noche, Snow estaba decidida a saber lo que pasaba, así que tomó la decisión de ir a llamar a la puerta de su hija. Y le daba igual si imágenes traumatizantes de ella y Ruby desnudas iban a poblar su mente para siempre. Pero debía estar segura.

Llamó a su puerta. Nadie respondió. Se decidió a entrar. Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando consiguió ver correctamente, avanzó hacia la cama. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando no vio sino una cabeza sobresalir de las sábanas. Una cabeza morena.

«¿Dónde está Emma?» gritó sacudiendo a Ruby, que se despertó sobresaltada

«¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?» murmuró la joven con voz dormida

«¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA? ¿Dónde está Emma?»

Snow parecía haber perdido la cabeza. Gritaba sacudiendo a la pobre Ruby en todos los sentidos. Felizmente, esta última tenía el sentido de la réplica, y dijo, ahora completamente despierta

«¿No está aquí? Oh, seguramente ha ido a las letrinas…No tardará…»

«¡NO ME MIENTAS, RUBY! ¡Emma no está allí, lo sé, lo presiento!»

El cerebro de Ruby comenzó  girar a mil por hora, pero no encontraba ninguna excusa apropiada. Y la más mínima vacilación que dejara transparentar no se le escaparía a Snow.

«Sé que me escondéis algo, las dos. Te lo ruego, Ruby, debo saber lo que ella…»

Ruby ya no podía luchar. Ya no podía mentir.

«No puedo, Snow»

«¿Está bien al menos? ¿No es nada grave?»

«No, te lo prometo, está bien»

La reina se calmó instantáneamente y se sentó en la cama al lado de Ruby.

«Por favor, Ruby, tengo que saber lo que me esconde»

«Con todos mis respetos, Majestad, vuestra hija ya tiene veintiocho años. Es lo bastante grande para hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera, sin tener que daros cuenta»

Snow no pareció molesta. Pero lo que acababa de decir Ruby parecía confirmar las dudas que tenía desde hacía unos días. Dudas que no quería confesarse, pero que iban tomando cada vez más sitio en su mente. Entonces, elevó los ojos hacia la joven y respondió, con tono firme.

«Solo te haré la pregunta una vez, Ruby. ¿Está mi hija manteniendo una relación con…la reina negra?»

Lo había dicho. Había puesto en palabras lo que la atormentaba desde hacía días. Miraba a Ruby, rezando para que esta desmintiera con fuerza, que le replicara, que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero que negara toda realidad de esa locura. Pero Ruby vaciló, y en los pocos segundos que pasó antes de que ella dijera « _Oh, no, Snow, no es eso lo que…_ » la reina lo había comprendido todo.

Ni ella ni Ruby percibieron la presencia del hombre disimulado en una esquina, entre dos columnas del pasillo, a quien nada se le escapó.

 

«Un día me preguntaste si mi belleza era mágica. ¿Lo recuerdas?»

Emma asintió, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar Regina.

«Tengo un secreto, y quiero que lo conozcas. Y después decidirás si quieres de verdad envejecer a mi lado. Quiero que conozcas todos los horrores que he cometido antes de que decidas quedarte conmigo»

Las cejas de Emma se fruncieron de incomprensión. Sabía que la reina había cometido atrocidades, era consciente de ello. Pero no comprendía la relación con su belleza. Regina se acercó entonces a una puerta escondida que Emma nunca había notado. Posó su mano sobre el pomo, pero no la abrió, no inmediatamente. Ella podía aún retroceder, esconder esa parte de sombra negra, tan negra…Emma, notando su vacilación, posó su mano en su espalda y dijo

«Confío en ti, Regina…»

«Mira» dijo sencillamente, abriendo la puerta.

Emma tardó un momento en comprender lo que veía. La diabólica maquinaria que estaba descubriendo era tan compleja que realmente no entendía para qué podía servir. Tocó la jaula, siguió el tubo, observó la bañera…sus ojos asombrados se posaron en los diferentes instrumentos dispuestos ordenadamente en la mesa: cuchillos, tenazas, hachuelas, y otras hojas estaban limpias y bien colocadas. Acaba de entrar en el antro de la Reina Malvada.

Cuando posó los ojos sobre Regina, se dio cuenta de que esta tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, como incapaz de hacer frente a sus propios crímenes.

«Tantas vidas han sido segadas aquí…» dijo en tono bajo

Emma se acercó y tomó el rostro de Regina entre sus manos

«Regina, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?»

«Toda magia tiene un precio, Emma…Y mi belleza cuesta muy caro. Cuesta la vida de centenares de inocentes»

Ella le explicó el funcionamiento de su tortura sin omitir el mínimo detalle. Debía liberar su consciencia y quería que Emma, si la aceptaba, la aceptara por completo. Poco a poco, la princesa comprendió y el horror de los crímenes de la reina la asaltó. Tal ingeniosidad puesta al servicio de tal abominación…Emma sintió unas repentinas ganas de vomitar.

«¿Por qué me enseñas esto?» preguntó, evitando la mirada de Regina

No podía mirarla, era demasiado duro. Tenía la impresión de volver a estar delante de la Reina Malvada y sus propios recuerdos de sufrimiento ascendieron rápidamente a la superficie. Regina había cambiado, lo sabía, pero tener las pruebas concretas de sus crímenes, a pocos centímetros de ella, le recordaba el horror que había vivido.

«Quiero que sepas todo de mí, para que estés segura de lo que quieres hacer. Ya no quiero esconderte nada. Si me aceptas, también debes aceptar esta parte de mí, que siempre estará conmigo…»

Ante la ausencia de reacción por parte de Emma, Regina sintió sus lágrimas aparecer. Ella iba a marcharse, no podría aceptar eso…Emma aún parecía petrificada, hipnotizada por el instrumental de tortura y Regina, a su espalda, la observaba, inmóvil. Habría podido dar un paso hacia delante, posar su mano en su hombro, pero no podía hacer nada, temiendo que el más mínimo gesto precipitara la huida de la princesa.

«Gracias a esto no envejecía. La sangre de las jóvenes mantenía mi terna juventud»

Emma le daba aún la espalda. Entonces Regina se envalentonó, animada por el hecho de que no la estuviera mirando a los ojos.

«Antes de conocerte, tenía miedo de todo. Tenía miedo de mí, miedo de mis sentimientos, de la muerte, de la vejez…Escondía ese miedo con la violencia y la fuerza. Pero de hecho, tenía miedo de vivir, Emma…»

Suspiró antes de continuar

«Pero ya no soy esa persona, Emma. Te lo prometo. Si aceptas, quiero envejecer a tu lado, sin magia ni muertes. Quiero dejar que el tiempo marque mi piel y que ames mis arrugas como yo amaré las tuyas…a tu lado, el paso del tiempo ya no me da miedo…»

Veía los hombros de Emma elevarse y bajarse regularmente. ¿Estaba llorando? Regina ya no luchó, y sus lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

«Me avergüenzo tanto de mí misma. Lo peor no es solo la cantidad de crímenes que han tenido lugar aquí. No…Lo peor es que  he hecho tanto daño y que…que lo disfrutaba…»

Enjugó sus lágrimas sin dejar de mirar a Emma.

«A menudo pienso meterme yo en esa jaula y dejar correr mi propia sangre para vengar a todas las pobres almas que han perdido la vida aquí…Si supieras como es de duro vivir con esto…Me lo reprocho tanto…»

Regina se derrumbó en el suelo, roída por la culpabilidad, y su voz se perdió entre los sollozos

«Comprendería que no pudieses aceptar esta parte de mí, Emma. Así que si quieres marcharte, hazlo…Lo entendería»

Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente Emma se dio la vuelta. Había llorado ella también. Llorado por esas chicas, llorado por ver la voluntad de Regina haciendo frente a sus demonios. Y sobre todo, llorado por ella, y la elección que iba a hacer y que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre. ¿Cómo podía amarla hasta ese punto? No era humano. ¿Cómo podía amar a tal torturadora?

Emma no lo sabía, pero no amaba solamente a Regina, amaba también su fuerza y su voluntad desesperada por acabar con su vida de antes. El coraje que acababa de demostrarle le encogió el corazón. Su decisión estaba tomada. Su deseo no había cambiado. El descubrimiento de ese secreto, en lugar de hacerla huir, hizo que reforzara su decisión. Si la Reina Malvada estuviera aún ahí, jamás habría confiado en ella hasta el punto de confesarle tal secreto.

Paradójicamente, el descubrimiento del secreto más vergonzoso de la Reina Malvada reforzó su amor por Regina.

Se acercó a la reina, la hizo levantarse y la rodeó con sus brazos. No dijo una sola palabra inmediatamente, contentándose con sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos en sus cabellos, y su aliento calentarle el corazón. Tras un corto momento que las reconfortó a las dos, le tomó el rostro en sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Jamás se habían mirado con tal intensidad.

«Escúchame bien, Regina. Quiero envejecer contigo, y jamás he estado tan segura de mí misma. Quiero verte con tus arrugas y las besaré una a una. Poco importa el físico, verás todos los días que eres la más bella a mis ojos, y te amaré cada día mucho más»

Regina no pudo responder nada, estalló en llanto. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer es segunda oportunidad? Emma era realmente su salvadora.

Aún enlazadas, las dos mujeres apenas tuvieron tiempo de alzar los ojos sobre el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación y les gritaba

«¡Snow White está al corriente! ¡Viene hacia aquí!»

 


	15. La venganza de Snow

«¡Snow White está la corriente! ¡Está llegando!»

Agotado, Graham intentaba más mal que bien recobrar su aliento, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. El cazador no tenía la magia para materializarse inmediatamente en la habitación de su reina. El regreso hacia el Reino Negro, pues, había sido tan agotador para su caballo como para él. Sin otorgarse reposo, había lanzado a su montura al galope y había corrido las millas que separaban los dos reinos, sin dejar de pensar que en lo que acababa de ver en el Reino Blanco.

Emma se sorprendió ante la reacción inmediata de la reina. Mientras que la joven apenas había entendido lo que había dicho, Regina ya se había acercado al cazador, hirviendo de cólera que intentaba contener como podía.

«¿Qué has dicho? Repite»

«Mi reina» retomó él, más respetuosamente «Snow White lo ha comprendido todo. Se ha puesto como una furia y ha salido del Reino Blanco justo después de mi partida. No debe estar muy lejos, ahora…»

«¿Ha comprendido?» preguntó Emma, sosteniendo la mirada del cazador «¿Ha comprendido qué, exactamente?»

La angustia comenzaba a nacer en Emma. El instante que tanto temía acababa de suceder: iba a tener que enfrentarse a su madre mucho antes de lo previsto.

«Todo, princesa…» confesó él bajando la mirada «Vuestra amiga no os ha traicionado, pero vuestra madre no es tonta. Lo ha adivinado todo y ahora sabe que mantenéis una relación con mi reina, Y ella…»

«Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Hemos tomado enormes precauciones, Ruby incluso estaba allí para cubrirme…»

Emma jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida, y no comprendía cómo él había podido saber todo eso. Se prometió interrogarlo sobre su presencia en el castillo blanco más tarde.

«Bueno, princesa. Sorprendida al no ver sino a Ruby en vuestra cama, vuestra madre la ha interrogado y ella no ha podido esconder vuestra…»

Ante esas palabras, Regina lo interrumpió, sin saber dónde poner su mirada. Sus ojos saltaban de Graham a Emma, rezando para que uno precisara sus palabras y esperando que la otra negara lo que acababa de ser pronunciado.

«¿Ruby…la loba? ¿En tu cama?»

Regina estaba perdida. La inminente venganza de Snow ya no era tan importante. Le importaba poco saber que su peor enemiga estaba de camino. Lo único en lo que su cerebro podía pensar era en la obsesiva imagen de Ruby en la cama de Emma.

La ausencia de respuesta de Emma la angustió aún más, y se giró hacia ella, implorando una palabra. Su mirada rompió el corazón de la princesa, cuando le dijo con voz rota

«¿Emma…?»

Emma comprendió entonces las inquietudes de Regina, y sus celos hicieron acelerarse su corazón. Si hubieran tenido más tiempo, se habría reído de la posesividad de la reina. Pero no podían perder un tiempo precioso, así que le explicó rápidamente la situación.

«Sí, estaba en mi cama para evitar que mi madre sospechara. Se suponía que había que hacerle creer que habíamos vuelto juntas y…»

La respuesta, que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, inflamó aún más los celos de Regina. ¿No solo esa loba dormía en su cama…sino que era una antigua amante? Su cabeza ya no podía pensar con claridad, y su corazón latía anárquicamente. Recobrándose un poco, gritó más que pronunció

«¿Qué habíais vuelto juntas…? Espera, Emma, ¿qué intentas decirme con eso? ¿Has tenido una aventura con ella? ¿Y duerme en tu cama?»

«¡Realmente no tenemos tiempo para esto, Regina! ¡Sí, duerme en mi cama porque somos amigas! ¿De verdad crees que es el momento para discutir esto?»

«Majestad…Me temo que opino lo mismo que la princesa. Aunque tomé algo de ventaja, Snow White no va a tardar mucho y…»

«¡Fuera, Graham! Sal»

Impotente, el cazador obedeció y cerró la puerta tras él. Regina no había apartado los ojos de Emma, un resplandor brillante había en sus pupilas. Un resplandor que Emma no le conocía, pero que le agradaba enormemente. Con paso felino, se acercó a la princesa, y la hizo retroceder.

«Si yo decido que es el momento de discutir esto, entonces es el momento» dijo con voz grave y amenazante

«Regina, te lo prometo. Ella solo se quedaba en mi cama cuando yo estaba aquí contigo. Ya no hay nada entre nosotras»

Emma no lograba creer lo que veía. ¿Realmente estaba Regina enfadada con ella? ¿O estaba jugando a un juego que comenzaba a excitarla peligrosamente? Pero de verdad no era el momento para eso, lo sabían muy bien las dos…

Cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared, y Emma ya no pudo seguir retrocediendo, Regina posó dos manos posesivas en su cintura y le susurró al oído

«Que queden bien claras las cosas, princesa. Acabas de prometerme tu vida entera a mi lado. Y que sepas que no aceptaré ninguna derogación. Eres mía, y de nadie más. ¿Queda claro?»

«Como el agua, Majestad» susurró Emma que cerró los ojos, plena de felicidad, con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho.

«Nadie aparte de mí te tocará. ¿Queda claro, princesa?»

«Sí, mi reina…» respondió ella con un pequeño gemido cuando sintió las manos ascender por sus caderas.

«Nadie aparte de mí te besará ¿Ha quedado claro?»

«Perfectamente…»

«Nadie aparte de mí te hará gozar. ¿Entendido?»

«¡Sí, Regina!» se escuchó ella responder sin contención, sin incluso haberlo pensado.

Emma jamás se había excitado tan rápidamente, y estrechó a Regina contra su cuerpo en llamas. Las dos mujeres habían olvidado completamente la amenaza exterior. Todo lo que deseaban en ese momento era sentir a la otra estremecerse bajo sus dedos.

Pero, para gran desespero de las dos, sus caricias fueron rápidamente interrumpidas cuando un estruendoso golpe hizo temblar la puerta de la habitación

«¡MAJESTAD! ¡SNOW WHITE ESTÁ A LAS PUERTAS DE PALACIO!»

Regina soltó un suspiro rabioso y se apartó del cuerpo febril de su amante.

«Ah esa…siempre aparece cuando no debe…»

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta, giró la cabeza hacia Emma y le hizo un pequeño guiño cómplice antes de lanzar

«Esta conversación solo ha sido aplazada, princesa…»

 

El humor bromista de Regina desapareció tan pronto como divisó  a la reina blanca tras las murallas. Su máscara glacial de reina negra volvía en ese momento a vestir su rostro, y Emma habría podido jurar haber leído una ligera inquietud tras los severos rasgos.

«Voy a enviarte a tu casa» dijo levantando la mano para lanzar el hechizo

Pero Emma interrumpió su gesto tomándole las manos entre las suyas. La obligó a mirarla a los ojos antes de decir, con la mayor seriedad del mundo

«No»

«Pero Emma, ella aún no tiene pruebas. Verte aquí se las daría en bandeja de plata»

Pero Emma jamás había estado tan segura de sí misma y de su deseo, así que continuó

«Me quedo. Si te prometí quedarme contigo no fue para huir ante la primera contrariedad que pueda suponer mi madre. Me quedo»

«No puedo obligarte a enfrentarte a tu madre» subrayó Regina «Ella, aunque sea… _ella_ , no deja de ser tu madre»

«No es con mi madre con quiero hacer mi vida, Regina…»

Sin quererlo, el rostro de Regina se iluminó con una radiante sonrisa. Se asombró al constatar que las palabras de Emma siempre encontraban el camino más corto hacia su corazón.

Aunque estaba feliz por la voluntad de la princesa, debía estar segura de que no iba a lamentarse.

«Emma…¿sabes de verdad en lo que te estás metiendo? Si haces esto, ni para ti para mí habrá marcha atrás…»

«Lo sé. Regina, escúchame…» continuó ella tomando su rostro en sus manos «Tendría todas los argumentos para partir. Pero sobre todo tengo uno mejor para quedarme…»

Regina sonrió y se perdió en los ojos verdes, e incapaz de pronunciar la menor palabra coherente, Emma continuó

«Mira…si necesitas una prueba de que esto es lo que quiero, y de que voy a quedarme contigo…»

Y ante esas palabras, Emma besó a Regina. Con fogosidad, como si fuera la última vez, la pasión que se demostraban la una a la otra no estaba menos provista de una alocada ternura…Pero las lenguas tuvieron apenas tiempo de degustarse cuando Emma retrocedió bruscamente, por miedo a no poder controlarse si profundizaba más el beso. Regina tenía aún los ojos cerrados cuando la princesa dijo

«¡Entonces, ahora…Vayamos a enfrentarnos a mi madre…juntas!»

 

El patio del castillo vibraba con un abundante movimiento. Los escuderos afilaban las espadas, los palafreneros alimentaban a los caballos, los herreros y talladores de piedra, los mercaderes y los campesinos…Todo ese pequeño mundo trabajaba, comerciaba, corría, gritaba…Nadie aún se había dado cuenta de la mujer a caballo, sola al otra lado del foso.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, un rumor comenzó a extenderse entre la muchedumbre. ¿Quién era ese extraño caballero con su armadura blanca? ¿Acaso estaba loco para presentarse en el Castillo negro? Los ojos estaban direccionados hacia el soldado y su caballo, inmóviles, que parecían esperar pacientemente.

Snow sabía que había sido vista. Y, más importante, sabía sobre todo que Regina la había divisado. Incluso se imaginaba cómo sus rasgos se habrían tensado al verla así, firmemente parada delante de su puente levadizo. Ella ya no tardaría mucho, y podría poner punto y final a esa venganza que nutría desde hacía semanas.

Un instante más tarde, una nube de humo violeta acompañada de un extraño ruido ahogado apareció en lo alto de los escalones que conducían a la torre del homenaje. De repente, un hombre, después dos, después diez, y finalmente todos los curiosos se dieron la vuelta y sus miradas se posaron en las dos siluetas que acababan de aparecer. Lado a lado, la reina y la princesa del Reino Blanco estaban de pie, con la mirada altiva y el porte altanero. Desde arriba de los escalones, dominaban a la muchedumbre y desprendían de ellas tal aura de poder que, entre el gentío, comenzó, poco a poco, a dejarse oír cada vez más alto « _La reina, es la reina…»_

Con un gesto regio, Regina ordenó a los caballeros que abrieran el portón y bajaran el puente levadizo. Con un pequeño golpe de talón, Snow entonces hizo avanzar a su caballo y entró al paso en el patio del castillo.

Observando a su madre, vestida con su inmaculada armadura, Emma tuvo que reconocer que indudablemente tenía cierta prestancia. Pero la prestancia no bastaría para combatir a Regina. La joven se inquietó entonces por su madre. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para venir así, sola, al castillo de Regina? ¿Por qué estaba adentrándose de esa manera en la madriguera del lobo? Lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia Regina, el rostro serio, que no había desviado su mirada de su enemiga.

Ante la reina blanca, los curiosos se apartaron formando un pasillo por el que se adentraba el caballo. Finalmente, ellas las vio. A las dos, lado a lado. Se dio cuenta con horror que lo que más temía acababa de pasar: Emma estaba al lado de Regina.

«¡Regina!» gritó ella, para cubrir el ruido del gentío

La interesada no respondió, pero la mirada oscura que posó sobre ella demostraba que la escuchaba. Ella continuó

«¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡Es una orden de la Reina Blanca!»

Una ligera sonrisa de desprecio se pintó en los labios de Regina. Seguía sin decir nada, pero con calma y prestancia, bajó las escaleras. Se acercó a Snow, mientras la muchedumbre se apartaba a su paso.

«¿Y quién te ha dicho que la mantengo contra su voluntad?» susurró Regina, cuya voz comenzaba a hacerse amenazante

Y en efecto, como para demostrar sus palabras, Emma siguió a Regina y se colocó de nuevo a su lado.

«Emma, ven» intentó su madre «Volvemos a casa»

«No, no me voy a ir contigo» respondió ella

Snow pareció perder todo el color de su rostro en un instante. ¿Cómo podía Emma querer quedarse? Ella no podía aceptar eso…

«¡Emma, defiéndete, estás bajo un hechizo! ¡No eres tú la que habla, ven conmigo!»

Si la situación no hubiera sido tan delicada, Emma se habría reído de la estupidez de su madre.

«Oh, no, mamá, no estoy hechizada. Jamás he sido tan yo misma. Me quedo aquí, te guste o no»

La mirada de Snow se hizo más oscura que nunca y dijo en un tono monocorde.

«Muy bien, si es así, Regina va a pagar por todos los crímenes y tú estarás obligada a seguirme»

«Ja, ja, ja» se burló Regina «¿Acaso piensas que me das miedo?»

Sin embargo, sin añadir nada más, Snow saltó de su caballo y se enfrentó cara a cara con Regina. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, extendió los brazos y unos potentes resplandores plateados salieron de sus manos. La reina negra, sorprendida, apenas tuvo tiempo  de echarse a un lado para evitar la magia blanca lanzada contra ella.

Emma desorbitó los ojos. ¿De dónde venía esa magia? No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo: su madre, que siempre la había criado en el rechazo de la violencia y de la magia, usaba esta última para atacar a Regina. ¿Cómo era posible?

La muchedumbre, que hasta ese momento había observando el enfrentamiento sin reacción, fue tomada por el pánico ante el aluvión mágico. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y correr en todos los sentidos, temiendo la respuesta de su reina, que sin duda no iba a tardar, y que sería violenta. Emma, por su parte, comenzaba, poco a poco, a comprender. Su madre lo había previsto todo. Había pasado esas semanas planificando su venganza y había pensado en todo. Ella sabía que no podía combatir a Regina sin magia, y había logrado obtenerla por no sabía qué medio. Si lo hubiera comprendido antes…quizás podría haber evitado este cara a cara que tanto había temido.

Cuando Regina alzó las manos en las que ya resplandecían dos bolas de fuego, todos los que aún no se habían escapado del castillo por el puente levadizo, corrieron a refugiarse a los establos. Las dos reinas, Emma, Graham y algunos caballeros negros se encontraron solos en mitad del patio de armas. Regina lanzó una rápida ojeada hacia Emma, que parecía no saber qué hacer. Esta última la tranquilizó con una sonrisa tierna, una sonrisa que significaba «Confío en ti» Entonces, con el corazón henchido de amor dijo

«No me obligues a esto, Snow…Aún puedes evitar un drama…»

«¡Yo no soy la responsable, Regina! ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Mi infancia, mi envenenamiento…y ahora Emma! ¡Vas a pagar, como deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo!»

Y sin darle tiempo a Regina para replicar, envió dos rayos luminosos en su dirección, rápidamente detenidos por un escudo mágico que creó justo a tiempo. La reina negra pareció sorprendida y sonrió con expresión malvada. No estaba enfadada, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco irritada.

«Me sorprendes, Snow. ¿Quién hubiera creído que tú algún día ibas a poseer magia?»

«¿De verdad pensabas que iba a venir a enfrentarme a ti sin haberlo meditado todo antes?» respondió con las manos alzadas delante de ella, lista a soltar su magia «¿De verdad creías que sería tan fácil? Ya no soy la pequeña niña asustada a quien diste la manzana, Regina…»

«¿Y tú? ¿De verdad pensabas poder enfrentar a la mayor de las hechiceras de los dos reinos? ¿Sinceramente lo pensabas? Tu ingenuidad siempre me hará reír, Snow…»

Pero la reina blanca no había perdido nada de su combatividad y atacó de nuevo a Regina. Esta vez, la cólera tomó el sitio de la irritación, y con voz cavernosa dijo

«Muy bien…si quieres hacerlo así, entonces hagámoslo así….»

Después, girándose hacia sus hombres, les dijo con autoridad.

«Este es mi combate, pase lo que pase, no intervengáis»

A continuación, todo pasó muy rápido. Sin pestañear, lanzó las bolas de fuego hacia Snow que creó un escudo alrededor de ella. Una bola plateada rodeó entonces su cuerpo entero y caminó hacia Regina, cuyas bolas de fuego sencillamente golpeaban la defensa mágica sin conseguir romperla. Aunque la ventaja la tenía Snow, Regina no ya no podía esconder su alegría.

«Si supieras cuánto tiempo he esperado este combate. Estaba lista a olvidarlo, por Emma…pero ya que has sido tú la que has venido a atacarme a mi castillo, te responderé con un gran placer»

Y ella acompañó sus palabras con una violenta deflagración que envió a la reina blanca contra un muro de piedra.

«¡Noooo!» gritó Emma a su pesar

Desde el comienzo del combate, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía intervenir? Después de todo, ese combate no era el suyo, había comenzado mucho antes de su nacimiento. Pero, ¿podía dejar que Regina matara a su madre? ¿Y podía dejar que Snow matara a la mujer que amaba? Ella observaba, totalmente impotente, cómo se desarrollaba el duelo ante sus ojos. Pero ver a su madre en el suelo, seguramente herida por la violencia del golpe, pareció despertarla y corrió hacia el cuerpo inánime.

«Mamá…»

Snow abrió los ojos, se masajeó suavemente su sien e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero estaba determinada a terminar lo que había comenzado. Empujó a Emma y se levantó

«Mantente apartada, cariño. Te prometo que pronto volverás a ser tú misma, en cuanto haya acabado con esa bruja»

«¡Para, mamá! ¡Para! ¡Regina no tiene nada que ver! ¡He vuelto aquí por propia voluntad!»

«Esa no es la cuestión, Emma…»

Ante esas palabras, ella se precipitó de nuevo contra Regina, atacándola con numerosos rayos. Las réplicas de Regina eran tan violentas como los ataques, llenando el patio de armas del castillo de explosiones luminosas.

Snow lanzaba rayos que quemaban todo a su paso. Regina no se quedaba atrás, y lanzaba bolas de fuego, y otros hechizos igual de destructores. Pero las dos mujeres parecían igualadas en fuerza. La angustia retorcía las entrañas de la princesa. Ella no podía quedarse apartada sin hacer nada. Debía intentar algo.

Avanzó discretamente hacia su madre, y una vez cerca, se lanzó sobre ella. Snow gritó de sorpresa y los rayos cesaron rápidamente. Manteniéndole las manos a la espalda para evitar que usara su magia, intentaba evitar más mal que bien los codazos que su madre le daba queriéndose zafarse.

«¡Para, mamá! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Para esto inmediatamente!»

Pero Snow no la estaba escuchando. Tenía finalmente a la Reina Malvada al alcance de su mano, iba finalmente a poder vengarse. En ese instante preciso, ya no se trataba simplemente de vengar a Emma por su secuestro. No, ese combate se remontaba a mucho antes, hacía mucho más tiempo. Snow finalmente había preparado todo para vengarse de su enemiga para siempre. No podía dejar que esa venganza se le escapara de las manos, no después de todo el tiempo que había esperado.

Entonces se debatió, intentando lanzar de nuevo sus rayos mágicos.

«¡Retrocede, Emma! ¡Este combate es entre ella y yo! ¡Suéltame!»

«¡No! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Para!»

Emma aligeró su agarre un segundo, un breve segundo, pero que fue suficiente para que Snow pudiera escaparse de los brazos de su hija. Se precipitó sobre Regina lanzándole un hechizo, sin notar que Emma le había agarrado el brazo en el mismo momento. La descarga mágica fue desviada de su camino inicial y se dirigió derecho a Emma.

La princesa no tuvo tiempo de ver la magia llegar hacia ella, pues se sintió tirada hacia atrás y cayó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del cazador. Al ver el rayo mágico llegar sobre Emma, el corazón de Regina pareció pararse en seco. Pero comenzó a latir otra vez con fuerza en cuando la vio a salvo.

«¿Graham?» pronunció ella, aún bajo la impresión de que podía haber muerto si no hubiera sido por él «Gracias…»

«De nada, tengo órdenes, princesa…Obedezco»

«¿Órdenes? ¿Órdenes de quién?»

«¿Vos qué creéis, princesa? Y según vos, ¿qué hacía yo en el Reino Blanco? ¿Quién me habría pedido que os protegiera?»

Graham acompañó sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa cómplice. Regina. Evidentemente que había sido Regina. Regina la había protegido sin que ella se diera cuenta. El amor creció en los ojos de la princesa y habría dado su alma para que el combate se detuviera inmediatamente y poder lanzarse a los brazos de su reina.

Estaba decidida. El combate entre las dos reinas tenía que acabar. Así que, se levantó y corrió hacia uno de los caballeros negros, bajo la mirada impotente del cazador.

«¡DETENEOS AHORA!» gritó Emma con la fuerza de la desesperación «¡NO ME OBLIGEIS A HACER ESTO!»

Snow se giró hacia Emma y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Su hija le había cogido una espada a uno de los guardias, y la mantenía contra su vientre, lista a hundirla en su cuerpo. Con la mirada decidida, le plantaba cara a su madre. Si tenía que perder a su madre o a su amada, entonces prefería morir.

Regina no había visto la amenaza de Emma, y aprovechó ese corto momento de despiste de Snow. Se materializó justo delante de ella y, aprovechando su sorpresa, la agarró por la garganta y comenzó a apretar. Sus ojos parecían a punto de salírseles de las órbitas, y su mandíbula apretada dejaba ver su deseo de asesinar.

«No deberías haber venido a atacarme, Snow…Estaba lista para dejar el pasado atrás…por Emma…»

Al escuchar esas palabras, la reina blanca se debatió un poco más vigorosamente. Parecía querer decir algo, pero su garganta apretada no la dejaba articular la menor palabra. Regina se rio de la debilidad de su adversaria, y acercó el oído, fingiendo que la escuchaba.

«¿Qué dices? Ah, sin duda has reaccionado al nombre de tu hija bien amada…Emma…¿Sabes que ella acaba de confesarme su deseo de pasar su vida a mi lado? Y tú, como de costumbre, has vuelto a estropearlo todo…esto va a acabar por ser aburrido, esa actitud tuya, Snow»

Regina saltaba de júbilo. Sentir a su enemiga de siempre impotente al otro extremo de su brazo, y confesarle que ella vivía una relación amorosa con su hija representaba a sus ojos más  de lo que jamás se había atrevido a esperar.

Snow jamás había traicionado tanto su nombre. Su rostro ya no estaba blanco como la nieve, comenzaba ponerse azul y la falta de aire le dio vueltas la cabeza. Tomada por el pánico, Emma soltó la espada y corrió hacia ella, gritándole que parara.

«¡Regina! ¡Para!»

Suavemente, la princesa posó su mano sobre el brazo de Regina al extremo del cual estaba Snow. La súplica muda que la reina leyó en sus ojos le hizo soltar su agarre. Snow cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras que Emma pronunciaba un «gracias» silencioso que conmovió a Regina. Por un corto instante, había sentido el placer de ser de nuevo la Reina Malvada, y sabía que si Emma no la hubiese detenido a tiempo, la reina blanca ya no sería sino un lejano recuerdo. Extendió la mano para coger la de Emma en la suya, como un agradecimiento tácito por haber hecho, una vez más, que la Reina Malvada desapareciera.

Pedidas en los ojos de la otra, las dos mujeres no vieron que Snow se había levantado. Sin una palabra, en un segundo, lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización sobre Graham y los caballeros negros. Rápidamente, se giró hacia Regina, y sin que esta tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, sacó un pequeño frasco y la rocío con su contenido.

«Primera regla en un duelo: jamás perder de vista a tu adversario. ¡Al fin vas a comprender que jamás debiste poner tus ojos en mi hija, Regina!»

Regina no comprendió inmediatamente lo que había pasado. Pero cuando alzó las manos para lanzar un hechizo, su magia ya no le respondió. Con horror, comprendió lo que acababa de hacer su enemiga. Acababa de privarle de la más grande de sus riquezas. Se giró hacia Emma y le dijo con angustia

«Emma, mi magia…Ha desaparecido…»

Fue lo último que la princesa escuchó antes de verse rodeada de una nube blanca.


	16. Encerrada

 

No había sospechado nada. No lo había visto venir, nada le había puesto la mosca tras la oreja. ¿Cómo había podido ignorar hasta ese punto lo que su madre había tramado? El viaje mágico no duró sino unos segundos antes de que Emma sintiera de nuevo el suelo bajo sus pies, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para lamentarse por su ceguera. Si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a su familia, si no hubiera pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en brazos de Regina, quizás habría comprendido la maniobra de Snow, quizás no estarían en esa situación…

Ante sus ojos se imponía la última imagen de Regina, y esa visión le rompió el corazón. Regina, destrozada, sin magia, impotente por primera vez en su vida…Regina con los ojos brillantes y enloquecidos, sin saber qué hacer, y lanzando una desesperada mirada a Emma…Regina, tan conmovedora y tan frágil…Y Emma que sentía su cuerpo escaparse, que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla…Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero las borró con un gesto rabioso.

En cuanto volvió a tocar el suelo, su cuerpo se tensó, los sentidos en alerta. Tenía que comprender lo más rápido posible dónde estaba para reaccionar y no dejar que su madre tomara las riendas. El humo blanco se disipó poco a poco, y Emma consiguió finalmente distinguir lo que la rodeaba. Se dio cuenta rápidamente que había aterrizado en la sala del trono del reino, donde una decena de guardias armados parecía esperarlas. No lejos de ella, vio a su madre, recta y orgullosa, y tras esta última…

«¿Regina?»

Emma se precipitó hacia la reina, pero su madre la detuvo con un simple movimiento de la mano. Como dos imanes que se repelen, la princesa ya no podía dar el menor paso hacia delante. Aunque intentaba adelantarse con todas sus fuerzas, la mano extendida de Snow le impedía acercarse a Regina.

«Perdóname, cariño…Un día comprenderás que lo hago por tu bien…» dijo la reina blanca con una triste sonrisa

Emma ni se tomó la molestia en responder y gritó de nuevo, más fuerte

«¡Regina! ¡Regina!»

Ante esas palabras, la reina negra se giró y su mirada se hundió en la de Emma. Los ojos negros parecían hundidos en una tempestad de desesperación. Sin su magia, Regina se sabía perdida. Sabía que Snow no perdería esa ocasión soñada de vengarse de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, lo sabía, así que echó a correr hacia Emma. Pero Snow elevó su otra mano y retuvo a Regina de la misma manera que retenía a su hija. ¡Qué extraña visión era esa de ver a Snow, con los brazos extendidos, empujando hacia los dos extremos del salón del trono a su hija y a la reina negra que luchaban por acercarse…!

«¡Llévensela!» ordenó, sin atreverse a mirarlas

Los caballeros que se habían quedado, hasta ese momento, como espectadores del extraño combate, avanzaron hacia Regina y  rápidamente la neutralizaron. El corazón de Emma comenzó a acelerarse, y se puso a gritar

«¡PARAD! ¡Dejadla!»

Al ver que nadie obedecía su orden, gritó más fuerte

«¡Es una orden de la princesa!»

Snow avanzó lentamente hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente

«La orden viene de la reina, cariño. Y los guardias obedecen en primer lugar a la reina, lo sabes…»

«¡Para, mamá! ¡Para! ¡Diles que la suelten, te lo suplico!»

«¿Para que siga haciéndonos sufrir a todos?»

«Pero…¡ya no tiene magia! ¿Cómo quieres que nos haga daño? Mamá, te lo ruego…»

«Es inútil, Emma…Va a pagar por sus crímenes…Ya es hora»

Emma gritó. Aunque emitiera todos los argumentos posibles, su madre estaba cegada por el odio. Aún incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento, no podía sino asistir, impotente, a la detención de Regina. Con sus manos y sus pies atados con una pesada cadena, la reina negra lanzó una última mirada, desgarradora, hacia Emma, antes de ser arrastrada por los caballeros blancos.

«¡Noooooo! ¡Reginaaaaaa!» gritó Emma

Jamás se había sentido tan impotente e inútil. La desesperación invadía su corazón, no había dejado de luchar contra la magia de su madre, pero estaba lastimosamente postrada en el mismo sitio, sin lograr moverse un centímetro. Las pesadas puertas sonaron tras los guardias, llevándose a su amor lejos de la sala del trono.

Habiendo desaparecido su enemiga, Snow bajó la mano, liberando a su hija. En cuanto recuperó el movimiento de sus piernas, se precipitó hacia las puertas. Snow comprendió en un instante que Emma quería reunirse con Regina y alzó la mano. La joven se encontró de nuevo paralizada.

«Emma…» dijo acercándose a paso lento «No quiero hacerte esto. Voy a liberarte, pero prométeme que no irás a buscarla…»

«¡NO TE PROMETO NADA EN ABSOLUTO!» escupió Emma «¡Suéltame!»

Las pupilas verdes se habían vuelto negras de cólera, y su tez, enrojecida por la furia. Snow nunca había visto a su hija tan enfurecida, aún menos contra ella, su propia madre. Tardó un momento en sobreponerse a la violenta réplica antes de continuar

«Escúchame. Sé que estás bajo el influjo de un hechizo que te hace creer que la bruja está de tu lado, pero es falso…»

«¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIÁS!» la interrumpió ella «¡No estoy bajo influjo ninguno!»

«Solo es una cuestión de tiempo» continuó la reina, sorda a las protestas de Emma «Pronto volverás a nosotros…»

Tenía que calmarse si quería demostrarle a su madre su buena fe. No lograría llegar a nada si su estado de rabia no disminuía, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

«Mamá, suéltame y mírame» dijo Emma, algo más suavemente

Snow hundió su mirada en la de su hija, pero mantuvo el hechizo de inmovilización.

«¿Acaso ves algo diferente en mis ojos? Sé sincera, mamá…»

Nadie conocía mejor a una hija que su propia madre. El lazo de sangre no engaña nunca. ¿Quién aparte de ella habría podido ver que era la misma, que seguía siendo la princesa Emma Charming que ella conocía?

Durante largos segundos, escrutó la mirada de su hija, interrogando a las pupilas esmeraldas. Su hija estaba ahí. Su pequeña, a la que había criado y amado durante veintiocho años. Estaba ahí, y ningún hechizo la poseía. Durante un corto instante, la reina pareció turbada, sus propios iris comenzaron a temblar, como si se preguntara a sí misma lo que estaba haciendo. Pero la vacilación se dispersó en un momento, y dijo con voz firme  a los caballeros que se habían quedado a su lado.

«Llevadla a su habitación. Y aseguraos que se queda allí»

Emma golpeó, gritó, arañó, chilló…Como una bestia salvaje, la princesa se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de diez hombres.

En un último grito, la metieron en la habitación, y las puertas se cerraron violentamente, siendo trabadas por una gruesa cadena.

 

Snow White jamás había poseído poderes mágicos. Toda su vida había pensado que la magia era brujería y que solo traía desgracia e infelicidad. Pero en ese momento, sentir ese nuevo poder en sus manos era placentero. Jamás se había sentido tan poderosa, jamás se había sentido tan temida.

Y sobre todo, gracias a esa magia, había podido cumplir su sueño más loco: había logrado capturar a la Reina Malvada.

¡Finalmente iba a poder vengarse, finalmente esa bruja iba a pagar! No solo iba a responder por su envenenamiento, sino que también iba a pagar por la violación de su querida Emma…Emma… Al pensar en ella, los ojos de Snow se humedecieron. Se echaba en cara terriblemente haber tenido que sujetarla de esa manera. Habría preferido que todo hubiera pasado de otra forma, pero su hija no le había dado elección. Debía actuar por ella, por su bien. Aunque Emma no era aún consciente, más tarde se lo agradecería, estaba segura de ello…

Pensó en su hija y en Regina. El horror de la situación le provocó nauseas. ¿Cómo esa bruja había logrado atraer a su inocente hija hacia su maligna red?

Las últimas palabras de su hija le vinieron a la mente: _«¡No estoy bajo influjo ninguno!»_ ¿Sería verdad? Pero era imposible que Emma actuara por su propia voluntad…La idea misma de una Emma estando voluntariamente al lado de su peor enemiga le era inviable…Tenía que estar forzosamente bajo un hechizo…Obligatoriamente…Pero entonces, ¿por qué cuando se había perdido en las pupilas verdes había reconocido inmediatamente a su hija? ¿Por qué no vislumbró ninguna huella de maleficio? Si Emma había recibido un hechizo, ¿por qué este no había desaparecido en cuanto Regina había perdido sus poderes?

¿Acaso sería posible que Emma estuviera realmente…? No, era imposible. Snow barrió esa hipótesis incongruente con un movimiento de mano y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. La organización del juicio. Sí, había que celebrar un juicio…Era necesario…

«¿Snow?»

La reina se sobresaltó sorprendida y se giró hacia la voz

«Ah, eres tú, David, me has asustado…»

«Snow, ¿qué es lo que he escuchado? ¿Has encerrado a Emma en su habitación?»

El rey tenía el rostro serio, y sus manos se agitaban, señal de un inacostumbrado nerviosismo.

«Sí, David» confesó ella acercándose a su esposo «Créeme cuando digo que no quería llegar a esto, pero…»

«Pero siempre hay otro modo que no sea encerrar a tu propia hija, ¿o no? Snow, mírame…»

David tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos, y la hizo alzar la cabeza

«Cuando se te metió en la cabeza vengarte de Regina, yo no me lo creía, pero te seguí. Cuando fuiste a buscar a esa…bruja, te apoyé.  No creía en el éxito de tu plan…»

«¡Pero funcionó, David!» lo  interrumpió ella «¡Tú no lo creías, pero lo logré! Hemos encerrado a la Reina Malvada, pronto tendrá un juicio y…»

«¿Pero a qué precio, Snow, a qué precio?»

El rey retrocedió, y observó a su mujer con tristeza. Él la amaba, siempre la había amado, pero su testarudez, a menudo, había tenido el don de enervarlo. Snow bajó la mirada, consciente del reproche que iba a venir y aceptando la mirada desilusionada de su marido.

«¿Crees de verdad que esto es lo que hay que hacer aunque te ganes el odio de tu propia hija? » retomó él con voz dulce en la que se vislumbraba la tristeza.

«No es lo que quiero, David…¡Solo quiero su felicidad, y lo sabes!»

«Entonces, reflexiona…» concluyó él con una insistente mirada, antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a su mujer en la sala del trono, sola con su consciencia.

 

La noche cayó. Emma tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Estaba encogida en una esquina de su habitación y esperaba. ¿El qué? No lo sabía. Pero esperaba. Acabaría por pasar algo. Sus padres no iban a dejarla morir de hambre…

Al límite de sus fuerzas por haber gritado tanto, llorado y luchado contra la puerta cerrada durante horas, su cuerpo solo deseaba dormir para descansar sus miembros doloridos. Pero luchaba, se negaba a caer en el sueño mientras no supiera dónde se encontraba Regina y si estaba bien. Pensó en su madre y en su estúpida venganza. ¿Qué iba a suceder si decidía llevarla a cabo antes de que Emma pudiera escaparse de ahí? ¿Qué sería de ella si, al salir de esa habitación, se enterara de que Regina estaba muerta? Ante tal pensamiento, una ola de angustia la invadió y se levantó, incapaz de quedarse quieta durante más tiempo.

Se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta y le asestó una nueva oleada de puñetazos. Sabía que no serviría de nada, no más que las otras veces. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, mientras Regina arriesgaba su vida en el exterior.

Con la fuerza de la desesperación, golpeó la madera con sus manos, sus pies, sus hombros…su cuerpo entero se lanzaba contra el panel, cada vez con más fuerza, ignorando el dolor que la invadía a cada golpe. Solo contaba Regina. Pero la puerta seguía herméticamente cerrada. Descorazonada, se arrodilló tras la puerta y estalló en llanto. Y esos sollozos se transformaron pronto en potentes gritos de angustia y rabia.

Cuando de repente, tres pequeños golpes. Emma se calló rápidamente y los tres pequeños golpes volvieron a escucharse.

«¿Emma?» susurró una voz desde el exterior

«¡Ruby!»

La princesa se puso en pie velozmente, con la esperanza renacida en su corazón.

«¡Ruby, sácame de aquí, por favor!»

«Voy a terminar por pensar que solo sirvo para sacarte de situaciones peligrosas» dijo ella

Aunque Emma no la estaba viendo, podía sentir el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amiga, y cuando escuchó el chasquido de la cadena y vio la puerta abrirse, no pudo evitar saltarle al cuello.

«Quizás sea tu valiente caballero, que viene a salvar a su princesa» dijo ella, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

«¡Qué tonta eres…pero eres demasiado fuerte! Pero, ¿cómo has hecho…? Espera, ¿tienes la llave?»

«Tengo contactos…» se contentó en añadir

«Francamente, no sé qué decirte para darte las gracias. Otra vez…»

«Yo tengo una idea…Exijo ser tu madrina en vuestro casamiento, eso es»

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma, con los ojos desorbitados ante la sorpresa

«Después de todo lo que he hecho por las dos,  sería lo mínimo para darme las gracias, ¿no crees?»

Emma no sabía qué responder en absoluto. El comentario de su amiga la había dejado sin palabras. ¿Su matrimonio? ¿La princesa blanca casada con la reina negra?

«¡Oh, estoy de broma, eh!»

Por supuesto que bromeaba. Pero Emma no había podido evitar que su corazón se embalase rápidamente y una tonta sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Un ruido en el pasillo y la voz de Ruby la trajeron a la realidad.

«¡Rápido, Emma, sal! ¡Alguien viene!»

Poniendo pies en polvorosa, Ruby y Emma corrieron sin mirar atrás por el pasillo oscuro del castillo.

 

Aunque los más mínimos recovecos de su castillo le eran familiares, Emma muy pocas veces se había aventurado en los calabozos. Por supuesto algunas veces había jugado, de niña, con Ruby. Pero eran tan sombríos y fríos que la sed de aventuras no duraba mucho tiempo. Así que, cuando las dos amigas se encontraron ante el largo pasadizo de entrada, sus miedos infantiles se despertaron e invadidas por ligeros estremecimientos se adentraron en el largo corredor. Emma se obligó a ignorar la desagradable sensación y centró su atención en la entrada del sombrío corredor.

Dos hombres armados estaban apostados a  cada lado de la entrada y Emma no dudaba de que otros estuvieran junto a la celda de Regina. Snow seguramente había tomado el máximo de precauciones, para vigilar a su excepcional prisionera.

«Voy a distraerlos» susurró Ruby a su amiga «Mientras, escabúllete por el pasillo»

Emma asintió en silencio, la mirada aún puesta sobre los guardias. Ella parecía evaluar la mejor estrategia para entrar sin el menor riesgo, y la idea de Ruby parecía ser la única convincente.

«Toma, coge esto. Espero que no la necesites, pero nunca se sabe» añadió ella dándole una espada en su forro.

Emma se lo agradeció y enganchó  la espada a su cintura. Discretamente, Ruby salió de su escondite, y se acercó a los hombres, con la expresión más inocente posible.

«Buenas noches caballeros, estaba dando un paseo por el castillo y he visto algo raro en el pasillo. Creo que deberías ir a echar un vistazo»

«No podemos abandonar nuestro puesto, doncella. ¿Qué habéis visto, exactamente?»

Tenía que conseguir que salieran de ahí, para que Emma tuviera el paso libre. Así que escondió su inquietud, e insistió

«Realmente no sé…He creído ver a alguien corriendo. Y pensé, esto no puede ser normal, tan cerca de los calabozos, quizás es algo peligroso»

Los hombres no abandonaron su puesto, pero inclinaron la cabeza en la dirección señalada por Ruby. La joven aprovechó para hacer una pequeña señal a Emma, que salió de su escondite y se adentró en el pasillo. Desafortunadamente, la princesa no pasó completamente desapercibida y uno de los guardias vio su silueta pasar a su espalda.

«¿Quién anda ahí?» gritó

Los dos hombres se giraron y se dieron cara a cara con Emma.

«¿Princesa? Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, ni siquiera a vos, princesa»

Y ante esas palabras, sacaron sus espadas y las blandieron frente a Emma, que se vio obligada a quedarse inmóvil ante las armas. Intentaba encontrar la mejor solución para poder adentrarse en el pasillo de los calabozos cuando escuchó a su amiga gritar

«¡Corre, Emma, yo los retengo!»

Y rápidamente, Ruby se transformó en una magnifica loba de sedoso pelaje. Con los colmillos a la vista y los músculos tensos, ella se acercaba a los hombres, que habían dejado caer sus espadas y estaban retrocediendo hacia la pared, asustados.

Emma aprovechó para adentrarse en el largo y oscuro corredor.

 

Definitivamente, todos los calabozos se parecían. Los calabozos de los Charming, aunque gobernaran el Reino blanco, no tenían nada que envidiar a los del Reino Negro. Eran igual de  sombríos, sucios y malolientes. Emma dejó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad ambiente y caminó con prudencia.

Se asombró al no cruzarse con nadie. Ningún prisionero en las celdas, ningún guardia para frenar su camino…Se sorprendió que fuera tan sencillo. Si los dos guardias no hubieran sido colocados a la entrada, ella habría dudado de la presencia de la reina en ese lugar. Pero a pesar de todo, ¿en qué otro lugar podría encontrarse?

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata por el frío y húmedo corredor, comenzó a distinguir una temblorosa luz a unos metros de ella. Cuanto más avanzaba, más claro se hacía: unas antorchas estaban dispuestas en lo alto de una reja. Y dos hombres custodiaban una pequeña puerta, única abertura en esa reja. Aunque no la veía, Emma sabía que Regina estaba ahí. Lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón.

Continuó su camino a lo largo del corredor, escondiéndose lo mejor que podía, rozándose con las paredes para permanecer en la sombra lo más posible. Sabía que no podía intentar un engaño, los guardias seguramente habían sido alertados. Así que debía tomarlos por sorpresa. Entonces, a pocos metros de la celda, sacó su espada y se lanzó contra ellos. Desafortunadamente, el entrenamiento que seguían todos los días  les había preparado para los ataques sorpresas y sus reflejos eran excelentes. El guardia sobre el que Emma se había lanzado detuvo su ataque en un momento y ella se encontró teniendo que luchar contra dos soldados.

Emma atacaba, contra atacaba, paraba, golpeaba. Eran dos contra una, pero, vestidos con sus armaduras, eran más lentos, y Emma conseguía esquivar sus ataques con habilidad. Ella, al cabo de largos minutos de encarnecido combate, con la energía que daba la desesperación, se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, que cayó al suelo. Ella acompañó su caída con una voltereta, y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su espada. El hombre cayó rápidamente inconsciente. Después, sin dejar tiempo a que el otro comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, se levantó y le asestó un golpe entre los omoplatos. Se unió con su compañero en el suelo con un ruido sordo.

La princesa no se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Corrió hacia la reja de la celda y golpeó la cadena con su espada, tan fuerte como le permitía su fatigado cuerpo. Al cabo de unos golpes, esta se rompió y Emma, con el corazón en un puño, entró en la celda.

 

La celda era excepcionalmente grande, y la oscuridad le impedía distinguir el fondo. Emma arrancó una de las antorchas de la reja y entró en la prisión.

«¿Regina?» llamó suavemente «Regina, ¿estás aquí?»

Nadie le respondió, pero un gruñido se escuchó. Emma continuó avanzando, y es ese momento la vio. La visión que se mostró ante sus ojos le provocó un estremecimiento de horror. Regina estaba de pie, en mitad de la celda, medio inconsciente. Suspendida por los brazos que estaban encadenados por encima de su cabeza, esta estaba inclinada y horriblemente magullada. No se sostenía en pie por sí misma, sino que estaba puesta en una posición terriblemente dolorosa. Sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, y no podían aliviar el peso de su cuerpo que se balanceaba de sus ensangrentadas muñecas.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba colgada de esa manera? Emma dejó caer la antorcha y corrió hacia la reina, a quien elevó ligeramente en sus brazos, para aliviar la presión en sus muñecas.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir los brazos de la princesa alrededor de su cintura. Un suspiro de dolor, de alivio, de felicidad…Alzó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de su amada.

«Emma…» susurró «Estás aquí…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te han hecho, Regina?»

«Un divertido cambio de tornas, ¿no crees?» dijo con una sonrisa

Aun encadenada, violentada y debilitada, Regina no había perdido su conocido orgullo. El corazón de Emma se encogió de vergüenza. Sentía vergüenza de su familia, vergüenza de lo que le habían hecho a Regina, vergüenza de su madre.

«Oh, Regina, siento tantísimo lo que te han hecho. No podía hacer nada, yo…»

«Shuttt, Emma, lo sé…No tienes la culpa de nada, lo sé…»

Regina volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Emma y se dejó estrechar contra el cálido y reconfortante cuerpo. Mientras acunaba el maltrecho cuerpo, los ojos de Emma escrutaban el lugar, decidida a liberar a Regina de sus cadenas. Cuando vio la polea y la manivela que permitían bajar las cadenas, retrocedió y dijo

«Voy a soltarte. Sin duda te va a doler, pero te prometo que en cinco minutos todo habrá acabado. Voy a soltarte de esto»

Regina no respondió, pero sus ojos, llenos de amor, eran el más hermoso de los agradecimientos. Asintió, lista a soportar de nuevo el dolor en sus muñecas. En cuando la hubo soltado, Emma corrió hacia la manivela, la giró y la cadena, finalmente, se deslizó a lo largo de la polea, dejando caer el cuerpo de Regina. Incapaz de mantenerse sobre sus piernas, ella se derrumbó en el suelo.

La princesa volvió con Regina y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

«¿Todo bien? ¿No te he hecho demasiado daño?» preguntó, reposando suavemente la cabeza de la reina en sus rodillas

«No eres tú la que me has hecho daño, Emma…»

Fue demasiado para Emma. Todas las emociones del día la invadieron y estalló en llanto, Regina alzó una mano y la apoyó en su mejilla.

«Shuttt, mi amor…no llores»

Emma se culpaba. Era Regina la que estaba encerrada y herida, pero era ella quien lloraba. Era Regina la que merecía ser consolada, pero era ella quien reconfortaba a Emma. Detuvo sus lágrimas e inclinó la cabeza. Sus ojos no tuvieron tiempo de leer su deseo, pues sus labios ya habían encontrado los de Regina. ¡Cómo había echado de menos es sabor! Las bocas, golosas, se devoraban con pasión, y las lenguas bailaban una enfebrecida danza, acompañada de suspiros y gemidos. Regina se incorporó poco a poco y sus dos cuerpos se estrecharon.

Un beso no era magia, pero el cuerpo de Regina comenzó extrañamente a sentir menos dolor. Cuanto más besaba a su princesa, menos dolores sentía. El ardor de los labios de Emma aliviaba las heridas de su cuerpo. Extrañamente, a pesar de la desaparición de sus poderes, Regina experimentaba una sensación  bien conocida y casi podía sentir correr por sus venas su magia. Pero, excitada por los besos, decidió no hacerse preguntas, y se abandonó aún más en los brazos tan amados.

Cuando les faltó el aire, las dos mujeres se separaron unos milímetros. Solo unos milímetros. No podrían soportar estar separadas mucho tiempo. Sus frentes se tocaron, y sus ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad de la otra.

«No podría vivir lejos de ti, Regina. Estas horas alejadas de ti han sido una tortura…¿Qué sería de mí si no hubieras sobrevivido?»

«Snow no es tonta. Sabe que soy valiosa, no va a asesinarme en un despreciable calabozo…Yo no estaba poniendo en riesgo nada, lo sabes…»

Emma no respondió. Su corazón latía, más vivo que nunca. Era el momento, lo sabía. Finalmente estaba preparada.

«Es más, creo que su venganza será algo mucho más espectacular…»

Emma no estaba escuchando. Ella observaba, con los ojos llenos de amor, a su reina intentando aligerar la atmosfera…Regina estaba explicándole cómo se imaginaba la venganza de Snow, llena de pequeños pájaros y animales del bosque, cuando Emma la cortó

«Te amo»

Regina detuvo rápidamente su discurso y hundió su mirada en la de Emma. ¿Había escuchado bien? Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su boca se entreabrió ante la sorpresa.

«Te amo»

Esta vez no podía estar soñándolo. Emma acababa de confesarle lo que a ella le costaba aceptar. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Una simple lágrima, una lágrima de felicidad.

«¿Hablas en serio, Emma? No merezco ser amada…Soy la Reina Malvada, después de todo…»

«Te amo, Regina. Nunca he hablado más en serio y más segura de mí misma. Te amo y te prometo que saldrás de esta. Hago este juramento»

¿Salir de esa? ¿Escaparse de la venganza de Snow? Regina no estaba segura de que Emma pudiera ofrecerle esa libertad. Pero no le preocupaba. Acababa de darle el mejor de los regalos, y aunque mañana tuviera que morir, moriría feliz. Se lanzó a los labios de su princesa y le ofreció un beso a la altura de su declaración, lleno de amor y promesas.

 

El tiempo pasó. ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Las dos mujeres habrían sido incapaces de decirlo. Todo lo que sabían es que estaban sentadas en el mismo suelo, abrazadas, la una en los brazos de la otra, y la dulce voz de Emma entonando el canto que ellas amaban tanto. Ese canto que tantas veces las había consolado, reconfortado.

«Deberías volver a tu habitación…Si tus padres se dan cuenta de tu desaparición, se van a preocupar»

«Es el último de mis problemas. Te había dicho que me quedaría contigo, y me quedo contigo. Si no es en tu reino, será en esta prisión. Y al Diablo mis padres»

Una sencilla y enternecida sonrisa. Es lo único de lo que fue capaz Regina, antes de que las dos mujeres se quedaran dormidas en ese mismo gélido suelo.


	17. Una ayuda bienvenida

Solo en sus aposentos, el soberano del Reino Blanco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Acodado en su escritorio de ébano decorado con una exquisita marquetería, no podía concentrarse en los documentos de intendencia que se extendían por toda la madera. Se había levantado pronto esa mañana, decidido a ocupar su mente arreglando los asuntos urgentes del reino, pero no podía, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su desdichada hija.

¿Cómo habían podido llegar a eso? ¿En qué se había convertido su tierna e inocente Snow? David no comprendía el deseo de venganza que la corroía hasta tal punto. Siempre había sabido que su mujer rumiaba un rencor tenaz hacia la reina negra, pero jamás hubiera creído posible que se perdiera hasta tal límite en la revancha. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Y sobre todo, ¿quién habría creído posible que se cegara hasta ese punto por el odio, llegando incluso a herir a su adorada hija…?

¿Acaso sería posible que todo estuviera ligado a ese extraño hechicero…?

Tras largos minutos de intensa reflexión, David no había avanzado mucho, pero sabía que debía hablar con su hija. Si eso no le permitía comprender, al menos Emma sabría que no estaba sola. Se levantó precipitadamente de su sillón y se dirigió hacia la habitación principesca.

Mientras avanzaba con paso ligero, David recitaba interiormente las excusas y las explicaciones que le iba a dar a su hija. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de su habitación observó que estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Pasando la cabeza por la abertura, el vacío de la pieza le saltó a la vista. Por extraño que parezca, no se sorprendió. Después de todo, ¿quién podía parar a su hija cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza? David sonrió ligeramente, orgulloso de la fuerza de carácter de la princesa. Dio la vuelta. Sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

 

Cuando llegó a la entrada del corredor que daba a los calabozos, una extraña escena se dibujó ante sus ojos: una loba mantenía apartados a dos guardias armados, sentados contra la pared. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estaban de esa manera? Las armas estaban posadas en el suelo, y los dos guardias tenían las facciones tensas por la fatiga. Temiendo un ataque repentino del gigantesco lobo, no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, acurrucados en una esquina contra la pared, vigilando el menor de sus movimientos. La escena le habría hecho sonreír si la situación no fuera tan seria para su hija. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, apreció la devoción de Ruby hacia su amiga.

En cuanto los caballeros divisaron la silueta real acercarse a ellos, no pudieron evitar gritar con entusiasmo

«¡Vuestra Alteza! ¡Por aquí!»

David apuró el paso y, al llegar al lado de la loba, le acarició el cuello bajo los ojos sorprendidos de los soldados.

«No temáis, es una amiga» respondió el monarca sonriendo «Levantaos, caballeros»

Esos últimos obedecieron con cierta aprensión. Después, girándose hacia la loba, dijo

«Puedes cambiarte de nuevo, Ruby, ya no son una amenaza»

Rápidamente, Ruby recobró su forma humana y estiró sus miembros doloridos por haber pasado tanto tiempo inmóvil. Sin embargo, los caballeros permanecieron pegados a la pared, esperándose, sin duda, que esta les saltara encima a pesar de la desaparición de sus garras e impresionantes colmillos.

«¡Wow, gracias Majestad, tenía miedo de quedarme acorralado ahí durante días!»

«Marchaos soldados, yo me ocupo de ella. Tomaos el día libre, os lo merecéis»

Los dos soldados no se hicieron de rogar y desaparecieron rápidamente, muy contentos de alejarse de esa extraña y amenazadora criatura. David, entonces, preguntó a Ruby dónde estaba Emma. La joven se inquietó. ¿Podía confesárselo, aunque parecía evidente que el rey ya lo había adivinado todo? David pareció vislumbrar los cuestionamientos interiores de la joven, pues le dijo con dulzura

«No te preocupes, Ruby…me sienta mal confesarlo, pero yo…desapruebo lo que ha hecho mi mujer. Y solo quería hablar de ello con mi hija. ¿Esta…?» pareció vacilar «¿Está con Regina?»

Ruby no respondió sino con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, y los dos se adentraron en el sombrío pasillo en dirección a la celda de la reina negra.

 

Sin una mirada hacia los dos caballeros aún inconscientes a los que pasó por encima distraídamente, David y Ruby entraron en la celda, cuya puerta aún estaba abierta. Por un breve instante, no comprendieron lo que estaban viendo: una masa informe, oscurecida por la ausencia de luz, yacía en el suelo. De lejos parecería un revoltijo de ropa o un gran animal panzudo. Pero cuando más se acercaban, más se fue precisando su visión. El amasijo informe en realidad estaba constituido por dos cuerpos, tan estrechamente enlazados que parecían formar uno solo. Las piernas estaban mezcladas, los brazos se estrechaban. La reina había posado su cabeza en el torso de la princesa. La misma respiración elevaba sus pechos, parecían serenas. A pesar del rostro tumefacto de la reina, y las tensas facciones de la princesa, las dos mujeres jamás habían estado tan hermosas.

A pesar de estar acostadas en el frío suelo, una fina sonrisa se dibujaba en los rostros de Emma y de Regina.

¡Qué lejos estaba en ese momento la Reina Malvada…! David ya no veía a la malvada reina, torturadora de su mujer y su hija, enemiga de su pueblo. No, todo lo que David veía en ese instante era el amor de dos mujeres que querían vivirlo aunque tuvieran que enfrentarse al resto del mundo.

Su garganta se cerró. ¿Cómo había sido él tan idiota? ¿Por qué había dejado a su mujer tomar el control de la vida de su hija hasta ese punto? Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando comprendió que nada, y sobre todo Snow, podría jamás separarlas. Se acercó a su hija y, reproduciendo el gesto que tantas veces había hecho sobre el rostro de su pequeña, apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la cara.

«Yo se lo he reprochado tanto, sabéis…» susurró Ruby sin mirar al rey.

Con los ojos aún fijos en la pareja que aún dormía, ella continuó su monólogo. Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba agradecerle al rey por haberse convertido finalmente en su aliado.

«Sí, se lo eché en cara. No comprendía. De hecho, como todo el mundo, no comprendía cómo ella podía traicionarnos de esa manera. Pensaba que la reina la manipulaba, pensaba que había perdido la razón, que se estaba volviendo loca…Y después, me contó todo. Y he visto el resplandor en sus ojos, veía su sonrisa cada mañana cuando regresaba…Entonces, comprendí. Sé que Snow nunca lo entenderá, pero, no sé, yo…Solo…Miradlas…»

El rey se conformó con asentir, silencioso. No había nada que añadir. Ellas se amaban, eso saltaba a la vista. Sabía que le esperaba una tarea difícil: tenía que convencer a Snow.

 

«Escucha David, sé lo que hago. Quizás no veas la importancia ahora, pero te aseguro que lo hago por su bien…»

«¿Por su bien? ¿De verdad, Snow? ¿O por el tuyo?» comenzó él a levantar la voz «¡No te comprendo, Snow, ya no te reconozco! ¿Dónde está la mujer gentil y tierna con la que me casé?»

Snow, conmovida por las palabras de su marido, se acercó a él lentamente. Cuando le tomó las manos, clavó su mirada en la de su marido. Por un muy corto instante, sus ojos oscuros parecieron brillar con un extraño resplandor antes de que volvieran a su brillo habitual. David se preguntaba aún sobre lo que acababa de ver cuando ella le dijo dulcemente.

«Aún estoy aquí, David…»

«Entonces, escúchame» suplicó «Cuesta comprenderlo, y ni yo mismo estoy seguro de comprenderlo todo, pero Emma está feliz con Re…»

«¡Para, David, no comiences con esas necedades! ¡No quiero escuchar esos horrores! Regina no es más que una terrible torturadora. ¡Me niego a la posibilidad de plantearme ese acto inmundo!»

Un terrible furor tomó posesión rápidamente de la reina blanca. La dulzura de la que hacía gala hacía unos segundos había desaparecido, reemplazada inmediatamente por una rabia irracional. Sus brazos se agitaban y se movían en el aire, mientras caminaba de arriba abajo. David comenzó a entrar en pánico. Nunca la había visto en ese estado y le daba miedo. Asustado, sin embargo intentó calmar a su mujer tomándola en sus brazos y obligándola a mirarlo.

«¡Pero escúchame en lugar de perder la cabeza en cuanto se te nombra a Regina!» dijo él firmemente «Puedo asegurarte que la Regina que está encerrada en tus calabozos ya no es ni la sombra de aquella que antaño te hizo sufrir y…»

«¡Cállate!» respondió ella fuertemente «¡No sabes lo que me hizo vivir!»

Parecía una demente presa de un ataque de locura. Mientras se debatía, intentaba taparse las orejas y su agitación tomó un giro angustiante cuando se calmó en un instante, recta como un palo y dijo, con la mirada fría y penetrante

«¡…pero ahora que la tengo bajo mi mano, va a pagar!»

«¿Pero qué más quieres hacerle? Ya no tiene magia, ha sido torturada, encerrada…¿Qué más quieres, Snow?»

Él, que conocía tan bien a su mujer, ya no conseguía anticipar sus reacciones. Ya no la reconocía, su mirada era tan poco natural…

«¿Qué te ocurre, Snow?» retomó él entonces, con voz baja traicionando su triste incomprensión

«David, compréndeme…No es solo por mí. Ha hecho sufrir a nuestra pequeña, debe pagar por sus crímenes…»

«¡Pero Emma la ha perdonado! Y de la forma más bella…Es feliz con Regina, intenta comprenderlo. No puedes crear la felicidad de nuestra hija contra su voluntad. ¡Se trata de amor, Snow! ¡Amor! Deberías ser la primera en comprender eso…»

«¡NO! ¡Me niego a escuchar eso! ¡Esa abominación no es amor! Emma me comprenderá, sabrá que tengo razón…»

«Deja de poner a Emma como una excusa para tu propia venganza» levantó él la voz «¡Estás destruyendo la felicidad de nuestra hija por una antigua venganza que se remonta treinta años atrás, Snow!»

El brusco ataque verbal de su marido dejó a Snow muda por un breve instante, y él aprovechó para añadir, con tono decidido

«Tu venganza no es más que locura. Dices querer hacerlo por el bien, para proteger a los inocentes, pero no eres mejor que la Reina Malvada. De todas maneras, Emma la ha elegido, y no podrás hacer nada para separarlas. Y que sepas que si te entran las ganas de hacer algo que vaya contra la felicidad de mi hija, no te dejaré hacerlo. Me niego a destruir a nuestra pequeña. Sé consciente de ello»

Sin añadir una palabra, giró sus talones y salió de la estancia con el corazón latiendo a mil y las manos temblorosas. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había atrevido a enfrentarse tan violentamente a su adorada mujer. Pero su extraño comportamiento, esa extraña mirada lo había dejado perplejo. ¿Realmente estaba siendo ella misma?

 

La memoria tiene algo maravilloso, puede agarrarse a una brizna de recuerdo feliz durante años así como puede olvidar en un instante todo pensamiento desagradable. Emma, de esa manera, había barrido rápidamente de su memoria la desagradable sensación de la humedad que se insinuaba en cada uno de sus poros, el frío que atenazaba sus miembros, y el ardor de su propia respiración cuando el frío aire se introducía en sus pulmones…Solo había estado encerrada ahí una noche, pero las sensaciones de su propio encierro de hacía unas semanas le vinieron con violencia a la mente.

Sin embargo, algo diferente calentaba su cuerpo y su corazón. Un peso reposaba en su pecho. Cuando Emma abrió los ojos y vio la cabeza de Regina, aun dormida, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se inclinó hacia ella, y le susurró al oído

«Buenos días, Majestad…»

Emma se inclinó un poco más y depositó un ligero beso en su fría y ligeramente tumefacta mejilla. El contacto despertó a Regina que parpadeó varias veces. Cuando logró, finalmente, abrir los ojos, su primera visión fue el rostro de su princesa sonriéndole tiernamente.

«Buenos días, Emma…»

Se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Emma, que se estremeció ante el frescor del contacto.

«Estás helada…» se inquieto esta última

«Está bien…» respondió ella con voz débil

Pero ni Regina ni la princesa estaban convencidas de eso.

«No, no está bien, Regina, estás pálida como la muerte y helada como un cadáver» constató ella, inquiera, posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y sus brazos.

«Voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro, Emma…»

La experiencia militar de Emma le había aportado precisos conocimientos en medicina y sabía, por haber hecho numerosas campañas en pleno invierno, que un cuerpo debilitado estaba menos preparado para defenderse contra el frío. Y una vez que el frío había invadido el cuerpo entero, era raro que la muerte no estuviera al final del camino…Y Emma constataba con horror que Regina mostraba todos los síntomas de una inquietante debilidad. A pesar de las protestas de la reina, ella llevó entonces sus manos a su boca y sopló su aliento cálido; y friccionó con sus manos su debilitado cuerpo. Poco a poco, el rosa volvía a las mejillas de la reina, y sintió de nuevo el calor de su sangre extenderse por sus venas. Pero Emma, creyendo que debía calentarla aún más, o bien solo deseosa de sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, abrió los botones de su camisa. En un instante, se encontró con el torso desnudo ante la reina, que abrió con asombro los ojos.

«…Euh…¿aquí? ¿Ahora?» dijo ella, comenzando a sonrojársele las mejillas

Emma rio ante la credulidad de su reina, de alivio al verla recobrar sus fuerzas, o sencillamente de felicidad por estar a su lado. Y ese sonido puro devolvió la sonrisa a Regina.

«¡No…!» protestó ella riendo «Créeme cuando digo que no es por falta de deseo, pero solo es para calentarte contra mi piel»

«Oh, ¿sabes? Hay un método mucho más radical para calentar a alguien…» susurró ella con voz suave acercándose lentamente al atrayente cuerpo de Emma.

«Lo sé, pero…» respondió ella mientras le quitaba a Regina la sencilla blusa de prisionera que llevaba haciéndosela pasar por la cabeza

«¿Pero…?» preguntó Regina, sin comprender el rechazo de Emma

«No quiero hacerlo en una celda, como cuando…» no pudo acabar

Regina comprendió rápidamente y se abofeteó mentalmente maldiciéndose. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que podrían hacer el amor en un decorado idéntico a cuando ella había sido violada? Lamentó inmediatamente su torpeza. Pero Emma parecía ya haberla perdonado, pues abrió los brazos en los cuales Regina se refugió velozmente. El simple contacto de sus pieles aceleró sus corazones y calentó sus torsos unidos.

Aunque Emma ya había tenido calor para toda su vida, la ligera tibieza de su torso desnudo se expandió por el cuerpo de Regina. Mientras le frotaba la espalda, le susurraba palabras dulces al oído, y casi se habrían podido quedar dormidas de nuevo, la una contra la otra, si una voz no se hubiera escuchado por el pasillo.

 

«Ah, ya está, ¿las marmotas se han despertado? ¿Es confortable el albergue? ¿Los vecinos son tranquilos? ¿Apreciáis el entorno?»

«¿Ruby?» se sobresaltó Emma que rápidamente se puso en pie, cerrando su camisa e intentando esconder el pecho desnudo de Regina.

«A vuestro servicio, nobles damas…Como de costumbre…» añadió ella bromeando

Ruby siempre había tenido un don para relajar cualquier pesada atmosfera y las tensas situaciones, y Emma la adoraba por eso. Siempre había logrado devolverle la sonrisa, y hoy no era una excepción. Y que las hubiera sorprendido en tal situación no molestó a Emma, al contrario que a Regina, quien intentaba, más mal que bien, vestirse de nuevo, mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo suspicaces a esa Ruby que finalmente volvía a tener delante.

Emma preguntó la razón de la presencia de su amiga, ignorando que su padre la había ido a ver esa noche. La joven le contó entonces todo, la llegada de su padre, hasta su alianza con ellas, pasando por su intrusión en los calabozos.

«Espera, ¿quieres decir que ha estado aquí?» la cortó Emma, que comenzó a entrar en  pánico «¿Nos ha visto?»

«Sí» respondió ella sencillamente «Y puedo asegurarte que está de nuestro lado. Cuando os ha visto dormir una en los brazos de la otra, creo que ha comprendido que erais sinceras…y que realmente estáis enamoradas»

Ante esas palabras, Regina se acercó a Emma y tomó su mano en la de ella. La estrechó tan dulcemente, solo como para confirmarle «Ruby tiene razón, estoy enamorada de ti» Emma se la estrechó a su vez, conmovida.

Tener a su padre de su parte le hinchó el corazón de alegría. Finalmente tenía aliados. Ruby, Graham, y ahora su padre…Estando todos juntos seria menos difícil hacer entrar en razón a su madre. El corazón de Emma comenzaba a henchirse de esperanza, y la presencia reconfortante de la mujer que amaba a su lado la consolaba en su serenidad.

«Tu padre me pidió que me quedara cerca» continuó Ruby «para que te dijera que fueras a verlo a su escritorio en cuanto te despertaras. Tiene cosas importantes que decirte»

La mirada inquisitiva de Emma no tuvo ningún resultado sobre Ruby, que desafortunadamente no sabía nada más, y  no pudo darle más información.

«Muy bien, entonces vamos» dijo ella, decidida, mirando a Regina

Después, girándose hacia su amiga, le pidió que fuera a buscar la llave de las cadenas que seguramente debían encontrarse en uno de los guardias aún inconscientes. Pero Ruby no se movió, a pesar de la expresión incrédula de la princesa. Ella explicó, algo avergonzada.

«Heu…No creo que sea acertado hacer eso. No creo que Regina pueda salir de…»

«Escucha, Ruby, es muy sencillo» dijo Emma calmadamente «No la voy a dejar aquí. Si ella no sale, yo no salgo. Sencillamente…»

«Emma. Escúchame. Snow no debe saber que has dormido aquí, no debe saber que yo os he ayudado, una vez más. Y sobre todo, aún menos debe saber que tu padre está de nuestro lado. Así que te juro que lo mejor es que Regina se quede aquí un tiempo más»

«Pero…»

«Pero yo te prometo que no durará mucho» la cortó ella, con los ojos fijos en sus ojos «Te lo aseguro, Emma…Ve a ver a tu padre, y mientras, yo cuidaré de ella. Confía en nosotros…»

A regañadientes, Emma comprendió que era lo mejor. Se giró entonces hacia Regina y la tomó en sus brazos. La estrechó como si fuera la última vez, y cuando retrocedió, la reina le dijo

«Ve. Estoy segura de que lo que tu padre tiene que decirte es importante para nosotras»

Emma no le dio tiempo a añadir nada, y besó sus labios con pasión. La sonrisa que notó bajo su boca le inflamó su vientre y un enjambre de mariposas volaron en su estómago. El beso se volvió más y más audaz, mientras que las manos de las dos mujeres acariciaban las formas del cuerpo de la otra.

¿Era el efecto de ese beso o el contacto  piel con piel de Emma cuya quemadura marcaba aún su torso? Pero el frío mortal que Regina sentía hacía unos instantes había ahora desaparecido completamente. Y algo mucho más extraño, así como con el beso de la noche anterior, Regina sintió cómo las fuerzas le venían poco a poco. Sus brazos estrecharon el torso de Emma, como si quisiera fusionar los dos cuerpos. Tras una eternidad, las dos bocas se despegaron. Regina tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y le dijo.

«Te esperaré, mientras, aquí…» añadió, irónica

Después, depositó un ligero beso en la punta de la nariz de Emma. Un dulce y fresco beso como la lluvia de primavera, lleno de una intimidad loca.

La princesa no pudo esconder su sorpresa y su emoción. Era la primera vez que la reina le prodigaba un gesto tan tierno, casi infantil. La emoción se apoderó de su corazón y volvió a sentir un deseo irrefrenable de sentirla contra ella.

«Hm, hm…» carraspeó Ruby «No querría romper el ambiente, pero tendrías que irte, ahora…»

Sin desviar su mirada de Regina, Emma suspiró un «Vuelvo enseguida» antes de dejarle un delicado beso en sus labios.

 

El ambiente era extraño en ese calabozo. Cara a cara por primera vez en sus vidas, Ruby y Regina se escrutaban, pensativas. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir, ni siquiera si tenían que decir algo. Finalmente, Ruby fue quien rompió primero el silencio

«¿Está bien vuestras muñecas?»

La simplicidad aparente de la pregunta escondía en realidad el deseo de Ruby de abrirse más. Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Regina todo lo que llevaba en su corazón, pero no se sentía capaz. Tener delante de ella a la que fue una de las mayores hechiceras, tan temida y tan poderosa, la intimidaba. Sin embargo, Ruby no era de las que se intimidaban. Pero al verla tan débil, y derrotada de esa manera le provocó una especie de triste compasión.

Regina no era ingenua. Sabía lo que representaba Ruby, y dio las gracias interiormente por esa pregunta aparentemente inocente, pero que escondía mucho más. Así que ella le respondió con el mismo tono

«Están bien, estoy mucho mejor…Para ser sincera…» añadió reflexionando «cada vez me siento mejor…Es extraño»

«Quizás sea vuestra magia…» respondió Ruby, desenfadada

«Ya no tengo magia, gracias por recordármelo, Mademoiselle…»

«Quizás no haya desaparecido completamente» intentó consolarla

«Mi magia siempre ha formado parte de mí. Siento que ha desaparecido. Completamente»

«Sin embargo, estáis mejor. Y vuestros hematomas desaparecen rápido, por lo que veo…Es raro, sí…»

Pero como ninguna explicación podía ser dada para aclarar lo que sentía Regina, las dos mujeres se volvieron a hundir en un pesado silencio, mirándose con cara de pocos amigos. Como Ruby sabía que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de encontrarse cara a cara con Regina, se lanzó. Tenía que abrirle su corazón.

«Veo lo que ella ama en vos» dijo, rompiendo la pesadez del silencio

«¿Perdón?»

«Comprendo por qué ella os ama tanto…»

«¿Es decir?»

«¿Sabéis? Conozco a Emma desde que éramos pequeñas. Siempre le han gustado los caracteres fuertes, que no se dejan abatir. Pensó que lo había encontrado en mí, pero éramos demasiado amigas para que funcionara, entonces…»

«Os lo ruego, ahorradme vuestros consejos de ex novia. De verdad no necesito eso» replicó Regina con expresión de asco

«¿Lo veis? Es lo que decía: fuertes caracteres. Pero ahora la que veo frente a mí no es solo una mujer poderosa…»

«Era» rectificó Regina «Ya no soy en absoluto poderosa, lo estáis viendo bien…»

«Precisamente. Es eso lo que le gusta a Emma: no solo sois una mujer poderosa, sino que ella ama vuestras grietas. Emma siempre ha tenido un lado de caballero blanco queriendo proteger a la viuda y al huérfano. Ahora protege a la reina, pero es igual…y además, ¿está bien, no? ¿La reina y la princesa…?»

Regina observaba a Ruby, divertida. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar. ¿Por qué se soltaba de esa manera? La explicación la tuvo un instante más tarde cuando Ruby dijo

«¿Sabéis? Si os digo todo esto es para deciros que lo acepto. Oh, no os lo escondo, me costó al principio, pero cuando os veo, lo entiendo. Es de locos, pero lo entiendo. Veo que vos habéis cambiado. Ya no sois esa reina negra que aterrorizaba a su pueblo y al nuestro. Ya no sois sino Regina, y es a quien Emma ama»

La máscara de reina negra que había vestido por un corto momento el rostro de la reina se rompió, y esta última sonrió sinceramente. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, una extraña que tendría todas las razones del mundo para odiarla acababa de confesarle su confianza y su apoyo. Y eso la conmovió hasta las lágrimas. Durante largos minutos, ninguna de las dos supo qué añadir. El silencio que había sido pesado se transformó en intimidad. Las lágrimas de Regina eran un agradecimiento. Un simple agradecimiento.

«Tendréis que cuidar de Emma» dijo ella con un suspiro

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Ruby, que temía a dónde quería ir a parar Regina

«No somos idiotas, ninguna de las dos. Snow me tiene bajo su mano y llena de buenas razones para hacerme pagar por mis crímenes pasados. Aunque yo haya cambiado, siempre seré la Reina Malvada que rompió sus sueños de infancia…»

«¿Qué queréis decir?»

«Lo habéis comprendido muy bien, Ruby. Os confío a Emma, prometedme que la cuidareis…cuando yo ya no esté aquí»

 

Emma conocía los pasillos de su castillo como la palma de su mano, pero el camino para llegar al escritorio de su padre le pareció durar una eternidad. Con cada paso que metía entre ella y Regina su corazón se estrechaba un poco más y su avance se volvía más penoso.

Se obligó a no pensar en ella, diciéndose que Ruby estaba allí y que no estaba en peligro, así que continuó su progresión. Al llegar a una intersección, Emma se detuvo. ¿Qué le había dicho Ruby? ¿Dónde la esperaba su padre: en el escritorio privado o en el de asuntos oficiales? Aunque estrujaba su memoria, no lograba recordar…Tras un corto instante de reflexión, tomó la decisión de dirigirse hacia el escritorio privado, que le parecía más apropiado para una conversación que tenía que mantenerse al abrigo de oídos indiscretos.

Entonces giró a derecha y llegó rápidamente ante la puerta del escritorio privado. Delicadamente, empujó la puerta y entró en la pieza. Extrañamente, voces que no se distinguían le llegaron al oído. ¿Cómo era que no había nadie ahí? ¿Se trataba de su padre que la esperaría con otro aliado? No, no era él. Aguzó el oído, pero Emma no reconoció la voz masculina que hablaba sin interrupción. Era una voz cantarina, un poco aguda, una poco risueña, pero de la que no traspasaba ninguna alegría. Al contrario, emanaba una desagradable sensación, una malsana impresión de que el personaje lanzaba su poder sobre su interlocutor.

Ella avanzó un poco en la sala, y comprendió de dónde venía esa voz. Al fondo del escritorio, se abría una pequeña puerta escondida que ella conocía bien por haberla abierto a menudo cuando pequeña. Tras esa puerta se encontraba una muy pequeña sala, perfecta para ver lo que pasaba en el escritorio sin ser visto. ¿Cuántas veces se había escondido ahí al abrigo de las miradas, admirando a sus padres trabajar y soñando con encontrarse un día en su lugar?

Pero hoy, parecía que esa pequeña sala no había sido escogida para observar, sino para esconderse. Si se tienen en cuenta los susurros, los dos interlocutores no deseaban ser vistos. Emma se acercó, con el corazón en un puño. La extraña voz continuaba su monólogo y la princesa ahora podía entenderla algo mejor.

«…y yo os aseguro que es lo mejor que hay que hacer. Y creedme, cuanto antes, mejor, pues según mi experiencia, puede que la reina no sea de las que se dejan encerrar por mucho tiempo…»

«¿Qué queréis decir?» respondió una débil voz inquieta, que Emma no logró reconocer

«No puedo decir demasiado, Vuestra Majestad, jijjiji…»

La fría risa heló la sangre de Emma. ¡Qué extraño personaje…! Le habría gustado acercarse un poco más para logar verlo, pero prefirió quedarse a la sombra para continuar escuchando esa conversación que comenzaba a revelarse muy interesante.

«Pero, ¿por qué queréis vos encarnizadamente ese juicio, después de todo?»

Esa voz…Emma conocía esa voz…Pero el ambiente acolchado de la pieza y sus susurros la volvían difícil de dilucidar.

«Eso solo me incumbe a mí, Majestad…»

 _«¿Majestad?»_ ¡Entonces era su madre quien estaba conversando con ese extraño personajes! ¿Qué estaba haciendo escondida con ese hombre? ¿Qué tramaban? Emma puso mayor atención.

«Y acordaos» retomó él «conocéis el refrán “Toda magia conlleva un precio” Esos poderes os han sido concedidos bajo una condición. Y ha llegado la hora de que esa condición se ejecute. «Se ejecute», jijijiji, la expresión nunca ha sido más adecuada, ¿no creéis? Jjijijjijiji!»

«Podéis contar conmigo» respondió Snow, a la que Emma reconoció ahora perfectamente.

Pero, y no sabría decir por qué, el tono que ella empleaba, o quizás esa seguridad…algo le susurraba que la Snow que ella conocía nunca habría respondido así. Pero sin duda se debía a los susurros…

«Y una vez más…no tardéis, Vuestra Majestad. El Beso de Amor Verdadero ya ha comenzado a actuar…»

«¿El qué? ¿De qué habláis ahora?»

«El Beso de Amor Verdadero, ya sabéis lo que es…aquel que os despertó del sueño eterno…»

«¿Y? ¿Qué relación tiene con mi prisionera?»

«Ya veréis, Vuestra Alteza, ya veréis…» se contentó con responder.

Después nada más. Emma se preguntó por un breve instante lo que estaba pasando cuando el ruido característico de una desaparición  mágica se escuchó, señal de que el hechicero se había literalmente esfumado. Si no quería ser descubierta por su madre, no podía perder más tiempo en ese lugar. Salió precipitadamente del escritorio tomando cuidado de cerrar la puerta lo más lentamente tras ella.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas, retomó su camino hacia el escritorio de los asuntos oficiales.

 

 


	18. El juicio

Mirando hacia el horizonte, la niebla matinal se extendía sobre los campos del Reino, como alargados fantasmas errantes y diáfanos. La fina capa de rocío posada sobre las enrojecidas hojas brillaba bajo los débiles rayos del sol otoñal. En los cuatro cantos del bosque, los pájaros llenaban la atmosfera con sus armoniosos cantos. El día sería bello.

En el patio de armas del castillo, los soldados finalizaban los últimos preparativos. Ningún imprevisto vendría a entorpecer la perfecta organización de la jornada.

Snow se despertó con la sonrisa en los labios. Jamás había dormido tan bien. El día que esperaba desde hacía tanto tiempo acababa de empezar, y nada habría podido hacerla más dichosa.

Sí, era un hermoso día para una ejecución.

**Una semana antes**

«¡Haced entrar a la acusada!»

Desde lo alto de su trono de oro, Snow dominaba la sala que, para la ocasión, estaba a reventar. Cuando el pueblo supo la noticia del juicio contra la reina negra, una densa muchedumbre había invadido la sala del trono. Víctimas de la Reina Malvada, o sencillos curiosos, todos se habían apresurado a las puertas del castillo y habían esperado horas, incluso desde la víspera, con la firme decisión de asistir a ese juicio que todos consideraban histórico.

Cuando las puertas habían sido abiertas, muchos vieron su entrada denegada por falta de sitio en la gran sala del trono. Snow estaba dichosa de esa excepcional afluencia. Al igual que ella, todos estaban ahí para asistir a la caída de un tirano, y se prometió no decepcionarlos.

Pocos eran, en el castillo, los que no estaban contentos ante el juicio, que ya se anunciaba como una farsa. Desde hacía días, Emma, David y Ruby habían jugado todas sus cartas. Habían intentado hablar con Snow, habían intentado encontrar al extraño hechicero, se habían incluso arriesgado a liberar a Regina…nada tuvo éxito. Todos sus intentos habían sido infructuosos, y la organización del proceso avanzaba a grandes pasos, sin que nada pudiera evitarlo.

La princesa ya no conseguía contenerse. Cuanto más se reducían los días que las separaban del juicio, más se encerraba en el silencio, negándose a concederle la mínima atención a su madre, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en los calabozos al lado de Regina.

David y Ruby, por su parte, no habían perdido la esperanza, y continuaban insistiéndole a la reina para que se olvidara de eso o al menos aplazara el juicio. Su voluntad jamás se debilitaba, y cada momento que pasaban al lado de Snow lo empleaban para hacerla recular.

Pero Snow estaba decidida. Ningún argumento, ninguna conversación…nada la hacía dar marcha atrás. Parecía un perro que acababa de cerrar las fauces sobre un hueso, y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del mundo, nada podía hacerle relajar la presión. Snow tenía el destino de Regina en sus manos y nada la haría echarse atrás. Emma ya no le hablaba, David discutía con ella, pero nada parecía conmoverla. Y más se cerraba en esa postura, más padre e hija la encontraban extraña.

David había hecho partícipe a Emma de sus dudas sobre el extraño brujo que ella también había escuchado en aquella pequeña sala. Evidentemente habían intentado comprender el papel que podía él jugar en todo esto. Habían intentado buscarlo, pero sin éxito. Sin embargo, lo presentían, el extraño comportamiento de la reina blanca indudablemente tenía que tener relación con él.

Y cuanto más se acercaba el día del juicio, más su voluntad se desmoronaba. David había abandonado la idea de convencer a su mujer de detener el juicio, y se consagraba ahora a estudiar todas las posibilidades jurídicas que el reino ofrecía para defender a un acusado durante un juicio.

En cuanto a Emma, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Regina, y las dos intentaban subirse la moral, sin ignorar, sin embargo, que la amenaza planeaba sobre sus cabezas.

Esa mañana, como era su costumbre, Emma y Regina estaban sentadas al fondo de la celda cuando ruidos de pasos se escucharon. Pusieron la oreja, atentas. Ese ruido no era el de costumbre: los soldados parecían más numerosos, más decididos. Eso no anunciaba seguramente la llegada del desayuno. Inconscientemente, las dos mujeres sintieron en sus interiores que algo grave pasaba.

Se levantaron y se abrazaron.

«Ya está, ya comienza» susurró Regina «Vienen a buscarme»

Emma nada respondió, sino que se colocó delante de la reina, haciendo escudo con su cuerpo, justo antes de la llegada de los soldados.

«Mis respetos, Princesa» dijo uno de los soldados en tono neutro y oficial «Tenemos órdenes de llevar a la Reina Malvada a la sala del trono para que asista a su juicio»

«En ese caso, yo también voy» respondió ella, decidida

«No, princesa. Las órdenes de la reina son claras. Os está prohibido el acceso a la sala del trono»

«¿Cómo?» gritó ella, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo «¡Ella no puede prohibirme nada en mi propio castillo!»

Sin esperar a que Emma se calmara, los caballeros se acercaron a Regina, pero la princesa estrechó su agarre alrededor de ella.

«¡No la tocareis! ¡Retroceded!»

«Princesa Charming, en nombre de su Majestad, os ruego que os apartéis»

«En efecto, soy la Princesa Charming, heredera de la corona blanca» respondió ella, orgullosa y con voz segura «Me debéis obediencia y respeto. Y os ordeno abandonar esta misión»

«Princesa» retomó la palabra el caballero en un tono dulce, como avergonzado «solo acatamos órdenes de la reina Snow. Así que os rogaría una última vez que retrocedáis, o nos veremos en la obligación de usar la fuerza»

Emma dio un tímido paso hacia el caballero, y sonrió tímidamente. Ya que la fuerza no parecía funcionar, había que intentar otra cosa…

«¿Me haríais daño, a mí?» respondió ella, dulcemente «A mí…a la que conocéis desde mis primeros llantos, y a la que le habéis enseñado todo?»

El caballero bajó la mirada. La vergüenza destilaba por todos sus poros. Emma posó su mano en la empuñadura de su espada y continuó

«Lancelot, miradme. Estamos desarmadas e indefensas, ¿de verdad, vais a…?»

«No hagáis las cosas más difíciles, Emma» la interrumpió él «Apartaos, ahora»

Y él acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de espalda que hizo retroceder a la princesa contra la pared. Cuando sintió la punta de la hoja rozar su abdomen, comprendió que él no retrocedería. Aunque hubiera sido su maestro de armas durante años, su fidelidad hacia la reina iba por delante de cualquier otra cosa.

«Tal lealtad os honra, Lancelot…» murmuró ella, resignada

«Coged a la bruja» dijo él a sus soldados, sin atreverse a mirar a Emma a los ojos.

Estos últimos, entonces, comenzaron a encadenar a Regina, pies y muñecas, tan fuertemente apretados que no podía levantar los brazos ni dar grandes pasos. Se disponían a hacerla avanzar cuando Emma habló

«Esperad, me gustaría hablar con ella»

Lancelot elevó la mano y los caballeros detuvieron rápidamente todo movimiento

«Tenéis dos minutos» dijo bajando su espada

Emma se precipitó hacia su amante y le tomó las manos

«Sé fuerte, Regina. No dejes que vea tu debilidad. Enséñale quién eres. Aún no has sido juzgada, tienes tus oportunidades…»

La confianza de Emma hinchó el corazón de Regina. Sin embargo, ella sabía que nada doblegaría a Snow, y que la sentencia de ese proceso, sin duda, ya había sido decidida hacía tiempo. Pero decidió, por un corto momento, creer en Emma y tener esperanzas. Se pegó a ella, quien rápidamente la envolvió con sus protectores brazos.

«Te prometo que todo acabará bien, Regina. Te lo prometo…»

¿A quién intentaba convencer? ¿A Regina o a sí misma? Ninguna de las dos lo habría sabido decir.

«Te amo, Emma…» susurró la reina al oído de Emma, tan bajo que ninguno de los soldados la escuchó

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la princesa apretó su abrazo, murmurando un conmovedor «Yo también»

«Es la hora, princesa…»

Con el alma por los suelos, Emma retrocedió, dejando que los caballeros se llevaran a Regina, encadenada, hacia su destino.

«Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para juzgar los diversos crímenes de la Reina Regina del Reino Negro» clamó Snow desde lo alto su trono «Que entre el primer testigo»

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y dos caballeros blancos entraron en la sala escoltando a un pobre campesino cuyo caminar renqueante se veía ayudado por un bastón, tallado en una gruesa rama de roble.

«Presentaos» ordenó la reina, cuando el campesino se hubo instalado en el estrado

«Jack, Vuestra Majestad. Soy Jack» respondió con voz asustada y respetuosa «Soy herrero a vuestro servicio, Alteza»

«¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?»

«Desde hace diez años, Vuestra Majestad. Cuando me escapé del Reino Negro…»

«¿Qué hacíais en el Reino Negro? ¿Y por qué huisteis?»

«Era herrero en el castillo negro. Trabajaba para la reina. Ella…»

Al decir esas palabras, él alzó un despreciativo dedo hacia Regina, que estaba sentada en una sencilla silla, rodeada de dos soldados. Ella observó al personaje y los recuerdos le vinieron. Se acordó perfectamente de él: un honesto artesano que, un día, había intentado montar una rebelión contra su ejército.

«Me torturó durante días, en los calabozos de su castillo. Pude escaparme, pero desde entonces, no pudo caminar sin mi bastón…»

Regina hervía de rabia. ¡Sin duda la tortura era un castigo desmesurado, pero ese hombre era un prisionero de guerra, un traidor…! No estaba contando todo, ella tenía que restablecer la verdad. Mientras que él parecía estar disfrutando de su venganza acusándola, Regina saltó de su silla y lo apuntó con el dedo

«¡Decidle por qué os lo merecíais, traidor!» gritó ella

«¡Silencio a la acusada!» le respondió rápidamente la reina blanca «¡Hablareis cuando tengáis la palabra!»

Regina frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar, lanzando una oscura mirada a Snow y a su ex herrero. Una vez que este último hubo escupido todo su odio hacia la antigua Reina Malvada, la reina blanca le dio las gracias y llamó a un segundo testigo al estrado. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, dejando ver esta vez a una joven rubia. Su mirada errante mostraba su incomodidad al ser observada de esa manera por cientos de ojos. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Regina, desvió rápidamente la mirada, aterrada.

«Presentaos» ordenó de nuevo Snow

«Me llamo Elinor, soy campesina en el Reino Negro» dijo con voz dulce en la que se podía vislumbrar el miedo

«¿Qué habéis sufrido por parte de la acusada, aquí presente?» preguntó Snow señalando a Regina con un gesto de la mano

«Yo…Ella me…» vaciló, sin atreverse a mirar a Regina a los ojos

«No temáis, joven. Sé que es duro, pero vuestro testimonio nos sería muy útil. Valor…»

«Ella…me violó» dijo

De la muchedumbre se elevó entonces un gemido de horror, y todo el mundo comenzó a agitarse y a susurrar. Solo Snow parecía apreciar el espectáculo, una fina sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

«¡Silencio!» gritó la reina «¿Podéis ser más concreta, joven?»

«Me secuestró, me encontré en su habitación y abusó de mí. Yo gritaba, luchaba, pero cuanto más lo hacía, ella más reía. Su risa me persiguió durante semanas…»

Aunque Regina estaba escrutando el rostro de la joven, ya no se acordaba de ella. Era como si los horrorosos recuerdos de esa antigua vida hubieran desaparecido con esa parte de ella misma que tanto odiaba. Pero su relato era bastante plausible. Había secuestrado a tantas jóvenes…Si no era ella, otra habría podido hacer la misma acusación. No negaba sus crímenes, ni lo habría intentado…Pero hoy, ya no era esa mujer. ¿Cómo lograría demostrarlo?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Snow le dio precisamente la palabra en ese momento

«Acusada, ¿qué tenéis que decir para defenderos?»

Regina sabía que no tendría muchas ocasiones para defenderse, así que se concentró, decidida a no malgastar sus oportunidades. Hundió su mirada en la de la joven y dijo con solemnidad.

«No negaré mi crimen. Sería una mentira y sería deshonraros por segunda vez. Sí, abusé de vos. Pero hoy, lo lamento. Y lo lamento terriblemente y…»

«¡La acusada ha confesado!» la cortó Snow, saltando de alegría «La Reina Malvada ha confesado una de sus horribles violaciones. ¿Vais también a confesar la violación de la Princesa Charming?»

«Yo…Pero…» dijo ella, tomada por sorpresa «Hablábamos de esta joven. ¿Por qué cambiáis de tema de esa manera?»

«¡El tema es el mismo, Regina! ¡Confesad vuestra inclinación a abusar de jóvenes en contra de su voluntad! ¡Confesad!»

Snow parecía poseída. Pero Regina estaba decidida a no dejarse engañar. No hablaría de Emma sino  en su presencia, y no así de esta manera, sacada en la conversación sin venir a cuento. Regina intentó retomar la palabra, dispuesta a defenderse y a explicar que ya no era esa mujer. Pero Snow le prohibió hablar y los soldados la obligaron a volver a sentarse. Regina comenzó a entrar en pánico. ¿Cómo podría defenderse si cada intento era abortado antes de que pudiera decir más de una palabra? Ese juicio comenzaba a tomar un giro inquietante…

Al ver que no obtendría respuesta por el momento sobre Emma, Snow decidió despedir a la joven y llamó a un nuevo testigo. Y de esa manera, durante toda la mañana, los testigos de cargo se fueron sucediendo. Huérfanos de guerra, viudas desconsoladas, padres desesperados que habían perdido a sus pequeñas, algunos supervivientes de familias completamente diezmadas…Todos describieron a una mujer fría, cruel, y sin piedad. En los relatos, el primero menos espeluznante que el siguiente, aparecían corazones arrancados, mujeres violadas, hombres torturados y otras atrocidades. Estremecimientos de horror recorrían la sala y los susurros se mostraban cada vez más repugnantes cuando el testigo insistía con fuerza en los detalles más sanguinolentos.

Escuchando esos relatos, los recuerdos de su antigua vida vinieron a la memoria de Regina con asco. Sí, había sido esa persona. Sí, había torturado, había matado, había violado. Y sí, le había gustado. Pero esa vida definitivamente había acabado. Ya no era la Reina Malvada. Sin embargo, cada testigo, cada relato la hundía un poco más y añadía una línea más a su sentencia de muerte.

Tras varias horas escuchando a  testigos, la audiencia ya estaba totalmente al lado de la causa de Snow. Si la sentencia se tuviera que decidir en el momento, todos la habrían condenado a muerte sin más ceremonia. Y Regina era bien consciente de eso. No solo la reina no le daba la palabra, sino que las raras veces en que le permitía defenderse, la cortaba o no dejaba que se explicara. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera podría salvarla, así que cuando Snow le preguntó si deseaba añadir algo antes de hacer una pausa, intentó el todo por el todo

«Deseo tener un defensor»

Aunque sospechaba que nadie desearía defenderla, al menos podría ganar tiempo. Snow suspiró molesta, pero anunció de todas maneras para mantener la pose

«¿Alguien de los presentes desea tomar la defensa de la Reina Negra?»

Un corto momento más tarde, para gran sorpresa de todos, las puertas se abrieron y una voz resonó en la gran sala

«¡Yo! ¡Yo acepto defender a la reina Regina!»

«¿David?»

Como una única persona, la sala entera se giró hacia la aparición. El rey David, en efecto, estaba parado en la entrada de la sala del trono, recto y orgulloso, con la mirada decidida.

«Acepto defender a Regina contra las acusaciones aportadas contra ella, a partir de ahora y hasta que el juicio acabe»

«Pero…David…¿cómo puedes…?»

La tez de Snow comenzaba a teñirse de un peligroso rojo escarlata, su humor iba de la cólera a la incomprensión.

«He releído nuestros textos legales durante toda la noche. Y está bien señalado que todo acusado tiene derecho a un defensor, sea cual sea la gravedad de las acusaciones, y que nada justificaría una condena sin una defensa legítima. Así que, me presento voluntario para defender a la acusada…si ella acepta mi proposición»

David y Regina, finalmente, se miraron, y el rey leyó en su mirada una mezcla de reconocimiento y de profundo respeto. Los labios de la reina caída murmuraron un «gracias» inaudible, antes de tomar la palabra

«Acepto la defensa ofrecida por Su Majestad»

Snow hizo una mueca de cólera y retomó la palabra, intentando cubrir el murmullo de la gente

«La sesión se aplaza hasta esta tarde. Tenéis dos horas de descanso»

Y sin añadir nada más, se levantó y desapareció de la sala, dando un portazo  a la pequeña puerta escondida por la que había salido.

«¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿Cómo se atreve a meterse en mi camino?»

Snow fulminaba de rabia. Camina de arriba abajo, intentando digerir, más mal que bien, la afrenta que acababa de sufrir ante todo su pueblo. No solo su propio esposo acababa de oponerse a ella ante todos sus súbditos, sino que además iba a defender a su peor enemiga. La reina no comprendía su traición, y hervía de rabia.

Apoyado en la pared, un extraño mago la observaba agitarse. Al igual que vasos comunicantes, su humor era inversamente proporcional al de la reina. Cuanto ella más se enervaba, él más sereno parecía, cuanto ella más se acaloraba, él más sonreía.

«No os inquietéis, Majestad…No es sino un incidente menor en nuestro camino. Os prometo que, al final, ganareis el caso…»

«¿Pero cómo podéis asegurármelo? David, seguramente, ha estudiado todas las leyes de nuestro reino, lo conozco, cuando está decidido, nada lo puede parar…»

«Yo respondo ante eso, confiad en mí…»

«Pero…¿cómo?»

«¿Habéis olvidado que poseo el más poderoso de los dones? ¿Y tengo que recordaros que vos también poseéis un extracto de mi poder? Os lo vuelvo a decir, concentraos en las acusaciones y solo en ellas. Dejadle que se enfrasque en su defensa. Debéis poner a la muchedumbre de vuestro lado y vuestra venganza será cumplida, os lo aseguro»

Las palabras del mago parecieron aplacar el humor de la reina. Algo más calmada, recobró confianza y decidió matar el tiempo picoteando algunas frutas antes de dar comienzo de nuevo el juicio.

 

Por su parte, David se había dado cuenta del malestar de su mujer y se alegraba. Su defensa, sin duda, no sería perfecta, pero si podía darle a Regina un poco de esperanza, ralentizando los planes de Snow, estaría contento. Tras haber esclarecido algunos puntos de la defensa con Regina, él fue a buscar a su hija y le informó de su voluntad de defender a la reina negra.

Emma se sorprendió gratamente al saber que su padre se había ofrecido voluntario para defender a Regina, en contra de su madre. Estaba feliz al ver que su amada no estaría sola enfrentándose a Snow en la sala del trono.

«Me gustaría mucho poder asistir…»

«No hagas eso, Emma. He tomado la situación en mis manos, pero no debemos contrariar más a tu madre. No le demos la ocasión para vengarse una vez más. Vendrás cuando yo te llame como testigo, y ahí…bueno, espero que tu sinceridad conmueva a tu madre. Es todo lo que podemos esperar»

Emma hundió su mirada en la de su padre. Parecía estar redescubriéndolo. Durante toda su vida, él había sido un rey presente, pero siempre a la sombra de su mujer, había sido un padre cariñoso, pero distante…Pero hoy, todo había cambiado. Emma lo miró con ojos nuevos y devotos.

«Gracias, papá…» dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

«De nada, hija. Cuando las causas son justas, hay que luchar por ellas. Y tu amor por Regina me ha abierto los ojos. Sé que sois sinceras, y haré todo lo posible para probarlo…»

Emma no pudo añadir nada más. Se hundió en lágrimas en los brazos de su padre, como cuando tenía diez años.

«¡Declaro la segunda sesión del juicio contra la Reina Negra abierta!» dijo Snow, golpeando su pequeño martillo contra la madera del reposabrazos del trono.

La densa muchedumbre había retomado su sitio hacia algunos minutos, aún ávidos de asistir al fin del reino de la Reina Malvada. Regina, aún sentada entre dos soldados, se encontraba ahora al lado de su defensor, el rey Charming. ¡Qué extraña visión ofrecía la pareja real en ese momento! La reina blanca acusadora, plantando cara a su peor enemiga, que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo…El cuadro habría sido cómico si no hubiera tanto dramatismo en la escena.

Durante largos minutos, nuevos testigos de cargo acusaron a la reina negra. David tomaba regularmente la palabra, pero al igual que estaba haciendo desde el principio, Snow no le dejaba hablar, lo interrumpía o incluso no le daba la palabra…El dúo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, llenos de rabia. Pero David se calmaba cuando pensaba que pronto podría presentar como testigo a la más importante, a aquella que haría bascular la opinión de la muchedumbre a favor de Regina: su propia hija.

Así que, cuando todos los testigos de Snow hubieron desfilado, David tomó la palabra

«Majestad, hemos escuchado a todos vuestros testigos con respeto. Ahora me gustaría llamar aquí al único testigo que desearía interrogar»

Satisfecho con su pequeño golpe de efecto, David saboreó la mirada interrogativa de la reina. Ella, visiblemente,  no se esperaba eso. Tras unos segundos de silencio, lanzó

«¡Soldados, haced entrar a la Princesa Charming!»

«¿QUÉ?»

Antes de que Snow pudiera decir esta boca es mía, las pesadas puertas se abrieron. Recta, orgullosa y toda vestida de blanco, Emma tenía la postura de una reina. Su belleza solar impresionaba tanto que el gentío allí presente se calló ante la aparición. Tras unos segundos de estupefacción, el  pueblo pareció volver en sí y recordó la conducta que debían mantener ante la presencia de un miembro de la familia real. Entonces, todos a la vez, se inclinaron al paso de Emma.

Sus largos cabellos rubios sueltos irradiaban una luz sobrenatural, acrecentada por la inmaculada ropa. Un pie delante del otro, sin la menor vacilación, Emma avanzó, regia, hacia el estrado. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la de su madre, como signo anunciador del combate que iba a comenzar.

Regina no se había perdido un segundo del espectáculo, desde la entrada de su princesa en la sala del trono. Ante la visión tan perfecta de Emma, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su corazón a latir anárquicamente. Se esforzó en respirar calmadamente, para frenar los sobresaltos de su cuerpo, pero no pudo apartar sus ojos de la aparición casi divina. Emma estaba ahí…Iba a ser salvada…

Cuando Emma hubo llegado al estrado, David tomó la palabra.

«Testigo, presentaos»

«Me llamo Emma Charming, princesa real, hija de los monarcas David y Snow Charming, condesa del Bosque Encantado, sucesora del Reino Blanco y heredera de la corona» respondió ella sin haber roto por un momento el contacto visual con su madre, que parecía haberse quedado muda de la cólera.

«¿Qué podéis revelarnos sobre la personalidad de la acusada aquí presente?»

Emma pareció reflexionar un instante, después inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar

«La reina Regina ya no es la Reina Malvada, os lo juro por mi honor. Sin duda en su pasado cometió atrocidades, pero esa personalidad ya no existe. Ha cambiado. Para bien. Y definitivamente»

«¡Pero lo hecho, hecho está!» gritó Snow desde lo alto del trono «¡Di lo que te hizo pasar, dilo, hija mía!»

«Oh, sí, lo diré con mucho gusto» dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona «Me ha tocado, sí. Y muchas veces…¡Y me ha gustado! ¡Y en cuanto esta parodia de juicio termine, lo volverá a hacer, porque yo se lo pediré!»

«¡PARA EMMA! ¡Deja de decir esos horrores! ¡Regina abusó de ti, como lo hizo con cientos de otras jóvenes, ha matado, ha torturado, ha masacrado a poblaciones enteras! ¿Todo eso no significa nada para ti?»

«¡ELLA HA CAMBIADO, mamá! ¡Ya no es la Reina Malvada! Me ha abierto su corazón, he visto en ella lo que es en lo más profundo de su ser: una mujer dulce, amante, pero rota. Su violencia no era sino un escudo para protegerse de ese mundo que tanto la ha hecho sufrir. Pero sé quién es. Hoy, es una mujer arrepentida. Y sobre todo…es la mujer que amo»

Snow desvió la mirada, como para evitar tener que escuchar las palabras de su hija. Hizo una mueca antes de responder

«Pues yo pienso que te ha hechizado. Y si no puedes deshacerte de su maléfica influencia, yo lo haré por ti»

«Mamá, mírame…¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que te equivocas?»

«Ese es el problema, Emma, ese es el verdadero problema…¿Puedes demostrarme algo que no es?»

Por un breve instante, un silencio mortal se abatió sobre la sala. Emma parecía abatida, todos sus argumentos más sinceros acababan de ser dichos, pero Snow no había querido escuchar. ¿Qué más podía hacer? De repente, Regina se inclinó hacia el oído de David y le susurró algo que lo hizo sonreír.

«¡Pido la presencia de un documento probatorio!» dijo él repentinamente, tras haber asentido a la petición de Regina «¡Emma Charming, os ordeno que vayáis a buscar vuestro libro mágico y que lo leáis en la sala!»

¡El libro mágico…! ¡Pues por supuesto! ¡Emma se había olvidado por completo de él! ¡Si algo podía demostrar la buena fe de Regina, era el libro! La esperanza creció en su corazón cuando vio a la reina sonriéndole con confianza. Le daba igual si la lectura divulgaba algunas conversaciones íntimas. Al menos podría, sin duda, salvar a Regina.

Ella desapareció del la sala del trono, corrió hasta perder el aliento hasta su habitación, cogió el libro y volvió a la sala del trono inmediatamente. Al llegar al estrado, enarboló el libro secreto por encima de su cabeza con gesto teatral.

«¡Esto os demostrará la buena fe de la reina!»

Y comenzó su lectura, en un silencio religioso. Algo avergonzada, algo conmovida leyó y leyó desde los pasajes más inocentes a los más íntimos. Toda la sala estaba cautivada por el diálogo, y todos parecían redescubrir a una nueva Regina.

Todos…salvo uno. Encerrado en una estancia pegada a la sala del trono, el mago no se había perdido nada del curso de los acontecimientos. Había seguido todo el juicio a través de su gran espejo mágico, y el giro que estaba tomando no le estaba gustando para nada. Era hora de intervenir.

 

Emma leía un momento conmovedor, en el cual Regina le contaba su dolorosa infancia. La gente tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la atmosfera era pesada. Se podía sentir una triste tensión emanar de ese pequeño grupo. Fue el momento que él escogió para entrar en la sala del trono.

La nube de humo rojo sorprendió a todo el mundo. La muchedumbre soltó un «Ooohh» dubitativo. ¡Definitivamente, ese juicio no escatimaba en sorpresas!

Después, todo pasó muy rápido. El mago se materializó delante de Emma, cogió su libro y se teletransportó al lado de Snow en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Regina parpadeó varias veces, incrédula ante la aparición. La gente estaba paralizada.

«¿Rumpel?» soltaron las dos reinas a la vez.

«¿Lo conocéis?» preguntó Emma, que no sabía a dónde mirar, girando su cabeza entre su madre, su amada y la extraña aparición «Es más, ¿quién es?»

«Emma, te presento a Rumpelstiltskin» dijo finalmente Regina, que al final parecía que lo había comprendido todo «¡Tenía que haberme imaginado que tú estabas detrás de todo eso, perro!»

«Tutututututtu…sé educada, querida» respondió él, acercándose a ella con caminar felino y amenazante.

«¿Pero quién es? ¿Mamá? ¿Tienes algo que ver con él? ¿Es él a quien escuché el otro día contigo?»

«Emma, te lo ruego, te lo explicaré. ¡Debes saber que todo lo hemos hecho por ti!»

Emma no sabía a quién mirar, a quién escuchar…Se giró hacia su padre y le imploró con la mirada

«¿Hemos? ¿Papá? ¿Estabas al corriente de algo?»

«Sí, hija, y voy a contarte lo que sé» dijo él ignorando al mago que se acercaba peligrosamente a él «Cuando tu madre se enteró de tu secuestro, se quedó devastada. Ya no vivía, no comía. Un día, al verla cada vez más débil, le propuse ir a buscar a un mago para curarla. Ese mago era Rumpelstiltskin. Él la curó con magia. Ella iba cada vez mejor, pero cuando comprendió el poder de esa magia, necesitó mucho más. Volvió a verlo a escondidas, sin decírmelo. Solo lo supe mucho más tarde, cuando el mal estaba hecho. Perdón, Emma, no creía que las consecuencias serían tan terribles…»

«Toda magia tiene un precio, os lo he dicho» rio el brujo

«Entonces, ¿fue usted quien le dio magia a mi madre? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y qué quiere de nosotros?» preguntó Emma acercándose a él.

«Ah, pero de vos, Princesa, nada en absoluto. Lo que yo quiero solo Snow podrá ofrecérmelo sobre una bandeja»

«¿Pero qué es?»

«¡Lo que siempre he querido, desde que Regina me traicionó!» gritó señalando a la reina caída con un dedo ganchudo

«¡Yo no te traicioné!» se defendió Regina «¡Yo no he hecho nada en absoluto!»

«Ese es precisamente el problema: ¡no has hecho _nada_! Recuerda, Regina, recuerda cuando eras una pequeña…»

Emma no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Desde cuándo conocía Regina a ese brujo?

«¿Quién te enseñó todo lo que sabes?»

«Tú» respondió ella, resignada

«¿Quién te dio la comprensión de todos esos poderes que te poseen? ¿Gracias a quién controlas la magia tan perfectamente? ¿Quién te permitió ser una reina tan poderosa?»

Rumpelstiltskin estaba ahora a un paso de Regina, y su mirada verde, glacial, penetrante la escrutaba, amenazante.

«¡TÚ! ¡Sí, fuiste tú! ¿Y?»

«Ttt-ttt-ttt, Regina, mi pequeña Regina…¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toda magia tiene un precio? ¿Crees que te enseñé todo eso sin tener una idea en mente?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«¡MI MALDICIÓN, REGINA!» gritó, de repente «¿Has olvidado que tenías que lanzar la maldición?»

«¿Pero qué maldición?»

«¡No finjas que no lo recuerdas! ¡Te enseñé todo eso, y a cambio, tú tenías que lanzar la maldición oscura! ¿Acaso no te suena?»

La maldición oscura…La maldición…Por supuesto…Todo volvió a la mente de Regina. Todos sus recuerdos de infancia, como pesadillas. Siempre había creído que ese hechizo no era sino el fruto de su imaginación, y con los años, lo había olvidado.

«Cuando te convertiste en esa reina tan poderosa…» continuó el mago «el poder se te subió a la cabeza. Me olvidaste, renegaste de mí, y todas mis esperanzas se esfumaron…»

En un instante, el brujo había cambiado de postura. Él, que unos segundos antes era tan amenazador, ahora se mostraba encorvado, y casi débil. Con voz baja y rota, continuó

«Debía encontrar a mi hijo…Pero ahora, vas a pagar»

«Pero…¿y Snow entonces? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?»

«Snow no es más que un peón en mi partida. Me ha servido para atraparte y juzgarte. ¡Su pequeña venganza personal servía a mis intereses y sobre todo fue útil para la mayor venganza que YO lanzaría contra ti! Y para comenzar…»

Rápidamente, en un gesto elegante, Rumpelstiltskin alzó los brazos, lanzó el libro de Emma y el objeto comenzó a dar vueltas. Un instante más tarde, se había consumido en el aire. Nubes de cenizas cayeron al suelo algunos segundos después.

«Nooooo» gritó Emma, lanzándose contra el mago

«Ocupémonos de esto, ahora»

Y ante esas palabras, él elevó la mano, dejando a Emma muda e incapaz del menor movimiento. Ante ese espectáculo, David corrió hacia él gritando

«¡Suéltela, desgraciado brujo! ¡Suelte a mi hija!»

Con su otra mano, sujetó al rey, dejándolo tan inmóvil e impotente como a su hija.

«¡Este juicio es una farsa! ¡No me dejaré tratar así! Yo…»

Pero un hechizo enmudeció al rey como lo había hecho con Emma. Algunos segundos más tarde, otro hechizo los hizo desaparecer a los dos en una nube de color rojo oscuro.

La muchedumbre, estupefacta, había asistido a ese espectáculo sin moverse, como fascinada. Rumpel elevó los brazos y dijo con una voz potente.

«La reina Regina ha sido juzgada por crímenes, asesinatos, tortura y violaciones sobre su pueblo y sus enemigos. ¡La condena es la muerte!»

Y, tras una última sonrisa maléfica dirigida a Regina, se volatilizó en una nube color sangre.

 

 


	19. Un beso de Amor Verdadero

_Algunos segundos más tarde, otro hechizo los hizo desaparecer a los dos en una nube de color rojo oscuro._

_La muchedumbre, estupefacta, había asistido a ese espectáculo sin moverse, como fascinada. Rumple elevó los brazos y dijo con una voz potente._

_«La reina Regina ha sido juzgada por crímenes, asesinatos, tortura y violaciones sobre su pueblo y sus enemigos. ¡La condena es la muerte!»_

_Y, tras una última sonrisa maléfica dirigida a Regina, se volatilizó en una nube color sangre._

Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que sucedía cuando la nube mágica se disipaba ya alrededor de ella. La oscuridad del ambiente no le permitía ver dónde había sido llevada, pero ya lo sabía. Ese olor, esa humedad…Los conocía de memoria. Los días pasados al lado de Regina en los calabozos no podían engañarla.

«Definitivamente, voy a acabar por hacerme una dependencia oficial en esas celdas» murmuró ella esperando que el humor aliviara su angustia.

Algunos instantes más tarde, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo escrutar con más precisión el sitio en el que se encontraba. Habiendo podido mandarla a cualquier de las decenas de celdas que tenía el castillo, como una enésima provocación, el mago la había enviado a la celda vecina de la de Regina. Solo una verja de barrotes muy apretados separaba las dos celdas. Dos muros que destilaban humedad formaban una esquina, y los dos otros lados de ese pequeño espacio cuadrado estaban formados por dos verjas: la que la separaba de la celda de Regina y la otra, única salida hacia el pasillo, que la separaba de su libertad.

Cuando comprendió dónde se encontraba, Emma se precipitó a la verja y llamó a Regina. Quizás también ella había sido enviada a la celda por el brujo. Pero nadie le respondió y no podía distinguir ninguna forma humana. Aliviada de que Regina no hubiera regresado a la celda, se inquietó de todas maneras al no saber dónde estaba y lo que sus enemigos podían estar haciéndole en esos momentos. Pero se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. La prioridad, de momento, era escaparse, para encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

«Sucio brujo, espera a que salga de aquí…» rezongó ella «Quizás me hayas encerrado, pero nada pierdes por esperar…»

Como alentada por sus propias palabras, Emma sintió la esperanza volver a su ánimo. Una minúscula esperanza, pero que por el momento le bastaba, suficiente para intentar liberarse. Felizmente para ella, el brujo no la había encadenado. Podía entonces fácilmente desplazarse a lo largo de las dos paredes y de las dos verjas. Así que, metódicamente Emma, caminó por toda la celda. Concienzudamente, arañó entre las piedras para intentar removerlas. Arañó tan fuerte que la sangre manaba de varias de sus uñas. Pero la adrenalina le hacía olvidar el dolor. Tenía que salir de ahí a cualquier precio, sus dedos sangrantes no eran sino un problema secundario. Pero cuando comprendió que la roca sería más fuerte que sus uñas, decidió enfrentarse con las verjas. Empujó, tiró, sacudió con todas sus fuerzas…Nada, estaban fuertemente apretadas y no se salían de sus goznes.

Al cabo de largos minutos de esfuerzo, al ver que no llegaba a nada, se sentó, con los puños apretados, intentando contener la sangre que salía de sus dedos destrozados. Apenas hubo recuperado el aliento, se volvió a levantar y retomó los asaltos. Durante varias horas, Emma se encarnizó en ello. A veces volvía a sentir las esperanzas cuando le parecía notar un imperceptible movimiento de la verja. Pero el metal aún resistía, y ella acabó por derrumbarse en el suelo, agotada y con las manos sangrando.

 

¿Se había quedado dormida? Y si era así, ¿cuánto tiempo había perdido en los brazos de Morfeo en lugar de apurarse para salvar a Regina?

Emma se insultó internamente por haberse dejado vencer por el sueño. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero el frescor de sus miembros entumecidos parecía indicarle que, sin duda, había sido más de unos minutos.

Casi saltó sobre sus pies y comenzó de nuevo vigorosamente con su tarea. Apenas tuvo tiempo de sacudir la verja una vez o dos cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba desde el final del corredor. Los pasos se fueron acercando, y haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Prestó atención. No era una persona sola. No, teniendo en cuenta los pasos que avanzaban y el ruido que hacían, varios hombres armados se dirigían hacia ella. Algunos segundos más tarde, el cortejo pasaba frente a ella: cuatro caballeros, Lancelot a la cabeza, rodeaban a Regina, encadenada. Ella parecía más debilitada que nunca…

«Regina» gritó Emma, extendiendo los brazos a través de la verja del corredor.

Solo entonces, Regina pareció darse cuenta de ella. Giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dirigió una débil sonrisa. Sus ojos habían perdido toda vida, y su sonrisa era la más triste que ella hubiera contemplado. Emma comprendió rápidamente lo que eso significaba. Snow había enunciado su veredicto. Ella no podía dejarle hacer eso. Así que, mientras los caballeros hacían entrar a la reina en su celda, Emma utilizó sus últimas fuerzas contra la verja, gritando, sacudiendo los barrotes, tirando de ellos con todas sus fuerzas. Con los cabellos despeinados, la ropa rasgada, y las manos sanguinolentas, parecía una demente intentando escapar de su celda en un manicomio. Cuando los caballeros comprendieron lo que intentaba hacer, la miraron sacudiendo la cabeza, entristecidos al ver en lo que su bella y orgullosa princesa se había convertido.

Lancelot se acercó lentamente a la verja

«Princesa, os imploro que paréis. Estos barrotes son resistentes. Solo lograreis heriros aún más…Mirad ya el estado de vuestras manos…»

Lancelot dio un paso más hacia ella, y la miró tiernamente. Las lágrimas de esfuerzo de la princesa se mezclaban con las gotas de sudor, creando surcos más claros en el rostro sucio y cubierto de polvo. El caballero hundió su mirada en la suya, intentando encontrar a la pequeña princesa que él había educado, hacía bastante tiempo.

«Emma, por favor…No querría tener que veros llorando…Calmaos…»

«Solo está en vuestras manos. Liberadme y seré dulce como un corderito»

«No puedo, lo lamento» respondió él dando un paso hacia ella, acercándose aún más a la verja y al rostro de Emma.

«Pues nada, en ese caso, intentaré otra cosa…»

«¿Qué queréis…?»

Lancelot no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el débil resplandor de malicia en los ojos verdes cuando sintió una fuerte mano cerrarse en su garganta, y apretarlo contra los barrotes.

«¡Ni un movimiento!» gritó la princesa a los otros soldados, que ya estaban desenvainando sus espadas «¡Retroceded o él muere! ¡Tiradme las llaves de las celdas!»

Los gritos de Emma estaban acompañados de los gemidos de dolor de Lancelot, y las órdenes de los otros hombres se unían al batiburrillo. Ninguno sabía qué hacer para apaciguar la situación, los caballeros temían por la vida de su capitán, frente a una Emma dispuesta a apretar más si eso podía liberarla.

«¡Las llaves! ¡AHORA!»

El rostro de Lancelot comenzaba, peligrosamente, a ponerse azul. Luchaba más mal que bien, pero no podía hacer nada contra el puño de Emma. Al ver que los soldados seguían sin reaccionar, Emma apretó aún más fuerte. Hubieran sido suficientes unos segundos para quitarle la vida, pero…

«Emma, para…» susurró una voz dulce

La princesa giró la cabeza. Regina la miraba seriamente, sus ojos negros asaeteando con oscuros rayos el corazón de la princesa. Su obstinación iba a costarle la vida a un hombre inocente…Tenía que convencerla a todo coste para que lo soltara.

«Tú no eres así, Emma. Si matas a ese hombre, no podrás volver atrás. Créeme, lo sé demasiado bien»

Emma no respondió, pero comenzó despacio a soltar el agarre de su mano de la garganta de Lancelot. Regina no apartó los ojos de ella y continuó alentándola

«Emma, eres mejor que esto…»

Las palabras de Regina parecieron, finalmente, devolverla a la realidad. Soltó al pobre caballero que se derrumbó en el suelo, siendo inmediatamente socorrido por sus hombres. Con la respiración entrecortada, apenas podía caminar, pero los cuatro se marcharon rápidamente, sin una mirada hacia las dos turbadas mujeres.

 

«¿Cómo va a acabar esto?» preguntó finalmente Emma rompiendo el delicado silencio que las rodeaba desde hacía varios minutos.

Apoyadas en la verja que separaba sus dos celdas, ninguna se había atrevido a hablar. ¿Qué podían decir después de todo? Regina conocía muy bien el desenlace de su juicio y Emma ya no tenía fuerzas para buscar ninguna esperanza. Así que se habían sentado, lado a lado, consolándose con la presencia de la otra, sin hacerse ya ninguna ilusión.

«Lancelot era mi maestro de armas» retomó ella «Me ha enseñado todo, todo. Si aún sigo viva hoy, se lo debo a él. Todas mis técnicas de combate, se las debo, todas las estrategias, todo…Y estaba dispuesta a matarlo. Oh, Regina…»

No pudo acabar su frase, pues sus lágrimas se apresuraron a aparecer y sus sollozos hablaron con más elocuencia que sus palabras. Regina se giró y posó sus dos manos abiertas en la verja, y fue rápidamente imitada por Emma. Ese simple contacto las consoló a pesar del frió de los barrotes entre sus palmas.

«Emma, mírame, y escúchame bien» pidió Regina en un tono firme «Las dos sabemos cómo esto terminará. Así que, por favor…Prométeme una cosa»

«Todo lo que quieras…»

«Emma…Prométeme que no buscaras venganza» dijo ella ante la mirada asombrada de la princesa.

«¡Jamás prometeré tal cosa, jamás!» replicó ella con los ojos oscurecidos «Si mi madre y el otro loco te hacen daño, lo sufrirán por triplicado. ¡Eso te lo prometo!»

«No. Prométeme que no harás eso. ¡Júramelo, Emma! Desgraciadamente conozco muy bien a ese brujo, he pensado mucho en ello y creo que tu madre ya no es ella misma. La controla, como me controlaba a mí, antaño…»

«Muy bien, no me vengaré de ella…Pero él, ¡esa basura pagará!»

«Emma» suspiró Regina «este es _mi_ combate. Déjame perderlo…sola. Mira dónde mi sed de venganza me ha traído. Me convertí en la peor bruja de los dos Reinos, maté a millares, torturé, hice tanto daño…Lamento tanto haber cedido a la debilidad de la venganza»

«Bien, pues yo, no lamento nada» respondió ella

Regina alzó una mirada interrogativa sobre la princesa, que continuó

«No, no lo lamento, porque si no hubieras hecho todo eso, jamás  me habría enamorado de ti»

«Oh, Emma…» respondió ella, sintiendo su corazón encabritarse como pocas veces

Qué ironía que latiera tan rápido…pensó ella, cuando estaba condenada a detenerse muy pronto.

«Yo también te amo, Emma, si supieras cuánto…Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado. Y mañana cuando suba a ese cadalso, será tu rostro lo que verán  mis ojos»

«¡No digas eso, Regina!» gritó Emma que comenzaba a entrar en pánico «¡Te lo prohíbo!»

«¿Decir qué?»

«¡Eso!» respondió ella solamente, incapaz de poner en palabras la muerte de Regina «¡No lo digas!»

«¿El qué? ¿Que voy a morir? ¡Pero si es la realidad, Emma! Voy a morir, así que mientras quede tiempo, voy a decirte todo lo que tengo en mi corazón»

«No hagas eso, es demasiado duro…» replicó Emma desviando la mirada

«Quiero que sepas cuánto te amo» retomó ella sin tener en cuenta las protestas lacrimógenas de Emma «Quiero que comprendas hasta qué punto me has salvado y todo lo que yo habría podido hacer por ti…Eras mi esperanza, mi felicidad. Contigo, volvía a disfrutar de la vida, tenía ganas de vivir por ti, contigo, y pensaba que nada podía sucedernos…»

«No hables de ti en pasado, Regina, por favor…Por favor…»

«Chuut, déjame hablar, te lo suplico…» susurró ella entre sollozos ahogados «Tú sola me salvaste, eres la única que no me tuvo miedo y eso me salvó. Tu amor puro y sincero es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido. Me he preguntado por mucho tiempo por qué estaba viviendo esto, que no lo merecía…Y era verdad. No lo merecía, y ahora voy a tener que pagarlo. Pero que sepas que estos meses contigo han sido los más bellos de mi vida. Por primera vez, me he sentido viva…y amada»

«Tan amada, Regina, tanto…»

Las frentes se habían unido a las manos, intentando por todos los medios sentir el cuerpo de la otra. Pero el implacable metal de la verja seguía frío. Cuando Regina estalló en llanto, Emma no pudo resistir y la acompañó en las lágrimas. ¡Al Diablo el orgullo! Al menos, las lágrimas aliviaban sus corazones y apaciguaban un poco su pena.

«Si tú partes, yo te seguiré» retomó Emma alzando la cabeza y hundiendo su triste mirada en la de Regina «¿Podrás esperarme al otro lado?»

«Emma, no digas eso. Eres joven, lo superarás…Vuelve con Ruby, serás feliz…»

«¡No digas que seré feliz sin ti!» se enervó ella «¡Porque no lo sería, lo sé! Solo soy feliz contigo, Regina…»

«No, Emma…lo superarás. Te acordarás de mí. Mucho al principio, después cada vez menos y un día, te hablarán de mí y en tu corazón, recordarás a esa reina que te había dado su corazón y su vida…»

«No, no…» respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, negándose a la idea misma de vivir sin ella.

«Y un día, cuando seas una anciana, me volverás a encontrar. Pero no ahora…Prométemelo, Emma. ¡Promételo!»

«No puedo…» sollozó ella, las lágrimas perlando sus mejillas

«Debes hacerlo, Emma. Mírame, ahora. Guarda siempre en tu corazón el recuerdo de nuestro amor, y prométeme vivir feliz con hermosos principitos. Sé una reina justa y leal, como la princesa que ya eres. ¡Prométemelo, Emma!»

«Yo…te lo prometo» confesó finalmente, con el alma por los suelos

«Gracias, mi princesa…»

 

Mirando hacia el horizonte, donde se perdía la vista, espectrales brumas planeaban sobre las tierras del Reino. Las  hojas enrojecidas parecían sangrar bajo los débiles rayos del frío y otoñal sol. En cada rincón del bosque, los pájaros llenaban la atmosfera con sus  lúgubres cantos. El peor día de su vida acababa de comenzar.

En el patio de armas del castillo, los soldados finalizaban los últimos preparativos. Ningún imprevisto vendría desgraciadamente a entorpecer la organización de esa funesta jornada.

Emma se despertó tensa. Por decir algo, ya que apenas había dormido, negándose a perderse un segundo con su reina. El día que temía desde hacia tanto tiempo acababa de empezar, y nada habría podido hacerla más desdichada.

Sí, ese día era el día de la ejecución de la Reina Negra.

«¿Regina?»

«Estoy aquí…»

Emma alzó los ojos y la vio, de puntillas, intentando mirar por el ventanuco.

«Es hermoso…» dijo tristemente

«¿Qué es hermoso?»

«Un amanecer…Jamás nos tomamos el tiempo para mirarlos, pero es realmente hermoso. ¿Es objetivamente hermoso o es que lo encuentro hermoso porque es el último que veré?»

«Regina…» la llamó Emma dulcemente «Vuelve hacia mí…»

«Es hoy…Es hoy» pareció darse cuenta de eso, dirigiéndose hacia la verja

Pero no fue a sentarse al lado de Emma, comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por toda la celda. Emma no apartó sus ojos de ella. El ruido de los preparativos ascendía a sus oídos, pero ninguna de las dos tuvo el valor para señalarlo.

«Es raro saber que uno va a morir, ¿no crees? Habría podido morir en la guerra, envenenada por un enemigo, matada en el combate…Por la mañana, me habría levantado haciendo proyectos, pensando en el día siguiente. Pero no, eso ya no ocurrirá así. Voy a morir tristemente, sin combate, por un simple flecha…aquí…»

Y Regina acompañó sus palabras con un gesto hacia su pecho. Hablar la apaciguaba y calmaba su miedo.

«Y ya está, en una hora, todo habrá acabado…»

Se acercó finalmente a Emma, y como la noche anterior, posó sus manos y su frente en los barrotes. Su respiración era fuerte y sus manos temblaban.

«Tengo tanto miedo…»

¿Qué podía responder Emma a eso? Ninguna respuesta habría podido calmar el miedo de Regina ni su propio pánico que le corroía las entrañas. Así que, cerró los ojos e intentó calmar el temblor de su voz.

Con sus labios entreabiertos, el canto de Emma, ese canto tan relajante, se elevó y trazó un camino directo hacia sus corazones.

Ruidos de pasos, armaduras chocándose…Comenzaba…Emma cantó más fuerte, rechazando el funesto destino que se anunciaba. Los ruidos de pasos se acercaron. Emma abrió los ojos y acentuó la fuerza de su melodía. Regina se dejó invadir por las pupilas esmeraldas y la voz melodiosa, una última vez. Una sola y única vez…

«Condenada Regina Mills, el día de vuestra ejecución ha llegado. Poneos esta túnica y seguidnos sin protestas…»

«No apartes los ojos de mí, Regina…» susurró Emma mientras que los guardias se movían alrededor de ella, enfrascados en ponerle una vasta túnica de tela de yute.

¿Cuántos eran? ¿Quiénes eran? Poco les importaba. Ellas no les habían lanzado ni una mirada. Regina se dejaba hacer, como un muñeco desarticulado, perdida en los ojos de Emma.

Así vestida, los caballeros la tomaron por los brazos y la encadenaron concienzudamente. Después, la sacaron de la celda sin que ella ofreciera la menor resistencia. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Emma, pero no las detuvo. Es más, ni se preocupaba. O incluso ya ni las notaba. Todo lo que importaba en ese momento era Regina. Y solo Regina.

Finalmente, los caballeros la condujeron por el corredor y la hicieron avanzar. Un instante más tarde, ella había desaparecido.

Regina no había apartado los ojos de Emma por un instante.

«¡REGINAAAAAAAA!»

El grito de desesperación se escuchó hasta en el patio de armas del castillo. Algunos fruncieron interrogativamente el ceño, pero todos volvieron a su trabajo. No había que distraerse, la ejecución tendría lugar en unos instantes.

 

La escena podría haber pasado ante sus ojos, pero Emma no la habría visto bien. Los ruidos le llegaban y  escuchaba todo lo que pasaba en el patio de armas del castillo. Sabía ahora por qué Rumpel la había encerrado ahí. Él quería que ella sufriera. La muerte de Regina no le bastaba, el brujo sádico quería que Emma la viviera en directo y que sufriera por ello.

«Regina Mills, reina caída del Reino Negro» entonó el verdugo con voz de ultratumba «sois condenada a muerte. La sentencia será ejecutada por tres arqueros. ¿Tenéis una última palabra que decir?»

Con la mirada perdida en el vacío, ella no respondió. No les daría ese placer. Ni siquiera los estaba mirando. Solo Emma danzaba ante su mirada y su canto llenaba aún sus oídos, a pesar de los gritos del gentío y la voz del verdugo.

Acostada en el suelo de su celda, el llanto sacudía violentamente el cuerpo de Emma. Se tapó los oídos y se acurrucó en el suelo. En unos minutos, Regina ya no viviría. Y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarla…

De repente, un rayo de sol que atravesaba el ventanuco llamó su atención sobre un pequeño cuadrado blanco, deslizado por la verja de su celda. Emma se levantó bruscamente y se precipitó sobre él.

«Los crímenes de la condenada han sido juzgados y sentenciados por el tribunal del Reino Blanco. ¡Que lleven a la condenada al cadalso!»

Emma cogió con fuerza el pequeño cuadrado blanco y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un trozo de pergamino doblado en cuatro. Lo abrió y descubrió la hermosa escritura que tanto la había hecho soñar, no hacía tanto tiempo.

Lo que leyó le rompió los pocos fragmentos de su corazón que aún quedaban intactos.

Miles y miles de años

No serían suficientes

Para expresar

ese pequeño segundo de eternidad

en que me besaste[1]

Donde quiera que esté

Donde quiera tú estés

Te amaré

No lo olvides…

 

¿En dónde había encontrado Regina ese trozo de pergamino? ¿Cómo había logrado escribir y dejarlo sin que Emma la viera? Poco importaba…Ya no se hacía ninguna pregunta. Ella no podía sencillamente dejar morir a Regina mientras se consumía en esa prisión. Así que sin pensarlo más, se precipitó contra la verja que daba al pasillo. Cogía carrerilla desde el fondo de la celda y se lanzaba contra los barrotes. Una y otra vez…Decenas de veces, centenares, quizás…

«Declaro a la bruja Regina Mills culpable de asesinatos, secuestros, violaciones y crímenes de guerra» tronó la voz chirriante de Snow White «¡Atadla y que la sentencia se ejecute!»

La voz de su madre acentuó la rabia de Emma. Su hombro dolorido le gritaba que parara, pero nada la detendría. Mientras Regina siguiera viva, la esperanza estaba ahí. Así que, se lanzó de nuevo contra los barrotes, gritando desesperadamente, chillando y corriendo de nuevo…

Cuando de repente…un simple crujido. ¿Es lo que creía? ¿Era posible? ¿No sería más bien algún hueso de su hombro? Emma se tomó un corto segundo para calmar su respiración y acercarse. ¡La verja comenzaba a salirse de su construcción de cemento! ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Retomó sus esfuerzos y se lanzó contra la verja con la fuerza que daba la desesperación. Tras algunos últimos golpes, ¡finalmente la verja cedió!

Emma gritó de felicidad, y sin demora, corrió hacia fuera de la celda, adentrándose en el corredor.

 

«Caballeros, preparad vuestras armas…»

La voz del verdugo ascendía a los oídos de Emma que corría hasta perder el aliento. Unos metros más y estaría en el patio de armas del castillo. ..¡Ella estaba ahí! Unos pasos más y estaría delante del cadalso.

«Apuntad…»

Los arqueros estaban colocados a unos pasos delante de ella, solo los veía a ellos…Habían tensado sus arcos y solo esperaban la orden de soltar sus flechas hacia una Regina recta y orgullosa. Emma ya no sentía sus piernas, su respiración jamás le había faltado tanto, pero continuaba. Dos pasos, un paso…Se lanzó sobre el cadalso.

«¡DISPARAD!»

Las tres flechas parecieron volar a cámara lenta. Emma se precipitó, y bajo la mirada de incomprensión de Snow, se lanzó delante del cuerpo de Regina.

«¡Noooooo! ¡Emmaaaaa!» gritó la reina blanca cuando las tres puntas metálicas penetraron sin resistencia en el pecho de la princesa.

Sin reflexionar, su loca carrera la había llevado al cadalso, a los pies de Regina. Su respiración jadeante elevaba y bajaba su pecho y con cada movimiento, las puntas metálicas magullaban un poco más su carne. Lanzó una mirada asombrada hacia su torso y la visión extraña de esas tres flechas saliendo de su cuerpo le saltó a la vista. Y todo era sangre…

Solo en ese instante comprendió. ¡Si esas flechas estaban en ella, entonces había salvado a Regina! Ese pensamiento hizo que naciera una sonrisa en su rostro. A menos que no fuera por el dolor…Ya no lo sabía. Ya no veía nada. Ya no escuchaba nada. Le parecía que la gente se agitaba alrededor de ella, pero ya no distinguía nada. ¿Era eso entonces morir? No era tan terrible, se sorprendió pensando.

El dolor no era tan fuerte, los había tenido peores…No, lo peor era el frío, ese extraño frío que emanaba de su pecho y que se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ya no sentía su pecho…Un breve momento más tarde, eran sus muslos y sus brazos…Iría rápido…¡Qué ganas de dormir tenia…! Sin pensarlo, sin poder controlar sus acciones, sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración disminuyó progresivamente.

 

«¡Oh Dios mío, Emma! ¡EMMA!» gritaba Regina debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas.

Emma había corrido tan rápido que nadie la había visto llegar. Por un breve momento, Regina incluso se había preguntado quién era esa inconsciente que acababa de entrometerse en una ejecución oficial. Después su cerebro había puesto todo en orden y cuando la vio lanzarse entre ella y los arqueros, comprendió. Desafortunadamente, atada como estaba, no había podido hacer nada más que observar con horror cómo las flechas atravesaban el cuerpo de su amada.

En el patio de armas del castillo reinaba un silencio de muerte. Todo el mundo había visto con horror a la princesa lanzarse desesperadamente hacia la muerte, y todos sentían el triste final que se anunciaba. Ni un susurro, ni un ruido de espada se escuchaba, e incluso los pájaros parecían haber detenido sus cantos.

Sentada en la tribuna real, Snow había asistido, petrificada, al suicidio de su querida hija. El resto de la delegación real apenas había tenido tiempo de comprender lo que acababa de pasar cuando ya la reina se había precipitado escalones abajo.

«Emma, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? No, no, nooooo…Piedad…» sollozaba ella cayendo de rodillas ante Emma y estrechando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Regina luchaba aún contra sus ataduras, gritándole a Snow que la soltara, pero esta parecía que ni la veía, postrada en el suelo, estrechando a su hija contra ella y mojando su rostro con sus lágrimas.

En la asistencia, nadie se movía. Todo el mundo mantenía el aliento.

«Emma, respóndeme, mi pequeña…»

«¡Emma! ¡Emma, abre los ojos, piensa en nosotras!» gritó Regina, desde lo alto del poste de ejecución

De repente, lentamente, los ojos de la princesa se entreabrieron. Con el rostro sonriendo de dolor, murmuró algo inaudible. Snow inclinó la oreja hacia su boca, alentándola a que lo repitiera.

«Sabias que estaba dispuesta a todo por Regina. Te lo había dicho, te lo había demostrado…» dijo en un susurro

Como una flash, la princesa vio desfilar entonces ante sus ojos los felices recuerdos de su vida: sus juegos de infancia, Ruby, August…Sus preceptores, su maestro de armas, las locas risas con sus padres….Sus pasteles de cumpleaños, sus cóleras de adolescente, sus carreras a caballo por el bosque…Su primer amor con Ruby, y Regina. La belleza de Regina, la sonrisa de Regina, su risa, la dulzura de su piel…

Con la sonrisa en los labios, Emma cerró los ojos. Su pecho dejó de elevarse.

 

«¡Noooooo!» gritaron a la vez las dos mujeres.

Regina y Snow estaban acostumbradas a enfrentarse, pero por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, estaban reunidas por el amor que sentían por la joven princesa rubia y algo inconsciente. Y el mismo dolor traspasó sus corazones cuando los ojos de Emma se cerraron definitivamente.

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, las piernas de Regina cedieron y se derrumbó en el suelo, únicamente mantenida al poste por sus manos atadas. Cuando, de repente, una extraña sensación la asaltó. Una sensación que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo, pero que conocía muy bien: ¡su magia! ¡Su magia había vuelto!

¿Qué milagro había hecho volver a su magia? Más tarde intentaría comprenderlo, ahora no era el momento para hacerse preguntas. Así que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, se desató las cuerdas y corrió hacia Emma. Sin lanzarle una mirada a la reina blanca que parecía más perdida que nunca, ella la apartó de su amada y estrechó a esta contra ella, como su madre acababa de hacer algunos minutos antes.

«Oh, Emma…¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Por qué?» sollozó a su oído «Me lo habías prometido…»

Pero la princesa no respondió. No respondería jamás. Las lágrimas perlaron las mejillas de Regina. Lágrimas de tristeza y de cólera. ¿Por qué no la había escuchado? ¿Por qué solo había hecho lo que le había venido en gana? Y cuando comprendió que su cólera contra Emma no la llevaría  a ningún sitio, estalló en llanto.

«No me dejes, Emma…no te vayas…»

Tras unos instantes, la cólera de Regina encontró una nueva diana, y sintió nacer en ella un deseo violento de venganza. Todas aquellas bellas palabras que le había dicho a Emma, ya no se las creía. Solo eran viables si Emma podía vivirlas con ella. Pero ahora, se volvía a encontrar sola, y nadie podría detenerla.

Se puso en pie y elevó las manos. Sin esperar más, hizo aparecer dos enormes bolas de fuego que lanzó contra la tribuna real, que fue rápidamente consumida por las llamas. Los ocupantes huyeron gritando de terror. ¡La Reina Malvada había regresado! Después, con paso decidido, se acercó a su enemiga de siempre y su mirada oscura la petrificó de terror. Regina blandió sus manos en el aire.

«¡Espera, Regina, espera!» suplicó Snow, aún en el suelo y completamente a merced de la terrible reina negra.

Aunque elevara las manos y se concentrara, ninguna magia saldría ya. Solo tenía sus simples manos abiertas ante ella para protegerla.

«¿Y por qué tendría que esperar? Me has arrebatado mi única razón para ser buena. ¿Por qué te dejaría viva ahora?»

Regina gritaba de rabia, de odio y de tristeza. ¿Para qué ser buena si Emma ya no estaba ahí? Si tenía que morir, que Snow  la acompañara. Sin pensarlo más, lanzó una bola de fuego en su dirección. Pero Snow rodó por el suelo y consiguió evitarla.

«Regina, para…Yo…no comprendo lo que ocurre…»

«¿Te burlas de mí? ¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Emma está muerta por tu culpa!»

«¡Pero yo nunca he querido esto!» gritó ella evitando una nueva bola de fuego «¡Confía en mí!»

«¿Confiar en ti? ¿Acaso estás de broma? ¡Confíe demasiado en ti y has sido mi perdición! ¡SIEMPRE!»

Regina parecía más encolerizada que nunca. A pesar de su miserable ropa, lejos de sus suntuosos vestidos de Reina Malvada, emanaba tal carisma que todos veían a la reina negra en persona, y ya no a esa pobre mujer condenada a muerte. Snow estaba ahora acorralada contra una pared, sin ninguna posibilidad de huida. Regina hizo aparecer de nuevo dos grandes bolas de fuego, elevó las manos y…

«¡Regina, parad!» dijo una voz femenina desde la entrada del castillo

Regina giró la cabeza hacia la voz y vio a Ruby y a David correr hacia ellas.

«¿David? ¿Dónde estabais?»

«Estábamos  retenidos por la magia de ese innoble brujo. Y no entendimos cómo, pero hace unos instantes, la magia de nuestras ataduras se deshizo y pudimos liberarnos»

«Yo creo que sé por qué…» dijo Snow con tímida voz

«¡Habla!» ordenó Regina «Pero que sepas que nada impedirá que te mate después…»

«Sí, explícanos…» subrayó su marido que acababa de ponerse a su lado, e intentaba levantarla

«Ahora lo recuerdo» confesó ella, avergonzada «Cuando hice ese pacto con Rumple, me ofreció su magia para aprisionar la tuya, Regina. Y yo le hice prometer que nada le sucedería a Emma. Pero ninguno de nosotros pensó que ella sería tan obstinada para lanzarse al peligro por sí sola. Creo que la muerte de Emma ha anulado el pacto de Rumpelstiltskin. Es por eso que tu magia ha vuelto y…yo he perdido la mía»

«Eso no evitará que mueras, Snow White» escupió Regina, con desdén

Y ante esas palabras, se acercó a Snow y elevó la mano en el aire. Snow se elevó del suelo como alzada por el cuelo por una mano invisible.

«Regina, escúchame…» dijo dulcemente David «Snow no era ella misma, estaba hechizada»

Como única respuesta, Regina apretó más el agarre en el cuello de Snow. Pero David continuó, igual de calmado.

«Tenía mis dudas cuando ya no reconocía a mi mujer, dulce y cariñosa. Esa Snow ávida de venganza no era la que yo conocía. Sus extraños ojos, sus reflexiones, su deseo de condenaros…Todo eso no era de ella. Ahora, lo comprendo todo. Rumple le concedió magia, pero esa magia la dejó bajo su dominio. Rumple hizo de ella lo que él quiso, para obtener la venganza que él solo deseaba. Así que, por favor, Regina, ahora que ella está de vuelta, no matéis a mi mujer…»

Con la mirada dulce del rey puesta sobre ella, Regina vaciló por un corto instante, después, con un suspiró, dejó caer a Snow al suelo.

«Gracias, Regina…»

Sin mirar a nadie, Regina, perdida, se dirigió hacia la única persona que quería ver en ese momento. Regresó hacia Emma y la tomó en sus brazos. Intentó ignorar el aterrador frío de su cuerpo. Después, como si estuvieran solas en el mundo, la acunó dulcemente contra su pecho. Tan dulcemente, y por primera vez en su vida, Regina cantó. Cantó para Emma la melodía que las había juntado.

«Pero…es la canción que yo le enseñé a Emma…» susurró Snow a su marido, con los ojos llenos de cuestionamientos

«Sí» respondió él sencillamente

Por muy atrás que se remontara la memoria, nadie había visto escena más conmovedora. Ante las miradas del pueblo del Reino Blanco se desarrolló entonces la escena de la que todo el mundo se acordaría durante años con emoción. Regina sentada en el cadalso, estrechando contra ella a la princesa tan blanca como su pecho rojo. Y a su lado, impotentes, la pareja real y la fiel amiga de la infancia, sus rostros regados de lágrimas en un respetuoso silencio.

De repente, David tuvo una idea que le hincho el corazón

«¡Regina, tenéis de nuevo magia!»

Ante la mirada interrogativa de la reina, él continuó

«¡Haced algo para salvar a Emma! ¡Ya he visto a brujos poner sus manos así sobre el pecho y curar a alguien en un instante!»

El entusiasmo del rey no era compartido. Regina desvió la mirada, desinteresada. Pero sin embargo, se tomó la molestia de explicarle

«Ese tipo de magia solo funciona con los vivos. Cuando se está muerto, ya no hay nada que hacer»

«¡Pero intentadlo, al menos!» dijo Snow, que parecía reencontrar algo de esperanza. «¡David tiene razón, intentadlo, os lo suplico!»

«¿Y por qué lo haría?» preguntó Regina, con una maléfico rictus destinado a Snow

«Porque queremos volver a ver a nuestra hija» respondió la otra reina

«Porque la amáis» dijo el rey posando su mano en el brazo de Regina

«Y porque ella os ama» recalcó Ruby con una tímida y alentadora sonrisa

Regina suspiró. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Y si no funcionaba? Se quedaría aún más destruida…Pero…¿Y si funcionaba? Tenía que intentarlo…

Así que, lentamente, cerró los ojos y elevó sus manos por encima del pecho de Emma. Se concentró y unos instantes más tarde, una cálida luz emanó de sus manos. Los encantamientos resonaron en su cabeza, y la luz se hizo aún más intensa, pero nada ocurrió. Emma no se movió ni un centímetro.

«Ya veis que no sirve para nada» sollozó ella

Después retrocedió, incapaz de contener durante más tiempo las lágrimas que empujaban la barrera de sus ojos.

David se giró entonces hacia su mujer y Ruby, y les propuso dejarlas un instante a solas, asegurándole que Regina no huiría. Los tres bajaron del cadalso, respetando esa necesidad de recogimiento de Regina.

«¿No encuentras esto extraño?» preguntó Snow

«¿Qué es lo extraño?»

«Que Regina conozca nuestra canción…» respondió ella con los ojos húmedos, perdidos en el vacío

«Emma tuvo que enseñársela…»

«Es la canción que le cantaba cuando era pequeña. Significaba tanto para ella…»

Aún no estaba del todo segura, pero una pequeña voz en su interior se hacía escuchar. Una pequeña voz que el poder del mago que la había tenido bajo su yugo tanto tiempo hizo acallar. Pero esa pequeña voz le decía: «¿Y si ellas se aman de verdad…?»

 

Tres horas más tarde, el patio de armas había sido totalmente desalojado. Ningún ciudadno, ningún curioso estaba ya ahí. Después de todo, ya no había nada que ver. Solo la antigua reina negra permanecía ahí, casi inmóvil, estrechando contra ella el cuerpo frío de la princesa. No era interesante. Y de todas maneras, ellas pronto serían desalojadas. Sería mejor volver a casa.

Regina ya no sentía sus piernas, hubiera querido estirarlas para aliviar sus agujetas, pero eso significa despegarse de Emma y se sentía incapaz de ello. Habría querido quedarse así hasta que la muerte la viniera a acoger a ella también….Después de todo, sería fácil. Le bastaría con esperar. No pasaría mucho tiempo.

Snow daba vueltas por el castillo desde que ella, David y Ruby habían dejado a Regina sola con Emma. Moría de ganas de ir a ver el cuerpo de su hija, pero sabía en su interior que Regina necesitaba ese tiempo. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en los sucesos de los últimos días. Todo había ido tan rápido…Cuando se veía a sí misma, tenía la impresión de descubrir a otra Snow. No era ella la que había capturado a Regina, no era ella la que había encerrado a su hija y condenada a la Reina Malvada…Ahora comprendía la perfidia de Rumpelstiltskin. Se maldecía por haber sido débil hasta el punto de haber sido tan manipulable. ¿Por qué no había podido escuchar a su hija? ¿Por qué no había tenido la fuerza para darse cuenta del encantamiento? Se lamentaba tanto…Ahora, por eso, su hija, su querida niña, estaba muerta.

Se derrumbó en el suelo y estalló en lágrimas.

«No tienes la culpa, Snow…»

David acababa de entrar en la estancia y apoyó una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su mujer

«Todo es mi culpa, David» dijo entre sollozos

«No, la culpa de todo la tiene ese maldito brujo. Te controlaba»

«Pero debería haberme dado cuenta, debería haber impedido que hiciera eso. Me veo con Emma y oh, Dios mío…murió odiándome, David…»

Sus sollozos comenzaron más intensamente, acompañados por las  silenciosas lágrimas de David. Tras un instante reconfortando a su mujer, dijo

«Ven, vamos a buscar su cuerpo. Sus funerales serán dignos de la princesa que era, te lo prometo»

Snow y David salieron entonces del castillo, acompañados de Ruby, y se dirigieron al cadalso, sobre el que aún estaba Regina apretando contra ella el cuerpo de la princesa.

«Regina» susurró David al llegar a su lado «Lo siento, pero vamos a tener que mover el cuerpo, ahora…»

«No…»

«Vamos a llevarla  a la cripta y organizarle unos grandiosos funerales. Pero de momento, vais a tener que retroceder. Os lo ruego…»

«No» respondió ella apretando su agarre alrededor del pecho cubierto de sangre seca.

«Por favor, Regina…Os prometo que podréis ir a verla»

Regina elevó finalmente la cabeza. La débil sonrisa avergonzada de Snow, y sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas la sorprendieron. Efectivamente, había vuelto a ser ella misma…Con el alma por los suelos, antes de alzarse, dijo

«¡Un momento!»

Entonces, lentamente, ante las tristes miradas, Regina se inclino sobre el rostro de Emma. Sus labios no estaban sino a algunos centímetros de los labios grises de la princesa. Ya podía sentir el frío emanando de su rostro. ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía besarla delante de toda la familia? ¿Podía besar a un cadáver?

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder. Tenía que besarla por una última vez. Debía decirle adiós. Así que decidida a hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón, posó finalmente sus labios en los de Emma.

 

Por muy lejos que se remonte la memoria, tal deflagración nunca había sido sentida en el Reino Blanco. Los ciudadanos, los artesanos, los caballeros, los granjeros, los comerciantes…todos detuvieron sus quehaceres, sorprendidos ante la iridiscente explosión que se extendió desde el castillo. Después, al no ver nada más, continuaron con sus tareas…

Snow, David, y Ruby no se podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Era posible? Turbados por ese impacto lumínico, parpadearon varias veces. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Estaban soñando? Les parecía que no…Regina parecía tan asombrada como los demás. No comprendía lo que acababa de pasar…Ese tipo de deflagración luminosa era una leyenda, una rareza. Solo David y Snow lo habían experimentado…Sin embargo, le parecía que lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento era del mismo estilo. ¿Sería de verdad lo que ella pensaba?

«¿Qué es lo que ha…?» preguntaron Snow y David, aturdidos

«Un beso de Amor Verdadero…» murmuró Ruby, con la sonrisa en los labios.

Extrañamente, hundida en su yo más interno, una pequeña sensación de felicidad comenzó a renacer. Su corazón pareció recobrar la vida, y su sangre circular y calentar sus venas. Así que, lentamente, bajó la cabeza…Y lentamente miró a Emma y…

«¿Regina…?» se escuchó una débil voz.

 

 

[1] Poema de Jacques Prévert, _El jardín_


	20. Epílogo

 

**Cinco años más tarde**

«Otra vez, mamá, otra vez…» reclamó el muchachito, con los ojos brillantes a pesar del cansancio que cerraba sus párpados.

Sentado en su cama, un gran libro de cubierta marrón, ricamente decorado, reposaba en sus rodillas. Como todos los cuentos de hadas, comenzaba con las palabras _Érase una vez_ …que habían sido grabadas por el más delicado de los artesanos. En el interior, se distinguían lujosas iluminaciones y magníficas ilustraciones que representaban la historia de las dos mujeres.

Dos mujeres a las que todo enfrentaba, pero que habían logrado amarse. Dos mujeres que nada las había predestinado a eso, pero que vivían en una felicidad total. Dos mujeres que hoy eran sus mamás…

«Mañana, cariño» respondió su madre cerrando delicadamente el libro «Ahora ya es tarde y es hora de dormir»

«De acuerdo, pero entonces solo cuéntame el trozo de que cuando despertaste a Ma…Por favor…»

Los ojos suplicantes del niño pudieron con la voluntad de Regina. Nunca había sabido resistirse a esa pequeña y adorable bolita que criaba con Emma desde hacía cinco años. Ante ese pensamiento, ella sonrió, con los ojos en el vacío…Cinco años ya…

Se acercó a su hijo, volvió a abrir el libro y retomó su lectura, con la sonrisa en los labios:

« _Entonces para gran sorpresa de todo el Reino, un resplandor de luz multicolor encendió el cielo. Incrédulos, Regina, Ruby, Snow y David contuvieron el aliento. Nadie se podía creer lo que en el fondo de sus corazones sabían: que la princesa Emma estaba viva…_ »

«Es Ma, es Ma» la interrumpió el niño, todo orgulloso

«Sí, es Ma…» respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de proseguir: _Entonces, lentamente, sin atreverse a moverse, Regina_ …

«¡Esa eres tú, mamá!» la cortó de nuevo

«Sí, cariño…Pero si me cortas todo el rato, no tendré tiempo de acabar y tendrás que irte a dormir sin el final de la historia…»

«No, no, me callo» respondió con una adorable mueca, poniendo su dedo delante de sus labios, pero sin poder esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción.

«Bien…» continuó ella con una tierna sonrisa: « _Entonces, lentamente, sin atrever a moverse, Regina, la Reina del Reino Negro, inclinó despacio la cabeza hacia Emma, la princesa del Reino Blanco. Y latiéndole el corazón a todo prisa escuchó una débil, muy débil voz susurrar «¿Regina…?»_

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Regina. Era más fuerte que ella: en cuanto leía esa historia a su hijo, la emoción la asaltaba y no podía esconderla. El niño ya no se preocupaba, conocía a su madre y su enojosa tendencia a dejarse sobrepasar por los sentimientos cuando se trataba de su familia.

«Pero de hecho, ¿no es posible, verdad? ¿Eh?» preguntó él tímidamente

«¿Qué es lo que no es posible?»

«Bueno, despertar a alguien que está muerto…Eso no se puede…»

«Oh sí, créeme, es de familia…» respondió ella, sarcásticamente, antes de añadir con los ojos en el vacío y la sonrisa en los labios «Ya sabes: cuando de verdad se ama mucho, se pueden hacer milagros…»

El niño pareció conformarse con esa respuesta y le pasó el libro a su madre que lo dejó delicadamente sobre la mesilla de noche. Depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla, y después lo arropó.

«Mamá…» dijo una débil voz cuando ella ya se disponía a salir de la habitación

«¿Sí?»

«¿Cuándo vuelve Ma?» le preguntó con voz tímida

«Mañana. Solo una noche más y estará con nosotros después de que el sol se levante…»

«¡Menos mal! ¡La echo mucho de menos!»

«Yo también la echo de menos. Ahora, a dormir…»

«¡Buenas noches, mamá!»

«Buenas noches, Henry…»

Cinco años…Cinco años que la magia del beso de Amor Verdadero había triunfado de nuevo. Cinco años que la Reina Malvada ya no existía. Cinco años que Emma y Regina eran la representación del amor perfecto, sin ninguna nube.

En cuanto volvió a la vida, Emma se apartó de su madre tan lejos como podía, incapaz de perdonarla. Inmediatamente había fijado su residencia en el Castillo Negro, el cual nunca más ha abandonado. Regina y David sabían que ella necesitaba tiempo y ninguno de los dos la forzó para que retomara el contacto con Snow. Le hizo falta semanas para intentar comprender la manipulación que su madre había sufrido. Cuando finalmente logró perdonarla, Snow y ella se citaron en terreno neutro, en mitad de una explanada en el Reino Blanco. Y cuando, tras largos minutos observándose con cara de pocos amigos se abrazaron, no pudieron evitar estallar en llanto.

Por supuesto, Snow necesitó tiempo para aceptar los sentimientos de su hija por Regina, así como el pueblo Negro necesitó tiempo para comprender los cambios en su reina, pero hoy, todo había cambiado.

No fue fácil, pero los persuasivos Emma y David consiguieron penetrar en los fuertes caracteres de sus compañeras. Y al cabo de largos meses de negociaciones, las dos reinas llegaron al acuerdo en un tratado de paz histórico. Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se estaba asistiendo al nacimiento de los Dos-Reinos. Jamás se ha conocido tal abundancia y tal prosperidad. La gente estaba feliz…

En los dos territorios reunidos, se trataba con respeto a las dos parejas reales: Snow y David en la parte este de los Dos-Reinos, sus valles y su litoral, y Regina y Emma en la parte occidental, sus altas montañas y sus densos bosques.

El antiguo pueblo blanco no había visto en un principio con buenos ojos los acercamientos con su antigua enemiga. Pero confiaron en su princesa y todo fue a pedir de boca.

Pero fue en el antiguo pueblo negro donde los cambios se apreciaron más. Su modo de vida había cambiado radicalmente: vivían desde entonces en paz, ya no arriesgaban sus vidas y no pasaban hambre. La Reina Malvada había desaparecido y respetaban mucho más a esa nueva Regina. Pero sobre todo, admiraban a su nueva reina de cabellos de oro, que había logrado traerle la felicidad a su reina, y a ellos indirectamente. Por esa razón, la llamaron afectuosamente «La Salvadora»

Mientras atravesaba los largos pasillos del castillo que conducían a los aposentos reales, los pensamientos de la Reina se concentraron de nuevo en Emma. Ella había partido en campaña militar hacía diez días y su ausencia comenzaba a pesarles a Regina y a su hijo. Desde hacía cinco años, el Reino ya no entablaba la guerra contra nadie. Los caballeros negros se contentaban con hacer prosperar las tierras y asegurar las fronteras. Esas campañas eran raras, pero necesarias, y Emma, como nueva capitana del ejercito tras la dimisión de Graham, que se casó con una loba algo extrovertida, ella tenía que estar presente para comprobar la seguridad de su frontera oeste, la que los separaba de las tierras de los ogros.

Esa noche, Regina se durmió con la sonrisa en los labios. Mañana, Emma estaría de regreso…

 

El gallo no había cantado hacia mucho rato cuando la reina se levantó, se preparó a toda prisa y fue a despertar a su hijo. Para celebrar como se merecía el regreso de Emma, Henry quería darle una enorme sorpresa: había propuesto decorar toda la sala del trono con flores y colorida decoración creada por él mismo. Así que, gran parte de la mañana fue empleada en pintar, cortar, doblar, decorar…Cuando todo estuvo listo y finalmente vio el fruto de sus esfuerzos en la gran sala real, un gran orgullo iluminaba los ojos del príncipe.

«¿Crees que le va a gustar la sorpresa?»

«Estoy segura…» le respondió Regina cogiéndolo tiernamente en sus brazos «Has trabajado muy bien, ¡es magnífico!»

Pasaban los minutos. Tan impacientes el uno como el otro, Regina y Henry no podían apartar sus miradas de las grandes ventanas de la sala del trono. Los pequeños caballos de madera diseminados por la alfombra tenían menos interés para Henry que el paisaje que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Cada cinco minutos, se levantaba, miraba, y gritaba al creer divisar una tropa a lo lejos, después volvía a sentarse y jugaba distraídamente con sus juguetes.

Regina lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras lanzaba, ella también, ojeadas frecuentes a través de la ventana. Ya no podía más…Si Emma pudiera estar ya ahí, ahora…

«¡Mamá!»

El grito la hizo sobresaltarse, y se giró hacia su hijo, con el corazón en un puño.

«¡Los veo, mamá! ¡Ya viene, ya viene!»

Regina corrió hacia la ventana. Efectivamente, a lo lejos, cerca del horizonte, se desplazaba una nube de polvo en la cual unos ojos avezados podían distinguir a una decena de caballeros. Adivinó, antes que ver, la armadura de un deslumbrante blanco de su reina, a la cabeza de sus soldados. Su corazón saltó de alegría ante esa visión.

«Emma…» susurró, sintiendo que renacía

No quería dejarlo aparentar, pero estaba, por lo menos, tan excitada como su hijo, que saltaba por todos lados cantando de alegría

«¡Mamá, es Ma quien viene!»

«Ven, Henry, vamos a recibirla en el patio de armas» propuso Regina, cogiéndolo de la mano.

Con paso apurado, los dos se dirigieron al patio, donde el puente levadizo comenzaba a bajarse. Los caballeros no estaban sino  a unos cien metros del castillo. Henry estaba exultante.

 

El último puesto fronterizo fue inspeccionado rápidamente. Emma ya no podía más. No deseaba sino volver a casa, para encontrase con su mujer y su hijo lo más rápido posible. Diez días que inspeccionaba las fronteras de los Dos-Reinos, y, aunque le gustaban los asuntos de gobierno, la ausencia de su familia comenzaba a hacerle mella.

Así que, cuando la silueta del castillo comenzó a dibujarse sobre las montañas que la rodeaban, su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Como si él también volviera a la vida tras una larga apnea. Impaciente por volver a verlos, lanzó a la tropa al galope. El puente levadizo se bajó y lágrimas de felicidad nacieron en sus ojos cuando distinguió a Regina y Henry en el patio del castillo.

«¡Mamáaaaaaa!» gritó Henry

Su madre, apenas había puesto pie en tierra, cuando él se lanzó a sus brazos, haciéndola casi caer hacia atrás. Emma no pudo contener una risa de felicidad estrechándolo fuertemente contra ella.

«¡Hola mi hombrecito! ¿Te has portado bien?»

«¡Sí, sí, muy bien!»

Emma le hizo una señal de complicidad y le susurró algo al oído, no sin una discreta mirada a Regina, que los observaba, con la sonrisa en los labios.

«¿Has logrado tu misión? ¿Has cuidado bien de la reina como el príncipe que eres?»

«¡Oh, sí, mamá, he sido un príncipe muy valiente!» respondió él, muy orgulloso, doblando el brazo para mostrar sus pequeños bíceps.

«Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío…¡Muy orgullosa!»

Emma entonces sonrió a Regina y las dos, finalmente, se dieron un abrazo. Solo habían estado separadas algunos días, pero parecía que al fin volvían a recuperar el aire que les había faltado. Se quedaron enlazadas por largos minutos, con los ojos cerrados, serenándose ante el perfume de la otra y con la sensación del cuerpo amado contra el propio.

En el patio, los caballeros se enfrascaban en desensillar los caballos, los cocineros y servidumbre preparaban la comida…Todo el mundo se ocupaba de su tarea, sin que nadie se molestara por la presencia de las dos reinas ahora besándose con pasión.

«Es de locos lo que te amo» dijo Emma, en un susurro, con la frente apoyada en la de su mujer.

«Y yo igual…» respondió Regina, con los ojos clavados en los de Emma

«Bueno…mamás…» se impacientó su hijo.

Las reinas se separaron finalmente, tomaron a su hijo de la mano, y los tres dejaron escapar una risa jovial antes de tomar la dirección hacia el interior del castillo.

 

El día pasó rápidamente para la familia real. A Emma le parecía que acababa apenas de regresar, pero el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Sin embargo, el día fue pleno: tras el descubrimiento de la sorpresa de Henry ante los ojos emocionados de Emma, la familia real había devorado un copioso banquete, después habían jugado todo el día en el parque del castillo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a declinar y Henry a bostezar, Emma y Regina comprendieron que era hora para su hijo de acostarse. Pero esa idea no le gustó mucho al pequeño príncipe, que se negaba a irse a la cama tan temprano mientras su mamá acababa de llegar. Quería seguir jugando, riendo y corriendo…

«Henry, a la cama ahora» dijeron sus madres ligeramente enfadadas

«¿Por qué no deciden los niños? ¿Por qué siempre las mamás?»

«Henry…» le susurró Emma cogiéndolo en brazos «Serás un gran rey, lo sabes. Un día, serás el rey de los Dos-Reinos. Y entonces, podrás decidir hacer lo que quieras. Pero mientras tanto…¡las reinas deciden!»

Y acompañó sus palabras con una ráfaga de cosquillas, que hicieron que el pequeño estallara en risas. Finalmente se calmó y sus mamás lo acompañaron a la cama.

«Gracias por la hermosa sorpresa, Henry. ¡Estaba todo magnífico y realmente tienes el alma de un pequeño artista!» le dijo su madre rubia mientras lo arropaba.

Después, ella añadió, mirando a Regina que se encontraba a su lado

«Y gracias a ti, Gina…»

«Y aún no has visto todo…»le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que su hijo no escuchara.

Sus ojos negros de deseo incendiaron el vientre de Emma, que no pudo evitar besarla, impaciente por descubrir el resto de la sorpresa, que se anunciaba más que interesante.

Las dos mujeres le dieron un último beso a su hijo antes de soplar la vela de la mesilla de noche y salir de la habitación de puntillas. Una vez en el pasillo, Regina se tiró literalmente sobre Emma. El día había pasado muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente para la antigua reina negra que había tenido que refrenarse durante todo el día para calmar su deseo por Emma. Su boca no tuvo que pedir permiso durante mucho tiempo para entrar en la de Emma, pues esta última sacó inmediatamente la lengua, y acarició con dulzura y avidez la de Regina. Sus manos viajaban hábilmente por el cuerpo de la otra, impacientes por redescubrir la dulzura de sus pieles. Sus alientos se mezclaban, y sus suspiros comenzaron a invadir el silencio del corredor.

Casi sin aliento, se separaron y hundieron sus ojos en los de la otra.

«¿Sabes qué?» susurró Emma

«¿Qué?»

«Tengo muchas ganas de descubrir el resto de la sorpresa…»

Como única respuesta, Regina sonrió y posó sus delicadas manos sobre los ojos de Emma

«Hummm, ya me está gustando» dijo esta última mordiéndose los labios ante la excitación.

Ya notaba los latidos de su corazón hacerse cada vez más anárquicos. Regina la tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la puerta de sus aposentos, contigua a la de su hijo.

«¿Lista?» le preguntó, apretándose contra su espalda

«Más que nunca…»

«Entonces mira» dijo ella apartando las manos de sus ojos

Entonces abrió la puerta de su habitación y Emma sintió un salto en su corazón cuando descubrió la magnífica decoración que Regina había colocado. El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas, y centenares de velas creaban una cálida atmosfera de tamizada luz. Sobre la cama estaba colocada una bandeja de frutos rojos: frambuesas, fresas del bosque y arándanos que recordaban el cálido color de los pétalos y contrastaban con el blanco inmaculado de las sábanas. Finalmente, dos copas y una botella de champán esperaban pacientemente al lado de las frutas.

«Wow…es hermoso…» declaró Emma «Es aún más hermoso que en nuestra boda» añadió ella con emoción.

«Nada es lo bastante hermoso para la más bellas de las reinas» le respondió Regina susurrando a su oído, antes de besarla tiernamente en el cuello.

Su boda había tenido lugar poco tiempo después del despertar de Emma. Había sido decidido rápidamente, pero no habían descuidado, sin embargo, el fasto en la decoración y en el banquete. A pesar del miedo ante la Reina Negra aún presente en algunas personas, centenares de invitados se habían desplazado, ya fueran simples curiosos o amigos cercanos. Evidentemente, los esposos del Reino Blanco habían sido invitados. David había tenido que insistir un poco, pero Snow no fue, al final, tan difícil de convencer para que estuviera presente en ese día tan importante para su hija.

Rodeada de sus padres, de sus queridos amigos y de aquella a la que amaba, Emma pensaba que nunca había sido tan feliz en toda su vida. Pero eso fue antes del nacimiento de Henry.

Ese día su corazón se rompió ante la visión de ese pequeño ser sin defensas. Y el amor que le tenía a su familia, que pensaba que estaba en su apogeo, no dejó de crecer día a día, llevándola a esferas de increíble felicidad. Regina no hubiera podido estar más orgullosa de su mujer aquel día. Ella se había mantenido a su lado, alentándola y felicitándola, intentando aliviar sus dolores con la magia. Había sufrido con ella, resoplado con ella, y llorado con ella cuando su hijo fue colocado sobre su vientre.

Desde ese día, se había prometido agradecerle a su familia cada día por la felicidad que le aportaba, y que le aportaría durante mucho tiempo más.

Así que, cuando había preparado la decoración de su habitación, solo tenía en su corazón agradecer a Emma toda la felicidad que compartían cada día.

«Gracias por estar siempre ahí, mi amor» dijo Regina, acercándose a su mujer «Gracias por haberme regalado al más hermoso de los príncipes, gracias por llenar de felicidad cada uno de mis días…»

«Oh, os lo suplico, mi Reina» respondió Emma, bromeando «¡Es mi deber y mi honor!»

Acompañó sus palabras golpeando su pecho con su puño, en un gesto caballeresco que hizo temblar a Regina. ¡Cómo la amaba…! ¡Cómo la deseaba, ya, enseguida!...Pero antes de dejar hablar a sus cuerpos, tenía que decirle todo lo que llevaba en su corazón. Así que continuó mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

«En serio, Emma…Gracias por haberme salvado la vida…Sin ti, no sé que habría sido de mí. Sin duda asesinada o perdida en las garras de la venganza»

«Regina, mírame» respondió Emma que también se había puesto más seria «Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Yo…no sé…es como si durante toda mi vida solo te hubiera estado esperando a ti. Y ahora que te he encontrado, y que me he casado contigo, es…»

«¿Sí?»

«Es como si finalmente estuviera completa, y en mi lugar. Así que si alguien tiene que dar las gracias, soy yo» concluyó manteniendo su incendiaria mirada.

«Bésame»

Emma no se hizo de rogar, y devoró los labios de Regina. Ni siquiera pensaba en respirar, aturdida por las ganas de acariciar su lengua, de besar sus labios, de tragarse su aliento…Mientras que sus manos rodeaban el rostro de Regina, esta última se empleaba en desvestirla. Se encontró rápidamente en ropa interior, frente a Regina, aún vestida con un magnifico vestido negro. Emma se estaba dando prisa con los botones cuando la morena retrocedió

«Espera…» dijo ella ante su mirada interrogativa «Esta noche, dirijo yo…Es tu regalo de vuelta…»

Entonces condujo a Emma hacia la cama y la hizo sentarse en el borde. Se arrodilló ante ella y besó tiernamente sus rodillas. Remontó por sus muslos, que cubrió de besos. Se estaba esforzando en resistirse al deseo que la atenazaba. Pero quería tomarse su tiempo, quería disfrutar lo mejor posible de esa noche. Así que, a pesar de su salvaje deseo que le consumía el bajo vientre, se obligó a ralentizar el ritmo. Evitando cuidadosamente la menor mirada hacia la entrepierna de Emma que la llamaba desesperadamente, remontó por el vientre musculado y terminó su recorrido en sus pechos aún envueltos en el pedazo de tela. Los tomó en sus manos y los acarició lentamente, efectuando firmes presiones sobre los pezones que ya sentía erectos a través del fino tejido de algodón.

El corazón de Emma latía al galope. Disfrutaba dejándose hacer, y cerró los ojos ante las caricias. Cuando Regina llegó finalmente a su cuello y mordió la final piel, no pudo sino dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose con delectación sobre los mullidos cojines.

Las manos de Regina parecían estar por todas partes, devorando su cuerpo, masajeando sus pechos, y acariciando su ardiente piel. Los suspiros de Emma comenzaron a entrecortarse, convirtiéndose en rápidos jadeos. Las caricias de Regina no habrían podido ser más dulces, más amorosas, pero evitaban cuidadosamente el sitio donde Emma deseaba ser tocada con desesperación. Así que, fue más fuerte que ella, la joven invirtió sus posiciones, y se encontró encima de Regina. Mientras la besaba apasionadamente, apoyó su entrepierna en el muslo de su compañera, intentando aliviar la tensión. Sus largos cabellos rubios sueltos acariciaron el rostro de su mujer que cerró los ojos por un instante, pero que recordó rápidamente su promesa.

«Tss, tss, tsss…Ya te lo he dicho, esta noche, te dejas hacer…» replicó ella volviendo a ponerse encima.

«Te prevengo…» susurró la rubia con los ojos cerrados entre dos suspiros de satisfacción «me dejo hacer, pero tendré mi revancha…»

«Cuento con ello, querida…» le respondió ella al oído.

Esa voz grave acabó por excitarla, y comenzó a sentir su entrepierna mojarse peligrosamente. Pero lo había prometido, se dejó hacer, completamente a merced de Regina, que había vuelto a hundirse en sus pechos. Con mano hábil, desanudó el estrecho corsé que los mantenía aún aprisionados. Apenas había alcanzado el suelo cuando su boca ya había encontrado el camino hacia el pezón erecto mientras que su mano pellizcaba el otro sin delicadeza.

Esas dulces torturas no hicieron sino amplificar el deseo de Emma de ser tocada mucho más abajo, pero se concentró en la sensación de sus pechos tan agradablemente maltratados. Sus jadeos se vieron acompañados de dulces gemidos cuando la dulzura de la lengua de Regina alivió la mordedura de sus dientes. Sin poder ya más, arqueó su pelvis, esperando algún contacto para poder aliviarse, pero Regina se lo negó con una sonrisa deliciosamente cruel.

Ella no se alejó sino un corto instante, el tiempo de coger la bandeja de frutas y dejarla al lado de Emma. Esta última no comprendió lo que hacía. Pero cuando vio a Regina coger una frambuesa y ponerla en su pecho, la rubia empezó de verdad a apreciar ese pequeño juego.

«¿Sabes que no se debe jugar con la comida?» dijo con una sonrisa pícara, cuando Regina colocó otra frambuesa, algo más abajo.

«¿Y si esta noche deseo olvidarme de las buenas maneras? Estoy algo harta de ser cuidadosa…»

Y acompañó sus palabras con una mirada que hizo estremecerse a Emma y le envió un escalofrío a través de la columna vertebral. Regina ya no era la Reina Malvada, las dos eran conscientes de eso, pero a veces renacía en sus juegos, y para nada disgustaba a Emma. Había aprendido a amar ese lado oscuro de Regina. Y lo aceptaba sin buscar comprender su propio deseo por la que tanto tiempo le había dado tanto miedo. La diferencia era que hoy confiaba ciegamente en ella. La habría seguido hasta el infierno, si se lo hubiese pedido.

Regina continuó colocando las frambuesas sobre el torso de Emma, desde el cuello hasta el estómago. Sobre el ombligo…más abajo…Aún más abajo…Los jadeos entrecortados de Emma parecían darle vida propia a los frutos rojos, que se movían al ritmo de su respiración. Pero para gran desesperación de Emma, Regina no descendió más abajo. Al contrario, ascendió por su cuello y comenzó a tragarse las frambuesas, una a una, descendiendo de nuevo hacia su vientre, que se encogió de deseo. Las miradas que ella le lanzaba a Emma cuando las tomaba en su boca la volvían loca, borracha de placer y de deseo por ella. No sabía si iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo más a la llamada que no dejaba de lanzarle su sexo ahora muy húmedo.

«Por favor, Regina…» suplicó, acariciando dulcemente su cabeza, mientras la  dirigía hacia su entrepierna

Regina sonrió, mordiendo la última frambuesa, la que estaba descansando en lo alto de su pubis, pero en lugar de tragársela, ascendió hasta la boca de Emma y, con la fruta agarrada aún entre sus dientes, la besó ávidamente en la boca, aplastando la fruta sobre sus labios. Le jugo del fruto resbaló por la boca y los labios de Emma. La joven rubia jamás había conocido nada tan excitante. Habría podido gozar ante esa sencilla sensación.

Después, con una mirada más oscura que nunca, Regina lamió concienzudamente los labios de Emma, recogiendo el rojo jugo. La joven jamás había vivido eso. Jamás habían jugado con la comida de manera tan erótica y se preguntó cómo habían hecho para pasar de ello antes.

Mientras que estaban besándose apasionadamente, una mano e Regina se abrió camino hacia abajo y rasgó finalmente la última pieza de Emma, que se apresuró a abrir las piernas y rodear con ellas la cintura de su mujer.

«Al fin…» dijo gimiendo sobre su boca «Oh, te lo suplico, tócame…»

«A vuestras órdenes, Majestad» respondió ella lamiéndose los labios de manera sugerente

Con una mano sobre un pecho, la boca pegada a la de ella…Lentamente, de la forma más delicada del mundo, la otra mano de Regina descendió por su vientre, después por su pubis, para finalmente llegar sobre su clítoris. Muy suavemente, rozó, golpeó, frotó…Emma ya no lo soportaba más. Su humedad era ahora más que abundante y la notaba deslizarse entre sus piernas. Necesitaba más. En ese momento.

«Te lo suplico, Regina…¡Poséeme!»

«Creo que has esperado bastante, en efecto…» respondió ella con un último beso antes de posicionar la cabeza entre las piernas de Emma

Fue como una liberación. Al fin, volvía a sentir el contacto tan amado de su lengua sobre su sexo. Regina conocía a su mujer de memoria. Sabía lo que le gustaba, y lo que necesitaba para acceder al éxtasis rápidamente. Pero hoy, ella había decidido otra cosa. No le daría su orgasmo fácilmente. Tendría que esperar, y su gozo sería mucho más intenso. Así que se contentó con lamer dulcemente su sexo de arriba abajo, sin demorarse en su clítoris, solo lo suficiente para proporcionarle ligeros temblores.

«¿Te gusta esto, mi amor?»

«Oh, sí, Gina, sigue así…Es perfecto…Hummmm….»

La lengua de Regina se insinuó por el menor de sus pliegues, mortificando su entrepierna sin jamás penetrarla. Se contentó con juguetear con su excitación, deleitándose con sus suspiros y sus gemidos. Su propia excitación comenzaba peligrosamente a hacerse presente, Regina tuvo que concentrarse para ignorar los latidos de su propio corazón que resonaba entre sus piernas. Emma tenía ahora el cuerpo completamente cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, su respiración se hacía anárquica, y Regina supo que si no paraba ahora, gozaría en poco tiempo. Oh, quería retrasar su orgasmo al máximo, y lo conseguiría.

«Créeme, me darás las gracias» dijo ella respondiendo a la oscura mirada que recibió cuando se apartó de Emma

Se puso de rodillas entre sus piernas, y hundió su mirada en sus pupilas que ahora habían  perdido todo el color verde, y que brillaban con un resplandor negro azabache. Lentamente, con gestos increíblemente eróticos, se soltó los nudos de su corpiño. Su vestido se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo, y dejó aparecer el cuerpo desnudo y magnífico de la antigua Reina Malvada. Ese cuerpo que Emma amaba tanto y que hoy en día solo le pertenecía a ella.

«Wowww…» fue la única respuesta que pudo pronunciar ante la visión de ese orgulloso cuerpo de pechos firmes, y que le estaba siendo completamente ofrecido.

Emma se recobró en timepo relámpago, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo a esa visión paradisiaca. Se sentó y estrechó la cintura de Regina, mientras lamía ávidamente sus pechos. La morena apretó la cabeza de Emma contra ella y su vientre se arqueó hacia el encuentro de los pechos de Emma. Ese primer contacto, piel con piel, las hizo estremecerse a las dos. Pero Regina encontró la fuerza para rechazar a la rubia y volver a recostarla en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de su propio placer. De momento, solo contaba Emma. Separó de nuevo las piernas de su mujer y, sin perder de vista el sexo reluciente por su saliva y por la excitación, extendió un brazo justo lo suficiente para coger la botella de champán y una copa que llenó unos centímetros.

Pero en lugar de beber, acercó la copa al sexo de Emma, y la inclinó despacio. El líquido frío se extendió sobre su pubis y resbaló entres sus labios, provocando un estremecimiento que no pudo contener.

«Ahhhh, Regina….» dijo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás «Es…es demasiado bueno…»

«¡Ups, qué torpe soy!» dijo de forma infantil «No hay que desperdiciar este preciado líquido» añadió con una mirada cargada de sobreentendidos.

Y se lanzó rápidamente al sexo de Emma que lamió en toda su extensión, degustando con glotonería la mezcla de sabores. La joven no tenía el recuerdo de haber estado tan excitada en toda su vida. La espera, el juego, las frutas, el contacto con el cuerpo desnudo de Regina, el calor de su lengua, el frío de la bebida…Todo la excitaba como nunca y sentía que podría gozar sin que nada más pasara entre sus piernas.

Felizmente Regina ya no se detuvo. Esta vez, ya no evitó su clítoris. Al contrario, lo maltrató con su endurecida lengua. Alentada por los jadeos de Emma, profundizó el contacto con la pequeña bola de carne. Lo giró en su boca, lo masajeó, aplastó, lamió, mordisqueó….volviendo loca a Emma. Incluso añadió un dedo a su sutil juego de lengua. Mientras la lamía concienzudamente, su dedo corazón entraba y salía despacio de su caliente cueva. Alentada por los gemidos que cada vez se hacían más sonoros, añadió su índice y sus dedos la penetraron cada vez más profundamente. Emma acompañaba los movimientos levantando y bajando su pelvis al ritmo de los dedos de Regina. Los latidos anárquicos de su corazón parecieron pararse cuando el gozo nació en su vientre y estalló por todo su cuerpo. Solo un ronco estertor gritando el nombre de Regina pudo salir de la boca de la rubia que se dejó caer de felicidad contra el cuerpo de la morena.

«Entonces…¿qué te ha parecido  mi sorpresa?» le preguntó la morena, cuando finalmente ella pudo abrir los ojos

«¡Ha sido increíble! Pero, ¿cómo será cuando parta por más de diez días?» respondió ella bromeando

«Ni se te ocurra marcharte por más tiempo» se conformó en responderle Regina, con la mirada oscura

Como única respuesta, Emma enlazó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, y la besó tiernamente.

«Mientras, creo que tengo derecho a mi revancha, ahora…» añadió antes de deslizar una mano entre las piernas de la reina.

 

¿Qué hora era cuando Regina se despertó sola en mitad de su gran lecho? Con sus ojos aún adormilados, no lograba distinguir la menor luminosidad. Seguramente todavía era noche cerrada. A tientas en la oscuridad, logro frotar una cerilla y encender su vela.

«¿Emma?» llamó dulcemente, asombrada por no verla acostada a su lado

Regina se levantó, se puso rápidamente una bata y lanzó una mirada hacia el pasillo. Nadie…Comenzó a inquietarse. De repente, una duda la asaltó. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Henry? Con la angustia en su vientre, se precipitó hacia la habitación del niño. La puerta estaba entreabierta y un melodioso sonido salía de ella.

Emma estaba acostada al lado del pequeño e intentaba hacerlo dormir, con una mano en sus cabellos, cantando su melodiosa canción. La visión hizo latir el corazón de Regina. Tanta dulzura y amor irradiaban de esa habitación que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Suspiró de alivio y se acercó lentamente a los dos amores de su vida.

«Ha tenido una pesadilla» susurró Emma sonriéndole «Pero creo que ya se ha vuelto a dormir»

«No me asombra…Ese canto es mágico. ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, quizás tú eres también un poco hechicera…Al final, lograste hechizarme…»

Como toda respuesta, Emma le extendió la mano, atrayéndola hacia ella. Se apretó contra Henry, para dejarle un poco de espacio a Regina en la pequeña cama. Sin hacerse de rogar, se recostó junto a los dos, y con las manos enlazadas sobre el vientre de su hijo, las dos mujeres se quedaron apaciblemente dormidas.

 

Lo que nadie observó es que, en ese mismo instante, en el libro aún apoyado en la mesilla de noche, un nuevo capítulo se había inscrito con magia. Una magnifica ilustración que los representaba a los tres en esa cama, serenamente dormidos.

En la nueva página, se podía leer: « _Y la pequeña familia se quedó dormida, rodeada de amor, acunada por el hermoso canto del cisne, y nada más los separaría nunca»_

 

**FIN**


End file.
